


Agentin III - Jagd im Imperium

by TalinMirengo



Series: Agentin [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 62,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Sneak Peak: Die Agentin betrat einen der Raumhäfen von Nar Shaddaa und ging zügigen Schrittes in Richtung der privaten Start- und Landeplattform von Darth Nox. Der Sith hatte bereits vor wenigen Wochen Lana und den Geheimdienst seiner Führung unterstellt, doch die Ziffer traf ihn jetzt erst zum dritten Mal. Er hatte explizit Ziffer 9 und Ziffer 23 angefordert. Worum es ging, wusste sie nicht. Es hatte bisher nie etwas Gutes bedeutet, wenn Darth Nox sich persönlich an den Geheimdienst gewandt hatte.Seit der Beerdigung des ehemaligen Ministers hatte sie Recherchen zu ihm angestellt. Er hatte seinen Vorgesetzten besiegt, als wäre er eine Puppe gewesen. Dabei war Darth Thanaton alles andere als ein einfacher Gegner gewesen, trotzdem hatte der ehemalige Twi'lek-Sklave, der damals gerade fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt gewesen war, das Ratsmitglied nahezu mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Niemand wusste, woher Nox' Macht kam. Klar war nur, dass sie seitdem sogar noch gewachsen war.





	1. Frieden?

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Ein Freund
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich habe mit unserem Freund gesprochen. Für seine Art ist er etwas hitzköpfig, aber ich denke, ich konnte ihn überzeugen, dich von seiner persönlichen Liste zu streichen. Sollten aber Pläne seines Systems im großen Maßstab im Imperium produziert werden, kann ich für nichts garantieren.  
>  War nett, Mal wieder deine Stimme zu hören.
> 
> Allus

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Allus Dormen  
>  Betreff: Frieden?
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich hab deine Nachricht schon vor Wochen erhalten, aber es ist nicht ruhiger geworden. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht einmal jetzt Zeit zum Schreiben haben, aber ich wollte mich bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast. Du hast es sicherlich schon gehört, es sei denn du bist gerade im Hyperraum, dann erreicht dich diese Nachricht vermutlich zusammen mit jenen über die Kapitulation von Republik und Imperium.  
>  Mir fällt es immer noch schwer, zu glauben, was da geschehen ist. Wir haben einfach aufgegeben und das Knie gebeugt. Das haben wir seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gemacht.  
>  Dir geht es vermutlich nicht anders und genau genommen kann dir egal sein, was ich denke, aber das musste einmal aus meinem Kopf raus. Es gibt mittlerweile Dinge, die man derzeit nicht einmal mehr in einem Büro des Geheimdienstes laut sagt. Was mehr über unsere Situation aussagt, als mir lieb ist. Wir sollen wieder einem Darth unterstellt werden und wir ahnen auch schon, wem. Es sieht nicht so aus, als könnten wir es verhindern, auch wenn wir unser Bestes geben.
> 
> Pass auf dich auf.
> 
> Lena

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Kniefall
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich war erleichtert, dass es ein Ende hat. Zumindest vorerst. Wir müssen uns erholen und einen neuen Plan fassen. Doch scheinbar kommt niemand auf die Idee, sich mit dem Imperium zu verbünden. Was mich schon fast wundert – Sareshs Methoden unterscheiden sich stellenweise kaum von denen im Rat der Sith, glaube ich zumindest. Habe da ja keine eignen Erfahrungen zu.  
>  Noch haben wir nichts über einen Führungswechsel bei Euch gehört. Sei vorsichtig. Mit Ausnahme von Marr habe ich noch nie einen Darth getroffen, dem ich auch nur einen Nanometer weit trauen würde.  
>  Ich muss wieder los.
> 
> Bis bald
> 
> Allus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Archiveofourownler,  
> heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel - und so weit wie die Geschichte bisher steht, gibt es bisher auch keine weiteren reinen Nachrichten-Kapitel (ich kann nichts versprechen, aber weder in Teil 3 noch in Teil 4 sind bisher welche geplant oder nötig ;)  
> Nächste Woche geht es dann mit etwas Action weiter - ich hab's normalerweise nicht so mit Prologen. An dieser Stelle noch ein herzliches Dankeschön für Eure fortwährende Unterstützung und an [MelinyaValerian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian) für das Probelesen der Geschichte. Melinya hat niemals SWtoR gespielt, aber irgendwann beschlossen, sich meine Charaktergestaltungs- und Beziehungsprobleme in dieser Story nicht mehr nur von mir erzählen zu lassen, sondern sie selbst zu lesen ;)  
> Weiterhin möchte ich noch auf ein Bild hinweisen, das Melinya gezeichnet hat. Wer sich Theron gerne Mal ohne Shirt anschauen möchte: Hier geht's zu dem [Upload](https://kukolnyyvalerian.tumblr.com/post/170381251501/another-anatomy-practise-this-is-a-gift-for-a) davon auf Melinyas Blog (dort unter dem Namen Kukolnyy).  
> Ich wünsche Euch in den kommenden Monaten viel Spaß beim Lesen! Nach wie vor gilt: Bei Fragen, Kritik und Anregungen: Immer her damit :)
> 
> Bis nächste Woche!  
> Talin


	2. Zakuul - Im Auge behalten

Ziffer 9, laut Berufsbezeichnung imperiale Agentin, brachte den Sprengsatz an den Resten der Mauer an und machte ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann verschloss sie die Luftschleuse der Phantom zwischen sich und der Bombe, ehe sie diese zündete. Sie hörte den Knall noch durch das dicke Metall der Tür, die sie kurz darauf wieder öffnete.  
Rauch waberte ihr entgegen und sie nahm den Arm vor das Gesicht, während sie hustete, um nicht noch mehr davon einzuatmen. Dieses Mal war es erfolgreich gewesen. Es war die dritte Sprengung gewesen und endlich hatte sie die Wand durchbrochen. Es hatte lang genug gedauert. Andererseits waren Gefängnismauern auch genau dafür da – sie sollten sowohl Ein- als auch Ausbrechen verhindern.  
Sie hatte ihr Gewehr auf dem Rücken befestigt, neben ihrem Einsatzrucksack, in dem sich etwas Technik zum Hacken und weitere Granaten befanden. Der Rest ihrer Spreng- und Blendmittel war an ihrem Gürtel festgemacht.  
Entgegen einiger Szenarien, die sie vor ihrer Reise hierher gemeinsam mit Lana durchgegangen war, erwarteten sie keine Sprungtruppen. Sie trat durch das Loch in der Wand in den dahinter liegenden Gang. Ihre Implantate meldeten ihr, dass die Überwachung ausgeschaltet war – intern. Das erklärte, warum sie kein Empfangskommitee aus Sprungtruppen willkommen hieß. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass jemand hier drin es getan hatte und sie konnte sich sogar vorstellen, wer dafür verantwortlich war.  
Sie ging zügig den Gang hinab, weiter die Umgebung scannend. Nachdem sie eine Treppe hinabgestiegen und durch eine Tür gegangen war, stand sie in einem Flur, dessen Erscheinungsbild ihr deutlich sagte, dass sie ziemlich sicher am richtigen Ort war: Überall lagen die Überreste zerstörter Sprungtruppen zerstreut herum und sie sah Einschusslöcher verschiedener Größe in den Wänden. Sie eilte weiter und wollte schon die nächste Tür öffnen, als ihre Implantate sie warnten: Der Durchgang war verwanzt worden. Die Scans identifizierten Technik, die schon drei Jahre alt war, aber zumeist vom SID verwendet wurde.  
Hatten ihre Ziele Unterstützung erhalten? Falls ja, hatte sie kaum etwas dagegen einzuwenden, wenn sie daran dachte, wer deren erste Anlaufstelle beim Republikanischen Geheimdienst sein würde. Trotzdem wollte sie ihr Hiersein nicht ankündigen, falls ihre Annahme nicht stimmte. Die Agentin verwandte kostbare Zeit darauf, die Vorrichtung zu entfernen, dann folgte sie weiter dem Pfad aus zerstörten Sprungtruppen.  
Ihr begegnete niemand auf dem Weg, was sie langsam wunderte. Oder auch nicht, falls eines ihrer Szenarien zutraf und das hier eine Falle war. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und eilte weiter zu dem Zellblock, in dem sich der Köder befand. Vielleicht hatte sie mit ihrer Einschätzung damals auf Rishi doch Recht gehabt. Trottel. Falls es ein Köder war. Wenn nicht…  
Doch sie neigte nicht zu überbordendem Optimismus. Sie hörte in der Ferne Schüsse. Die Spionin begann zu rennen und schon bald drang auch das Surren von Lichtschwertern an ihre Ohren. Das konnte kaum etwas Gutes bedeuten. Eigentlich sollte dieses Gefängnis nur über zwei Ritter verfügen. Doch als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie, dass es mehr waren, die mit ihren Lichtschwertlanzen auf die Republikaner eindrangen. Jorgan, M1, Yuun, Dorne, Vik und – zu ihrer Überraschung – Ardun Kothe waren von den Rittern Zakuuls umzingelt. Die Agentin sondierte die Lage. Noch schien sie niemand bemerkt zu haben und sie befand sich im Rücken einiger Ritter von Zakuul. Sie hatte ein freies Schussfeld auf wenigstens drei von ihnen und von den anderen schien noch niemand ihr Eintreffen registriert zu haben. Sie drangen auf den Chaostrupp ein, doch bislang hielten Vik und Ardun einige von ihnen im Nahkampf in Schach, während die anderen immer wieder gezielte Schüsse abgaben. Jorgan brachte einen Ritter ins Straucheln, doch der Streiter erholte sich rasch wieder und drang weiter auf den Cathar ein, der nicht mehr viel Platz nach hinten zum Ausweichen hatte.  
Vermutlich würde die Spionin nur ein oder mit etwas Glück zwei von den Rittern erwischen, ehe sie die Agentin bemerken würden. In diesem Moment brach der Gand zusammen, als ihn eine Klinge am Oberschenkel erwischte.  
Die Zeit für Taktieren war vorbei. Ziffer 9 stellte ihren Schild auf und legte ihr Gewehr an. Sie fasste einen der Ritter ins Visier. Er drehte sich, doch dann hatte sie ein freies Schussfeld. Sie atmete aus, während ihr Finger sich leicht krümmte und den Druckpunkt überschritt.  
Der Schuss fuhr in den Hals des Ritters, der daraufhin taumelte und stürzte. Ihr blieb keine Zeit, um zu überprüfen, ob er tot war, denn ein weiterer Streiter Zakuuls hatte sie bemerkt und stürmte nun auf sie zu. Sie griff mit der Linken an den Gürtel, löste eine Blendgranate, entsicherte und warf sie nach dem Ritter. Die Spionin riss den Kopf herum und schloss die Augen, um sich vor dem Licht zu schützen. Als es verebbte, nahm sie ihre Waffe wieder hoch und zielte auf den Ritter, der zwar taumelte, aber sich bereits wieder in ihre Richtung bewegte. Sie trennten nur noch wenige Meter, viel zu nah, um ein Scharfschützengewehr zu verwenden. Sie gab dennoch einen Schuss auf seine Brust ab, in der Hoffnung, ihn noch einen Moment länger auf Distanz zu halten. Dann ließ sie die Waffe fallen und zog ihren Handblaster. Kleiner, ungenauer, doch für enge Räume viel besser geeignet. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Urinstinkte – einfach abzudrücken – gegen jene aufbegehrten, die ihr jahrelang anerzogen worden waren. Der Ritter beschleunigte. Sie zielte auf die glühenden Fenster in seinem Helm. Noch ein letztes Einatmen, dann schoss sie. Der Ritter stolperte und sie gab eine weitere Salve auf ihn ab. Ihr Gegner brach in die Knie, aber da setzte ein weiterer an ihm vorbei.  
Langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Doch bevor er sie erreichte, wirbelte eine blaue Klinge hinter ihm auf und schlug gegen seine Rüstung. Der Ritter wandte sich zur Seite, gerade rechtzeitig, um den Schlag des ehemaligen Jedis abzuwehren. Trotzdem hatte Kothe genug Kraft hineingelegt, um den Ritter ins Straucheln zu bringen.  
Sie hob ihren Blaster und zielte erneut, doch durch den raschen Schlagabtausch der beiden Ritter hatte sie kein freies Schussfeld. Plötzlich wurde Kothe von einem Machtstoß getroffen und durch die Luft gefegt. Die Agentin eröffnete das Feuer auf den Ritter, während ihre linke Hand erneut an ihren Gürtel griff.  
„Legate – Corellia“, rief sie an Kothe gewandt, während sie die Granate vom Gürtel löste. Die Agentin hoffte, dass er den Codenamen, den er ihr einst gegeben hatte, erkannt und wusste, worauf sie anspielte. Sie würde sicherlich nicht in einem Gebäude des Feindes die richtigen Namen ihrer Verbündeten benutzen.  
Sie nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie Ardun wieder aufstand, aber nicht noch einmal auf ihren Gegner zusprang. Dieser schien verwirrt, wandte sich ihr zu, doch da hatte sie die Bombe schon nach ihm geworfen. Eine Sekunde später flog der Ritter durch die Luft und landete kurz vor Arduns Füßen. Der ehemalige Jedi setzte seine Waffe auf den Brustpanzer auf und es dauerte weitere Sekunden, bis sie eingedrungen und die Luft vom Gestank verkohlten Fleisches erfüllt war.  
In der Zeit, die Kothe gebraucht hatte, um den Ritter zu töten, hatte die Agentin die Umgebung gemustert. Um den Chaostrupp herum lagen drei weitere Streiter Zakuuls am Boden, die Rüstungen von Ruß bedeckt, den die Schüsse auf der metallernen Oberfläche hinterlassen hatten. Auch die ersten beiden Opfer der Spionin bewegten sich nicht mehr.  
Ihr Blick streifte Jorgan. Falls möglich, wurde der Gesichtsausdruck des Cathar dabei noch mürrischer. Yuun saß am Boden, während Dorne sein Bein versorgte. M1 behielt den Flur im Auge, während Vik an der Zelltür, vor der der Kampf stattgefunden hatte, mit Sprengstoff versah.  
„Legate, was führt dich hierher?“, sprach Ardun sie von hinten an.  
Sie wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein, mich zu sehen“, erwiderte sie statt einer Antwort.  
„Saber hat dich durch den Bau laufen sehen.“  
„Du hast dein Team dabei?“  
Er nickte.  
„Wenn man diesen Trupp einfängt, ist ein einzelner Mann zu wenig“, entgegnete er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Chaostrupp.  
„Einfangen?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Wir klären das, sobald ich weiß, ob du eine Gefahr für meine Mission bist“, erwiderte er.  
„Ich bin nur hier, um auf eben jenen Trupp aufzupassen“, antwortete sie endlich.  
„Auf sie? Du hast interessante Verbündete“, meinte der ehemalige Jedi.  
„Ich würde uns nicht direkt als Verbündete bezeichnen“, wandte sie ein, während sie sich gemeinsam in Bewegung setzten und an den Chaostrupp heran traten.  
Jorgan musterte sie mit seinem – wie sie vermutete – missmutigsten Blick.  
„Hättet Ihr Euch nicht einfach gegenseitig umbringen können?“, knurrte er, als sie ihn erreichten.  
Die Agentin tauschte einen Blick mit Ardun.  
„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr auch nicht unbedingt Freunde“, stellte sie fest.  
„Nicht unbedingt“, bestätigte Ardun, während er mit den Augen die Umgebung absuchte.  
„Ich bin hier, um Euch zurück in den Republikanischen Raum zurückbegleiten“, wandte er sich an den Cathar.  
„Nicht, bevor wir wissen, wer in der Zelle ist“, widersprach dieser.  
„Das ist mein Stichwort. Wir sollten den Süßen etwas Platz geben“, mischte Tanno sich ein.  
„Sir, Ihr solltet von der Tür zurücktreten“, rief Jorgan in Richtung der Tür.  
Die Agentin bezweifelte, dass der Insasse der Zelle es hörte. Sie zweifelte noch an anderen Dingen, aber Jorgan hatte nicht auf sie hören wollen. Kurzerhand trat sie an Dorne heran, die Yuun auf die Beine half.  
„Schön, Euch wiederzusehen“, begrüßte die Sanitäterin sie, während die Spionin ihren Arm unter dem des Gand hindurch schob.  
„Gleichfalls“, entgegnete Ziffer 9.  
Sie halfen dem Finder, sich von der Tür fortzubewegen.  
„Yuun wird gleich wieder selbst laufen können“, schnarrte dieser in seiner eigenen Sprache.  
„Sobald der Stim wirkt – ja. Gib dir noch einen Moment“, erwiderte Dorne. Die beiden Frauen unterstützten Yuun, bis dieser sich an eine Wand lehnen konnte, dann krachte es hinter ihnen, als die Sprengsätze explodierten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für die Kudos :) Schön zu sehen, dass Du zurück bist, Zalt und ich freue mich, dass der Gast wieder mit an Bord ist :)


	3. Zakuul - Neue und alte Verbündete

„Nicht gerade subtil“, bemerkte die Agentin, nachdem die Granaten an der Tür detoniert waren. Andererseits – da sechs Ritter statt nur zweien hier gewesen waren, wussten wahrscheinlich mehrere Quellen, dass sie hier waren.  
„Kommt Ihr klar?“, wollte sie wissen und sah zwischen Yuun und Dorne hin und her.  
Beide nickten.  
„Geht Ihr zu Jorgan. Falls es nicht der Major ist… “, die Sanitäterin sprach den Rest des Satzes nicht mehr aus.  
Die Agentin neigte leicht den Kopf, dann trat sie an die Staubwolke heran, die sich nur langsam legte. Der Cathar war schon in dem Loch in der Wand verschwunden. Sie folgte ihm, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er einem Menschen auf die Füße half. Sein Haar war vom Staub eingegraut, doch es war eindeutig braun, ebenso wie seine Augen. Seine Nase war krumm, so als wäre sie mindestens einmal gebrochen gewesen und unsauber verheilt.  
Doch da endeten auch schon die Ähnlichkeiten, die dieser Mann mit Renan Orennon gemeinsam hatte.  
„Ihr seid nicht er!“, entfuhr es Jorgan.  
„Wer?“, fragte der Mann und seine Stimme klang erstickt, als wäre er erkältet.  
Oder als sei seine Nase erst kürzlich gebrochen worden.  
„Nicht die Person, die wir suchen. Cathar, wir müssen gehen“, wandte sie sich an Jorgan.  
Dieser stieß den Menschen von sich.  
„Verdammt!“  
„Wenn das hier eine Falle war, werden sie noch mehr schicken“, bemerkte Kothe, der in der Öffnung in der Wand stand.  
„Nicht, wenn sie glauben, dass sie erfolgreich war“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Wann bestand eine Falle jemals nur aus einem Kommando?“, wandte Jorgan sich an sie und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Niemals“, erwiderte sie und warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
Er schien wieder zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie die Gestalt hinter ihm sich an der Wand hochdrückte. Der Mensch hob den Arm, doch die Spionin war rascher. Ihr Blaster schnellte in die Höhe und sie erschoss den Köder am Ohr des Cathars vorbei. Dieser wandte den Kopf und folgte dem Lauf ihrer Waffe mit seinem Blick.  
„Wirklich eine Falle“, knurrte er, als er den Blaster sah, der dem Toten aus der Hand rutschte.  
Dann drehte er sich um. Ardun hatte den Durchgang freigemacht und ließ sie abziehen.  
„Wie sieht unser Fluchtweg aus?“, wollte die Agentin von ihm wissen, nachdem sie hinter Jorgan aus der Zelle getreten war.  
„Frei – bis jetzt. Aber weitere Truppen wurden gesichtet. Möglich, dass wir es nicht mehr zu unserem Schiff schaffen“, berichtete der ehemalige Jedi.  
„Chaostrupp – Rückzug. Das da drin war nur ein Köder“, ließ Jorgan verlauten.  
Yuun stützte sich an der Wand ab und testete sein Bein. Scheinbar zufrieden neigte er den Kopf.  
„Major Orennon ist nicht hier?“, wollte M1 wissen.  
„Nein. Es ist eine Falle“, informierte der Cathar den Droiden.  
„Sag doch, das war zu einfach, hier herein…“, mischte Vik sich ein.  
„Dafür ist auf der Nachbesprechung Zeit“, schnitt ihm der Captain das Wort ab.  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Die Agentin sah über die Schulter, doch hinter ihnen befand sich niemand. Als sie wieder geradeaus sehen wollte, griff Ardun nach ihrem Arm und sie blieb stehen.  
„Darf ich?“, er deutete auf das Techarmband ihres Handgelenks.  
Sie nickte.  
Rasch huschten seine Finger über die Oberfläche und sie sah, dass er einen Komkanal und anschließend einen Code eingab. Dann ließ er sie wieder los und beide setzen sich in Bewegung.  
„Legate ist online“, hörte sie den ehemaligen Jedi sagen – sowohl neben sich als auch über ihr Kom.  
„Sir, eben ist eine erhebliche Anzahl an schweren Sprungtruppen an mir vorbeigekommen und in Ihre Richtung gelaufen. Sie werden von Rittern angeführt“, hörte sie Wheels Stimme.  
Einer der eigenwilligsten Droiden, den sie kennen gelernt hatte. Gegen ihn war Therons T3-Einheit handzahm und gehorsam gewesen. Dabei war Wheels Körper ein altes Modell. Sie war damals auf Nar Shaddaa überrascht gewesen, wie gut er in Anbetracht seines Alters funktioniert hatte. Anscheinend gehörte er immer noch zu Arduns Team und sie fragte sich, ob der Droide noch dieselbe Hardware hatte, aber derzeit gab es Wichtigeres.  
„Wie ist eure Position?“, wollte die Spionin wissen, während sie durch den offenen Bereich auf die Tür zuhetzten.  
„Am Eingang zu unserem Schiff. Bisher wurde ich nicht entdeckt“, erwiderte der Droide.  
„Ich bin auf Beobachtungsposten, oberes Stockwerk“, hörte sie Saber sagen.  
„Das müsste drei über uns sein“, erwiderte die Agentin und ließ ihren Blick an der Fassade des überdachten Hofes, den sie durchquerten, hinaufwandern. Endlich kamen sie an die Tür.  
„Ich sehe euch“, bestätigte die Twi‘lek ihre Vermutung.  
„Sehr gut. Geht zwei Stockwerke nach unten. Im Flur befindet sich ein Loch in der Wand – dahinter liegt mein Schiff“, wies sie Saber an.  
„Sir?“, wandte diese sich an Ardun.  
„Es ist näher gelegen als unseres“, gab er zu bedenken und sah die Agentin an.  
Ein Teil von ihr war fasziniert, wie ruhig sein Gesicht wirkte, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit rannten.  
„Ich lege euch nicht rein. Du hast mein Wort. Außerdem seid ihr in der Überzahl“, erinnerte sie ihn an das Offensichtliche.  
Der Jedi blieb einen Moment stumm. Als der Chaostrupp an der Treppe vorbeirannte, rief sie ihnen hinterher: „Die Treppe hoch.“  
Tatsächlich wurde Vik langsamer. Dorne und Yuun waren sowieso hinter ihr und blieben stehen, als sie zu ihr aufschlossen.  
Sie sah, wie Jorgan ebenfalls anhielt und sich zu ihr umdrehte, als am Ende des Ganges die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Sprungtruppen den Flur hinab stürmten. Sie waren größer und ihre Rüstungen sahen schwerer aus als jene ihrer zerstörten Kameraden. Und sie eröffneten augenblicklich das Feuer.  
„Treppe rauf!“, schrie sie über das Kreischen der Blaster hinweg und schob Yuun in die Richtung des Aufgangs.  
Dorne und er eilten Seite an Seite hinauf, während Ardun neben M1 am Fuß der Treppe Stellung bezog und die Schüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert reflektierte.  
Vik hatte seine Vibroklinge gezogen und stürmte auf die Angreifer zu. Jorgan schoss mit einem Handblaster auf die anrückenden Truppen.  
„Weequay – wirf ihnen was Süßes zu und dann mir nach!“, rief sie erneut.  
Während eines Einsatzes hinter den feindlichen Linien bemühte sie sich, niemals reale Namen zu verwenden. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich egal war.  
Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte. Sie sah, wie Jorgan an der Schulter getroffen wurde und rückwärts stolperte. Gleichzeitig hielt er seinen anderen Arm hoch und feuerte.  
Der Mund des Cathars bewegte sich, doch sie hörte nichts. Dafür kam der Weequay endlich ihrer Aufforderung nach. Er warf Granaten nach den Sprungtruppen und ließ weitere hinter sich zu Boden fallen, als sie sich in Richtung der Treppe zurückzogen.  
Die Sprungtruppen gerieten ins Wanken, als sie die ersten Granaten trafen, aber sie blieben auf den Beinen und setzten beharrlich nach, weiterhin aus ihren Blastern feuernd. Jorgan und Vik liefen an ihr vorbei und direkt nach ihnen trat auch M1 den Rückzug an.  
„Alter Mann – los!“, rief sie.  
„Ich gebe dir Deckung“, widersprach der Jedi-Ritter.  
Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins registrierte sie, dass er immer noch ruhig klang, was sie bewunderte.  
Mitten unter den Droiden gingen plötzlich die fallengelassenen Bomben hoch. Es regnete Durastahlteile und Qualm erfüllte augenblicklich die Luft, doch da waren sie schon die Treppe hinaufgelaufen.  
„R8, dem Schiff nähern sich mehrere Personen. Alles, was kein Droide ist, wird eingelassen, egal ob Twi‘lek, Weequay, Cathar oder Gand“, wies sie ihren Stewarddroiden an.  
„Natürlich, Herrin. Ich eile zur Luftschleuse“, kam die prompte Antwort.  
„Wurde auch Zeit – fragte mich schon, ob ich hier Wurzeln schlagen soll“, meldete sich Sabers Stimme über Kom zu Wort.  
„Ins Cockpit, wir müssen los“, funkte die Agentin zurück, während sie hinter Jorgan den Gang entlang rannte.  
Endlich erreichten sie den eingesprengten Durchgang. Gerade, als Jorgan darin verschwand, peitschten weitere Schüsse an ihr vorbei. Sie strauchelte und wäre gefallen, hätte nicht Ardun sie am Arm gepackt und sie in den Durchgang gezogen. Sein Griff war hart und sie stolperte ihm mehr hinterher, als dass sie selbst lief.  
Als sie durch die Tür der Phantom waren, nahm sie R8 aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, der neben der Tür stand, als sei gerade eine Teegesellschaft erschienen.  
„Schleuse schließen!“, rief sie.  
„Natürlich, Herrin“, säuselte der Droide und wackelte auf die Knöpfe zu.  
Es schien, als würde er sein Arm in Zeitlupe heben. Sie hörte das Stampfen der Sprungtruppen, die sich ihnen näherten. Erste Blasterschüsse zischten durch die Tür. Noch trafen sie niemanden, aber es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden bis… Die Agentin wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, den Stewarddroiden mit einem weiteren Ruf anzutreiben, als er getroffen wurde. Es knallte, seine Elektronik schlug Funken und dann klappte er gegen die Wand.  
„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihr.  
Die Agentin wollte ihrerseits auf das Panel zulaufen und die Türöffnung zu passieren, doch der ehemalige Jedi schob seinen Arm vor sie und hinderte sie daran, loszustürmen. Stattdessen hob er die andere Hand und plötzlich klickten die Knöpfe. Mit einem zischenden Laut schloss die Tür sich.  
Sie blinzelte, dann warf sie Ardun einen Blick und ein Nicken zu.  
„Danke“, rief sie, halb über die Schulter, da sie bereits in Richtung des Cockpits lief.  
Dort angekommen sah sie Yuun und Saber auf den Pilotensitzen.  
„Endlich! Gegen das Ding hier ist der Inhalt eines Huttenmagens übersichtlich!“, beschwerte die Twi‘lek sich.  
Im Hintergrund hörten sie das Dröhnen der Sprungtruppen, die weiterhin auf die Tür feuerten. Vorerst würde sie halten.  
„Es ist auch nicht dafür gedacht, von Amateuren geflogen zu werden“, gab die Agentin zurück und trat hinter Saber.  
„Schon verstanden“, meinte diese und glitt aus dem Sitz heraus.  
Die Spionin nahm augenblicklich ihren Platz ein und leitete weitere Startvorbereitungen in die Wege.  
Yuun hatte bereits die Schilde hochgefahren und begonnen, die Phantom von der Mauer fortzubewegen. Sie hörte Schritte. Ihre Implantate teilten ihr mit, dass sich mittlerweile alle Lebensformen im Cockpit befanden.  
„Sind deine Leute in Sicherheit, Ardun?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie Phantom durch Zakuuls Atmosphäre trieb ließ.  
„Wir haben das Schiff gestartet. Wohin jetzt?“, hörte sie Chance über ihr Kom.  
„Hyperraum. Ich sende euch Koordinaten für einen Treffpunkt, an dem ihr eure Leute in zwanzig Minuten abholen könnt“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Sir?“, hakte der Hacker nach und ein wenig Unsicherheit schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
Sie glaubte, den Blick des Jedi im Nacken zu spüren, aber ihr Blick war auf die Konsole gerichtet. Ihre Frontschilde mussten verstärkt werden. Doch ehe sie den Gand darauf hinweisen konnte, hatte dieser die entsprechenden Anpassungen bereits vorgenommen.  
„Wenn ich irgendjemand hier an Bord hätte schaden wollen, hätte ich das bereits getan. Wir werden noch eine kleine Extrarunde drehen und euch dann dort treffen“, warf sie ein.  
„Springt zu den Koordinaten“, wies Kothe seine Leute an.  
„Okay. Dann… passt auf Euch auf“, erwiderte Chance. Kurz darauf wurde der Kanal geschlossen. Vermutlich waren Arduns Leute in den Hyperraum verschwunden.  
„Extrarunde? Wohin soll die gehen? Die Thunderclap ist verloren. Die Sprungtruppen werden sie mittlerweile erreicht haben“, schaltete sich nun der Cathar ein.  
„Hatte auch nicht vor, sie zu retten. Aber wir müssen noch ein paar Freunde treffen“, entgegnete sie. Zakuul war mittlerweile mehr als ein Dutzend Kilometer von ihnen entfernt und sie gewannen weiter an Höhe.  
„Findest du nicht, dass dein Schiff voll genug ist, Legate?“, wollte der ehemalige Jedi wissen.  
„Keine Sorge. Unsere Freunde kommen nicht an Bord“, widersprach sie.  
„Yuun – das könnte etwas brenzlig werden. So wie auf Rakata Prime“, wandte sie sich an den Gand.  
„Wir werden einen Weg durch das Labyrinth finden“, erwiderte dieser.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst. Wenn wir einander vertrauen, schaffen wir es hier raus“, meinte sie und lächelte leicht.  
Endlich ließen sie die Atmosphäre des Planeten hinter sich und stießen in die Dunkelheit des Weltalls vor. Nur dass sie hier nicht wirklich alleine waren. Schiffe des Ewigen Imperiums schienen sich träge durch den Weltraum zu wälzen. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Sie wusste wie schnell und wendig diese Schiffe trotz ihrer Größe waren.  
„Tarntechnologie deaktivieren“, wies sie den Gand an.  
Dieser kam der Aufforderung sofort nach.  
„Wollt Ihr Euer Schiff zur Zielscheibe machen?“, murrte der Cathar.  
„Das ist der Plan. Alle anschnallen, es könnte holperig werden“, prophezeite sie, während sie direkt auf die Schiffe der Ewigen Flotte zuhielt.


	4. Zakuul - Flucht

Die Agentin ignorierte die geknurrten Flüche, die Jorgan hinter ihr ausstieß und das Gefühl, das vermutlich Arduns fragender Blick in ihrem Rücken verursachte. Dennoch atmete sie etwas auf, als sie hörte, wie die anderen ihren Anweisungen nachkamen. Einige hatten sich in die verbliebenen Sitze im Cockpit gesetzt, andere den Raum verlassen.  
„Wir wurden erfasst“, informierte der Gand sie in seiner rauen Sprache.  
„Sehr gut. Dann bring uns raus – diese Koordinaten“, sie ließ die Angaben auf seinem Bildschirm auftauchen.  
Die Phantom wendete, doch noch bevor sie ihre eigentliche Flugrichtung erreicht hatte, meldeten die Anzeigen den ersten Beschuss. Sie kannte die Stärke der Geschütze mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihre Schilde keine sechs Treffer von ihnen aushalten würde.  
„Eins“, zählte sie leise mit, doch noch bevor sie die Zahl zu Ende ausgesprochen hatte, wurden sie erneut getroffen.  
„Zwei… Lass es uns ihnen nicht zu einfach machen“, meinte die Spionin.  
Sie schossen auf den leeren Raum zu, doch binnen weniger Augenblicke erschienen weitere Schiffe der Ewigen Flotte in ihrem Sichtfeld.  
„Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen… drei“, zählte sie weiter. Die Kontrollleuchte für die Heckschilde begann zu blinken.  
„Hat dieser Wahnsinn auch einen Sinn?“, murrte Jorgan.  
Sie nahm sich keine Zeit, zu antworten, sondern flog ein Ausweichmanöver.  
„Yuun, die Schilde...“, doch da hatte der Gand bereits die Energie umgeleitet.  
Sie registrierte, dass sie nun fast ohne Frontschilde flogen, dafür ihr Heck aber geschützt war. Dennoch würde ein Doppeltreffer von vorne sie in tausend Stücke schießen.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust“, murmelte sie.  
„Yuun sieht den Weg, den Licht und die Ziffer nehmen“, erwiderte er.  
Für eine Erwiderung fehlte ihr die Zeit, weil sie unter dem Beschuss der Schiffe hinwegtauchte. Sie ließ die Phantom unter den Kreuzern hindurchtanzen. So wendig war die Ewige Flotte dann doch nicht, dass sie ihr gleich folgen konnte. Außerdem hielt sie sich dicht am Rumpf des Schiffes, unter dem sie entlangflogen. Das Wenden der Schiffe würde ihr zusätzliche Zeit verschaffen, zumal ihre Verfolger ihnen auch noch ausweichen mussten.  
Endlich hatten sie wieder freie Sicht und flogen weiter den Sternen entgegen.  
„Bereitmachen für Aktivieren der Tarntechnologie und Sprung bei den Koordinaten“, wies sie den Gand an.  
Yuun war so rasch, in dem was er tat, dass er ein besserer Copilot war als die Rattataki in den ersten Jahren.Er verstärkte die Heckschilde einen Lidschlag bevor ein weiterer Schuss sie traf. Es hatte gedauert, bis Kaliyo und die Agentin sich aufeinander eingestellt hatten.  
„Vier“, murmelte sie und lächelte wieder. Gut so, sie brauchten Beschuss, damit es glaubwürdig wirkte.  
Sie rasten auf den offenen Raum zu, doch mittlerweile konnte man mit bloßen Auge erkennen, dass etwas zwischen den Sternen hing – direkt in ihrem Weg.  
Die Anzeigen verrieten ihr, dass sie in wenigen Sekunden dran vorbei sein würden. Sie preschten auf die zweite Phantom zu und tauchten nur knapp unter ihr weg. Als sie sich unter dem Schiff befanden, aktivierte die Agentin ihre eigene Tarntechnologie und sandte den Befehl, der jene der anderen Phantom deaktivierte und den Zünder darin auslöste.  
Sie sah das orange Flackern von Flammen und ihre Schilde blinkten warnend auf, als sie von der Explosion ihres eigenen Köders getroffen wurden.  
Noch bevor die Agentin „Sprung“ sagen konnte, zogen die Sterne sich vor ihnen in die Länge und sie verschwanden im Hyperraum.

Für einen Moment war es still. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Copiloten zu.  
„Yuun, solltest du jemals genug von deiner Truppe haben – auf diesem Schiff wird sich ein Platz für dich finden“, sagte sie.  
Der Gand deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.  
„Yuuns Platz ist in der Republik“, wandte er ein.  
Sie lächelte leicht und nickte.  
„Natürlich. Etwas Anderes hätte mich auch gewundert.“  
Dann löste sie ihre Gurte und drehte sich zu den anderen um, die sich ebenfalls abschnallten.  
„War das dein Schiff?“, erkundigte Kothe sich, als er aufstand.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf und ließ das Lächeln zu, das sich auf ihre Züge schleichen wollte.  
„Das war ein Köder. Mit besten Grüßen von der Ministerin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes“, sagte sie an Jorgan gewandt.  
Die Miene des Cathars war nach wie vor missbilligend.  
„Ihr ward also darauf vorbereitet, unser Ableben zu Inszenieren. Wie viel wusstet Ihr?“  
„Genug. Ich halte selbst nach Orennon Ausschau und als jemand mit seinen Daten in den Gefangenenregistern in Zakuul auftauchte, wurde ich hellhörig. Außerdem war das nicht Euer erster Ausflug nach Zakuul“, entgegnete sie.  
Jorgan verschränkte die Arme, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, kam Ardun ihm zuvor: „Es war ihr dritter.“  
„Und es wird nicht der letzte bleiben“, hielt der Captain dagegen.  
Mittlerweile waren auch Saber und Dorne wieder auf die Brücke gekommen. M1 hielt sich in der Türöffnung auf.  
„Captain Jorgan, das war offensichtlich eine Falle. Und was Zakuul angeht, seid Ihr tot – vorerst. Sie werden sicherheitshalber noch weitere aufstellen, aber Ihr seid dem nicht gewachsen. Es gelingt offensichtlich zwei Geheimdiensten nicht, ihn zu finden. Auch wenn es schwer zu akzeptieren ist: Eure Chancen stehen nicht besser. Zumal Ihr gegen einen ausdrücklichen Befehl hier seid“, fuhr der SIDler fort.  
„Wir sind offiziell nicht im Dienst“, knurrte der Cathar zurück.  
„Jetzt seid Ihr es wieder. Es gibt eine Situation, die Eure Anwesenheit erfordert“, erwiderte Kothe.  
„Mmh… Darüber sprechen wir später. Verratet mir erst einmal, wieso Ihr eine Imperiale im Team habt, Kothe“, gab Jorgan zurück.  
„Ziffer 9 ist nicht in meinem Team.“  
„Dafür arbeitet Ihr erstaunlich gut zusammen“, wandte der Soldat ein.  
„Lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie Euch gerne ein andermal. Ich will nicht Saresh in die Hände spielen und behaupten, dass Ihr außerhalb Zakuuls derzeit besser aufgehoben seid, aber sich alleine hierher zu begeben, ist selbst für den Elitetrupp der Republik keine gute Idee“, wandte die Spionin ein.  
„Erklärt nicht Euer Hiersein“, meinte Jorgan mürrisch.  
Sie holte Luft. Das Folgende würde ihr nicht leicht fallen und sie konnte bei dem Cathar nicht einschätzen, wie er darauf reagieren würde: „Nachdem Orennon Marr dazu gebracht hat, mich fortzuschicken, bat Renan mich, auf unsere Freunde aufzupassen. Ich weiß, dass Ihr und ich keine Freunde sind, aber dennoch bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er damit den Chaostrupp meinte.“  
Etwas blitzte in den Augen des Captains auf und er widersprach ihr zumindest nicht.  
Tatsächlich war es Dorne, die sich zu Wort meldete: „Das klingt nach dem Major.“  
Trotz ihrer akkuraten imperialen Ausdrucksweise schien ein Schatten von Trauer auf ihrer Stimme zu liegen.  
Die Ziffer nickte ihr zu.  
„Danke, dass Ihr mir glaubt“, sagte sie.  
Für einen Moment senkte sich Schweigen auf die Anwesenden herab. Sie alle konnten einen Moment der Ruhe vertragen. Doch es gab auch noch einiges zu besprechen.  
Es war Ardun, der als Erster etwas sagte: „Was hast du jetzt vor?“  
„Ich bringe euch zu eurem Kontakt. Ich nehme an, du kannst den Chaostrupp mitnehmen? Sofern sie das wollen“, wandte sie sich wieder an Jorgan.  
Der Cathar hob die Schultern.  
„Die Thunderclap ist verloren. Kothe wird uns nicht unter Arrest stellen, wenn wir einen Auftrag erledigen sollen“, entgegnete er.  
„Sehr gut. Es dauert noch zwanzig Minuten, bis wir die Rendezvous-Koordinaten erreichen. Braucht Ihr noch etwas? Zum Beispiel einen Koltoverband?“, wollte sie wissen und warf der Wunde an Jorgans Arm einen Blick zu.  
„Sir, wenn alles geklärt ist, würde ich mich gerne um Yuun und Euch kümmern“, meldete Dorne sich erneut zu Wort.  
„Alles geklärt“, bestätigte der Cathar.  
„Die Krankenstation befindet sich hinter der linken Tür im Konferenzraum. Nehmt Euch, was Ihr braucht, Dorne. Braucht Ihr Unterstützung?“, wollte sie von der Sanitäterin wissen.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur meine Patienten“, entgegnete sie.  
M1 bewegte sich mit surrenden Gelenken aus der Tür hinaus und den Gang hinab. Dann folgten Jorgan und Yuun ihrer Medizinerin, als sie die Brücke verließ. Zurück blieben Saber, Kothe und die Agentin. Sie ließ die Überwachung durchlaufen. Vik vergriff sich an ihren Essensvorräten, damit konnte sie leben.  
„Gutes Timing, Legate. Ohne dich wäre es vielleicht etwas enger geworden“, sprach der ehemalige Jedi sie an.  
Sie wandte sich zu den beiden SIDlern um.  
„Du warst auch nicht schlecht. Wenn ich in deinem Alter noch so fit bin, bin ich wunschlos glücklich“, räumte die Agentin ein und neigte anerkennend den Kopf.  
Saber grinste kurz, während ihr Vorgesetzter mit seiner Rechten sein linkes Handgelenk umgriff und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es wirklich einen derartigen Zustand gibt, in dem man keine Wünsche mehr hegt“, widersprach er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Zumindest nicht für Leute wie uns. Es wird immer noch diese eine Mission geben, die wir abschließen wollen. Langsam lerne ich es auch“, erwiderte sie und lächelte leicht.  
„Du warst also nur dort, um den Chaostrupp herauszuholen?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Seine Stimme hatte nichts Lauerndes. Sie klang beinahe resignierend, so als ahnte er, dass sie ihm ohnehin nicht sagen würde, wenn sie noch einen anderen Auftrag haben würde.  
„Das war ich. Ich schulde Orennon mein Leben. Das Mindeste, was ich dafür tun kann, ist ein Auge auf seine Leute zu haben.“  
Er musterte sie einen Moment länger. Vielleicht versuchte er sie durch die Macht zu sehen, doch sie war sicher, dass er damit nicht mehr finden würde. Um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, fuhr sie ihre geistigen Verteidigungen dagegen herunter.  
Schließlich neigte er leicht den Kopf.  
„Du scheinst die Wahrheit zu sagen. Was ist aus der Imperialen Ziffer geworden, die sich in mein Team einschleuste, um mich zu töten?“, wollte er wissen.  
Die Twi'lek räusperte sich und als die Agentin ihr einen Blick zuwarf, sah Saber aus, als hätte sie dieses Thema lieber umschifft. Vermutlich hatte sie damals nicht gewusst, was zwischen ihrem Vorgesetzten und der Spionin vorgefallen war.  
„Nachdem wir beide uns trotz unserer Startschwierigkeiten immer friedlich trennen konnten und ich mit Orennon und ein paar weiteren Republikanern bei einer Operation zusammengearbeitet habe, habe ich festgestellt, dass der Feind nicht in der Republik zu finden ist“, antwortete sie.  
„Du meinst Arcann“, schlussfolgerte der SIDler.  
Sie nickte.  
„Orennon verschwand, bevor der Imperator Zakuuls uns den Krieg erklärte“, hielt er dagegen.  
„Die Operation… fand ein paar Monate zuvor statt.“  
Tatsächlich trat etwas wie Neugierde auf die Züge des ehemaligen Jedis.  
„Ich habe nichts davon gehört.“  
„Vielleicht fragst du besser Trant, was vorgefallen ist. Ich will nicht irgendwelche Sicherheitsstufen bei euch untergraben“, erwiderte sie ausweichend.  
Sie hatte nicht vor, Kothe von den Revanitern oder Theron zu erzählen. Sie mussten nicht alles voneinander wissen.  
„Wie du meinst, Legate“, er neigte leicht den Kopf, drängte sie aber nicht, noch mehr preiszugeben.  
Die Agentin wandte sich der Twi'lek zu, die bisher fast stumm daneben gestanden hatte.  
„Was ich vorhin über Amateure gesagt habe, war nicht gegen dich gerichtet.“  
„Hab's nicht so aufgefasst“, erwiderte diese.  
„Gut. Wir haben noch ungefähr eine viertel Stunde. Willst du eine kurze Einweisung?“, bot sie an.  
Die Twi'lek tauschte einen unsicheren Blick mit Kothe, der leicht nickte.  
„Nur, weil ich deinem Boss nicht alle Infos gebe, die er haben will, heißt es nicht, dass ich nicht etwas guten Willen euch gegenüber zeigen kann. Schließlich verrät Ardun mir auch nicht, wo der nächste Einsatz des Chaostrupps stattfindet, oder?“, sie sah den ehemaligen Jedi noch einmal an.  
„Da hast du Recht“, stimmte er ihr zu.  
„Gut. Also, Saber?“, fragte sie die Twi'lek erneut.  
Diese kam schließlich auf sie zu und nickte.  
„Dann zeig Mal, was deine Mühle kann.“


	5. Zakuul - Entkommen

Die junge Frau war eine schnelle Lernerin und tatsächlich etwas geduldiger seit ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Nar Shaddaa und Quesh geworden. Als sie am Rendezvouspunkt aus dem Hyperraum traten, wartete bereits ein Schiff auf sie. Kothe legte die Kommunikation mit Chance und Wheel auf das Kom der Phantom, so dass die Agentin mithören konnte. Der ehemalige Jedi umriss nur kurz ihren Missionsverlauf.  
„Mehr, wenn wir uns gleich sehen“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Natürlich. Andockvorgang abgeschlossen“, vermeldete Chance.  
„Ich werde im Cockpit bleiben, um den Abdockvorgang zeitnah einleiten zu können“, hörte sie Wheels metallerne Stimme über das Kom.  
„In Ordnung“, entgegnete Ardun.  
„Bringt ihr schon Mal M1 und Vik zur Luftschleuse, ich hole die drei von der Krankenstation“, wandte die Agentin sich an die beiden anwesenden Republikaner.  
„Geht klar“, meinte die Twi'lek und nickte.  
Sie verließen das Cockpit. Saber steuerte auf die Küche zu, während Ardun auf M1 zuging, der sich neben dem Holokom aufhielt. Die Agentin betätigte die Konsole für die Tür zur Krankenstation. Das Blatt glitt zischend zur Seite und augenblicklich hörte sie die knurrige Stimme des Cathars.  
„Wir waren auf Mission. Was gibt es?“  
Er trug seine Rüstung und sah nicht anders als vor zwanzig Minuten aus, ebenso wie Yuun. Doch vermutlich hatten sie bereits einfach ihre Rüstung über den Verbänden angelegt. Dorne stand neben Jorgan und die Agentin musste weiter in die Krankenstation hineintreten, um zu sehen, dass der Cathar einen Holokommunikator vor sich hielt. Die Tür glitt zischend wieder zu. Erst einen Schritt später sah sie, wessen Abbild über dem Kommunikationsgerät zu sehen war.  
„Ich war ebenfalls unterwegs, sonst hätte ich euch früher kontaktiert. Bekommt das nicht in den falschen Hals, aber ich habe gehört, dass ihr wieder einen Ausflug nach Zakuul unternehmen wollt. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, nicht zu wissen, was mit Renan geschehen ist, aber ihr werdet ihn nicht auf eigene Faust finden“, erwiderte Theron.  
„Lässt uns jeder überwachen?“, Jorgan schien die Frage an niemand bestimmten gestellt zu haben, dennoch sah er weiterhin den Agenten an.  
„Nenn mich anhänglich, aber ich will niemanden mehr verlieren, der zu der Hand voll Leute zählt, denen ich vertraue. Also – ja. Ich lasse mir Informationen über euch geben. Es wäre einfacher, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, was ihr vorhabt“, entgegnete der SIDler ernst.  
Für einen Moment blieb die Ziffer stehen. Ob sie auch zu dieser Hand voll Leute zählte? Ihre letzten Nachrichten klangen danach, dass sie einander nicht egal waren und sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertraute. Außerdem hatte er ihr die Routen nach Zakuul geschickt, obwohl sie diese bereits von Talen'Din erhalten hatte.  
„Wir wissen selbst noch nicht, wo wir als nächstes eingesetzt werden“, antwortete Jorgan.  
„Ihr habt also nicht vor, noch einmal auf eigene Faust nach Zakuul aufzubrechen?“, hakte Theron nach, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte.  
Wenigstens ließ er nicht locker.  
„Wenn wir Glück haben, versuchen sie es nicht noch ein viertes Mal. Vielleicht hören sie ja auf dich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht sonderlich überzeugend gewirkt habe“, meldete die Agentin sich endlich zu Wort und trat an das Kommunikationsgerät heran, damit es sie ebenfalls erfasste.  
Einen Lidschlag lang huschte etwas über Therons Gesicht, doch er hatte sich so rasch wieder in der Gewalt, dass sie es schon einen Augenblick später nicht mehr genau sagen konnte, ob es nicht doch nur eine Einbildung gewesen war.  
„Neun“, er nickte ihr knapp zu, dann wanderte sein Blick zwischen Jorgan, Dorne und ihr hin und her.  
„Ihr seid schon in Zakuul und es war eine Falle“, schlussfolgerte er.  
Also hatte auch er die Informationen über den Gefangenen erhalten. Gut zu sehen, dass der SID informiert war. Oder zumindest ihr favorisierter Agent des gegnerischen Geheimdienstes.  
„Es passt nicht zu dir, darauf herumzureiten“, knurrte Jorgan.  
„Mir Verlaub, Sir, das hat er nicht. Er versucht sich nur ein Bild von unserer Lage zu machen, was nicht verkehrt ist, wenn man bedenkt, in welcher Gesellschaft wir uns befinden. Nichts für ungut, Ziffer“, meldete Dorne sich zu Wort.  
„Nichts passiert. Jede andere imperiale Ziffer würde wenigstens etwas Ärger für Euch bedeuten“, entgegnete die Agentin und hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Und was die Falle angeht, wenn ich versucht hätte, Euch zu fangen, hätte ich sie genau so aufgestellt. Über ein paar Kanäle rieseln lassen, dass sich jemand mit seinen Daten in Gefangenschaft befindet und danach darauf, warten, dass Ihr auftaucht. Was mit einer Armee von Droiden und treu ergebenen Rittern ziemlich einfach ist. Allerdings hätte ich noch Orennons DNA-Profil hinzugefügt, aber das kommt wahrscheinlich davon, dass Zakuul die republikanischen Strukturen nicht so gut kennt wie das Imperium“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wir haben es begriffen“, schnappte Jorgan.  
„Ich wollte Euch nur erklären, warum ich davon ausging, dass es eine Falle war. Es war das wahrscheinlichste Szenario. Wir hatten auch ein paar andere aufgestellt“, antwortete sie ruhig und hielt dem bohrenden Blick des Cathars stand.  
„Wir?“, erkundigte Dorne sich.  
„Ihr kennt doch unser kleines Team von Rishi aus den imperialen Reihen. Allerdings bin ich die Einzige, die so lange abkömmlich war“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Ich sage das nicht gerne in Anwesenheit einer imperialen Ziffer, aber klingt so, als hättet ihr gemeinsam alles im Griff“, meinte der Agent.  
„Das haben wir“, entgegnete Jorgan.  
„Gut. Meldet euch nächstes Mal, wenn ihr Unterstützung vom Geheimdienst gebrauchen könnt. Dann müssen wir nicht auf Hilfe von außen zurückgreifen“, erwiderte Theron und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Agentin.  
„Das war wohl mein Stichwort. Chaostrupp – Euer Shuttle wartet. Aber falls Ihr noch einen Moment braucht, gebe ich ihn Euch“, sagte die Spionin.  
„Wir sind gleich da“, entgegnete Jorgan und klang ausnahmsweise einmal nicht bissig dabei.  
Sie verließ die Krankenstation und begab sich zur Luftschleuse, an der der Rest auf sie wartete. Außerdem sah sie ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den unsicheren Programmierer, der Teil von Kothes Team gewesen war. Sie hatten vor Jahren gemeinsam auf Taris gearbeitet und die Spionin hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mit ihm zu flirten. Oft war er dabei ins Stottern gekommen, was ihn noch niedlicher hatte wirken lassen.  
Dann war er bei einer Mission schwer verletzt worden und zu schwach gewesen, um das Passwort anzuwenden. Sie hatte ihn dennoch mit Kolto zusammengeflickt. Sie wollte sich beweisen, dass sie besser war, als der ehemalige Jedi sie seinem Team vermutlich dargestellt hatte. Der Programmierer hatte sich später in einer Nachricht dafür bedankt und ausgedrückt, dass er nicht wusste, ob er noch einmal für den SID arbeiten würde.  
„Chance, schön zu sehen, dass du in den aktiven Dienst zurückgekehrt bist. Es ist eine Weile her“, begrüßte sie ihn und erlaubte sich ihr typisches Lächeln für Verführungsmissionen.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hob er die Augenbrauen und antwortete: „Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Legate. Ardun hat erzählt, dass du bei der Evakuierung behilflich warst. Danke, dass du sie in einem Stück zurückgebracht hast.“  
Tatsächlich hatte er weniger zaghaft als noch auf Taris geklungen.  
„Nichts zu danken. Du weißt doch, dass man bei mir in guten Händen ist“, erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm einen langen Blick.  
Nun wurde er doch rot und sah zu Boden. Allerdings verspürte sie dabei nicht dieselbe Befriedigung wie noch vor Jahren auf dem Sumpfplaneten. Das hing vermutlich mit einem gewissen anderen SID-Agenten zusammen, der gerade mit dem Chaostrupp sprach, doch sie schob den Gedanken an Theron zur Seite.  
„Dorne braucht noch einen Moment, aber dann sind sie wieder fit“, log sie stattdessen und sah wieder zu Ardun.  
„Gut. Wir benötigen sie bei voller Stärke“, entgegnete der ehemalige Jedi.  
„Dafür bräuchtet ihr Major Orennon, aber ich nehme an, dass sie sich zumindest technisch mittlerweile auf ihre kleinere Anzahl eingestellt haben“, erwiderte die Ziffer.  
„Du suchst ihn also?“, brachte Ardun ein anderes Thema zur Sprache.  
Sie nickte.  
„So lange ich kann. Es… sieht aus, als würden meine Arbeitsbedingungen sich gerade ändern und das nicht zum Guten“, antwortete sie.  
„Du könntest überlaufen. Die Republik könnte jemanden wie dich gebrauchen“, bot er ihr erneut an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß, dass die Republik das könnte, aber ich weiß auch, dass man dort mitunter ebenfalls an der kurzen Leine gehalten wird. Außerdem braucht das Imperium mich mehr. Und wer sollte sonst deine Quelle dort sein?“, meinte sie.  
„Ihr habt Kontakt zu Legate?“, Sabers Augen wurden eine Spur größer, als sie damit herausplatzte.  
„Gelegentlich und nur, wenn es um Zakuul geht“, antwortete Kothe.  
Die Agentin sah zwischen ihm und seinen Leuten hin und her, ehe sie erneut leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ardun, du solltest dringend anfangen, wenigstens ein paar Leuten zu vertrauen. Nicht jeder, den du triffst, will dich umbringen“, meinte sie.  
„Soll ich darauf vertrauen, dass du mich damals nicht getötet hättest?“, hakte er nach.  
„Ich hätte dich getötet, wenn du mir die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hättest. Aber durch deinen kleinen Trick warst du davor ja sicher. Zumindest eine Weile. Trotzdem: Einige Leute bringen wir erst dazu, uns töten zu wollen, indem wir es ständig von ihnen erwarten“, antwortete die Agentin.  
„Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Legate“, stellte er erneut fest.  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Die Zeit hat mir einige aus imperialer Sicht sehr fragwürdige Allianzen beschert, die sich oft als zuverlässiger als die Leute aus dem Imperium erwiesen haben. Was mich dazu bringt, dass ich dir noch nicht dafür gedankt habe, dass du diesen Ritter davon abgehalten hast, mich ernsthaft in Gefahr zu bringen. Und mich davor bewahrt hast, durch den Blasterhagel zu stürzen, als mein Protokolldroide Mal wieder ein Musterbeispiel für Langsamkeit war. Also: Danke.“  
Sie nickte ihm zu und er neigte das Haupt. In diesem Moment näherten sich Schritte von hinten. Als sie sich zu den restlichen Chaostrupplern umdrehte, ging Yuun bereits wieder aufrecht und ohne Hilfe. Dorne schien ihr Handwerk wirklich zu verstehen oder Gand waren widerstandsfähiger, als die Spionin bisher angenommen hatte.  
„Wir sind bereit zum Aufbruch“, meldete Jorgan.  
„Sobald ich eine Spur von Orennon finde, die nicht wie eine Falle wirkt, melde ich mich bei Euch“, wandte sie sich an ihn.  
„Ihr sucht also wirklich nach ihm?“, hakte er nach.  
„Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich eine kaputte Audiodatei, die immer nur denselben Teil abspielt, aber: Ja, ich suche den Major. Ich schulde ihm noch etwas und ich glaube nicht, dass er tot ist. Weshalb sonst die Falle für Euch und warum haben wir nie eine Hinrichtung zu sehen bekommen?“, antwortete sie.  
Etwas blitzte in den Augen des Cathars auf und sie glaubte, dass auch Dornes Gesicht sich ein wenig aufhellte. Trotzdem verschränkte der Captain die Arme.  
„Dann haben wir damit also nicht Euren Warnschuss aufgebraucht?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Euch rauszuholen zählt wohl schwerlich als Warnschuss. Solange Ihr nicht die Zentrale des Imperialen Geheimdienstes angreift, ohne mich vorher zu warnen, habt Ihr ihn immer noch gut“, erwiderte sie.  
Mittlerweile würde sie vermutlich mehr als das abgeben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass zumindest Yuun und Dorne ihr ein Stück weit vertrauten. Ob es Jorgan tat, war ihr egal, solange er mit ihr zusammenarbeitete und sie nicht bei ihren Zielen behinderte.  
„Warnschuss?“, fragte Kothe.  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem ehemaligen Jedi um.  
„Ein Warnschuss. Wenn ich hören sollte, dass das Imperium den Chaostrupp ins Visier nimmt, werde ich sie warnen.“  
Sie musterte ihn und sein Team einen Moment länger, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ich werde dasselbe für dich und deine Leute tun. Gib mir Bescheid, falls sich an der Aufstellung etwas ändert.“  
„Damit wärst du dann auch bestens geeignet, eine Falle zu stellen“, gab er zu bedenken.  
„Wir haben uns seit Quesh aufeinander verlassen können, wir sollten jetzt nicht damit anfangen, uns gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen. Mein Ziel ist der Sturz Zakuuls, auch wenn das noch in weiter Ferne liegt. Eure Republik ist mir egal, solange sie mir dabei nicht in die Quere kommt“, hielt sie dagegen.  
Der ehemalige Jedi neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Du hast Recht. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal, Legate“, verabschiedete er sich von ihr, ehe er durch die Luftschleuse in sein Schiff ging.  
„Bis dann“, sagte sie unbestimmt.  
Sie war nicht sicher, wie bald sie noch einmal die Möglichkeit haben würde, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.  
„Danke für Eure Hilfe. Passt auf Euch auf“, meldete Dorne sich zu Wort.  
Die Ziffer blinzelte, ehe sie nickte.  
„Keine Ursache. Ihr auch.“  
Dann trat die Sanitäterin ebenfalls durch die Luftschleuse. Jorgan verabschiedete sich lediglich mit einem Nicken. Yuun legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und verneigte sich leicht. Sie ahmte die Geste nach.  
„Euer Pfad ist verschlungen. Yuun hofft, dass Ihr den richtigen Weg finden werdet.“  
Die Agentin stutzte. Was sah der Gand?  
„Falls nicht – melde ich mich“, meinte sie, mehr um sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Während er ebenfalls ihr Schiff verließ, wandte sie sich an die beiden verbliebenen Republikaner: „Saber, Chance, es war schön euch wiederzusehen“, wandte sie sich an die anderen beiden SIDler.  
„Gleichfalls, Legate. Und danke für den Crashkurs“, erwiderte die Twi'lek und grinste kurz.  
„Es… war auch schön, dich wiederzusehen“, fügte Chance an und konnte dieses Mal nicht verhindern, dass er nun doch wieder wie der verunsicherte junge Mann von Taris klang.  
Sie lächelte und nickte den beiden zu, ehe sie ebenfalls das Schiff verließen. Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, schien die Stille auf ihre Ohren zu drücken. Die Agentin begab sich ins Cockpit, um die Luftschleuse zu lösen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da ist auch Mal wieder Theron am Start. Nicht, dass ihn am Ende noch jemand vermisst ;)


	6. Zakuul - Update

Als das Schiff der Republikaner im Raum verschwunden war, scannte sie die Umgebung. Niemand hielt sich in diesem Quadranten auf. Es war nicht vernünftig, aber das war an dieser Mission nichts gewesen. Lana hatte Ressourcen verschleiert, um ihr diese Operation zu ermöglichen. Außerdem hielten sowohl die Geheimdienstministerin als auch die Agentin es für sinnvoll, dass die Spionin weitere Recherchen anstellte, wenn sie schon einmal in Zakuul war. Das Schicksal des Geheimdienstes war ohnehin nicht mehr abzuwenden. Zudem sollte es nicht so aussehen, als würden Lana und sie eng zusammenarbeiten.  
Doch die Agentin wusste nicht, wann sie das nächste Mal einen ruhigen Moment haben würde. Kurzerhand ging sie in den Konferenzraum und gab Therons Frequenz in den Kommunikator ein, nachdem sie die Leitung gesichert hatte. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann flammte sein Abbild darüber auf.  
„Ich dachte, wenn du gerade mit dem Chaostrupp geredet hast, hast du vielleicht ein paar Minuten Zeit“, sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung.  
Der Agent musterte sie.  
„Wo sind sie?“  
„Auf dem Weg zurück. Jemand aus dem SID hat sie mitgenommen, aber ich denke, er wird diskret sein. Er weiß, dass sie da draußen sinnvoller eingesetzt sind als bei einem Disziplinarverfahren lange Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Aber es kann nicht schaden, wenn du weiterhin ein Auge auf sie hast.“  
„Verrätst du mir, wer da war?“  
„Ardun Kothe. Wir kennen uns von einer Mission von vor ein paar Jahren“, erwiderte sie.  
„Du kennst Kothe… das hast du nie erwähnt“, entgegnete der Agent und verschränkte die Arme.  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass du nie gefragt hast, aber das wäre eine schwache Erwiderung. Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn der SID seinen cleversten und bestaussehenden Agenten geschickt hätte, aber scheinbar warst du gerade anderweitig beschäftigt“, meinte sie.  
Etwas zuckte in Therons Mundwinkeln und er ließ die Arme wieder sinken.  
„Du hast nicht nur angerufen, um mit mir zu flirten.“  
Sie beschloss, es noch ein wenig weiter zu treiben: „Wäre das so schlimm? Wir haben sonst so selten Gelegenheit dazu.“  
„Wäre es nicht, aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht wäre es doch ein wenig angenehmer“, entgegnete er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Sie lachte leise und endlich lächelte auch Theron.  
„Da hast du Recht. Ich dachte, ich gebe dir einen Überblick über unsere Mission. Und überprüfe, wie ernst der förmliche Umgang vorhin gemeint war. Ich habe… nicht irgendetwas falsch gemacht, oder?“, hakte sie nach und versuchte, die Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten, was ihr aber nur halb gelang.  
Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf und obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernster wurde, schien weiterhin ein Lächeln in seinen Augen zu liegen.  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Jorgan ist nicht dein größter Fan. Dachte, vielleicht erfahre ich mehr von ihm, wenn ich mich seiner Meinung anschließe“, erklärte er.  
„Gute Idee. Ich glaube, er verzeiht sich selbst nicht, dass er nicht bei Orennon auf dem Kreuzer war. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde“, antwortete sie. Soweit sie den Cathar einschätzte, war Loyalität eine seiner größten Stärken. Aus den Berichten wusste sie, dass er die Degradierung, nachdem der Chaostrupp vor Jahren mit Ausnahme von ihm und dem Neuzugang Renan Orennon desertiert war, für unangebracht gehalten hatte. Er war nicht erfreut gewesen, dass man ihm einen jungen Soldaten als kommandierenden Offizier vor die Nase gesetzt hatte. Doch bei ihren gemeinsamen Einsätzen mit dem Chaostrupp hatte die Agentin bemerkt, dass Jorgan die Befehle des Majors befolgte, ohne sie infrage zu stellen. Die eindringlichen Fragen des Cathars nach Orennons Verbleib bei der Evakuierung vor gut einem Jahr hatten bei ihr nur den Eindruck verstärkt, dass er besorgt um seinen Vorgesetzten war. Und dass er es an der Spionin ausließ, da diese im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst auf dem Kreuzer gewesen war.  
„Möglich. Ich bin kein Fan von psychologischen Profilen“, erwiderte Theron unbestimmt.  
„Die sind mitunter nützlich. Wenn sie zu den eigenen Gunsten ausfallen. Aber deswegen habe ich nicht angerufen. Ich gebe dir die Informationen, die ich habe. Dann musst du mir nicht verraten, was er gesagt hat“, entgegnete sie.  
Die Agentin berichtete ihm von ihrem Einsatz, den Rittern, Ardun, dem Köder und ihrer Flucht bis zu dem Moment, wo zum Hologespräch zwischen ihm und dem Chaostrupp dazugestoßen war.  
„Du hast eine Phantom gesprengt, um sie untertauchen zu lassen“, fasste er am Ende zusammen.  
„Mit Lanas Hilfe. Wir sind den Einsatz zuvor durchgegangen und sie hat das zweite Schiff organisiert. Mein mittlerweile verschrotteter Protokolldroide hat es hierher geflogen.“  
„Sie hat sich Mühe gegeben“, stellte Theron fest.  
„Das hat sie. Ich weiß, dass du anders darüber denkst, nachdem sie zuließ, dass du gefangen genommen wurdest. Aber ich glaube, man kann ihr vertrauen, was Zakuul angeht. Sie weiß genauso gut wie du und ich, dass der eigentliche Feind auf dem Ewigen Thron sitzt“, entgegnete sie.  
„Wenn du das sagst. Trotzdem würde ich mich nicht unbedingt darauf verlassen.“  
„Möglich, aber sie ist allemal besser als Nox“, hielt die Spionin dagegen.  
Bevor sie ihren Anflug auf das Gefängnis auf Zakuul vorgenommen hatte, hatte sie wie immer ihre Nachrichten überprüft. Darin war eine von Lana gewesen, die sie darüber informiert hatte, dass der Twi'lek, ein ehemaliger Sklave, der sich vor Jahren als Erbe Lord Kalligs entpuppt hatte und nur wenig später Mitglied im Rat der Sith geworden war, vor knapp einer Woche den Imperialen Geheimdienst seiner Führung unterstellt hatte.  
„Das stimmt. Nox klingt nach der besonders unkuschligen Sorte von Sith. Und es ist kein Geheimnis, dass er euren Geheimdienst übernommen hat. Sei vorsichtig.“  
Während ihrer Schilderung war er bereits konzentriert gewesen, doch jetzt schienen seine Züge noch etwas ernster zu werden.  
Sie lächelte ein wenig, obwohl ihr beim Gedanken an Nox nicht danach war.  
„Du klingst ja fast wie damals auf Yavin 4“, entgegnete sie.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz und er schnaubte leicht amüsiert.  
„Wenn du mir bei unserem Abschied gesagt hättest, dass wir Jahre später immer noch Kontakt haben werden, hätte ich dich...“  
„… als verrückt bezeichnet?“, beendete sie seinen Satz.  
Tatsächlich zeigte sein Gesicht ein Grinsen.  
„Wahrscheinlich.“  
„Ich würde ja sagen, ich gewöhne mich daran, dass du das tust, aber tatsächlich hast du das noch nie gemacht“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Nicht? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr. Damals ging alles ziemlich schnell“, räumte er ein.  
„Findest du? Ich fand, dass wir beide uns doch ziemlich Zeit gelassen haben“, erwiderte sie und setzte ihr Lächeln für Verführungsmissionen erneut auf.  
Doch dieses Mal fühlte es sich echter an als bei Chance.  
„Wirklich? Wir hatten uns da zum wievielten Mal gesehen? Zum fünften Mal?“, fragte er zweifelnd.  
Das hatte sie nicht bedacht. Tatsächlich hatten sie damals auf Rishi noch recht wenig voneinander gewusst.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.“  
Sie sah auf ihr Techarmband. Es war Zeit, mit Lana zu sprechen und ihr einen Missionsbericht zu geben. Und dann würde sie sich dieses Ewige Imperium näher ansehen. Nach einer ersten Sondierung würde sie einige Persönlichkeiten aufbauen, die dort wohnten. Es konnte nicht schaden, einige weitere Identitäten anzulegen, die ein paar Kontakte in Zakuul hatten.  
„Ich würde gerne noch länger reden, aber ich sollte mich langsam wieder an die Arbeit machen. Und du auch, nehme ich an“, sagte sie und spürte Bedauern in sich aufsteigen.  
Mitunter vergingen Monate, ehe einer von ihnen auf die Nachricht des anderen antwortete. Ihr Gespräch, als sie ihn wegen des Transportes von M1 kontaktiert hatte, lag fast ein halbes Jahr zurück.  
„Du hast Recht“, sagte er und fügte kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Lächeln an: „In allen drei Punkten.“  
Sie schmunzelte.  
„Schön zu hören. Wenn es etwas Neues gibt, melde ich mich. Pass auf dich auf“, entgegnete Merhana.  
Er nickte.  
„Alles klar. Du auch. Versuch, nicht in Nox' Fokus zu gelangen“, erwiderte Theron.  
Sie konnte sich ein kokettes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Natürlich, wenn du dann besser schläfst.“  
Der Agent räusperte sich und sein Blick huschte kurz zur Seite. Dennoch schien er nichts gegen das kleine Lächeln zu unternehmen, das sich in seine Mundwinkel legte.  
„Mach's gut, Rhana.“  
„Du auch, Theron.“  
Damit beendete sie die Übertragung. Einen Moment lang sah sie weiter auf die Stelle, wo sich bis eben noch Therons Abbild befunden hatte. Sie würde gerne wieder richtig mit ihm zusammen arbeiten, doch keiner von ihnen würde überlaufen. Zumal er auf Yavin 4 Recht gehabt hatte: Selbst wenn sie sich der Republik anschließen würde – was sie niemals tun würde, solange Saresh dort das Sagen hatte – würde man ihr nicht vertrauen und es würde ihre und seine Arbeit erschweren und umgekehrt wäre es derselbe Fall. Wobei die Chancen, dass Theron sich jemals dem Imperium anschließen würde, noch schlechter standen als die, dass sie zur Republik überlief.  
Auch wenn sie gerne mehr Kontakt mit ihm gehabt hätte, war es gut so, wie es jetzt war. Merhana hatte das Gefühl, dass eigentlich mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte, als die paar Flirts während der Holoanrufe und ihre ‚Pass auf dich auf‘- und ‚Sei vorsichtig‘-Zeilen in den Nachrichten. Doch in der derzeitigen Situation, in der sie beide sich befanden, war es klüger, dem nicht nachzugeben und diese Empfindungen nicht weiter zu schüren. Sie hatte während ihrer Ausbildung gelernt, solche Gefühle nicht zuzulassen und professionell zu bleiben. Theron hielt es sicherlich auch so.  
Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und setzte sich in Richtung des Cockpits in Bewegung. Es war Zeit, unter einer anderen Kennung nach Zakuul zurückzukehren und anzusehen, wie das Ewige Imperium funktionierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Lieblingskapitel von den bisherigen ^^ Aber um ehrlich zu sein, gefallen sie mir alle recht gut. Vielen Dank für die Kudos, die immer Mal wieder eintreffen. Falls sie speziell zu Kapiteln gegeben werden, sehe ich das leider nicht, aber ich freue mich über jede Reaktion hier :)  
> 


	7. Nar Shaddaa - Das Attentat

Die Agentin betrat einen der Raumhäfen von Nar Shaddaa und ging zügigen Schrittes in Richtung der privaten Start- und Landeplattform von Darth Nox. Der Sith hatte bereits vor wenigen Wochen Lana und den Geheimdienst seiner Führung unterstellt, doch die Ziffer traf ihn jetzt erst zum dritten Mal. Er hatte explizit Ziffer 9 und Ziffer 23 angefordert. Worum es ging, wusste sie nicht. Es hatte bisher nie etwas Gutes bedeutet, wenn Darth Nox sich persönlich an den Geheimdienst gewandt hatte.  
Seit der Beerdigung des ehemaligen Ministers hatte sie Recherchen zu ihm angestellt. Er hatte seinen Vorgesetzten besiegt, als wäre er eine Puppe gewesen. Dabei war Darth Thanaton alles andere als ein einfacher Gegner gewesen, trotzdem hatte der ehemalige Twi'lek-Sklave, der damals gerade fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt gewesen war, das Ratsmitglied nahezu mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Niemand wusste, woher Nox' Macht kam. Klar war nur, dass sie seitdem sogar noch gewachsen war. Seine Schülerin, Ashara Zavros, hatte er getötet, als diese sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hatte, aber sein verbliebener Schüler, Xalek, war den Berichten zufolge genau das, was man sich unter dem Zögling eines solchen Lords vorstellte: Erbarmungslos, brutal und effektiv.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie den Lift erreicht, der sie in die oberen Stockwerke bringen würde. Davor sah sie einen Raumhafenmitarbeiter, der Uniform nach vom Bereich Sicherheit, mit jemanden reden. Den Gestiken der beiden Männer nach zu urteilen war es eher eine hitzige Diskussion. Sie erkannte den anderen Mann – Ziffer 23, ein Chiss, der ungefähr ein Jahr nach ihr zur Ziffer befördert worden war. Bei ihrem Rang gab die Zahl keine Befehlsreihenfolge an – sie wurden so vergeben, wie sie wieder freiwurden. Dabei standen die Chancen ungefähr fünfzig zu fünfzig, dass der vorherige Agent entweder Tod oder in den Ruhestand gegangen war. Nicht die schlechtesten Altersaussichten im Imperium.  
Die Spionin beschleunigte ihre Schritte, doch kurz bevor sie die beiden Männer erreichte, sah sie, wie Dreiundzwanzig mit einer raschen Bewegung seinen Blaster zog und auf den anderen Mann zielte. Dessen Blick flackerte nach schräg unten, wo sich seine Waffe befand. Der Agent war nicht für unüberlegtes oder chaotisches Handeln bekannt, also nahm sie an, dass diese Situation kein schlechter Scherz oder eine fehlerhafte Einschätzung seinerseits war. Sie tat es ihrem Kollegen gleich und trat an die beiden Männer heran.  
„Ich würde das an Eurer Stelle lassen“, sagte die Spionin an den Sicherheits-Mitarbeiter gewandt.  
„Ruft den Lift“, fügte der Chiss an.  
Ihr Gefangener kam der Aufforderung nach. Die Agentin sah sich um, während die andere Ziffer weiter mit der Waffe auf die Geisel zielte und sie in den Fahrstuhl dirigierte. Niemand schien von dem kleinen Überfall hier Notiz genommen zu haben. Schließlich war es Nar Shaddaa – ein Mond, der vom Huttenkartell beherrscht wurde und an dem Verbrechen wohl innerhalb eines Kilometerradius an der Tagesordnung waren. Egal, an welchem Ort man sich hier befand. Sie stieg zu den beiden Männern und betätigte den Knopf, der sie zur Hangarbucht des Sith-Lords befördern würde.  
„Wer hat Euch geschickt?“, wollte Ziffer 23 wissen.  
„Als ob ich Euch das sagen würde“, entgegnete ihr Gefangener und Trotz schwang in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
Wäre sie mit diesem Mann alleine gewesen, wäre sie versucht gewesen, ihm zu sagen, dass Geheimnisse bei besser aufgehoben waren als bei dem Sith-Lord. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn sogar laufen gelassen. Doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie diesem Mann oder Ziffer 23 vertrauen konnte.  
„Dann reden wir später“, entgegnete der Chiss, ehe er seiner Geisel den Kolben seines Handblasters über den Kopf zog. Sein Gegenüber sackte in sich zusammen.  
„Er wollte Euch aufhalten?“, erkundigte die Spionin sich, während sie ihre Waffe sinken ließ.  
Der Chiss nickte: „Jemand, der unser Treffen mit Darth Nox verzögern will und wir haben es nicht kommen sehen. Das ist nicht gut.“  
Sie erwiderte den Blick ihres Kollegen und nickte knapp. Dann öffneten die Türen des Lifts sich und sie machte einen großen Schritt über den reglosen Körper hinweg. Die Agentin hörte ein elektrisches Knistern und das charakteristische Surren von Lichtschwertern, deren Klingen durch die Luft sausten. Beide Agenten sprinteten los, rannten durch den Eingangsbereich und hielten erst an, als sie die Kämpfenden sahen. Der Sith stand nur unweit von der Rampe seines Schiffes. Aus seinen Händen zuckten Blitze, die eine Jedi-Ritterin mit ihrem Schwert einfing. Die Ziffer erkannte die Frau. Sie hatte damals auf Ziost zum Sechsten Prinzip gehört. Meisterin Surro stemmte sich gegen ihr Schwert, als versuche sie, vorwärts zu kommen. Ihre Füße verloren den Halt und sie fiel nach hinten. Währenddessen prasselten Schüsse auf Nox nieder, doch sie verpufften in der Luft, als wäre er von einem unsichtbaren Schild umgeben. Die Agentin sah einen Körper am Boden liegen, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er wirkten wie Puppen, die jemand achtlos hingeworfen hatte. Sie erkannte Onok, den Twi'lek Jedi-Ritter von Ziost. Ein weiterer Jedi sprang auf Nox zu, doch er wurde von ihm geschleudert, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand aus Gummi geknallt.  
Beide Agenten stellten ihre Schilde auf. Es dauerte einen Lidschlag, dann war der Lauf ihres Scharfschützengewehres ausgefahren.  
Nox warf wie beiläufig einen Blitz nach oben und sah ihm beinahe versonnen nach. Die Spionin hörte einen gequälten Schrei, der einen Augenblick lang in Panik überging. Jemand fiel von einem Vorsprung. Mit einem klatschenden Geräusch schlug die Person auf dem Boden auf. Währenddessen war Meisterin Surro wieder auf die Beine gekommen und griff erneut Nox an. Die Agentin hatte den Sith nie zuvor kämpfen gesehen. Sie ahnte, dass diese Schlacht für die Republikaner verloren war. Sie nahm die Jedi ins Visier. Surro sprang auf Nox zu und wich ihm aus. Sie war flink, doch als sie an dem Sith vorbeigesprungen war, hatte die Agentin sie einen Moment lang direkt im Fadenkreuz. Ihr Finger krümmte sich, doch nicht weit genug, als dass sie den Abzug betätigt hätte. Sie hatte Surro auf Ziost nicht gerettet, damit sie die Ritterin jetzt tötete.  
Die Spionin riss das Gewehr hoch und suchte die anderen Blasterschützen. Bei ihnen überlegte sie nicht, während sie die Angreifer auf der Empore nacheinander ausschaltete. Wenigstens starben sie nicht beim Sturz. Oder wurden von Blitzen geröstet. Neben sich hörte sie immer wieder einzelne Schüsse, die Ziffer 23 abgab. Als sie den dritten Blasterschützen getötet hatte, teilten ihre Implantate ihr mit, dass in dieser Hangarbucht nur noch vier Personen lebten. Die Spionin spähte an ihrer Waffe vorbei. Surro lag vor Nox am Boden. Er hatte sein Lichtschwert aktiviert und auf die Jedi gerichtet.  
„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Es gibt keine Überlegung, nur Pflicht“, entgegnete die Ritterin.  
Der Darth schlug in einer fließenden Bewegung zu. Surros Kopf klappte nach hinten und sie sackte in sich zusammen, doch er hatte es nicht ganz geschafft, den Schädel vom Rumpf zu trennen.  
„Mmh… ich bin wohl eingerostet“, stellte er fest.  
Dann holte er erneut aus und vollendete sein Werk. Die Agentin sah Surros Kopf zur Seite rollen. Die Jedi hatte ihre Augen nicht geschlossen, sondern Darth Nox zugesehen, wie er sie getötet hatte. Nun starrten ihre blicklosen Pupillen aus dem Blau ihrer Augen ins Leere.  
„Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht“, murmelte die Agentin so leise, dass sie selbst es kaum hörte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie hoffte, dass dieser Satz doch etwas Wahrheit enthielt.  
Dann deaktivierte sie den Schild, blieb aber auf einem Knie und senkte den Kopf vor dem Ratsmitglied, ebenso wie ihr Kollege.  
„Ah, Ziffern. Ihr seid fast zu spät gekommen“, empfing der Sith sie.  
„Vergebt uns, mein Lord“, entgegnete Dreiundzwanzig.  
„Bitte entschuldigt, mein Lord“, fügte die Agentin an, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt.  
Eine Weile blieb es still. Dann hörte sie ihn erneut: „Na, Ihr habt ja auch ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie hatten wirklich nur fünf Leute mit Blastern und drei Jedi? Enttäuschend!“  
Die beiden Agenten erhoben sich.  
„Sie waren Eurer Macht offensichtlich nicht gewachsen“, kommentierte der Chiss.  
„Ja… Ohne Euch beide hätte ich wahrscheinlich eine halbe Minute länger gebraucht“, meinte der Sith.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord“, erwiderte die Agentin und neigte ihren Kopf.  
„Nun, was wollten wir eigentlich besprechen? Ach ja, der Wirtschaftsminister… ein unangenehmer Geselle. Er hat ein doppeltes Spiel getrieben und sich nun hier versteckt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr beide in der Lage seid, jemanden auf Nar Shaddaa zu finden?“  
Er trat an sie heran. Nox war etwas kleiner als sie, aber nicht viel. Sie hielt seinen Blick stets auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Hinter ihm gab es nur den Tod. Der Sith schaute von ihr zu ihrem Kollegen.  
„Ich könnte ein paar Informanten fragen“, antwortete Dreiundzwanzig.  
„Sehr gut. Und Ihr?“, wollte der Twi'lek wissen und musterte sie.  
Die Agentin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich müsste erst nach Informanten suchen. Meine Zelle aus Kontaktpersonen ist leider einem Hutten zum Opfer gefallen. Sobald wir Euer Problem gelöst haben, werde ich mich nach potenziellen Kontakten umsehen, wenn Ihr gestattet“, erwiderte sie.  
„Nun gut. Dann gehen wir Mal meinen Kult besuchen. Dreiundzwanzig, Ihr könnt unterwegs Eure Leute kontaktieren. Und von Euch, Neun, erwarte ich währenddessen einen Bericht über den Geheimdienst“, meinte er, während er sich in Bewegung setzte.  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete der Chiss und neigte den Kopf.  
„Wie Ihr befehlt, mein Lord“, fügte die Agentin an und senkte ebenfalls den Kopf einen Augenblick lang.  
Dann schlossen beide Agenten sich dem Sith an. Obwohl die Ziffer wusste, dass es unmöglich war, glaubte sie, den Blick von Surros toten Augen im Rücken zu spüren.  
Gemeinsam gingen die drei Imperialen auf den Lift zu. Die Spionin hatte einen flüchtigen Moment lang gehofft, dass der angebliche Raumhafenmitarbeiter aufgewacht und geflohen war, doch er lag noch immer genau dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.  
„Ah, dann gehen also fünf auf das Konto meiner fleißigen Bienen“, bemerkte der Sith.  
„Nicht ganz, mein Lord. Er ist nur bewusstlos“, entgegnete Dreiundzwanzig.  
„So? Dann nehmen wir ihn mit. Ich denke, ich werde etwas mit ihm plaudern, wenn er wach ist“, erwiderte der Darth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es endlich das Kapitel für Euch, aus dem die Beschreibung der Geschichte stammt. Damit ist Darth Nox zum ersten Mal offiziell auf der Bildfläche erschienen.


	8. Nar Shaddaa - Der geflohene Minister

Der Sith hatte die beiden Ziffern mit zum Strell-Haus genommen. Es war nach Daedin Strell benannt worden. ‚Haus‘ war eigentlich eine Untertreibung. Die Agentin war schon in Villen gewesen, die kleiner gewesen waren und über weniger Annehmlichkeiten verfügt hatten. Hier, mitten in einem der vielen pulsierenden Orte Nar Shaddaas, traf sich sein Kult. Er hatte ihn gegründet, noch bevor er Darth Zash getötet hatte. Nach allem, was die Agentin dort gesehen hatte, befanden sich unter seinen Anhängern sowohl glühende Fanatiker als auch panische Verehrer seiner Brutalität. Sie selbst würde dort keine Unterstützung gegen den Darth finden, aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen.  
Doch sein Kult war nicht nur auf Nox fixiert, sondern tatsächlich nützlich. Die Anhänger verfügten über ein dichtes Informationsnetz und hatten bereits mit der Suche begonnen, als der Sith und die Ziffern das Hauptquartier seines Kultes erreichten.  
„Der Minister wurde zuletzt auf der Vergnügungsbarke eines Hutten namens Gordell gesehen“, berichtete eine junge Frau, die man ihnen als Rylee vorgestellt hatte.  
„Wirklich? Das bestätigt Eure Informationen, Ziffer“, entgegnete Nox und nickte dem Chiss zu, der daraufhin leicht den Kopf senkte.  
„Er feiert also mit den Hutten? Und ich bin nicht eingeladen?“, sinnierte der Darth weiter.  
„Das wird Euch sicherlich nicht davon abhalten, dort aufzutauchen“, meinte Destris.  
Auch ohne seine Vorstellung als ‚rechte Hand von Nox auf Nar Shaddaa‘ hätte die Agentin spätestens nach zwei Minuten mit ihm gewusst, dass er den Stil des Sith bewunderte und sich – trotz fehlender Machtfähigkeiten – bemühte, ihm nachzueifern.  
Der Sith zeigte ein Lächeln, an dem man sich schneiden konnte. Die Agentin ahnte, dass es von dieser scheinbar guten Laune nur ein Wimpernschlag bis zu dem mordenden Twi'lek aus dem Raumhafen war.  
„Eure Leute scheinen die Sache gut im Griff zu haben“, entgegnete die Spionin.  
„Ja. Sie sind sehr fleißig. Aber nun zu Euch. Ich brauche Euch, damit der Minister tanzt. Ich könnte ihn natürlich schocken, aber das tue ich immer, früher oder später. Ich will, dass Ihr dafür sorgt, dass mein Auftritt unvergessen bleibt. Zeigt ihm, dass er nirgendwohin fliehen kann. Und sollte er es dennoch versuchen, haltet ihn auf“, erwiderte der Sith.  
„Ihr braucht also unsere Dienste als Scharfschützen“, schlussfolgerte Dreiundzwanzig.  
„Auch. Aber Ihr seid auch hier, um mir zu zeigen, wer von Euch die bessere Ziffer ist“, fuhr Nox fort.  
Die Agenten tauschten einen Blick, ehe sie den Twi'lek wieder ansahen.  
„Oh, tut nicht so bescheiden. Ich weiß, dass Ihr zur Elite meines Geheimdienstes gehört. Ihr habt Darth Jadus getötet. Und nur ein paar Jahre später habt Ihr Darth Malgus in Karbonit eingefroren“, erklärte der Sith und sah erst zu Ziffer 9 und anschließend zu ihrem Kollegen.  
Sie kannte den Bericht. Darth Malgus hatte ein neues Imperium ausgerufen, doch er war vom Schlachtenmeister des Jedi-Ordens besiegt worden. Der Darth hatte das Zusammentreffen jedoch überlebt und war geflohen, woraufhin im Imperium eine verschleierte Jagd nach ihm ausgebrochen war. Schließlich wollte man nicht offen zugeben, dass der Sith, der versucht hatte, sich zum Imperator zu erklären, entkommen war. Es war Ziffer 23 gelungen, ihn einzufangen, als die Agentin gerade auf dem Weg zu Marrs Kreuzer gewesen war.  
„Deswegen setzt Ihr uns auf den Minister an?“, hakte die Spionin nach.  
„Ja! Sagte ich das nicht gerade? Also – gehen wir feiern“, meinte er gönnerhaft.  
„Mein Lord, dürfen wir Euch begleiten? Einige würden zu gerne eine Demonstration Eurer Macht sehen“, wollte Destris wissen.  
„Mit Verlaub – dann sind es nur noch mehr Leute, die uns ins Visier laufen können“, wandte die Spionin ein.  
Der Darth schoss ihr einen Blick zu, bei dem sie sich augenblicklich sicher war, dass darauf in den meisten Fällen ein Blitzschlag folgte.  
„Ich denke, Ihr seid gut. Zeigt, was Ihr könnt.“  
Sie verneigte sich, ebenso wie der Chiss neben ihr.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord“, entgegnete Ziffer 9.  
„Ihr geht voraus und sucht Euch einen Platz. Ich unterhalte mich derweil noch mit unserem neuen Freund.“

Beide Agenten verließen das Haus Strell und begaben sich auf ihren Speeder-Bikes zu den vom Kult angegebenen Koordinaten. Als die Feier in Sichtweite kam, hielten sie an.  
„Eine Vergnügungsbarke, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war“, sagte Ziffer 23.  
Die Spionin nickte. Diese Plattformen waren nicht sonderlich schnell oder manövrierfähig, aber sie waren mobil.  
„Wenn wir Pech haben, beschließt der Hutte bis zum Auftauchen von Darth Nox, dass er doch lieber woanders feiern will und fliegt in einen anderen Teil der Stadt. Ich denke, es ist angebracht, ihn zu informieren“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Tut das“, stimmte der Chiss ihr zu.  
Sie wählte die Frequenz seines Kulthauses.  
„Keine Sorge. Darth Nox ist bereits aufgebrochen“, informierte Rylee sie, nachdem die Spionin ihr geschildert hatte, wo sie waren.  
„In Ordnung, danke“, entgegnete Ziffer 9, ehe sie das Gespräch beendete.  
Die Agentin hegte leichte Sympathien für die junge Frau. Sie war zurückhaltend, intelligent und sich ihrer Position sehr wohl bewusst. Unter anderen Umständen hätte die Spionin versucht, sie anzuwerben. Wenn sie eine Organisation hätte, für die es sich lohnen würde, jemanden anzuwerben. Außerdem war sie nicht sicher, ob Rylee nicht zu sehr an Nox hing. Die Agentin glaubte, etwas wie Angst an ihr wahrzunehmen, doch für eine genauere Analyse müsste sie noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte die Spionin die junge Frau verführt. Sie war hübsch und ihre Figur hatte etwas Einladendes. Doch sie war Nox unterstellt und außerdem gab es da noch diesen SID-Agenten, mit dem Merhana wesentlich lieber das Bett teilen würde. Sie hatte überlegt, nach ihrem Ausflug nach Zakuul einen Abstecher zu unternehmen, falls Theron ihr verraten hätte, wo er sich aufhielt. Doch dann hatte Lana sie eilig zurückberufen, weil es neue Befehle gab – dieses Mal von Nox. So hatte es seit dem Gespräch nach der Evakuierung des Chaostrupps wieder nur ein paar Nachrichten zwischen Theron und ihr gegeben. Ihr letztes Treffen war auf Ellos gewesen und selbst das war mittlerweile über ein Jahr her.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könne sie damit die Gedanken an die verpasste Chance loswerden und brachte ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Es ist sicherer, wenn wir getrennt Position beziehen“, sagte sie, nachdem sie die Umgebung der Barke etwas länger gemustert hatte.  
„So decken wir ein größeres Gebiet ab, falls der Minister versucht zu fliehen“, bestätigte Dreiundzwanzig.  
„Ich werde nördlich Stellung beziehen“, meinte sie.  
Ihr Kollege nickte knapp.  
„Dann werde ich mich südlich positionieren“, erwiderte er.  
Daraufhin trennten beide Ziffern sich. Die Spionin stellte ihr Bike am Fuß eines Hochhauses ab, von dessen Dach aus sie einen Großteil der Umgebung im Auge behalten können würde. Sie nahm den Lift, der sie bis in die oberste Etage brachte und fand nach nur kurzem Suchen eine Tür, hinter der sich die Treppe zum Dach befand. Dort angekommen suchte sie sich einen Platz in der Nähe der Dachkante, von dem aus sie einen uneingeschränkten Blick auf die Party auf der Vergnügungsbarke hatte, ehe sie ein Makrofernglas hervorgeholt, mit dem sie die Feier im Auge behielt.  
„Bin in Position. Das da unten sind mindestens zweihundert Leute“, hörte sie den Chiss über ihr Kom.  
„Bestätige. Habt Ihr den Minister schon entdeckt?“, antwortete sie.  
„Negativ“, erwiderte dreiundzwanzig sofort.  
Sie ging dazu über, den Blick durch das Fernglas weiter über das riesige Gefährt wandern zu lassen. Es verfügte, soweit die Spionin das von ihrer Position aus beurteilen konnte, über wenigstens acht Düsen, die es in der Schwebe hielten. Sie sah eine Bühne am rechten Rand, auf der eine Band spielte, zwei Bars, eine im vorderen und eine im hinteren Bereich sowie diverse Twi'lek-Serviererinnen, die für das offensichtliche und wahrscheinlich auch anderweitig leibliche Wohl der Gäste sorgten. Die Gedanken der Agentin wanderten für einen Augenblick in die Vergangenheit, während sie mit den Augen weiterhin das Gelände sondierte. In ihrer Ausbildung an der Akademie hatte eine Prüfung darin bestanden, Männer wie Frauen, die gerade von Twi'lek-Damen aus dem Rotlichtmileu verführt werden sollten, selbst zu umgarnen, bis diese keine Augen mehr für die jungen Frauen mit der bunten Haut und den Lekku hatten. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens war mittlerweile fast zehn Jahre her. Warum der Großteil der männlichen und auch Teile der weiblichen Humanoiden dieser Galaxis ausgerechnet weibliche Twi'lek am Attraktivsten fanden, erschloss sich der Ziffer nach wie vor nicht.  
Am linken Rand der Vergnügungsbarke erhob sich eine weitere Empore, auf der sich träge ein Hutte räkelte. Sie glich mithilfe ihrer Implantate seine äußerliche Beschreibung mit der Akte über Gordell ab. Ja, das war der Hutte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Makrofernglas noch einmal über die Feiernden gleiten. Ihr fielen mehrere Gestalten auf, die die typische Mimik und Gestik von Bürgern Dromund Kaas' an sich hatten. Zwei davon waren sogar in entsprechenden Uniformen unterwegs. Dann erspähte sie ihr Ziel. Sie scannte die Koordinaten mithilfe des Makrofernglases, ehe sie diese an ihren Kollegen weitergab.  
„Sehe ihn“, bestätigte dieser kurz darauf.  
Der Wirtschaftsminister Herron Rosien war wenigstens so klug gewesen, sich in ziviler Kleidung zur Party zu begeben. Er war ein Mann um die vierzig, der versuchte sein schütteres Haar mit einer gewagten Frisur und allerlei Kosmetikprodukten zu verschleiern. Er trug eine gerade zu schreiend orange Tunika mit gelben Ärmelaufschlägen und dazu eine wenigstens halbwegs farblich passende dunkelgrüne Hose. Das Outfit wurde, mehr oder minder, mit dunkelbraunen Stiefeln abgerundet.  
Sie verbrachte fast eine Stunde damit, auf die Ankunft von Nox und seinem Kult zu warten. In der Zeit stellte sie mittels einer kleinen Computereinheit eine Verbindung zu einigen Überwachungskameras her. Andere waren zu gut gesichert, zumindest, wenn sie diese mit ihrer derzeitigen Standardausrüstung hacken wollte. Mit etwas mehr Zeit und der richtigen Ausstattung wäre auch das sehr sicher kein Problem gewesen. Endlich erspähte sie den Sith und sein Gefolge. Die Agentin nahm ihre Waffe auf und verfolgte das Geschehen abwechselnd durch den Sucher und über den Bildschirm ihrer kleinen Recheneinheit. Noch bevor die kleine Ansammlung die Vergnügungsbarke betreten hatten, zogen sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Feiernden auf sich. Der Wirtschaftsminister bemerkte den Trupp erst recht spät, der sich zielstrebig dem Fest näherte. Als Rosien schließlich erspähte, wer die Versammlung anführte, drückte er sich in den Hintergrund.  
„Mein Lord, das Ziel sieht sich nach einem Fluchtweg um“, informierte sie den Sith und ihren Kollegen über ihr Kom.  
„‚Ziel‘? Geister, Ihr mit Eurer sachlichen Sprache. Nennen wir ihn doch meinen Freund“, entgegnete dieser gönnerhaft.  
Die Agentin bezweifelte, dass sich irgendjemand gerne als ‚Freund‘ des Darth bezeichnen würde. Und jene, die es taten, wussten höchstwahrscheinlich um die Bedeutung dieses Wortes.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord“, funkte der Chiss.  
„Wenn er versucht, zu gehen, bringt ihn dazu, umzudrehen“, wies der Twi'lek sie an.  
„Verstanden“, erwiderte ihr Kollege.  
Sie verfolgte den Minister durch den Sucher.  
„Euch ist bewusst, dass die Party dann eine jähe Wendung nimmt, mein Lord“, hörte sie Dreiundzwanzig funken.  
Seine Stimme klang höchstens eine Spur verhalten, doch die Agentin konnte sich denken, dass er beim Formulieren dieser Aussage äußerst vorsichtig gewesen war, um den Twi'lek nicht unnötig zu erzürnen.  
„Aber deswegen sind wir doch hier, oder? Um einem Hutten zu zeigen, dass keine Feier ohne ein gutes Attentat auskommt“, entgegnete der Sith und sie glaubte, etwas wie ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
Innerlich lief es ihr dabei kalt den Rücken hinab. Nox war wirklich eine ganz eigene Kategorie. Schon dass er scheinbar blastersicher war, fand sie beunruhigend. Wenn der Sith für sie nicht zu besiegen war, würde es nur einen Weg geben, den Geheimdienst zu verlassen: Den Tod. Ihren oder seinen, wobei sie ihren derzeit für wesentlich wahrscheinlicher hielt. Dennoch war sie nicht bereit, so schnell aufzugeben, auch wenn sie vorerst Nox' Spiel mitmachen musste.  
Sie ließ den Minister nicht aus den Augen.  
„Habe ihn im Visier, aber kein freies Schussfeld“, meldete Dreiundzwanzig.  
„Ich übernehme“, funkte sie zurück.  
Als die Bahn vor dem Minister frei war, schwenkte sie den Lauf ihres Gewehres ein kleines Stück weiter und drückte zwei Mal ab. Ihre Schüsse knallten unweit vor dem Minister in den Boden. Sie gab noch einen etwas weiter vor ihm ab. Der Mann erstarrte, dann drehte er sich um. Auch andere Partygäste hatten mitbekommen, dass Schüsse gefallen waren. Eine Frau schrie auf, was die Agentin nur über die Wiedergabe der Computereinheit hörte. Sie selbst war zu weit entfernt, um ohne technische Hilfsmittel irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, was dort unten geschah.  
Sie verfolgte auf dem Bildschirm schräg vor sich, wie der Minister erstarrte, als die Menge sich teilte und Platz für den Twi'lek und sein Gefolge machte.  
„Einen schönen guten Abend auch“, ließ Nox vernehmen.  
Destris ging schräg hinter ihm und sein Gesicht zeigte ein geradezu herablassendes Grinsen. Andere Mitglieder des Kultes sahen sich um, als würden sie etwas suchen, doch die meisten schien eine Aura der Selbstsicherheit zu umgeben. Sie waren hier mit ihrem Meister. Ihnen würde nichts geschehen.  
„Warum stört Ihr mein Fest?“, verlangte der Hutte in seiner gurgelnden Sprache zu wissen.  
„Euer Fest? Nein, nein. Wir sind nicht wegen Euch hier. Sondern wegen ihm“, der Twi'lek drehte sich langsam um, bis er in die Richtung des Ministers schaute.  
Das Ratsmitglied trug ein Lächeln, das beinahe friedlich wirkte.  
„Minister Rosien. Ihr macht also gemeinsame Sache mit Acina?“, erkundigte Nox sich mit milder Überraschung in der Stimme.  
Der Darth war anscheinend nicht nur äußerst gefährlich, sondern auch ziemlich unbeständig in seiner Laune.  
„N-Nein, mein Lord. Ich wollte sie nur in Sicherheit wiegen. Sobald ich etwas gegen sie in der Hand hätte, wollte ich Euch sofort...“, er brach ab und griff sich an den Hals, obwohl niemand in seiner Nähe war.  
Die Agentin kannte das Gefühl, das sich seiner gerade bemächtigte. Seine Luftröhre schien sich zuzuschnüren. Sie sah, dass Darth Nox eine entsprechende Geste mit der rechten Hand vollführte.  
„Lügen, mein Bester. Und ich habe so viel von Euch gehalten“, erwiderte der Twi'lek mit schneidender Stimme. Bedrohlichkeit schwang als unterschwelliger Tonfall darin mit.  
Trotzdem ließ er vorerst von dem Mann ab. Dieser fiel auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Ihr belästigt meine Gäste! Wenn Ihr Streit mit diesem Mann habt, tragt ihn woanders aus und nicht auf meiner Feier!“, ereiferte der Hutte sich und richtete sich auf seiner Liege auf.  
Speichel sammelte sich in seinem rechten Mundwinkel.  
„Haltet die Klappe, Schnecke“, entfuhr es Nox und er streckte, ohne ihn anzusehen, eine Hand in Richtung des Hutten aus. Die Liege des riesigen Gastgebers gab ein Knarrzen von sich, als sie dem nach hinten drückenden Gewicht des Hutten nicht standhalten konnte. Dann brach sie ab. Seines Rückhaltes beraubt schnellte der Körper des Hutten über die Kante der Vergnügungsbarke und verschwand mit einem gurgelndem Schrei in den Tiefen der Häuserschluchten des Stadtmondes. Einige der Gäste kreischten auf, die Agentin sah sogar jemanden in Ohnmacht fallen. Keine gute Eigenschaft in der Nähe des Ratsmitgliedes. Andererseits hatte dieser bereits ein Ziel vor Augen.  
Erst dann warf Nox den anderen Feiernden einen Blick zu.  
„Möchte noch irgendjemand sich einmischen?“, erkundigte er sich mit gespielter Höflichkeit.  
Einige wenige schüttelten den Kopf. Der Großteil der ehemals Feiernden wirkte, als seien sie erstarrt.  
„Gut. Das bringt mich zurück zu Euch, mein Freund“, meinte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Minister zu.  
„Nein, mein Lord. Bitte, wenn Ihr mich nur meine Treue beweisen lasst...“, setzte er erneut an und hob den Blick.  
Die Spionin würde eine Wette darauf eingehen, dass er kurz davor war, zu zittern. Der Wirtschaftsminister wirkte, als müsse er sich beherrschen, um nicht in totale Panik zu verfallen.  
„Treue? TREUE? Ihr wagt es, dieses Wort noch in den Mund zu nehmen!“, schrie der Sith plötzlich.  
Sogar einige seiner Anhänger zuckten zusammen. Nur Destris Lächeln schien noch selbstgefälliger zu werden.  
Nox hatte sich sofort wieder in der Gewalt.  
„Treue… wie gedenkt Ihr denn, sie mir zu beweisen?“, erkundigte er sich, nun wieder ganz ruhig.  
„Ich… ich bin Euer Mann, mit Leib und Seele. Wenn Ihr mich weiter für Acina arbeiten lasst, werde ich eine Schwachstelle von ihr finden“, versprach er.  
„Wirklich? Ach, Minister“, meinte der Sith und augenblicklich hob sich der Körper des Ministers in die Höhe, während der Mann wieder verzweifelt an seinen Hals griff.  
„Leuten zu vertrauen ist immer so ein Glücksspiel. Planst du, sie auszulöschen erweisen sie sich plötzlich als nützlich. Aber wer weiß, ob sie es ernst mit dir meinen? Mmh...“, er betrachtete die schwebende Gestalt des Imperialen versonnen.  
„Glücksspiel… wie passend für Nar Shaddaa“, murmelte der Twi'lek.  
Dann fiel der Körper von Rosien zu Boden und erneut schnappte dieser nach Luft.  
„Geister? Ich nehme an, Ihr habt das alles mit angehört.“  
„Ja, mein Lord“, hörte sie Dreiundzwanzig sagen.  
„Das haben wir“, bestätigte sie.  
„Gut. Habt Ihr nicht Lust auf ein Spiel? Ihr kommt in Eurem Beruf doch sicher selten dazu“, fuhr er fort, während er begann, vor dem Wirtschaftsminister und seinem Kult auf- und abzugehen.  
„Geben wir dem Minister eine Möglichkeit, seine Nützlichkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Ihr verfolgt ihn. Wenn er es schafft, Euch zu entwischen, lasse ich ihn am Leben und weiter für mich arbeiten. Sollte er Euch jedoch nicht abhängen können, wird das wohl sein letzter Abend unter den Lebenden gewesen sein. Wie klingt das für Euch?“, wollte er wissen.  
Die Agentin war nicht sicher, ob er gerade wirklich mit den Ziffern sprach oder eine Antwort von Rosien erwartete.  
„Wie lange soll die Jagd dauern?“, erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.  
„Mmh… ich weiß nicht. Ein paar Tage wären lustig, aber irgendwann müsst wohl auch Ihr einmal ausruhen, meine Geister. Was haltet Ihr von vier Stunden?“, schlug er vor.  
„A-aber… mein Lord...“, stotterte der Minister.  
Fast augenblicklich fasste er sich wieder an die Kehle. Doch scheinbar hatte Nox es dieses Mal nur kurz gehalten, denn der Mensch zappelte nicht lange, ehe er wieder normal atmen konnte.  
„Geister?“  
Sie hatte mit der Frage gerechnet. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den ehemaligen Sklaven herunterhandeln konnte.  
„Vier Stunden klingen fair, mein Lord“, antwortete sie.  
Die Agentin ahnte, dass sie gerade unfreiwillig an einem Spiel teilnahm, bei dem ihr Leben ebenfalls als Einsatz galt. Auch wenn Nox nichts in die Richtung geäußert hatte.  
Der Twi'lek schlug die Hände zusammen.  
„Großartig. Zwei Einschränkungen: Geister, ich will sehen, wie gut jeder Einzelne von Euch ist. Ihr werdet unter keinen Umständen miteinander Kontakt aufnehmen. Außerdem werdet Ihr Eure Standorte an mein Quartier hier schicken und Euren Komkanal zu mir die ganze Zeit offen lassen.“  
Die Agentin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bestätigte aber mit: „Natürlich, mein Lord“ und kurz darauf hörte sie Dreiundzwanzig: „Wir werden uns an Eure Befehle halten“, anfügen.  
„Sehr gut, meine kleinen Geister. Und nun zu Euch Rosien: Ihr dürft natürlich nicht den Planeten dabei verlassen. Nun dann, Rosien. Lauft“, er lächelte den Menschen an.  
Dieser kam stolpernd auf die Füße und blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt.  
„Worauf wartet Ihr? Der Meister hat Euch in seiner Großzügigkeit eine Gelegenheit angeboten!“, rief Destris höhnisch.  
Erst dann kam wieder Bewegung in den Wirtschaftsminister. Die Jagd war eröffnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich dachte, vielleicht hat jemand Zeit und Lust, noch ein Kapitel mehr zu lesen, statt erst am Ostermontag, kurz bevor einen der Alltag wieder hat ;) Auch wenn es jetzt nicht die beste Feiertagsstimmung verbreitet, aber dafür ist Nox einfach nicht geeignet.  
> Nebenbei gibt es gute Neuigkeiten von der Beta-Front: Das Feedback zu Agentin IV ist vollständig :) Dafür zieht sich Agentin V derzeit noch - wenn das so weitergeht, wird es der längste Teil der bisherigen Serie. Ich denke, spätestens zum Abschluss von Teil III kann ich Euch mehr dazu sagen.  
> Frohe Ostern Euch allen!


	9. Nar Shaddaa - Jäger und Beute

Die Agentin packte rasch ihre Sachen zusammen und legte die Überwachung auf ihr Techarmband. Vier Stunden. Vier Stunden auf Nar Shaddaa ohne Hilfe. Es wäre einfacher, den Mann gefangenzunehmen, doch sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Nox das als ‚Schummeln‘ abtun und sie dafür bestrafen, wenn nicht sogar töten würde. Außerdem war da noch die Sache mit Ziffer 23. Sie kannte seine Akte. Er war ein hervorragender Agent und hatte die gleiche Ausbildung wie sie selbst durchlaufen, bis hin zu dem Intensivtraining mit dem Scharfschützengewehr. Jedoch schien seine Loyalität ganz dem Imperium zu gehören, weshalb Lana und die Spionin ihn nicht ins Vertrauen zogen. Dennoch war er nicht zu unterschätzen. Er hatte all seine Einsätze stets mit besten Ergebnissen abgeschlossen. Selbst bei Misserfolgen war das Verschulden – so denn die Berichte stimmten – nicht auf seine Handlungen zurückzuführen. Zudem hatte er im Alleingang einen Darth unschädlich gemacht. Was nicht nur sie, sondern offensichtlich auch Nox wusste. Genau deshalb trat sie gerade gegen einen Kollegen an. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins zuckte die Frage entlang, was passieren würde, wenn einer von ihnen den Minister aus den Augen verlor, doch sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab, als sie sich wieder auf die schrill gekleidete Gestalt von Rosien konzentrierte. Die Agentin hatte nicht vor, am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, was mit demjenigen passierte, der das kleine Spiel des Twi'leks verlor.  
Sie musste an den Minister herankommen, möglichst, wenn er durch eine Menschenmenge floh. Wenn sie einen Peilsender an ihm anbringen konnte, würde ihre Arbeit erheblich einfacher werden. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Überwachungsvideos. Rosien war zum nächsten Taxi-Stand geflohen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Sie lief zu ihrem Bike, setzte einen Helm auf und nahm die Verfolgung auf.  
Kurz blitzte in ihr die Erinnerung daran auf, dass sie Kaliyo gesagt hatte, dass sie gerne Mal wieder etwas einfach infiltrieren und verdeckt arbeiten würde. Nun, das hier hatte sie damit sicherlich nicht gemeint. Sie hatte mehr an einen verdeckten Einsatz in feindlichem Gebiet gedacht. Vielleicht etwas ähnliches wie damals bei Ardun, nur ohne Gedankenkontrolle. Und dieses Mal gegen Zakuul.  
Die Spionin konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre aktuelle Aufgabe. Sie beschleunigte und hatte das Taxi nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten im Blick. Der Minister sah immer wieder über die Schulter.  
Obwohl sie sich bemühte, genug Abstand zu halten, hatte er ihr Gefährt bald entdeckt. Zumindest wurde seine Fahrweise hektischer. Kein Wunder. In Nar Shaddaas oberen Ebenen fuhren nur selten Bikes. Sie beschleunigte und tauchte ab. Die Agentin warf immer wieder einen Blick nach oben, um sein Gefährt weiterhin im Auge zu behalten. Wenn er sich nicht weit aus dem Fahrzeug lehnte, sollte er sie nicht sehen. Ihr Plan ging auf. Endlich hielt das Taxi im Industriesektor. Sie landete nur eine Ebene tiefer, sprang vom Bike und nahm den Helm ab. Sie lief los und gab in ihr Armband die Kombination ein, die ihr Bike verschloss. Sie sollte bei Gelegenheit über Fernsteuerung nachdenken. Falls sie das hier überlebte. Die Agentin nahm den nächsten Fahrstuhl, der sie eine Etage nach oben brachte. Während der Lift sich in Bewegung setzte, schaltete sie ein Programm an, das versuchte, sich Zugang zu Kameras der Umgebung zu verschaffen. Wie zuvor erhielt sie auf die Schnelle nur die Bilder von einigen Kameras, aber es reichte aus, um Rosien wiederzufinden. Er steuerte auf einen Markt zu. Ihre Chance, sich an ihn zu drängen. Sie fischte ein paar Peilsender aus ihrem Rucksack, während sie erneut die Verfolgung aufnahm. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ein Ziel verfolgte und dabei Konkurrenz hatte. Doch bisher hatte sie Ziffer 23 auf keiner Aufnahme gesehen und auch die Scans mit ihren Implantaten nach ihm fielen negativ aus. Vielleicht beobachtete er nur.  
Als der Minister in Sichtweite kam, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Wenn sie Zeit für eine Maskerade hätte, würde sie sich als Drogensüchtige zurecht machen, die in einem plumpen Versuch, sein Geld zu stehlen, gegen ihn stolperte, doch sie hatte keine Zeit. Sie heftete sich an seine Fersen, tauchte jedoch immer wieder im Gewühl ab, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er sich umdrehte. Schließlich wurde das Gedränge dichter und sie schob sich an ihn heran. Verkäufer an den Ständen links und rechts versuchten sich mit möglichst viel Geschrei die Aufmerksamkeit potenzieller Kunden zu sichern. Als die Spionin sich endlich direkt hinter Rosien befand, befestigte sie einen der Sender mit leichtem Druck an der Jacke. Dann quetschte sie sich im Gedränge an ihm vorbei und streifte dabei mit ihrer Hand seine Hose, wodurch sie einen zweiten Sender anbrachte. Sie überprüfte die Funktion der beiden kleinen Geräte über ihr Techarmband. Nun konnte sie den Minister auch aus den Augen verlieren und ihm dennoch folgen.

Für ungefähr zwei Stunden war ihr Job relativ einfach. Die Agentin hatte sich wieder auf einem Hausdach platziert, folgte aber den Bewegungen der Sender. Bisher blieben sie zusammen. Sie hatte mittlerweile die Akte des Ministers gelesen. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich clever, obwohl er sehr ehrgeizig war. Andererseits – was war schon clever, wenn man dem Geheimdienst gegenüberstand?  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch etwa eine Stunde, dann sollte sie Nox über ihren Aufenthalt informieren. Der Sith hatte zwischendurch einen Bericht verlangt, aber dann nur seufzend abgewinkt, als sie ihm in wenigen Sätzen geschildert hatte, was bisher vorgefallen war.  
Als sie wieder durch ihr Fernglas spähte, sah sie, wie Rosien an einen Gleiterhändler herantrat. Der Händler war ein schmierig wirkender Rhodianer mit gelblicher Haut, dessen Gesicht Symptome von übermäßigen Spice-Konsum zeigte. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen und eine leicht hektische Art, als er dem Minister seine Fahrzeuge präsentierte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Bikes und Speeder geklaut. Nichtsdestotrotz bedeutete das für sie, dass sie ebenfalls einen flugfähigen Untersatz brauchte, da der Sender nur eine begrenzte Reichweite hatte. Die Agentin erhob sich rasch und verließ das Dach. Ihr Bike stand genau in die andere Richtung. Es würde zu lange dauern, zu ihm zu gelangen, also würde sie Rosien direkt folgen. Als sie den Händler erreichte, war der Minister bereits verschwunden.  
Sie schätzte die Gefährte noch im Näherkommen ab und entschied sich für das, was am schnellsten aussah. Die Spionin steuerte darauf zu. Der schmierige Rhodianer vertrat ihr den Weg.  
„Hey, wenn Ihr ein Fahrzeug wollt, habe ich genau das richtige für Euch“, erwiderte er.  
Doch da war sie schon an ihm vorbei getreten.  
„Hey, hey! Wenn du nicht stehen bleibst, schieße ich!“, hörte sie ihn hinter sich rufen.  
Die Agentin warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Der Händler hatte nicht geblufft. Er richtete tatsächlich eine Waffe auf sie.  
„Als ob ich für so etwas Zeit hätte“, murmelte sie.  
Dann drehte die Spionin sich rasch zu ihm um, zog dabei ihren Handblaster und schoss zwei Mal. Der Rhodianer sackte in sich zusammen. Sie war in den Speeder gestiegen, noch bevor sie gesehen hatte, wie sein Körper komplett auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Die Agentin überprüfte die Sender. Das Signal wurde schwächer.  
Sie hatte wirklich keine Zeit zu verlieren.  
Die Ziffer ließ den Speeder lospreschen und folgte dem Weg auf ihrem Armband. Mehr als einmal riskierte sie dabei eine Kollision, konnte aber im letzten Moment noch ausweichen. Nox' Wette zehrte an ihren Nerven, doch jetzt war keine Zeit, sich über den Sith Gedanken zu machen.  
Endlich wurde das Signal wieder stärker. Der Minister schien in Richtung eines Raumhafens unterwegs zu sein.  
„Na so was“, murmelte sie.  
„Ah, eins meiner Geisterchen. Wie steht es?“, meldete Nox sich.  
Die Spionin hatte für einen Augenblick vergessen, dass ihr Komkanal die ganze Zeit über offen war. Sie fragte sich, was der Sith in der Zeit tat, die Dreiundzwanzig und sie mit der Jagd nach seinem Opfer verbrachten.  
„Mein Lord, ich fürchte, Euer Freund schummelt. Ich verfolge ihn gerade zu einem Raumhafen“, informierte sie ihn.  
Die Spionin fragte sich, ob er das bereits wusste, schließlich hatte der Sith zwar einen Kanal zu ihrem Kollegen und ihr, aber den Ziffern war untereinander jede Kommunikation verboten worden. War Dreiundzwanzig vielleicht näher am Minister dran?  
„Wirklich? Sendet mir die Koordinaten und haltet ihn hin. Ich will nicht zu früh in Euren kleinen Tanz eingreifen“, erwiderte der Twi'lek gönnerhaft, obwohl er zu Beginn noch leicht verstimmt geklungen hatte.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord“, bestätigte sie.  
Das war nicht ihr favorisiertes Ende des Gespräches gewesen. Sie war keine Katze, die mit ihrer Beute spielte. Nox hingegen schien eine zu sein. Sie musste den Minister am Abflug hindern und wenn sie das Ratsmitglied richtig einschätzte, all das, ohne Rosien zu betäuben. Der Sith wäre vermutlich nicht erfreut, wenn er bei seiner Ankunft einen Menschen im Delirium vorfände. Als nächstes standen also direkte Konfrontation und wenn sie Pech hatte Schiffssabotage auf dem Plan. An einem Raumfahrzeug herumzuschrauben, das demnächst abheben wollte, konnte in wahrsten Sinne des Wortes brenzlig werden.  
Sicherheitshalber suchte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Implantate die Datenbanken nach technischen Daten zu infrage kommenden Raumschiffen ab. Die Peilsender verrieten ihr, dass Rosien mittlerweile einen Hangar betreten hatte. Es war also an der Zeit, mit dem Versteckspiel aufzuhören. Die Agentin flog mit ihrem Speeder an den Raumhafen heran und sprang aus dem Gefährt. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie ihr Bike zurückgelassen hatte – damit wäre sie im Gebäude noch weiter gekommen, doch für den Speeder würden die Gänge bald zu eng werden. Sie rannte durch den Raumhafen, immer wieder einen Blick auf das Display ihres Armbandes werfend. Scheinbar stand der Minister einen Moment lang. Wenn sie Glück hatte, verhandelte er gerade mit einem Raumschiffcaptain.  
Sie erreichte den Hangar nur wenige Augenblicke später und tatsächlich stand der Mensch vor einem Twi'lek, der die typische Aufmachung eines eigenständigen Captains trug: Ein Shirt, eine vermutlich verstärkte Weste, zwei Blaster und natürlich Hosen und Stiefel. Praktische Kleidung, nichts, was behinderte. Beide Männer wandten sich ihr zu, als sie den Lift verließ.  
„Hey, gehört sie zu Euch?“, wollte der Twi'lek wissen.  
Sie sah Rosien an. Dieser musterte sie.  
„Ich habe diese Frau noch nie gesehen“, antwortete er argwöhnisch.  
„Ich habe gehört, man findet hier jemanden, der einen rasch vom Planeten herunterbringt. Wie viel nehmt Ihr?“, wandte sie sich an den Captain.  
„Also bitte! Ich bin in Verhandlung mit diesem Herren!“, entgegnete Rosien.  
„Nicht so schnell. Wie viel bietet Ihr?“, wollte der Twi'lek wissen.  
Sie überschlug, was ein Mann in der Position des Wirtschaftsministers wohl zahlen würde.  
„Dreihunderttausend?“, fragte sie und machte zwei Schritte auf die Männer zu, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass ihr Angebot zu gering ausfiel.  
„Ha… da müsst Ihr schon etwas mehr hinblättern, wenn Ihr Euch meiner Dienste versichern wollt. Zumindest, wenn Ihr ihn ausstechen wollt“, entgegnete der Twi'lek und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den Minister.  
„Dann lasst uns endlich gehen“, drängte der Mensch.  
„Wollt Ihr nicht erhöhen?“, der Captain musterte sie.  
„Schon – aber meine Mittel sind begrenzt“, antwortete sie und ging noch etwas auf die Männer zu.  
„Bleibt stehen!“, herrschte Rosien sie an.  
Es hatte wohl keinen Zweck. Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach.  
„Aber ich glaube kam, dass er Euch bezahlen kann. Ich bin sicher, Darth Nox hat mittlerweile all seine Konten eingefroren“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Nox?“, Unglaube schwang in der Stimme des Twi'lek mit.  
„Euer neuer ‚Freund‘ steht auf der Liste des Darth. Ich würde mich an Eurer Stelle nicht zwischen den Jäger und seine Beute stellen“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ihr… seid einer der Geister!“, entfuhr es dem Menschen und er zog seinen Blaster.  
„Ich passe nur so lange auf Euch auf, bis Darth Nox hier ist. Ihr solltet hier verschwinden“, entgegnete sie und warf dem Twi'lek einen Blick zu.  
Sie nahm aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung bei Rosien wahr und ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Einen Lidschlag später sausten Schüsse über sie hinweg. Sie löste die Schildsonde von ihrem Gürtel und stellte sie vor sich auf. Dann zog sie ihren Handblaster. Auf so kurze Distanz würde sie ihr Scharfschützengewehr nur behindern. Der Mensch feuerte ununterbrochen auf sie, während der Twi'lek ein paar Schritte rückwärts machte. Dann schien er festzustellen, dass sie nicht zurückschoss, wandte sich um und rannte auf sein Schiff zu.  
Die Agentin zählte in Gedanken herunter. Als sie bei zwei angekommen war, endete der Schusshagel gegen ihren Schild plötzlich und kurz darauf nahm sie den charakteristischen Geruch eines überhitzten Blasterlaufes wahr. Sie erhob sich und richtete ihre Waffe auf den Minister.  
„Fallen lassen“, sagte sie und ließ einen bedrohlichen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen.  
Doch statt ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen, drehte Rosien sich um und rannte ebenfalls auf das Schiff zu. Die Ziffer machte drei rasche Schritte zur Seite und gab einen Schuss ab, der nur kurz vor dem Menschen einschlug. Dieser blieb augenblicklich stehen.  
„Der nächste trifft Euch“, rief die Agentin, ehe sie erneut auf ihn zuging.  
Die Füße des Minister bewegten sich nicht.  
„Bitte… Ihr wisst nicht, was Nox mit mir anstellen wird“, begann er, als sie an ihn herantrat.  
Sie hörte das dumpfe Dröhnen, als die Triebwerke des Raumschiffes ansprangen. Sie warf einen Blick in die Richtung, doch das Schiff drehte nicht, sondern verließ den Hangar. Es war interessant zu sehen, welche Wirkung Nox' Name hatte. Scheinbar waren auch Schmuggler auf Nar Shaddaa auf der Hut, wenn es um den Sith ging. Zumindest dieser Raumschiffcaptain war es.  
Als sie den Minister erreichte, hielt sie ihm ihren Blaster an den Kopf.  
Die Spionin ging nicht darauf ein, sondern funkte den Sith an: „Mein Lord, ich habe Euren Freund davon abgehalten, ein Schiff zu betreten. Soll ich ihn noch einmal laufen lassen?“  
„Nicht nötig, Geist. Wir sind bereits im Raumhafen“, erwiderte der Twi'lek.  
„Sehr wohl, mein Lord“, entgegnete sie und beendete die Übertragung.  
„Ich habe noch Geld, auf Konten, die er nicht kennt. Wenn Ihr mich gehen lasst, lege ich ein gutes Wort bei Darth Acina für Euch ein“, begann der Minister erneut.  
„Habt Ihr noch weitere Kontakte?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Ich… J-Nein“, brach er ab.  
„Ihr müsst besser werden, wenn Ihr sie schützen wollt“, entgegnete die Agentin ungerührt.  
Sie trat um ihren Gefangenen herum, wobei sie die Waffe nicht von seinem Kopf nahm, so dass sie den Eingang im Auge behalten konnte.  
„Bitte…, Ihr müsst doch ein Herz haben“, versuchte Rosien es noch einmal.  
Sie ging darauf nicht ein. Unter Nox Gefühle zu zeigen wäre sicherlich eine ihrer letzten Handlungen. Außerdem hatte Rosien scheinbar kein Rückgrat – sie würde ihr eigenes Leben nicht für seines riskieren.  
„Ihr...“, Rosien verstummte, als die Türen des Hangars sich öffneten.  
Darth Nox verließ, gefolgt von einigen seiner Kultmitgliedern, den Lift. Destris schritt an der Seite des Sith einher, als wäre er Xalek. Die Spionin blickte ihnen entgegen.  
„Minister, wie ich hören musste, wolltet Ihr meine Spielregeln nicht befolgen?“, erkundigte der Twi'lek sich.  
Seiner Tonlage nach war er amüsiert, doch die Agentin wusste mittlerweile, dass die Stimmung nur zu rasch kippen konnte.  
„N-Nein, mein Sith-Lord“, entgegnete Rosien.  
„Wirklich nicht?“, fragte Nox und schlenderte auf sie zu. Seine Anhänger, mit Ausnahme von Destris, waren in einigen Schritten Entfernung stehen geblieben. Doch der Mensch klebte schon beinahe wie eine Klette an dem Sith, hielt dabei aber vermutlich stets genug Abstand, um sich nicht das Missfallen seines Kultanführers zuzuziehen.  
„Nein. Sie hat mich hierher gebracht. Sie wollte Euch verraten, sich mit mir verbünden“, entgegnete der Minister.  
Die Agentin blinzelte und richtete ihren Blick auf den Mann, dem sie immer noch den Blaster an den Kopf hielt.  
„Sonst müsste doch ein Schiff hier sein, mit dem ich angeblich fliehen wollte!“, setzte Rosien nach.  
Er war wirklich kreativ.  
„Geist – ist das wahr?“, wollte der Sith wissen.  
Als sie wieder zu ihm sah, schien sein Blick an Intensität zugenommen zu haben. Er betrachtete sie, als sei sie ein plötzlich sehr interessantes Insekt. Die Frage war nur, ob er sie in einen Kasten stecken, sie zerquetschen oder sie bei lebendigen Leibe sezieren wollte. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie war nicht bereit, für die Lüge eines Verräters zu sterben. Für den Bruchteil eines Lidschlages war sie in ihrem Quartier, ein Moment, der Jahre zuvor stattgefunden hatte:  
 _„Ihr seid sicher, dass Ihr das wollt, Ziffer?“, erkundigte Vector Hyllus, ihr Crewmitglied sich bei ihr.  
Sie hatten sich gemeinsam die Aufzeichnungen von Kel'eth Ur, einem vor langer Zeit verstorbenem Lord der Sith, angesehen. Er hatte davon gesprochen, dass es weder eine Helle noch eine Dunkle Seite der Macht gab.  
„Wir wissen nicht, ob Euch das helfen wird. Aber wir werden Euch gerne zeigen, wie man meditiert“, fuhr der Verbundene fort.  
Sie nickte.  
„Lass uns anfangen.“  
Ihr Verbündeter hatte den Kopf leicht geneigt.  
„Versucht, Euren Geist zu leeren. Aber nicht mit Gewalt. Lasst Gedanken einfach los.“_  
Genau das tat sie, als sie den Blick des Sith-Lord erwiderte und ruhig sagte: „Ich bin sicher, Ihr erkennt einen Lügner, wenn Ihr ihn seht, mein Lord.“  
„Natürlich tut er das!“, ließ Destris vernehmen.  
Einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle Nox ihm einen Blick zuschießen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Stattdessen lachte der Twi'lek leise und Vergnügen blitzte in seinen Augen auf, als er die Agentin weiter betrachtete.  
„Er ist gut, nicht wahr? Einen Moment lang hatte er mich fast. Aber ja – ich erkenne einen Lügner, wenn ich einen sehe“, fuhr er fort und mit jedem Wort, das er äußerte, nahm seine Stimme einen schärferen Klang an.  
Dann blickte er zum Minister.  
„Rosien – Ihr solltet Euch schämen, zu versuchen, einen Keil zwischen mich und meine Leute zu treiben. Tz, tz tz...“, machte der Sith.  
Dann warf er, mit einer Handbewegung, als würde er eine lästige Fliege vertreiben wollen, einen Blitz nach dem Menschen. Der Minister schrie auf, während kleine Blitze über seinen Körper zuckten. Die Spionin musste sich einen Ruck geben, um ruhig stehenzubleiben und nicht zurückzutreten. Einem Sith gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen war nie eine gute Idee. Dennoch zog sie den Arm mit dem Blaster ein Stück weit zurück, damit der Strom nicht auf sie übersprang.  
Nox' Gesicht verlor seinen scheinbar fröhlichen Ausdruck.  
„Wie konntet Ihr es wagen, mich an Acina zu verraten?“, wollte er wissen. Dieses Mal wandte er dem Minister seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu und streckte beide Arme in seine Richtung aus, ehe er eine weitere elektrische Ladung auf ihn zurasen ließ.  
Noch einmal schrie der Minister auf, gequälter und länger als zuvor. Nox hielt den Strom von Blitzen aufrecht. Es schien sogar, als würde ihre Intensität noch zunehmen. Rosiens Stimme erreichte eine Höhe, die nicht mehr normal war.  
„Mein Lord...“, begann die Agentin, doch da sprang ein Blitz von dem Menschen auf sie über.  
Ihre Zähne schlugen aufeinander und einen Moment drohte sie, ihre Waffe fallenzulassen. Doch dann taumelte sie einen Schritt rückwärts und der Abstand zu Rosien wurde zu groß, als dass der Stromschlag weiter auf sie hätte überspringen können. Ihre Glieder schmerzen, als habe jemand versucht, sie daran in die Länge zu ziehen. Die Agentin wusste, dass das Gefühl nachlassen würde, dennoch würde sie sich in Zukunft noch mehr vorsehen, wenn sie in Nox' Nähe war.  
Die Stimme des Ministers klang inzwischen fast wie das Kreischen eines überhitzten Blasters, aber nach wenigen Augenblicken brach es ab. Ihr stieg der vertraute Geruch verbrannten Fleisches in die Nase. Sie sah zu Rosien, dessen Körper zur Seite kippte. Seine Haut war verbrannt und schien zu dampfen. Nox hatte mittlerweile aufgehört, ihn zu schocken, doch zu spät: Der Wirtschaftsminister war tot.  
„Das war… gewaltig, mein Lord“, hörte sie Destris sagen.  
Die Agentin sah von der verkohlten Leiche des Menschen zum Sith. Sein Gesicht zeigte Unzufriedenheit, als er auf das hinabsah, was er vom Minister übrig gelassen hatte.  
„Das ist ärgerlich. Dabei hatte ich noch Pläne mit ihm… Nun ja“, sagte er schließlich und blickte auf.  
„Ihr dürft jetzt herauskommen“, sagte er laut an scheinbar niemand bestimmten gerichtet.  
Der Blick des Sith wanderte durch die Halle und blieb an einem Punkt schräg hinter ihr hängen. Als die Spionin sich umwandte, sah sie Ziffer 23. Er war hinter mannshohen Kiste hervorgetreten, die den Abschluss eines Stapels von Containern bildete. Er hatte sich keine zwanzig Meter entfernt von ihr befunden.  
„Er war vor Euch hier. Ich habe ihn angewiesen, zu beobachten. Also, Dreiundzwanzig – Eure Kollegin ist doch keine Lügnerin, oder?“, wollte der Twi'lek wissen und plötzlich hatte seine Stimme wieder einen scharfen Beiklang.  
Doch der Chiss schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Aber Ihr könnt die Überwachung der Hangarbucht anfordern, mein Lord“, bot ihr Kollege an.  
Nox musterte ihn einen Moment länger. Die Agentin glaubte, etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, ehe die brodelnde Aura in sich zusammenzufallen schien und einen Lidschlag später nur noch der Gestank nach verkohltem Fleisch und der schwelende Körper des Ministers an Nox' Wutausbruch erinnerten.  
„Wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich meinen Leuten misstraue? Gute Arbeit, meine Geister“, er nickte ihnen leicht zu.  
Die Agentin neigte den Kopf, auch wenn sie immer noch Schmerzen dank des Stromschlages spürte. Sie hörte ein leises Scharren hinter sich. Vermutlich kletterte Dreiundzwanzig von seinem Aussichtsposten wieder hinunter.  
„Mein Lord, lasst uns die erfolgreiche Eliminierung eines weiteren Feindes feiern!“, schlug Destris vor.  
Die restlichen Anhänger gaben zustimmendes Gemurmel von sich. Die Agentin sah kurz zur Seite, als sie eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel bemerkte und kurz darauf trat der Chiss in ihr Blickfeld. Er nickte ihr leicht zu und sie erwiderte die Geste.  
„Das war nur eine kleine Jagd, aber gut. Schließt Euch uns an, meine Geister. Schließlich wäre es ohne Euch nur halb so amüsant gewesen“, entgegnete der Sith.  
„Wir wären geehrt, mein Lord“, erwiderte sie und trat, gefolgt von ihrem Kollegen, um die Leiche herum.  
Es war eine Lüge, doch sie glaubte kaum, dass es gut war, eine Einladung von Nox auszuschlagen. Zudem konnte sie so versuchen, Informationen über ihn zu sammeln. Gemeinsam mit dem Darth und seiner Anhängerschar verließen sie den Hangar.  
„Mein Lord, wenn Ihr erlaubt, ich hätte eine Frage“, sagte die Agentin, als sie den Lift betraten  
„Nur zu.“  
„Warum ‚Geister‘?“  
Der Sith lachte kurz auf. Wahrscheinlich klang er so, wenn er amüsiert war, dennoch jagte es ihr eher einen Schauer über den Rücken, als dass es zum Mitlachen anregte.  
„Wisst Ihr, ich hatte in den letzten Jahren immer wieder Begegnungen mit Geistern und sie haben sich als überaus nützlich erwiesen. So wie Ihr heute. Ich denke, ich werde noch den ein oder anderen Einsatz für Leute mit Euren Fähigkeiten finden“, antwortete er.  
Die Agentin nickte, auch wenn sie bei dieser Äußerung ein ungutes Gefühl hatte.


	10. Nar Shaddaa - Der Gefangene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich warne heute einfach Mal davor, dass es nochmal etwas blutig wird. Aber keine Sorge - es gibt auch wieder Kapitel mit weniger graphic depictions of violence. Die mag ich auch lieber, aber Nox ist nun Mal besonders unkuschlig.

Sie kehrten gemeinsam mit Nox' Anhängern zum Strell-Haus zurück. Die Spionin hatte den Gesprächen der Kultmitglieder zugehört. Sie fand ihren ersten Eindruck bestätigt: Von nur allzu Gewaltbereiten bis hin zu Panischen, die spätestens seit dem Wissen um den Krieg gegen Zakuul nach Orientierung und Führung gierten, waren die verschiedensten Charaktere vertreten, die auf die ein oder andere Art einen Hang zum Extremen hatten. Ziffer Dreiundzwanzig hatte sich, ebenso wie sie selbst, mit Äußerungen zurückgehalten. Spione waren nun Mal selten zum Plaudern aufgelegt.  
Rylee, die Einzige, der die Ziffer eine halbwegs vernünftige Sichtweise zutraute, begrüßte sie gemeinsam mit den zurückgebliebenen Anhängern, als sie das Anwesen von Nox' Kult erreichten.  
Jene, die sie begleitet hatten, mischten sich unter die anderen und begannen, das Gesehene zu wiederholen. Der Sith war während des Weges schon fast untypisch still gewesen, was die Agentin beunruhigte. Er musterte seine schnatternden Kultmitglieder, die ihm immer wieder bewundernde und ehrfürchtige Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Geister – kommt. Wir haben noch eine Unterhaltung zu führen“, sagte er schließlich.  
Sie kamen der Aufforderung nach und schlossen sich ihm an. Die Anhänger wichen ihnen bereitwillig aus und verneigten sich, wenn Nox an ihnen vorbeikam. Die Agentin fragte sich, ob eine derartige Ergebenheit ihn eines Tages langweilen würde. Doch andererseits glaubte sie nicht, dass er Widerworte gut hieß.  
Die Ziffern flankierten den Sith, während dieser den Gang hinabschritt. Der Boden war von einem dicken Teppich bedeckt. Skulpturen standen in Nischen entlang des Flures. Sie passierten eine antike Steintafel, auf der in Zeichen der Rakata etwas niedergeschrieben worden war. Der Agentin fehlte die Zeit für eine genauere Untersuchung. Einige dieser Gegenstände hatten vermutlich keine Bedeutung, aber unter all dem Zierrat mussten sich auch Dinge befinden, die etwas über Nox verrieten. Vielleicht würde sie in der Nacht ein paar Aufnahmen machen können. Der Sith musste eine Schwäche haben.  
Der Twi'lek bog in einen Lift ab. Die Agenten stiegen ebenfalls ein. Schweigen schien wie eine düstere Wolke über dem Ratsmitglied zu hängen. Die Frage war nur, ob er das an ihnen oder jemand anderen auslassen würde. Die Spionin ahnte, wohin sie unterwegs waren.  
Sith und Ziffern verließen den Fahrstuhl und liefen einen weiteren Gang hinab. Hier fehlten Dekorationen, die Wände wirkten nüchtern, der Boden war dennoch geradezu penibel sauber. Erst als sie einmal abbogen, sahen sie links und rechts Türen abgehen, doch lediglich vor einer, kurz bevor der Flur erneut abbog, standen zwei weitere Kultmitglieder: Ein weiblicher Cyborg und ein männlicher Mensch. Scheinbar gab es auch unter Nox' Anhängern nicht sonderlich viele andere Wesen. Beide blickten ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen.  
„Er hat nichts von sich gegeben“, informierte die Frau sie.  
„Gut. Es wäre auch zu ärgerlich, wenn wir etwas verpasst hätten“, erwiderte Nox und plötzlich schien er wieder guter Laune zu sein.  
Sie gingen an den beiden vorbei und betraten den hinter ihnen liegenden Raum. Boden und Decke waren schwarz, die Wände in einem dunklen Grau gehalten. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Verhörvorrichtung, auf die der junge Mann aus dem Raumhafen gespannt war. Gesicht und Hände zeigten bereits Brandblasen. Seine braunen Haare waren ungeordnet und klebten zum Teil an seinem Kopf. Als die Spionin sich umsah, entdeckte sie zwei Verhörsonden die in einer Ecke des Raumes schwebten. Scheinbar waren sie gerade inaktiv, doch der Gefangene konnte sie dennoch sehen. Wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Trick seines Foltermeisters, um ihn stetig daran zu erinnern, dass er nur hier war, um unter Qualen Informationen preis zu geben. Sie erfasste den Rest der Umgebung. Kameras waren in den Ecken angebracht und der Raum war in ein schummriges Licht getaucht.  
„Nun, wie geht es Euch?“, wollte Nox wissen und wandte sich an den jungen Mann.  
Dieser antwortete nicht.  
„Immer noch nicht? Ich hatte gehofft, wenn wir uns besser kennenlernen, werdet Ihr etwas zutraulicher“, entgegnete der Sith.  
Der Gefangene hob den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick trotzig, blieb aber stumm.  
„Geister – streng genommen ist es Euer Gast. Wollt Ihr nicht mit ihm reden?“, schlug der Lord vor und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.  
„Wenn Ihr das wünscht“, erwiderte der Chiss.  
„Wer von Euch hat ihn gestellt?“, wollte der Twi'lek wissen.  
„Das war Ziffer 23. Als ich dazu kam, hatte er ihn bereits unter Kontrolle gebracht“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Gut, also Dreiundzwanzig. Euer Gefangener. Tut Euch keinen Zwang an“, der Sith machte eine Geste mit der Hand, als wäre er Kellner in einem Restaurant und würde dem Agenten zeigen, wo er seinen Sitzplatz fand.  
Der Chiss neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe er auf den jungen Mann zutrat. Dieser musterte den Agenten aus seinen dunklen Augen. Die Spionin beobachtete beide Männer. Sie war keine Freundin von Folter, doch sie würde hier nicht einschreiten. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel und es war ohnehin unwahrscheinlich, dass der Gefangene das Gebäude jemals wieder lebendig verlassen würde. Er hatte zu Surros Team gehört.  
„Wer hat Euch geschickt?“, wollte der Chiss wissen.  
Der junge Mann gab keine Antwort, erwiderte seinen Blick nur stumm.  
„Wenn Ihr Euch kooperativ zeigt, könnten wir Euch einen raschen Tod gewähren“, fuhr Dreiundzwanzig in kühlem Tonfall fort.  
Vermutlich ahnte er, dass er sich mit dieser Äußerung weit aus dem Fenster lehnte.  
„Bitte! Davon haben wir nicht gesprochen“, mischte Nox sich ein.  
Die Agentin beschloss, dass es nicht schaden konnte, ihrem Kollegen ein wenig zu helfen. So musste sie keine Sympathien für den Gefangenen zeigen.  
„Mit Verlaub, mein Lord, Ihr habt einen gewissen Ruf. Wahrscheinlich war das der Punkt, weshalb diese Gruppe auf Euch angesetzt worden ist. Trotzdem kann die Aussicht auf ein schnelles Ende mitunter helfen“, wandte sie ein.  
Der Twi'lek warf ihr einen Blick zu, ehe er eine Hand an das Kinn legte und seinen Arm mit dem anderen abstützte. Er betrachtete erst sie und dann den Gefangenen scheinbar nachdenklich.  
„Was denkt Ihr, Dreiundzwanzig?“, wollte er wissen und sah zu dem Agenten.  
Dieser neigte erneut leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß, dass die Einschätzung von Ziffer 9 nur selten falsch sind und stimme ihr in diesem Punkt zu“, entgegnete er. Als sein Blick für einen Moment zu ihr huschte, nickte sie ihm leicht zu.  
Nox blieb noch einen weiteren Moment still, ehe er schließlich meinte: „Gut, machen wir es auf Eure Art. Aber wenn auch das ihn nicht zum Reden bringt, unterhalte ich mich weiter mit ihm.“  
Der Chiss neigte den Kopf, dann wandte er sich wieder zu dem jungen Mann um.  
„Ihr habt ihn gehört. Ihr wusstet, dass Ihr sterben werdet, wenn Euer Attentat fehl schlägt. Es kann wenigstens ein rascher Tod sein. Wer hat Euch geschickt?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Die Galaxis verdient etwas Besseres als ihn!“, entgegnete der Gefangene nur und spuckte trotzig in Richtung des Agenten, doch er traf ihn nicht.  
„Was Besseres? Etwa Acina? Steckt sie dahinter? Oh, das wäre gerissen, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse“, stellte das Ratsmitglied fest und trat an die Seite ihres Kollegen.  
So viel dazu, dass der Chiss dieses Verhör führen würde.  
Doch der Gefangene schwieg wieder.  
„Sagt es!“  
Blitze zuckten aus Nox Fingern hervor und über den Gefangenen. Der junge Mann bäumte sich gegen seine Fesseln auf und schrie gequält. Die Agentin wusste, dass seine Stimme noch einige Oktaven durchlaufen würde, ehe sie brach und der Mann dann wahrscheinlich kurz darauf sterben würde. Doch Nox ließ den Stromschlag verebben, ehe der Gefangene ohnmächtig wurde. Ein leichtes Zittern schwang in der Atmung des jungen Mannes mit. Das war das einzige Geräusch, das er von sich gab.  
„Wer steckt dahinter?“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Geist!“, herrschte er plötzlich den Chiss an.  
„Mein Lord“, dieser sah den Gefangenen an und nahm scheinbar den Ausruf seines Vorgesetzten als ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wieder das Reden übernehmen sollte. Zumindest so lange, bis der scheinbar kurze Geduldsfaden des Sith aufgebraucht war.  
Einen Lidschlag lang glaubte die Agentin, etwas wie die Bitte um Mitleid im Blick des Gefangenen zu sehen, doch dann hatte der junge Mann sich wieder in der Gewalt.  
„Eure Gefährten sind mittlerweile alle tot. Sie sind rascher und schmerzloser gestorben als Ihr. Keiner von ihnen musste das durchmachen, was Ihr jetzt erlebt. Und niemand von ihnen musste das erleiden, was noch auf Euch zukommt, wenn Ihr jetzt nicht kooperiert. Sagt uns, was wir wissen wollen, und es ist vorbei. Bringt uns nicht dazu, zum Äußersten zu gehen“, warnte er ihn.  
Doch auch erneut erntete Dreiundzwanzig nur trotziges Schweigen.  
„Mein Lord, ich fürchte, er wird heute nicht mehr reden“, sagte der Chiss und wandte sich zu dem Twi'lek um.  
„Mmh… Was meint unser anderer Geist dazu?“, wollte dieser wissen und sah zu der Spionin.  
Sie würde den Gefangenen gerne rasch töten. Das war gnädiger als das, was er erlebt hatte und was er zweifeslohne noch würde erleiden müssen.  
Für einen Moment blitzte die Stimme Onoks in ihrem Kopf auf, damals, als er auf Ziost von Vitiate bessessen war: _„Das ist wohl kaum die Reaktion einer dem Imperium ergebenen Agentin, sollte ich anmerken...“_  
Der Imperator hatte Recht. Sie durfte sich keinesfalls zulassen, dass man etwaige Sympathien bei ihr bemerkte.  
„Ich würde ihn ein paar Tage schmoren lassen, mein Lord, aber er ist Euer Gast“, antwortete sie schließlich.  
„Schmoren lassen? Ist bei einer solchen Angelegenheit nicht Zeit ein äußerst wichtiger Faktor?“, erkundigte der Twi'lek sich.  
„Ihr Attentat ist fehlgeschlagen. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum sie es erneut versuchen sollten und ich bezweifle, dass sich ein möglicher Drahtzieher in der Nähe aufgehalten hat. Wenn wir seine Identität haben, können wir ihn immer noch aufspüren“, wandte die Agentin ein.  
„Und das ohne ein bisschen Freude? Mir ist schon Rosien entwischt. Ich denke, mit ihm werde ich etwas mehr Spaß haben“, entgegnete der Sith und wandte sich mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln zu dem Gefangenen um.  
„Wenn Ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, mein Lord, ich würde gerne noch ein paar Recherchen betreiben“, sagte sie.  
„Was, Geist, wollt Ihr nicht zusehen?“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er heute noch etwas Nützliches von sich gibt und ich würde in der Zeit lieber meine Arbeit machen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Nun gut. Ihr dürft beide gehen. Aber seid pünktlich wieder zurück. Meine Anhänger bereiten ein kleines Festmahl um das Ableben einer verräterischen Schlange und natürlich das von Gordell zu feiern“, wies er sie an.  
Beide Agenten verneigten sich, dann verließen sie die Zelle.  
Sie konnten noch auf dem Gang die Schreie des Mannes hören.

Die Agentin war pünktlich erschienen, nachdem sie sich ein wenig im Sektor umgehört hatte. Das Fest war für Nox überraschend zurückhaltend. Wo andere Sith Sklaven zur allgemeinen Unterhaltung tanzen ließen, tafelte Nox' Kult erlesene Speisen und Getränke aus allen Ecken der Galaxis auf. Eine Band spielte am Ende des Saales, um die Anwesenden zu unterhalten.  
Die Spionin hatte das Fest von Darth Nox kurz verlassen. Offiziell befand sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten. Inoffiziell betrat sie den entsprechenden Raum zwar, aber startete umgehend ein Programm in ihren Implantaten, das verhindern würde, dass Holokameras sie aufzeichneten und verließ die Räumlichkeiten sofort wieder. Sie begab sich zügig zum hinteren Teil des Korridors und zog ihre Handschuhe über. Aus den Gebäudeplänen wusste sie, dass sich dort ein Treppe befand. Gut für sie – an Treppen dachte kaum jemand und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie dort jemanden begegnen würde, war nahe Null. Zudem war das Treppenhaus bei der Installation der Überwachungskameras scheinbar vergessen worden. Es befand sich dort auch kein Zugang nach draußen, aber die Spionin hatte auch nicht vor, Nox' Hauptquartier zu verlassen.  
Stattdessen rannte sie die Stufen hinab, bis sie auf der unteren Ebene angekommen war. Ihr Ziel war nicht mehr weit. Sie holte eine kleine Sonde, die sie vor Beginn der Feierlichkeiten in eine Tasche ihrer Jacke gesteckt hatte, hervor und setzte sie aus. Die Spionin konnte sie über ihre Implantate steuern. Sie ließ sie einen Gang hinabfliegen, der sich parallel zu jenem befand, von dem die Zelle des Gefangenen abging. Es war ihr Glück, dass die Gänge im Haus Strell auf jeder Etage miteinander verbunden waren. Es gab keine Sackgassen.  
Die Sonde flog in einen Bereich, der sich zwar in der Nähe der Zelle befand, aber von dort aus nicht eingesehen werden konnte. Dann begann sie, ein leises Zischen hören zu lassen. Die Agentin war mittlerweile an den abzweigenden Flur herangetreten und warf einen Blick um die Ecke. Noch befanden sich die beiden Wachen dort, doch der erste hatte schon aufgemerkt. Der Mensch. Er ging in Richtung der Sonde, die sie daraufhin etwas weiter zurückfliegen, aber weiterhin Geräusche machen ließ. Schließlich folgte auch die Frau dem anderen Wächter und beide waren um die Ecke verschwunden.  
Die Spionin schlich den Gang hinab, verschaffte sich Zutritt zur Zelle und ließ ihre Implantate ein Programm starten, das die Kameraaufzeichnungen für ein paar Minuten stören würde. Die Agentin hatte in anderen Teilen des Gebäudes kleine Frequenzemitter platziert, die das gleiche taten. So würde es wirken, als habe das Aufziechnungssystem einen Fehler.  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Blut hing in der Luft. Noch empfing sie das Signal der Sonde. Sie lenkte sie in einen der Belüftungsschächte und ließ sie die Frequenz des Geräusches verändern, damit es nicht wirkte, als sei es nur ein technischer Defekt an einer Leitung. Außerdem fuhr die Ziffer die Lautstärke wieder etwas herunter. Sie wollte schließlich nicht Nox' gesamte Anhängerschar auf sich aufmerksam machen. Dann trat sie auf den jungen Mann zu. Er hob den Kopf, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gehört. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, wäre sie beinahe stehengeblieben. Sie hatte mit dem üblichen gerechnet: Schnitte, blaue Flecke und Verbrennungen. Doch wie es schien, war Darth Nox noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Auf der linken Gesichtshälfte des Gefangenen fehlte die Haut auf Stirn und Wange sowie ein Teil seiner Nase. Jemand hatte ihn sehr unsanft versucht zu häuten. Blutschliere zogen sich daran hinab und das Fleisch schimmerte rötlich an jenen Stellen, wo es unverdeckt war.  
„Was? Wollt Ihr noch mehr Informationen?“, seine Stimme klang brüchig.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er lange Zeit nichts zu trinken bekommen. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, ihm etwas mitzubringen. Die optischen Sensoren ihrer Sonde verrieten ihr, dass die beiden Wachen die Quelle immer noch nicht ausgemacht hatten.  
„Die würde ich gerne haben, aber ich denke, Ihr seid zu stur. Ihr wurdet nicht von Kothe geschickt, das hätte er mir gesagt“, erwiderte sie und musterte ihn.  
Der Mann blinzelte. Zumindest mit seinem rechten Auge, denn scheinbar war links auch das Augenlid in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Ein kleiner Blutfaden rann an seinem Auge vorbei.  
„Er… arbeitet für Euch?“  
„Nein, ich arbeite mit ihm zusammen. Aber scheinbar hat irgendwer Euch in den Tod laufen lassen. Tut mir Leid“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Mann hustete leicht – oder es war ein ersticktes Lachen. Blut und Speichel liefen aus seinem Mundwinkel und an seinem Kinn hinab. Sie griff an ihr Armband, öffnete ein kleines Fach und ließ den Inhalt in ihre offene Hand fallen.  
„Noch bin ich nicht tot“, entgegnete er.  
„Dafür sorge ich. Ich habe eine Giftkapsel. Wenn Ihr mir einen Gefallen tun wollt, zerbeißt Ihr sie erst etwas später. Sonst kommt hier noch jemand auf die Idee, dass Ihr gestorben seid, während ich zufällig nicht oben war“, erwiderte sie und trat an das Gestell heran.  
Der Geruch wurde intensiver. Wenn Nox seinen Gefangenen nach nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden in einem solchen Zustand gebracht hatte, wollte sie lieber nicht wissen, wie jemand aussah, den er länger gefangenhielt.  
„Warum sollte das nicht nur noch ein Trick sein?“, flüsterte der Mann.  
„Welche Wahl habt Ihr? Entweder Ihr vertraut mir oder Ihr werdet demnächst noch mehr von Eurer Haut vermissen“, gab sie zurück.  
Erneut hustete der Gefangene. Sie schob eine Hand unter sein Kinn und presste seine Wangen zusammen. Der junge Mann gab ein protestierendes Stöhnen von sich, das sie ignorierte. Dann schob die Kapsel unter seine Zunge, ehe sie ihre Hand zurückzog und seinen Kiefer losließ. Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück.  
„Mehr kann ich für Euch nicht tun. Geht, bevor es noch schlimmer wird“, sagte sie und nickte ihm zu.  
Der Gefangene hustete immer noch und sie befürchtete halb, dass er die Kapsel ausspucken würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Langsam beruhigte seine Atmung sich.  
„Wer seid Ihr?“  
„Ziffer 9, Euren Leuten eher als Elena Hennon bekannt“, entgegnete sie.  
„Das… ist nicht Euer richtiger Name“, brachte er heraus.  
Sie blinzelte. Er war schwerverletzt, stand auf der Schwelle zum Tod und wollte immer noch Informationen sammeln. Kurz blitzte die Befürchtung in ihr auf, dass er ihr von Darth Nox als Falle gestellt worden war. Doch sie hatte den Twi'lek mit seinen Untergebenen gesehen. Er ahnte nicht, dass jemand aus seinem Umfeld versuchte, gegen ihn vorzugehen, dessen war sie sich sicher.  
„Es ist der letzte, den Ihr hören werdet. Ich…“, sie brach ab.  
Ihre Implantate teilten ihr mit, dass die Wachen sich am Lüftungsschacht zu schaffen machten. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie hier verschwand.  
„Ihr habt Euren Job gut gemacht“, noch einmal nickte sie ihm zu, dann verließ sie die Zelle und eilte zum Treppenhaus zurück. Es war Zeit, dass sie auf die Feier zurückkehrte. Als sie die Tür zum Aufgang erreichte, deaktivierte sie die Geräusche der Sonde und lotste sie tiefer in den den Belüftungskanal. Sie würde sie im oberen Stockwerk einsammeln, ehe sie sich wieder auf der Party zeigte.


	11. Nar Shaddaa - Das Ende der Party

Die Agentin unterhielt sich mit Liandra Mellow, einer der Anhängerinnen, die zuerst Paladius' Kult angehört, sich dann aber rasch dem aufstrebenden Sith Kallig angeschlossen hatten. Die Spionin kannte die Vergangenheit des neuen Oberhauptes des Sith-Geheimdienstes, aber es würde nicht schaden, wenn sie etwas von anderen über ihn erfuhr. Nachdem, was sie in seinem Gefängnis gesehen hatte, bestand dem Geheimdienst eine finstere Zeit bevor.  
Die beiden Frauen waren gerade beim zweiten Drink angelangt, als ein wütender Aufschrei durch den Raum gellte.  
„WAS?!“  
Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu Nox um. Ihm gegenüber stand der Mann, der als Wache vor der Zelle eingesetzt worden war. Die Ziffer blieb, wo sie war. Sie war sicher, dass sie früh genug informiert werden würde. Zumal sie ahnte, was den Sith-Lord so aufgebracht hatte.  
Der Wächter, der dem Ratsmitglied gegenüberstand, gestikulierte und schien etwas zu erklären, doch er kam nicht weit. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken griff er an seine Kehle, als ihm scheinbar die Luft wegblieb. Der Mann schwebte in der Luft, als würde eine unsichtbare Hand ihn anheben und strampelte mit den Beinen. Seine Bewegungen wurden hektischer und unkoordinierter. Die Stille im Raum wurde nur von seinem Japsen durchbrochen. Ein letztes Zittern schien den Wächter zu durchlaufen, dann erschlaffte er. Nox war anscheinend wirklich niemand, der lange fackelte.  
„Geister!“, hallte sein Ruf durch den Raum.  
Die Spionin stellte ihren Drink ab und schob sich durch die Anhänger in Richtung des Sith.  
„Mein Lord?“, erkundigte sie sich und nur einen Lidschlag später tauchte Dreiundzwanzig an ihrer Seite auf.  
„Unser Freund ist tot!“, herrschte er die Agenten an.  
„Was ist geschehen?“, wollte der Chiss wissen. Sein Tonfall war beflissen, aber ruhig.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, bräuchte ich Euch nicht! Los, ich will, dass Ihr herausfindet, was dort vorgefallen ist!“  
Beide Ziffern neigten den Kopf.  
„Sofort, mein Lord“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Natürlich“, bestätigte ihr Kollege.  
Nox schloss sich ihnen an, als sie zum Lift gingen, der sie wieder auf die Ebene der Zellen bringen würde. Die Spionin hatte geglaubt, dass sie den Twi'lek bereits wütend erlebt hatte, als sie das letzte Mal gemeinsam hinabgefahren waren, doch die Aura, die er nun verströmte, schien die Luft um ihn herum unheilvoll zu elektrisieren. Sie fühlte sich an Yavin 4 erinnert. Seine Präsenz wirkte jetzt ähnlich wie damals die Atmosphäre des Mondes und doch war sie frischer, direkter, wütender. Es war, als würde sein Zorn an ihr kratzen und auch in ihre Gedanken Einlass begehren wollen. Doch sie hatte Vitiate auf Ziost getrotzt – sie würde sich auch diesem Sith nicht unterwerfen. Zumal sie glaubte, dass Nox sich seiner Wirkung gar nicht bewusst war.  
Endlich erreichte der Fahrstuhl die untere Ebene und sie stiegen aus. Sie steuerten auf die Zelle zu, deren Tür offen war. Im Innern wartete die andere Wächterin auf sie. Die Frau trat auf sie zu, doch sie wurde von einem Machtstoß durch die Luft gefegt, bis sie gegen eine Wand knallte. Die Agentin ließ sich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und steuerte ebenso wie ihr Kollege weiter auf den Gefangenen zu. Dieser hing schlaff am Gestell, auf das er gespannt worden war. Die Scans ihrer Implantate verrieten ihr, dass er tot war. Trotzdem streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus. Sein Körper war noch immer etwas warm. Er hatte über eine Stunde gewartet, ehe er die Kapsel zerbissen hatte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er ein hervorragender Agent geworden.  
Sie wusste, dass das Gift nach einer Stunde nicht mehr nachweisbar war. Wenn sie eine nähere Obduktion hinauszögern konnte, würde es aussehen, als sei er seinen Verletzungen erlegen.  
„Sein Körper ist noch warm. Er kann noch nicht lange tot sein“, meldete Dreiundzwanzig sich zu Wort.  
„Das weiß ich selbst!“, fauchte Nox und einen Moment glaubte die Agentin, in ihrem Augenwinkel das Aufflackern einer elektrischen Entladunge aus der Richtung des Sith wahrzunehmen, doch als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, war es schon wieder vorbei.  
Sie neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe sie fragte: „Mein Lord, mit Verlaub, hier ist ein Mediziner gefragt. Gibt es hier jemanden, der sich damit auskennt?“  
Hinter dem Sith rappelte sich die zweite Wache gerade wieder auf. Es wäre für die Agentin sicherer, wenn auch diese Wächterin starb, aber die Spionin wollte es dennoch nicht provozieren. Sie hatte für einen Tag schon genug Blut an den Händen.  
„Einen Arzt? Wir haben eine… Medizinerin. Sie ist aber gerade nicht hier, weil sie arbeitet“, sagte die Cyborg.  
Sie hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als sie von einem Blitzstrahl getroffen wurde. Es knisterte, als die elektrische Spannung sich entlud.  
„Warum ist sie nicht hier?“, verlangte Nox zu wissen und ließ von der Frau ab.  
„Mein Lord, mit Verlaub, sie arbeitet für die Hutten und wir hielten es für sinnvoll, einen Spion in ihren Reihen zu haben“, brachte die Wächterin hervor.  
„Die Hutten? Diese schleimigen Schnecken? Warum gehört ihnen dieser Mond überhaupt noch?“, herrschte der Twi'lek sie an.  
Die Ziffer blieb stumm. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn korrigieren sollte, doch das letzte, was sie wollte, war noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit von Darth Nox. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre sie nicht einmal hier. Doch das Ratsmitglied hatte Ziffer 23 und sie persönlich angefordert. Wie sich zeigte, hatte er sie einen kleinen Wettkampf veranstalten lassen wollen. Dafür hatte sie eine Mission auf Alderaan abgeben müssen. Bevor der Sith ihr eröffnet hatte, wieso sie und ihr Kollege hier gewesen waren, war sie nicht sicher gewesen, warum er ausdrücklich den Chiss und sie hatte sehen wollen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie beide zu den ranghöchsten Agenten des Imperium zählten. Es war Lanas Voraussicht zu verdanken, dass die Akte von Ziffer 23 und einigen anderen Agenten sich genau so beeindruckend las wie jene von Ziffer 9. Das Sternenkomplott war geschmälert worden, ihr Einsatz in Ardun Kothes Zelle war sogar vollständig aus den Archiven der Zitadelle entfernt worden. Die Spionin war nun einmal mehr für Lanas Weitsicht dankbar. Ziffer 9 kommunizierte mit der Sith auf einer verschlüsselten Frequenz, damit niemand erfuhr, wie eng der Kontakt zwischen ihnen wirklich war.  
„Habt Ihr nichts dazu zu sagen?“, herrschte Nox die beiden Ziffern plötzlich an.  
„Mit Verlaub, mein Lord, wir können uns Eure technische Überwachung ansehen und Eure Anhänger befragen“, entgegnete Dreiundzwanzig.  
„Ich stimme ihm zu. Wir sind nicht als strategische Berater ausgebildet“, fügte sie rasch an.  
Die Agentin hielt dem Blick des Twi'lek stand. Auch wenn er von Speichelleckern umgeben war, hatte sie nicht vor, sich unter ihnen einzureihen. Sie wollte effektiv, aber nicht unbedingt angenehm erscheinen. Und sie wollte an seine Systeme. Vielleicht konnte sie sich einen Zugang legen, damit sie einige seiner Daten kopieren konnte. Die Agentin hatte das Gefühl, dass sie früher oder später eine Schwachstelle dieses Sith brauchen würde. Irgendwie glaubte sie, dass sie auch nicht so viel Glück haben würden, dass Nox den Intrigen eines anderen Ratsmitgliedes zum Opfer fallen würde. Durch den Krieg war das Imperium geschwächt und derzeit zeigten die verbliebenen Ratsmitglieder sich vereinter als je zuvor. Obwohl sie noch Recherchen zu Rosien anstellen würde. Falls es Zwistigkeiten zwischen Nox und Acina gab, wollte die Spionin darüber im Bilde sein.  
Einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle der Sith ebenfalls eine der beiden Ziffern würgen, doch dann wandte er sich nur ab und starrte auf die Leiche des Gefangenen.  
„Dreiundzwanzig – es war Euer Gefangene. Ihr sucht hier nach Spuren. Danach könnt Ihr Euch umhören. Neun, Ihr seht Euch die Überwachung an. Zeigt ihr, wo sich der Raum mit den Aufzeichnungen befindet“, wies er die drei an, ohne einen von ihnen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
Seine Dienerin verneigte sich rasch, ehe sie den Raum verließ. Ziffer 9 folgte ihr.

Die Wächterin brachte sie in das Überwachungszentrum. Der Agentin waren bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch an diesem Tag die vielen Kameras aufgefallen. Es gab vier Arbeitsplätze und etwas hinter ihnen einen äußerst bequemen, jedoch unbenutzten Stuhl. Dieser war so ausgerichtet, dass man von dort aus die meisten Bildschirme ohne große Mühe einsehen konnte. Nox' Platz, ohne Zweifel. Es schien, als würde der Sith seine Leute gerne im Auge behalten. In der kleinen Zentrale saßen eine Twi'lek mit blauer Hautfarbe und ein weiterer Cyborg. Scheinbar wusste das Ratsmitglied technisch verbesserte Menschen zu schätzen. Schließlich war er ein ehemaliger Sklave, woran man ihn ihres Wissens nach besser nicht erinnern sollte. Er würde niemanden aufgrund seiner Herkunft ablehnen, dessen war sie sicher.  
Die Wächterin, die sie hierher gebracht hatte, deutete auf einen freien Schreibtisch, vor dem sich ebenfalls eine große Anzahl an Monitoren befand. Es würde nahezu unmöglich sein, hier unbemerkt eine Hintertür in das System von Nox einzubauen. Die Spionin würde wohl einfach nur ihre Arbeit für den Sith erledigen. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass Dreiundzwanzig ebenso wenig von Medizin verstand, wie sie selbst. Laut seiner Akte hatte er keine zusätzliche Ausbildung erhalten. Doch sie wusste, dass auch ihre eigene Akte eine Fälschung war.  
Die Agentin setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich kurz das Überwachungsprogramm zeigen. Erst dachte sie, es sei imperialer Standard, doch wie sich herausstellte, hatte jemand von Nox' Leuten es geschützt. Glücklicherweise wurden die Treppenhäuser tatsächlich nicht überwacht. Schließlich führten diese nicht nach draußen. Sie verbanden lediglich die Stockwerke miteinander. Nachdem die Wache wieder zurückgetreten war, ließ sie mehrere Videos gleichzeitig laufen. Sie hoffte, dass die Frau zu beschäftigt sein würde, als die Agentin eines herausgriff und die Sekunden heraus schnitt, in denen zu sehen war, wie eine der Türen zum Treppenhaus sich öffnete und wieder schloss. Schließlich war der Tote im Keller seinen Verletzungen erlegen. Nox würde nichts anderes zu sehen bekommen. Sie würde vorsichtiger werden müssen. Sie wollte nicht in den Fokus des Twi'lek geraten. Es war gut, dass er Ziffer 23 als ihr ebenbürtig erachtete und sie glaubte auch, dass der Chiss tatsächlich über ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie sie selbst verfügte. Aber es konnte sicherlich nicht schaden, ein klein wenig mehr Schwäche an den Tag zu legen.  
„Seht Ihr etwas?“, erkundigte sie sich bei der Wache, ohne diese anzusehen.  
„Ein paar Kamerastörungen auf anderen Stockwerken.“  
„Die haben wir schon den halben Abend. Vermutlich braucht das System einen Neustart“, warf der andere Mensch ein, schaute aber nicht zu den beiden Frauen hinüber.  
Als die Spionin sich die Bildläufe auf Istras Konsole ansah, erblickte die Agentin das Flackern, das ihre Frequenzemitter verursacht hatten. Es war ebenfalls auf der Aufnahme des Gefangenen zu sehen, wodurch ihr Gespräch nicht aufgezeichnet worden war.  
„Ich habe hier etwas Ähnliches“, erwiderte sie schließlich und zeigte der anderen Frau ihre Aufnahmen.  
Diese runzelte die Stirn. Einige Partien ihres Gesichts zeigten Rötungen auf, die vermutlich von den Verbrennungen stammten, die sie sich gerade durch Nox zugezogen hatte.  
Gerade als es wirkte, als wolle Istra antworten, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen. Darth Nox betrat den Überwachungsraum. Die düstere Wolke, die ihn noch auf dem Weg zu den Zellen umgeben hatte, schien vorerst verschwunden zu sein. Doch die Agentin war nicht sicher, ob er seine Wut nicht einfach unterdrückte.  
„Und? Habt Ihr etwas herausfinden können?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.  
„Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord. Die Überwachung zeigt den Abend über auf mehreren Stockwerken Fehler in der Aufzeichnung. Bitte entschuldigt“, sie ließ ihren Blick nur beim letzten Satz zur Seite flackern, als würde sie sich beherrschen müssen, seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
„Ist das so? Hat Dreiundzwanzig mit seiner Theorie etwa Recht?“, hakte der Twi-lek nach und sein Blick schien die Frau neben der Spionin zu durchbohren.  
„Mein Lord, auch auf dem Stockwerk des Gefangenen zeigt sich ein kurzer Ausfall der Überwachung. Allerdings lebte er danach noch. Vielleicht ist er seinen Verletzungen erlegen oder hatte eine versteckte Giftkapsel dabei“, meldete Ziffer 9 sich zu Wort.  
Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnes Eis begab. Wenn man Rückstände des Kapselinhalts im Blut des Mannes fand, würde sich der Verdacht erhärten, dass jemand innerhalb dieses Gebäudes beim Tod des Gefangenen nachgeholfen hatte. Doch wenn Nox die andere Spur untersuchen ließ, jene, dass jemand die Aufzeichnungen blockierte, würde sie selbst rasch in seinen Fokus gelangen, sollte jemand genau hinsehen: Schließlich war sie während der Kamerastörung in der Zelle nicht auf der Party gewesen und würde damit sofort in den Kreis der Verdächtigen aufgenommen werden. Etwas, was sie vermeiden wollte. Die Spionin erwiderte den Blick des Darth ruhig, der wirkte, als wolle er direkt in ihren Kopf schauen.  
„Er soll sich selbst getötet haben? Habt Ihr ihn überprüft, Istra?“, wandte der Sith sich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme an die andere Frau.  
„Wir haben ihn durchsucht. Er hatte nichts bei sich“, antwortete diese.  
Es klang, als müsse sie sich bemühen, die Worte herauszubringen.  
„Und wie ist er dann gestorben?!“, herrschte der Sith sie an.  
Seine Laune war eindeutig nicht besser geworden.  
„Hat Ziffer 23 keine Spuren entdecken können?“, erkundigte die Agentin sich.  
Tatsächlich interessierte sie die Antwort darauf brennend.  
„Hat er nicht! Fangt nicht an, die Schuld von Euch fortzuschieben!“, fauchte der Sith.  
„Verzeiht, mein Lord“, entgegnete die Spionin und senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, die Medizinerin ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher, oder?“, fügte sie an und warf der anderen Cyborg einen Blick zu.  
Diese nickte eilig. Seit der Entdeckung des Toten waren erst zwanzig Minuten vergangen. Jetzt blieb der Spionin nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu hoffen, dass diese Ärztin nicht allzu sehr in der Nähe arbeitete.  
„Dann werden wir uns wohl etwas gedulden müssen. Lasst uns einen Moment alleine“, sagte der Darth und übergangslose kehrte diese gefährliche Ruhe in seine Stimme zurück.  
Die beiden Überwacher erhoben sich und verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort, ebenso wie Istra, den Raum. Die Ziffer folgte ihnen mit dem Blick, ehe sie den Twi'lek wieder ansah.  
„Schaltet die Aufzeichnungen für diesen Raum aus“, wies er sie an.  
Sie setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und gab den entsprechenden Befehl ein. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu dem Darth um.  
„Euer Kollege hört sich unter meinen Anhängern um, ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist. Haltet Ihr einen Anschlag von innen auch für wahrscheinlich?“  
Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach. Würde sie es, wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass das der Fall war. Die Agentin machte eine unbestimmte Kopfbewegung.  
„Ich möchte mich nicht anmaßen, über Eure Anhänger zu urteilen, aber ich unterstütze die Entscheidung von Ziffer 23. Im schlimmsten Fall, erhalten wir keine Informationen. Ich würde ihn gerne unterstützen“, bot sie an.  
Zumal sie dann, falls jemanden etwas Verdächtiges aufgefallen war, selbst entscheiden könnte, wie sie diese Information verwendete, doch der Sith winkte ab und schien einen Moment lang nachdenklich ins Leere zu starren. Die Spionin bemühte sich um eine neutrale Haltung, die aufmerksam und abwartend wirkte. Sie hatte ihr rechtes Handgelenk hinter ihrem Rücken mit der Linken umfasst, ihre Beine standen etwa hüftbreit auseinander.  
Schließlich wanderte der Blick des Sith-Lords zu ihr zurück.  
„Ihr wirkt niedergeschlagen, Ziffer. Bedrückt Euch etwas?“, erkundigte er sich plötzlich.  
Er hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und schien sie zu mustern. Seine Stimme hatte einen leichten Tonfall angenommen, beinahe, als sei er wirklich um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt. Sie machte sich nichts vor: Der Darth sorgte sich nicht um sie. Das hier war eine Falle. Die Frage war nur, was für eine.  
Aber vielleicht konnte sie seine Bedenken etwas zerstreuen.  
„Mein Lord, ich glaube nicht, dass tatsächlich beide Wachen den Tod verdienen“, entgegnete sie.  
Tatsächlich zeigte sich etwas wie Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des Twi'leks.  
„Bittet Ihr um Gnade für Istra?“, wollte er wissen und musterte sie eingehend, doch weniger intensiv als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.  
Sie hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Es wäre eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen, jemanden zu töten, der noch nützlich sein könnte.“  
„So weichherzig hatte ich Euch nicht eingeschätzt.“  
„Töten gehört zu meinem Beruf, aber wie gesagt – auch Leute mit Fehlern können bisweilen nützlich sein.“  
„Nun, vielleicht denke ich darüber nach. Ihr und Ziffer 23 habt Euch als fähig erwiesen, das muss ich Euch lassen“, sagte er, während er begann, in dem kleinen Raum auf- und abzugehen.  
Er hatte seine Hände dabei hinter dem Rücken ineinander gelegt. Sie folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick.  
„Mein Lord?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Ziffer war nicht sicher, worauf er hinauswollte.  
„Meine Leute haben den Hangar aufgeräumt. Vier Kopfschüsse – das ist ein ganz ordentliches Ergebnis. Dreiundzwanzig hat sich bei der Jagd auf Rosien etwas geschickter als Ihr angestellt, aber auch Ihr habt ihn erst gestellt, als ich Euch den Befehl dazu gab, also sehe ich über Eure Verfehlungen hinweg. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat es mich verwundert, dass Ihr die Langsamere wart“, fuhr er fort, während er weiter auf- und abging, dann aber unvermittelt stehenblieb und sie ansah.  
„Ich wollte mir ein Bild von Euch machen. Schließlich hat Marr so viel von Euch gehalten“, sagte er.  
Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, um sich von einem Blinzeln abzuhalten. So wirkte es eher, als würde sie ihm nicht ganz folgen können.  
„Ich habe nur selten direkt mit ihm zu tun gehabt“, erwiderte sie.  
„Und doch ward Ihr es, den er mit auf die Jagd nach dem Imperator nahm. Warum niemanden von uns? Sicher, der Rest des Rates war überzeugt, dass die Gefahr nach den Revanitern vorbei war, doch nur ein Narr hätte das geglaubt. Und doch hat er Euch und nicht mich um Hilfe gebeten. Ich muss sagen, ich war ein wenig beleidigt“, entgegnete er und nahm seinen Gang wieder auf.  
Das war neu. Soweit Lana und sie informiert waren, hatten nur sie beide, Darth Marr und natürlich einige seiner Leute davon gewusst. Und Kaliyo, aber die Agentin vertraute der ehemaligen Söldnerin.  
„Davon ist mir nichts bekannt, mein Lord“, antwortete sie.  
„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte Marr auch Angelegenheiten mit Euch besprechen, die er anderen Ratsmitgliedern vorenthält? Oder hat er das etwa?“, plötzlich hielt Nox inne und sah sie an.  
Es schien, als würde er sie mit seinem Blick auf der Stelle einfrieren und ihr Innerstes ergründen wollen.  
„Sicher nicht. Ich bin nur eine Agentin. Ich bin gut, in dem, was ich tue, aber bei Weitem einem Sith nicht ebenbürtig.“  
„Dann könnt Ihr mir doch sicher verraten, warum er Euch und den Chaostrupp an den Rand des Wilden Raumes mitgenommen hat“, verlangte er zu wissen.  
Doch sie blieb stumm. Mit Ausnahme der Überlebenden sollte niemand im Imperium wissen, wo sie sich befunden hatte. Und auch Orennons Beteiligung sollte nicht unbedingt weithin bekannt sein. Hatte jemand von Marrs Gefolgsleuten etwas verraten?  
„Geist. Ich will Euch nicht schocken müssen“, fügte er schließlich an und klang dabei fast nachsichtig.  
„Der Chaostrupp und ich waren Verbündete bei der Jagd auf die Revaniter. Marr und die Großmeisterin kamen erst am Ende dazu“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Ah. Seht Ihr, es war doch gar nicht so schwer. Aber Ihr ward dabei trotzdem nicht alleine, nicht wahr?“, hakte er nach. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Gönnerhaftes am Anfang gehabt. Bei der Frage hingegen klang er wie ein Lehrer, der einem Schüler deutlich machen wollte, dass dieser ihn nicht für dumm verkaufen konnte.  
Sie ging rasch zwei Szenarien in ihrem Kopf durch, ehe sie sich für eines davon entschied.  
„Nein. Lana Beniko war die Drahtzieherin hinter der ganzen Aktion. Ohne sie wäre ich vermutlich nicht so rasch gewesen. Vielleicht hätte Revan dann Erfolg gehabt“, antwortete sie.  
„Und das war's? Der Chaostrupp ist ganz alleine auf die Revaniter aufmerksam geworden?“  
„Mit Verlaub, Colonel Darok war ein einfacher Mensch und wesentlich weniger subtil als Darth Arkous. Der Kommandant des Chaostrupps ist nur ein Soldat, aber kein dummer. Er hätte schon blind sein müssen, um der Spur des Colonels nicht folgen zu können“, entgegnete sie und hielt Nox' Blick stand.  
Innerlich wappnete sie sich für einen elektrischen Schlag. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, dass der Twi'lek sich bei ihr damit viel länger Zeit ließ als sonst. Doch vielleicht schätzte er sie tatsächlich etwas anders ein als seine Anhänger hier auf Nar Shaddaa. Sie war scheinbar nicht einfach Wegwerfware für ihn. Die Frage war nur – wollte er genau in diesem Moment Informationen von ihr haben?  
„Mmh… nun, ich werde diesen Major wohl dazu nicht befragen können. Zu schade“, meinte er leichthin.  
„So habt Ihr also Beniko kennengelernt. Interessant. Nun, ich denke, wir werden in Zukunft noch öfter miteinander zu tun haben. Und dann sagt Ihr mir besser gleich, was Ihr wisst. Ich würde nur ungerne einen meiner Geister aus Fleisch und Blut verlieren“, fügte er an und lächelte leicht.  
Vermutlich ähnelte es dem Lächeln eines Krayt-Drachen. Die Agentin hatte innerlich noch nie so sehr gefröstelt wie bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck des Ratsmitgliedes.  
Doch sie verneigte sich, äußerlich ruhig bleibend, nur und erwiderte: „Natürlich, mein Lord.“  
„Gut. Dann beendet Eure Arbeit hier, ehe Ihr Dreiundzwanzig helft“, mit diesen Worten verließ er die Überwachungszentrale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was wäre ein Montag ohne Nox ;) Keine Sorge - er taucht nicht in jedem Kapitel auf.  
> Im Laufe der Woche flatterte ein weiterer Kudo rein, danke dafür :)


	12. Nar Shaddaa - Eine bittere Nachricht

Es war fast drei Tage später, als sie Nar Shaddaa endlich verließ. Sie hatte Glück gehabt – Nox' Ärztin war so spät eingetroffen, dass sie bei einer Obduktion der Leiche keine giftigen Substanzen mehr hatte feststellen können. Zudem hatte auch Ziffer 23 keine brauchbaren Informationen finden können. Nachdem die Agentin sichergestellt hatte, dass sich auf den Überwachungsvideos nichts Brauchbares befand, hatte sie noch ein paar Daten gestohlen. Dabei hatte sie darauf geachtet, dass nicht auffallen würde, dass sie kopiert worden waren. Sie hatte nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster gehabt, in dem sie sich alleine in der Zentrale befunden hatte. Sie hatte auf die schnelle keine Hintertür in die Überwachungssysteme des Strell-Hauses einbauen können. Sie würde sich ansehen, was sie hatte. Sobald sie es entschlüsselt hatte, denn natürlich waren die Daten gesichert. Doch vorerst hatte sie etwas anderes zu tun.  
Ihr Schiff verließ den Hyperraum nur knapp zwei Stunden, nachdem sie von Nar Shaddaa gestartet war. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Überprüfung durchgeführt. Es schien, als habe niemand sie verwanzt. Natürlich gab es niemals eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit, aber es war besser, zumindest zu versuchen, sicherzugehen, als nichts zu unternehmen. Sie überprüfte die Scans. Sie war alleine in diesem Quadranten. Gut. Es war irgendwo im Nirgendwo und sie hoffte, dass niemand sie hier suchte.  
Merhana erhob sich und begab sich in den großen Konferenzraum. Sie wählte die Frequenz von Theron. Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht wirklich darauf freute, mit ihm zu reden. Ihr Informationsaustausch wurde mittlerweile von einem angenehmen Geplänkel begleitet und sie wusste, dass, wäre Theron ein Imperialer, sie ihren Vorsatz, nichts mit Kollegen anzufangen, schon längst gebrochen hätte.  
Doch der Anruf, den sie gerade tätigte, hatte weder mit dem einen noch mit dem anderen zu tun. Sie hatte gesehen, wie jemand aus seinem Team gestorben war. Oder zumindest jemand, mit dem er einst zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie hätte es ihm lieber von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesagt, doch dieses Mal musste ein Anruf genügen.  
Gerade als sie zu überlegene begann, was sie tun sollte, falls er nicht antwortete, flammte das Abbild des Agenten über ihrer Kommunikatoreinheit auf.  
„Hallo“, begrüßte sie den Agenten.  
„Hey, was gibt's?“, er nickte ihr zu.  
Es klang fast, als würden sie öfter miteinander reden und hätten sich einfach zwei Wochen nicht gehört. Nicht, als würden sie in verschiedenen Systemen arbeiten und müssten einander eigentlich misstrauen.  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob du von einem Anschlag auf Darth Nox weißt“, entgegnete sie.  
Der Agent musterte sie.  
„Nox? Den ehemaligen Sklaven, der seinen Vorgänger niedergemacht hat, als wäre dieser ein Sith im Kindergartenalter statt eines gefürchteten Darth'? Nein. Sicher nicht“, antwortete er.  
Sie war geneigt ihm zu glauben. Selbst wenn er sie anlügen sollte, wäre es ihr egal. Deswegen sprach sie gerade nicht mit ihm.  
„Gut. Oder… auch nicht. Ich hätte es dir lieber persönlich gesagt, aber meine Verpflichtungen lassen keinen Abstecher zu. Ein Team hat versucht, Darth Nox zu töten. Sie sind gescheitert.“  
Therons Abbild hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Okay. Ich hätte ein anderes Ergebnis bevorzugt, aber warum erzählst du mir das?“  
Sie musterte ihn. Es fiel schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte, ihn darüber zu informieren, was vorgefallen war.  
„Das Team bestand aus einigen Schützen, ich nehme an, Militär oder SID. Und aus Jedi. Meisterin Surro und Onok sind tot. Es tut mir Leid“, brachte sie schließlich hervor.  
„Was?“  
Die Züge des Agenten entgleisten. Jegliche Neugierde und andere Neigungen waren daraus verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war nur Fassungslosigkeit.  
Sie spürte den Impuls, zur Seite zu sehen, doch sie widerstand der Versuchung.  
„Ein Kollege und ich sollten Nox auf Nar Shaddaa treffen. Jemand versuchte, uns aufzuhalten. Als wir endlich den Hangar erreichten, war Onok bereits tot. Surro hielt ihm bis zuletzt Stand, doch auch sie hatte ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen“, entgegnete sie.  
Der Agent sah zu Boden. Doch ansonsten sagte er nichts. Es beunruhigte sie mehr, als wenn er geflucht oder das Gespräch abgebrochen hätte.  
„Die Schützen haben ebenfalls nicht überlebt. Ich habe zwei von ihnen getötet, nachdem ich gesehen habe, dass wir keine Chance gegen Nox gehabt hätten. Er… nahm den Mann gefangen, der versucht hatte, uns aufzuhalten. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ihn foltert. Ich habe ihm eine Giftkapsel untergeschoben, sobald ich konnte. Wir haben also niemanden mehr in der Hand und der Anschlag kann nicht zurückverfolgt werden“, fuhr sie fort.  
Stille. Theron schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiterhin nach unten.  
„Und ich hatte gehofft, dass ich sie gerettet habe...“, murmelte er.  
„Das ist mir bewusst. Es tut mir Leid.“  
Sie wusste, dass sie das bereits gesagt hatte, aber in diesem Moment fehlten ihr die Worte. Schließlich sah der Agent wieder auf.  
„Warum erzählst du mir das?“  
„Ich wusste, dass du mit ihnen einst zusammengearbeitet hast. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich niemanden erschossen habe, den du kennst, aber… das ist bei meinem Beruf nicht auszuschließen.“  
„Und jetzt? Willst du Absolution?“, hakte er nach.  
Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht stolz, auf das, was ich getan habe, aber ich suche auch keine Vergebung. Ich wollte, dass du weißt, was mit deinen ehemaligen Teammitgliedern geschehen ist. Wenigstens so viel war ich dir schuldig“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Agent stieß die Luft aus und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Erneut brach er für ein paar Sekunden den Blickkontakt, ehe er erwiderte: „Für eine Imperiale bist du ziemlich um Fairness bemüht.“  
„Das habe ich mit Lana gemeinsam, auch wenn ich nicht all ihre Methoden gutheiße. Aber ich selbst bin auch weit davon entfernt, eine weiße Weste zu haben.“  
„Wie wir alle“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Es… gibt Leute, denen ich das zutraue.“  
„Wirklich?“  
Sie sah zur Seite und nickte. Sie hielt ihn für gut. Nicht nur gut in seinem Job, er war auch ein guter Mensch. Und sie wusste nicht, wann sie zuletzt jemanden getroffen hatte, auf den diese Aussage zutraf. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, was das bedeutete: Wenn Nox erfuhr, in welcher Verbindung sie zueinander standen, würde er Theron dafür bezahlen lassen. Darüber würde sie später nachdenken müssen.  
„Sagen wir, ich halte dich zumindest für einen guten Menschen. Aber ja – auch du hast Blut an den Händen“, erwiderte sie und sah wieder zu seinem Abbild.  
„Das… schön, dass ich Eindruck hinterlassen habe“, entgegnete er und Verwirrung schwang einen Moment lang in seiner Stimme mit, doch er fand rasch seine Selbstsicherheit wieder.  
Die Agentin konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie lächelte.  
„Als ob du jemals daran gezweifelt hättest, dass ich von dir beeindruckt bin. Ich muss zurück nach Dromund Kaas. Pass auf dich auf.“  
„Mach ich, aber ich glaube, du hast gerade den gefährlicheren Job. Also sei vorsichtig. Ich… will nicht noch einen Anruf erhalten, dass jemand gestorben ist, mit dem ich Mal zusammengearbeitet habe“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes.“  
Sie musterte sein Abbild einen Moment länger, dann beendete sie die Übertragung. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich auf den Rückweg machte und Lana über die neuesten Ereignisse informierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an den Gast für das Kudo :)


	13. Intermezzo - Sirdansa

Es war ein paar Wochen später, als die Phantom der Agentin an Nox' Großkampfschiff, der Arrenz, andockte. Vom Ausmaß her stand der Kreuzer des Ratsmitgliedes jenem von Darth Marr, der damals vom Ewigen Imperium am Rande des Wilden Raumes zerstört worden war, in nichts nach. Die Spionin wusste aus den Akten, dass das Schiff unter Nox' Kommando im Krieg gegen Zakuul einige Schlachten bestritten hatte, doch einem Verband von feindlichen Schiffen hatte es trotz all seiner Technik kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum der Sith den Imperialen Geheimdienst zum Ausspionieren seiner persönlichen Feinde und der Republik statt Zakuuls nutzte: Es war vermutlich einfacher, Gegner zu bekämpfen, die zumindest etwas wie eine Schwachstelle hatten.  
Der Twi'lek hatte erneut Ziffer 23 und sie persönlich angefordert. Seit ihrer Begegnung auf Nar Shaddaa behielt die Agentin die Bewegungen ihres Kollegen im Auge. Sie wusste, dass sein letzter Einsatz, die Auslöschung eines Sklavenhändler-Rings auf Nar Shaddaa, fehlgeschlagen war. Der Ring hatte Nox' Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen, als weitere machtsensitive Schüler bei der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban eingetroffen waren, die eigentlich als Sklaven hatten verkauft werden sollen. Der Sith hatte dem Ring eine Lektion erteilen wollen. Nicht, weil sie Sklaven verkauften. Sondern weil sie jene nicht an ihn auslieferten, die über Machtfähigkeiten verfügten.  
Allerdings hatte Ziffer 23 keine Chance gehabt, die Mission durchzuführen: Schon als er auf dem Mond eingetroffen war, war die Bande dem Angriff des Hutten-Kartells zum Opfer gefallen. Bekannter Maßen duldeten sie keine Konkurrenz wenn es um den Verkauf von Sklaven ging. Erst recht nicht auf ihren eigenen Welten.  
Die Spionin verließ das Cockpit, nachdem der Andockvorgang erfolgreich abgeschlossen worden war. Als die Tür der Phantom sich öffnete, sah sie sich einem Lieutenant des Imperialen Militärs gegenüber. Es war eine junge Frau, die Agentin schätzte sie auf Mitte zwanzig.  
„Hier entlang, Darth Nox erwartet Euch bereits“, begann die junge Frau statt einer Begrüßung.  
Das war nicht gut.  
„Ist Ziffer 23 schon hier?“, erkundigte die Spionin sich, während sie neben der Imperialen den Gang hinab- und auf einen Lift zuging. In diesem Moment teilten ihre Implantate ihr mit, dass eine Nachricht auf einem ihrer offiziellen Kanäle eingetroffen war. Von Wächter 12. Sie würde sie sich später ansehen.  
Ihre Begleiterin nickte.  
„Darth Nox hat ihn vor ungefähr zehn Minuten empfangen. Aber er hat uns auch angewiesen, Euch nicht warten zu lassen. Ihr dürft in die Besprechung hinein“, entgegnete der Lieutenant, nachdem sie einen Knopf gedrückt hatte, der sie weiter nach oben brachte.  
Wieder eine Besprechung gemeinsam mit Ziffer 23… Die Agentin wollte ungern ihre Zeit für einen weiteren Wettkampf mit ihrem Kollegen zum persönlichen Amüsement des Ratsmitgliedes absolvieren. Zakuul hatte Republik und Imperium in die Knie gezwungen, doch der Geheimdienst unternahm nichts gegen das Ewige Imperium. Die Spionin wusste, dass Lana möglichst viele Operationen von Kaliyo und ihr selbst verschleierte, doch auch das war nur in einem sehr beschränkten Maße möglich. Dennoch musste Ziffer 9 vorerst mitspielen. Zumal die Jagd auf den Minister auch nur einen knappen Tag in Anspruch genommen hatte, wenn man die Flugzeit nicht miteinberechnete.  
Als der Lift anhielt, verließen die beiden Frauen ihn, doch sie mussten den Flur dahinter nicht weit hinabgehen, sondern hielten gleich an einer Tür zu ihrer Linken, vor der ein Kaleesh stand. Xalek, Nox' verbliebener Schüler. Das Volk der Kaleesh war rothäutig und ihre Hände erinnerten eher an Klauen als an die eines Menschen. Verglichen mit reinblütigen Sith war die Haut der Kaleesh eher rostfarben. Xaleks Iris war gelb, mehr konnte man von seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen, da es von einer knochenartigen Maske überzogen war, wie bei allen Angehörigen seines Volkes, die sie je gesehen hatte. Was nur eine Handvoll Individuen war. Kaleesh war nicht gerade häufig vertreten und zudem auch nur auf einem Planeten beheimatet.  
„Darth Nox wünscht Ziffer 9 zu sehen“, informierte die Frau ihn.  
Xalek gab als Antwort nur ein knappes Nicken, dann drückte der Lieutenant einen Knopf neben der Tür. Als das Türblatt zur Seite glitt, machte die Frau einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete mit der Hand auf den dahinterliegenden Raum. Die Agentin schritt durch die Tür, die sich mit einem leisen Zischen hinter ihr schloss. Zur Rechten der Spionin befand sich eine Trennwand aus dunkelgrauem Durastahl, die etwa anderthalb Meter lang war. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein kleiner Flur, der sich nach ungefähr anderthalb Metern nach rechts zu einem Raum hin öffnete.  
„Mein Lord, Ihr habt nach mir geschickt“, sagte sie und machte vier Schritte, ehe sie sich nach rechts umwandte und augenblicklich stehenblieb.  
Der Raum, der sich hinter der Trennwand öffnete, war rechteckig. Die Decke befand sich ungefähr vier Meter über ihr. Zu ihrer Linken befanden sich Fenster, die Aussicht auf den Weltraum boten. Es war offensichtlich eine Art Arbeitsquartier oder dergleichen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm die Agentin verschiedene Objekte in Vitrinen und Regalen wahr, zudem stand ein großer, hölzerner Konferenztisch, der von passenden Lehnenstühlen umringt war, in diesem Raum. Der Twi'lek stand fast am anderen Ende des Raumes. In seinem Rücken befand sich eine Tür. Er hatte den Blick auf einen Punkt ungefähr anderthalb Meter schräg über sich gerichtet, als sie um die Wand getreten war. Seine Augen ruhten fest auf Ziffer 23, der dort zu schweben schien und nach Luft rang.  
„Ah, mein anderer Geist. Wie nett, dass Ihr es geschafft habt“, sagte Nox und plötzlich fiel der Chiss-Agent laut krachend zu Boden.  
Er hustete und rapelte sich augenblicklich wieder auf. Der Tonfall des Sith' war beinahe höflich gewesen, doch in seinem Gesicht entdeckte die Agentin nicht einmal einen Hauch von Freundlichkeit.  
„Ich nehme an, Euch ist der enttäuschende Bericht seiner letzten Mission bekannt?“, erkundigte der Darth sich und sah zu ihr.  
Die Spionin nickte leicht.  
„Seid Ihr stumm?“, hakte der Twi'lek nach und machte einen halben Schritt auf sie zu.  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er sollte einen Ring von Sklavenhändlern auf Nar Shaddaa ausschalten. Als er dort ankam, war dieser bereits vom Huttenkartell zerschlagen worden“, fasste sie die Mission ihres Kollegen zusammen.  
„Richtig. Von den Hutten. Diesen schleimigen Schnecken. Und alles nur, weil er zu langsam war!“, fauchte der Darth und streckte seine Hände nach Dreiundzwanzig aus.  
Blitze zuckten daraus hervor und schlugen in den Körper des Chiss' ein. Er wand sich, doch er blieb stumm. Darth Nox kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und für einen Moment verebbten die Blitze.  
Der Agent lag auf dem Rücken. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und leicht rasselnd. Schließlich drehte er sich zur Seite und sah zu dem Sith auf.  
„Mein Lord, bitte… ich konnte nicht schneller dort sein“, brachte Dreiundzwanzig hervor.  
Die Spionin kannte seine den Missionsbericht. Er hatte Recht. Er war direkt, nachdem er den Befehl erhalten hatte, aufgebrochen.  
„Nicht schneller? Ihr denkt, es gibt eine Entschuldigung für Eure Inkompetenz?!“, fuhr Nox ihn an und erneut wurde der Chiss von einer scheinbar unsichtbaren Hand in die Luft gehoben, während ihm das Atmen plötzlich schwer zu fallen schien. Er hatte noch nicht ganz dieselbe Höhe wie zuvor erreicht, als ein weiterer Blitzschlag in ihn fuhr.  
„Ihr hattet nur einen simplen Auftrag!“, schrie der Sith.  
Die Agentin zuckte zusammen, beherrschte sich aber augenblicklich, um ihrer Gefühle nicht noch weiter preiszugeben. Ihr Blick huschte zu Nox, bei dessen linker Hand sich die Spitzen von Daumen und Zeigefinger gefährlich nah beieinander befanden, während aus seiner Rechten ein scheinbar nicht enden wollender Strom an elektrischen Schlägen auf den Agenten einprasselte.  
„Das reicht nicht“, zischte der Twi'lek.  
Erneut polterte der Chiss zu Boden, doch er blieb nicht einmal einen Lidschlag lang liegen, ehe er durch den Raum gewirbelt wurde und gegen die Scheibe krachte. Die Spionin nahm knackende Geräusche wahr. Vermutlich war dem Agenten mindestens ein Knochen gebrochen. Er blieb dort keine Sekunde lang hängen, ehe er erneut durch die Luft raste und mit der gegenüberliegenden Wand kollidierte. Fast wirkte es, als würde er vom Durastahl abprallen, doch die Agentin sah, wie Nox erneut die Hand in einer schnellen Bewegung zur Seite warf und augenblicklich flog auch der Chiss durch den Raum. Er wurde gegen eine weitere Wand geschmettert.  
„Bitte, mein Lord,...“, brachte er hervor, ehe sein Körper erneut durch die Luft rauschte und gegen die Scheibe klatschte.  
„Schweigt! Ihr habt Euer Recht verwirkt, das Wort an mich zu richten!“, herrschte der Twi'lek ihn an. Dann dirigierte er den Agenten mit einer raschen Bewegungsabfolge durch den Raum. Der Körper von Ziffer 23 krachte gegen die Decke, eine weitere Wand, den Boden und noch einmal gegen die Scheibe, an der er dieses Mal hinabrutschte.  
Darth Nox starrte den Chiss aus seinen roten Augen an. Das Ratsmitglied war wieder von dieser Aura umgeben, ähnlich wie damals, als sie auf Nar Shaddaa zu seinem toten Gefangenen hinabgefahren waren. Als würde sich eine dunkle Wolke um ihn herum ausbreiten. Als wäre er Yavin 4, konzentriert in der Gestalt einer einzelnen Person.  
Die Agentin scannte ihren Kollegen mit ihren Implantaten. Seine Vitalwerte befanden sich in einem kritischen Zustand. Der Chiss bewegte sich nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben hatte oder bewusstlos war. Sie hoffte, dass Letzteres der Fall war. Etwas Derartiges sollte niemand aushalten müssen.  
Die Spionin sank auf ein Knie hinab und neigte den Kopf.  
„Mein Lord, er hat seine Lektion sicher gelernt“, sagte sie.  
Ihr war bewusst, dass es für sie Konsequenzen haben konnte, wenn sie sich in die Bestrafung einmischte, doch Dreiundzwanzig traf keine Schuld an dem Fehlschlag der Mission. Zudem war er immer noch ihr Kollege.  
„Hab ich Euch gesagt, dass Ihr sprechen dürft?!“  
Augenblicklich traf sie etwas gegen die Brust und sie wurde selbst gegen die Wand geschleudert. Die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst, als sie mit dem Durastahl kollidierte. Sie blinzelte und sah Nox, der einen Arm nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. Dann warf er dem anderen Agenten noch einen Blick zu, ehe er die Hand wieder nach dem Chiss ausstreckte. Der Körper des Spions wanderte langsam in die Höhe, fast so, als wäre er eine Marionette, die an ihren Fäden von einem unfähigen Puppenspieler hochgehoben wurde. Die Gliedmaßen wirkten unkontrolliert und der Kopf rollte von der Brust in die Höhe.  
„Ohnmächtig? So leicht kommt Ihr mir nicht davon“, zischte Nox und bewegte seine andere Hand.  
Einen Moment lang war der Agentin, als würde das Licht im Raum dunkler werden, obwohl ihre Implantate ihre keine Stromschwankungen oder dergleichen meldeten. Sie brachte sich in eine sitzende Position, verharrte dann aber, als Ziffer 23 einen leisen Laut von sich gab. Der Chiss begann zu blinzeln. Schlagartig schien es wieder heller zu werden und doch noch genau so hell wie zuvor zu sein. Am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung huschte die Frage entlang, ob sie sich getäuscht hatte.  
„Dreiundzwanzig, hört Ihr mich?“, erkundigte der Twi'lek sich und seine Stimme hatte übergangslos einen freundlichen Tonfall angenommen. Doch es war ihm anzuhören, dass unter der Oberfläche noch immer die Wut schlummerte, die die Agentin nur Sekunden zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte.  
Der Chiss hustete und es wirkte einen Moment lang, als würde er nicken.  
„Gut!“, entfuhr es dem Sith und der Körper des Agenten sank erneut zu Boden.  
Dieses Mal kam er ganz sanft auf, so als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Person mit großer Sorgfalt ablegen. Erst dann wandte Nox sich Ziffer 9 zu und runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
„Wollt Ihr in dieser Haltung mit einem Vorgesetzten sprechen?“, erkundigte er sich und klang dabei wie ein Lehrer, der seinen Lieblingsschüler auf seine nachlässige Handschrift hinwies.  
Die Agentin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was ihr Schädel mit einem scharfen Stechen über dem rechten Auge quittierte, ehe sie auf die Beine kam, einen Schritt von der Wand fortmachte und wieder auf ein Knie hinabsank.  
„Kommt schon, Geist. Ihr habt schon gekniet. Ihr wolltet etwas für Euren Kollegen tun. Nun, ich denke, Ihr könnt ihm helfen seine Lektion zu lernen. Aber ich will Euch ansehen, wenn wir miteinander reden. Steht auf“, forderte der Sith sie im Plauderton auf.  
Die Spionin folgte seinem Befehl augenblicklich und stellte sich aufrecht hin.  
„Kommt etwas heran – das Licht da hinten schmeichelt Euch gar nicht“, meinte er und bedeutete ihr mit seiner Hand, dass sie etwas näher kommen sollte.  
Die Agentin machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie warf ihrem Kollegen, der sich schräg hinter Nox befand, einen Blick zu. Er hustete erneut und schien sich aufzustützen. Dunkles Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund auf den Boden. Ihre Implantate teilten ihr mit, dass seine Lebenszeichen immer noch schwach waren. Wenn er nicht bald medizinisch versorgt wurde, konnte es sein, dass er diese Begegnung mit dem Twi'lek nicht überlebte. Sie wollte lieber nicht herausfinden, ob sie nach einer derartigen Behandlung durch den Sith-Lord überhaupt noch über Lebenszeichen verfügen würde…  
„Nun, Ihr seid sicherlich kompetenter als er“, begann der Darth, ehe er sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch sinken ließ, von dem aus er sie ansehen konnte.  
„Mein Lord?“  
„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Euch. Es gibt eine Person, die Ihr töten sollt. So rasch wie möglich“, fuhr er fort.  
Er nahm sich einen Moment, um es sich scheinbar in den Polstern bequem zu machen, ehe er weitersprach: „Sie hört auf den Namen Sirdansa.“  
Plötzlich kam mehr Bewegung in ihren Kollgen. Er stützte sich auf und hob den Kopf soweit, dass er die Spionin ansehen konnte. Sie hatte schon öfter mit Chiss zu tun gehabt. Für gewöhnlich hatte dieses Volk seine Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle, als viele menschliche Agenten, die sie kannte. Aber in diesem Moment wirkten die roten Augen von Dreiundzwanzig, als würden sie Ziffer 9 darum anflehen, Nox' Anweisung zu missachten.  
„Nein“, flüsterte er, doch es lag keine Kraft in seinen Worten.  
Der Sith drehte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas zu ihm um und schien ihn einen Augenblick lang zu mustern. Der Blick des Agenten wanderte zu Boden. Vielleicht hatte ihn die Kraft verlassen. Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass Nox das stumme Flehen in seinen Augen auffiel, das er nicht hatte zurückhalten können oder wollen.  
„Ah, Ihr hört zu. Sehr gut“, stellte der Twi'lek fest und ein zufriedener Tonfall schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Agentin zu.  
„Sie ist die Schwester Eures unfähigen Kollegen. Ich denke, er lernt seine Lektion am besten, wenn ihr etwas zustößt“, erklärte er und klang dabei so, als habe er ihr gerade die Grundlagen einer Rechenoperation erläutert und nicht aufgetragen, das Familienmitglied eines seiner vormaligen Lieblingsagenten zu eliminieren.  
„Ihr vollständiger Name steht in ihrer Akte, die Euch beim Betreten der Arrenz zugesandt wurde. Diese Chiss-Namen kann sich niemand merken. Wie Ihr es anstellt, ist mir egal. Aber es soll nicht zu Euch zurückzuverfolgen sein. Schließlich soll niemand behaupten können, einen Geist gesehen zu haben. Zudem braucht das Imperium derzeit keinen Konflikt mit den Chiss“, fügte der Twi'lek an.  
„Bitte…, sie hat nichts getan“, brachte Dreiundzwanzig mit heiserer Stimme hervor und hob nun doch wieder den Blick. Es war lange her, dass die Agentin etwas wie offene Verzweilung in den Augen eines Geheimdienstmitarbeiters gesehen hatte.  
„Wenn sie etwas getan hätte, wäre es auch an Euch, sie zu bestrafen. Das hier mache ich nur für Eure Erziehung“, entgegnete der Sith über die Schulter an den Agenten gewandt, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Die Spionin musste sich zwingen, weiterhin zu dem Ratsmitglied statt zu ihrem Kollegen zu schauen. Sie hatte schon viele Leute getötet, doch noch nie jemanden in die Augen gesehen, direkt nachdem sie mit einem Attentat auf seine Schwester beauftragt worden war.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord. Ich werde unverzüglich aufbrechen“, erwiderte sie und verneigte sich.  
Ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie nach einem Weg suchte, aus dieser Sache herauszukommen, doch ihr fiel auf die Schnelle nichts ein, wie sie es verhindern konnte. Sie hoffte, dass ihr unterwegs eine Idee kam, auch wenn ein Teil von ihr es bezweifelte.  
„Gut. Wisst Ihr, ich hatte zuerst überlegt, unseren Freund hier zu töten. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass es viel erschreckender ist, wenn jemandem etwas geschieht, der einem nahe steht. Wenn man bemerkt, dass einem die Kontrolle entgleitet“, erklärte der Twi'lek.  
Was das anging, konnte sie ihm nicht widersprechen, auch wenn sie dieses Vorgehen als schmutzig empfand. Als Antwort nickte sie nur, während sie sich weiterhin dazu zwang, ihren Blick nur auf den Sith gerichtet zu halten.  
„Nun geht. Und enttäuscht mich nicht“, wies er sie an und plötzlich hatte seine Stimme etwas Schneidendes.  
Agentin verneigte sich erneut, dieses Mal tiefer.  
„Auf keinen Fall, mein Lord.“  
„Gut. Dann dürft Ihr Euch entfernen“, meinte er und als sie sich aufrichtete, sah sie, dass er mit einer Hand in ihre Richtung wedelte, als wolle er ein lästiges Insekt vertreiben.  
Sie kam der Aufforderung nach und drehte sich um. Als sie die Trennwand erreichte, hörte sie erneut seine Stimme hinter sich: „Ach, Geist?“  
Ziffer 9 wandte sich zu ihm um.  
„Erledigt es schnell. Ich habe gehört, dass der Akademie der Sith auf Korriban vor fast fünfundzwanzig Jahren eine potenzielle Schülerin entgangen ist, die bis heute nicht gefasst werden konnte. Ihr Familienname ist Temple. Bisher scheint sie unauffindbar und ich habe bislang keinen Anlass, nach ihr suchen zu lassen. Dafür weiß ich, dass es einen gewissen Teehausbesitzer in Voss-Ka gibt, der Euch seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat, aber immer noch sehr zugetan ist, wie es sich für einen guten Ehemann gehört. Und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass gerade dieser Verkünder des Morgens der Killiks mit einigen Abgesandten unabhängiger Planeten im Mestani-Sektor verhandelt. Es ist eine Schande, dass das Imperium auf Insekten zurückgreifen muss, aber noch bin ich gewillt, es zu dulden. So mir gezeigt wird, dass es genug nützliche Personen in den Reihen des Geheimdienstes gibt“, sagte er und seine Stimme nahm zum Ende hin einen gönnerhaften Tonfall an.  
Die Spionin nickte.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord.“  
„Gut“, er nickte ihr noch einmal zu, was sie als Zeichen nahm, endlich gehen zu dürfen.

Die Agentin kehrte augenblicklich zur Phantom zurück. Sie legte innerhalb der Arrenz ein zügiges, aber kein übereiltes Tempo an den Tag. Nox sollte nicht glauben, dass er sie verunsichert hatte.  
Sie fühlte sich dennoch erst etwas weniger in seinem Fokus, als sie wieder im Cockpit ihres eigenen Schiffes saß und in den Hyperraum gesprungen war. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das Treffen mit dem Darth. Er wusste von Raina Temple. Die junge Frau war, ebenso wie Kaliyo, Vector Hyllus, Eckhardt Lokin und SKORPIO, Teil der Crew von Ziffer 9 gewesen. Temple hatte sich ihr zuletzt angeschlossen. Im Laufe der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbacht hatten, hatte die Agentin erfahren, dass Raina über leichte Machtfähigkeiten verfügte. Doch sie waren bei Weitem nicht stark genug, als dass sie eine Ausbildung in der Akademie auf Korriban überlebt hätte. Darum hatten Temples Vater sie als Kind vor den Sith versteckt. Später, als Raina gemeinsam mit der Spionin reiste, hatte Temple um Urlaub gebeten, um den Vollstreckern der Sith zuvor zu kommen, die irgendwie dahinter gekommen waren, was ihr Vater getan hatte. Auf das Vergehen, der Akademie einen potenziellen Schüler vorzuenthalten, stand die Todesstrafe, doch die junge Frau hielt es für gnädiger, wenn ihr Vater durch ihre eigene Hand starb statt Folter durch die Vollstrecker ausgesetzt zu werden. Eigentlich hatte die Spur damit enden sollen und solange Ziffer 9 mit ihr gearbeitet hatte, war sie auch nie dafür belangt worden. Doch scheinbar war das nicht alles gewesen.  
Dann war da noch die Anspielung auf Vector, den Verkünder des Morgens der Killiks. Die Agentin wusste nicht, wo er sich gerade aufhielt, da sie sich derzeit in einem Zweimonats-Intervall beieinander meldeten. Doch sie würde es überprüfen. Nicht zuletzt war da die Geschichte mit dem Voss Phi-Ton. Die Ehe war notwendig gewesen, doch sie hatte es aus ihrer Akte gelöscht, als der Geheimdienst neu aufgebaut worden war. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo Kopien, an die Nox gelangt war. Es würde sie alleine zu viel Zeit und Ressourcen kosten, herauszufinden, woher der Darth es wusste. Sie würde zwar Recherchen anstellen, aber sie musste vorsichtig dabei sein, wenn sie nicht das selbe wie Dreiundzwanzig durchmachen wollte.  
Unfreiwillig wanderten ihre Gedanken zu einer Nachricht zurück, die sie vor ein paar Wochen erhalten hatte:

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Gespräch
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich war nicht ganz fair zu dir. Deine Nachricht kam überraschend und es waren keine guten Neuigkeiten. Ich habe Erkundigungen eingeholt und den richtigen Stellen einen Hinweis zukommen lassen, dass die Mission ein Fehlschlag war. Hätte der Direktor mich gefragt, hätte ich ihm davon abgeraten, aber ich bin derzeit auf andere Dinge angesetzt.  
>  Es ist schon verrückt. Beinahe versuche ich, nicht zu schreiben, dass mir der ‚Friedensschluss‘ nicht schmeckt, falls vielleicht doch noch jemand außer uns diese Nachrichten liest. Aber man wird nicht zwei Personen für so etwas nachjagen. Hoffe ich zumindest. Ich werde nach wie vor nicht gegen Zakuul eingesetzt. Es scheint fast so, als versuchten wir, niemanden in ihren Reihen zu haben, sondern weiterhin, gegen unseren alten Feind vorzugehen. Und ja, hättest du mir früher gesagt, dass ich einmal denken würde, dass es Wichtigeres geben würde, als gegen das Imperium vorzugehen, hätte ich dich ausgelacht.  
>  Aber das hier ist nicht zum Lachen, für keinen von uns. Pass auf dich auf.
> 
> Bis bald
> 
> Allus

Es war kurz nach ihrem Gespräch gewesen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Theron sich bei ihr entschuldigen würde und doch war genau das geschehen. Sie hatte ihm seine Reaktion nicht übel genommen. Schließlich hatte sie keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie Nox unterstützt hatte. Sie hätte es sogar verstanden, wenn er den Kontakt abgebrochen hätte. Von ihrem derzeitigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet, wäre das vermutlich sicherer für ihn gewesen. Doch stattdessen hatte er ihr geschrieben. Sie hatte ihm ungefähr eine Woche später geantwortet, da sie vorher zu viel unterwegs gewesen war, um sich die Zeit dafür zu nehmen:

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Allus Dormen  
>  Betreff: Re: Gespräch
> 
> Hey,
> 
> es gab keinen Grund, fair zu sein. Ich bin nicht stolz auf meine Arbeit, aber ich erledige sie. Nachdem beide Reiche zugestimmt haben, sich lieber zu unterwerfen als zu kämpfen, suchen wir eigene Wege. Was in unserer derzeitigen Position alles andere als leicht ist. Wenn wir etwas finden, gebe ich dir Bescheid (oder jemand anderes, den du bereits kennst).  
>  Ich kann verstehen, dass sie sich unterworfen haben, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie ihren ewigen Krieg weiterführen. Selbst wenn sie gewinnen würden – dann würde nur noch ein Reich unter der Knute unseres ‚wundervollen‘ Prinzen kriechen. Was hätten sie davon?  
>  Mein derzeitiger Arbeitgeber hat mich nach der Zeit bei den Rotrümpfen befragt. Ich konnte unsere Freundin nicht verschleiern, schließlich kennt er sie, aber ich habe so getan, als hätte unser Freund dort niemanden gehabt. Ich wollte nicht noch einen Sith die Fährte seines damaligen Kontaktes setzen. Falls Du seinen Kontakt siehst, hab ein Auge auf ihn.  
>  Und sei vorsichtig.
> 
> Lena

Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob ihre Nachricht an Theron anders ausgefallen wäre, wenn sie damals schon gewusst hätte, dass Nox wesentlich mehr Informationen über sie besaß, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch, dass sie kurz gezögert hatte, ehe sie die letzte Zeile geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte ihn ja ohnehin schon gebeten, auf sich aufzupassen, schließlich war er Orennons Kontakt gewesen. Trotzdem hatte sie ihm noch einmal richtig sagen wollen, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. Nicht, dass es ihn am Leben hielt oder dergleichen, schließlich war sein Job mindestens genau so gefährlich wie ihrer. Aber es war Theron gewesen, der auf Rishi zuerst um ihre Sicherheit besorgt gewesen war, damals, als sie vorgeschlagen hatte, die Sklaven zu befreien, die Nova Blade gefangen gehalten hatte:  
_„Ich bin sicher, dass die Insel schwer bewacht wird, also versucht, euch nicht töten zu lassen“, hatte er gesagt._  
_„Ich denke, Theron wollte damit ausdrücken, dass er um eure Sicherheit besorgt ist – so wie ich. Möge die Macht euch gut dienen“, hatte Lana angefügt._  
Fakt war – sie alle sollten jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Archivler,  
> erst einmal ein Dankeschön für die neuen Kudos :)  
> Diese Woche gibt es ein etwas späteres Update. Es gab noch ein paar last minute Änderungen an dem Kapitel und ich wollte nochmal drüber schlafen, ehe ich es hochlade.  
> Dafür gibt es am Star Wars Tag ein weiteres Kapitel. Davor dürfen wir uns noch auf das Update 5.9 freuen... Ich erwarte mit Spannung, wie es weitergeht. Ein Teil von mir freut sich auf das Ende der Storyline (obwohl man da mehr draus hätte machen können - in so einem richtigen Update und nicht mit einem Viertel Dutzend Flashpoints), der andere Teil befürchtet wenig tiefgründige Gespräche und eine ca. 3 minütige Cutszene alá "Warum hast du das gemacht?" "Ich wollte die Allianz schützen." "Ach so. Schön, dass du wieder da bist!"  
> Aber in nicht einmal 48h wissen wir mehr ;)  
> Die Chiss-Namensgebung ist übrigens sehr spannend. Ich hatte mich zuerst an diesem [Artikel](http://oolathurman.tumblr.com/post/153514007317/chiss-naming-conventions) orientiert, bis mir auffiel, dass in SWToR die Chiss scheinbar "normale" Namen haben und nicht welche, die aus dreien zusammengesetzt sind. Der Chiss-Name für die Schwester von 23 lautet Kres'Irdan'Safis, aber da ich nicht sicher gehen konnte, ob diese 3-in-1-Namensgeschichte nicht vielleicht erst in den über 3000 Jahren aufkam, die zwischen SWtoR und den Filmen liegen, habe ich den vollständigen Namen außen vor gelassen.  
> Das war's für heute von mir. Ich wünsche Euch noch eine schöne Woche :)
> 
> Talin


	14. Dromund Kaas - Ohne fremde Ohren

Die Agentin betrachtete ihre Umgebung. Obwohl Dromund Kaas der offizielle Sitz des Imperiums war, waren noch weite Teile der Planetenoberfläche von Dschungel bedeckt. Auf ihrem Weg hierher war sie an mehreren Bombenkratern vorbeigekommen. Kaas City hatte sich seit dem ‚Friedensschluss‘ mit dem Ewigen Imperium scheinbar wieder von seinen Wunden erholt, doch die Natur war langsamer, auch wenn die Spionin bereits Zeichen der Rückeroberung durch Fauna und Flora erkennen konnte. Grüne Ranken begannen erneut, das einst zerfetzte Gebiet für sich zu beanspruchen und kleinere Tiere huschten durch das Unterholz. In ein paar Jahren würde hier kaum noch etwas an den Krieg erinnern, so denn kein neuer ausbrach… Doch von den offensichtlichen Narben des Krieges abgesehen, hatte das Imperium noch mehr verloren: Der Rat der Sith war mittlerweile nur noch zur Hälfte besetzt. Mehrere Ratsmitglieder waren in Schlachten gegen Zakuul gefallen. Zudem war der Zorn des Imperators kurz nach dem Friedensschluss verschwunden. Seine Crew war vom Geheimdienst befragt worden, doch niemand schien zu wissen, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte.  
‚Friedensschluss‘ - das war kein Frieden, der seit einigen Monaten herrschte. Es war Knechtschaft. Umso schlimmer war es, dass auch die Republik dem zugestimmt hatte. Das wäre noch gegangen, wenn die Ziffer nicht aus ihren vielen Informationsquellen gewusst hätte, dass das Imperium natürlich immer noch Waffen produzierte – die es gegen die Republik einsetzen wollte. Der Krieg gegen Zakuul hatte nicht ganz anderthalb Jahre gedauert und beiden Reichen ihre Grenzen aufgezeigt. Doch statt sich zusammen zu tun, wollten sie einander weiter bekämpfen.  
Aber das war nicht ihr vordringlichstes Problem. Die Agentin scannte mittels ihrer Implantate ihre unmittelbare Umgebung. Eine Vielzahl an Lebensformen umgab sie, doch lediglich eine schien etwas größer zu sein. Die Ziffer richtete ihren Blick auf den Teil des Dschungels, aus der sich das Signal dieser Lebensform näherte. Sie hatte sicherheitshalber den Blaster gezogen, ließ ihn aber vorerst gesenkt. Schließlich hörte sie ein leises Knacken, dann sah sie den hellblonden Haarschopf von Lana durch das Blätterwerk schimmern. Die Spionin steckte ihre Waffe wieder in den Holster, als die Sith auf die Lichtung trat.  
„Ein lauschiges Plätzchen hast du dir da ausgesucht“, sagte ihre eigentliche Vorgesetzte und tatsächlich schien eine Spur Amüsiertheit in ihrer Stimme mitzuschwingen, die im Gegensatz zu ihrem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck stand.  
„Wir beide haben noch nie einen Spaziergang zusammen durch die Natur von Dromund Kaas unternommen. Ich dachte, es ist an der Zeit“, entgegnete die Agentin und erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, das Lana erwiderte.  
„Wirklich?“, die Sith legte eine Hand um das Handgelenk der anderen und schien mit neu erwachtem Interesse die Umgebung zu mustern.  
„Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, dass einer meiner Untergebenen mich mit einer guten Flasche alderaanischem Wein bei Kerzenlicht verführen wollen würde. Das hier ist wenigstens nicht langweilig“, fügte sie an, ehe sie wieder zu Ziffer 9 sah.  
„Was soll ich sagen – ein besonderer Ort für eine besondere Frau“, antwortete die Spionin.  
Tatsächlich legte sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Sith, was ihr etwas Raubtierhaftes verlieh.  
„Wir beide wissen, dass ich nicht dein einziger Gast bin.“  
Die Spionin nickte. Doch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, wurde Lanas Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernster und sie griff nach ihrem Lichtschwert.  
„Wir bekommen Besuch“, informierte sie die Agentin in dem Moment, in dem deren Implantate ihr dasselbe meldeten.  
Mehrere Lebensformen bewegten sich auf sie zu. Beide Frauen ließen ihre Umgebung nicht aus den Augen. Nur wenige Momente später brach eine kleine Truppe von Dschungelkatzen daraus hervor und hielt direkt auf sie zu. Wenn die Ziffer hätte raten müssen, war es eine Mutter, die ihren Kindern das Jagen zeigte. Die Spionin hob den Blaster und zielte auf das größte Tier. Eine kurze Salve traf es zwischen den Augen, noch bevor es die Lichtung halb überquert hatte. Keinen Lidschlag später wurden die verbliebenen Dschungelkatzen von einem Machtstoß getroffen, der sie zu Boden schleuderte. Das Lichtschwert der Sith fuhr in den ersten Körper. Noch während die Bestie tot in sich zusammen sank, zog die Sith die ein weiteres Jungtier heran und rammte ihm das Lichtschwert in die Brust. In diesem Moment sprangen die verbliebenen Katzen auf sie zu. Die Agentin nahm die rechte unter Feuer und nur einen Augenblick später wurde die linke von einer Salve aus dem Unterholz getroffen. Sie gab ein klägliches Jaulen von sich, als sie unweit von Lana landete. Diese beendete das Leiden des Tieres mit einem raschen Schlag.  
„Hey, das war meine“, meldete eine bekannte Stimme sich zu Wort und Kaliyo trat aus dem Unterholz.  
Dann musterte sie die Umgebung und fügte an: „Da habt ihr euch aber einen gemütlichen Ort für ein Treffen ausgesucht.“  
Die Scanner der Agentin zeigten keine weiteren großen Lebewesen. Sie sah zu Lana, die einen Moment länger auf die Leichen hinabsah.  
„Das war… beinahe eine angenehme Ablenkung. Doch es sind nicht diese Kreaturen, die meine Wut verdienen“, sagte sie.  
Dann deaktivierte sie ihr Lichtschwert und nickte der Rattataki zu.  
„Die Frage ist doch nur, wen wir uns zuerst vorknöpfen: Arcann, diesen neuen Sith, der uns herumschubst oder Loenon“, meinte die Söldnerin und trat auf die beiden Frauen zu.  
„Loenon?“, hakte Lana nach und sah Kaliyo fragend an, die ihrerseits die Arme verschränkte.  
„So ein Kerl, der mir Credits schuldet. Ich dachte, ich werfe seinen Namen mit in die Runde, falls wir uns vor den anderen beiden warmmachen wollen“, erwiderte diese und hob grinsend die Schultern.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Loenon alleine dazu bekommst, dir dein Geld wiederzugeben. Und die anderen beiden scheinen außerhalb unserer Liga zu spielen“, wandte die Agentin ein.  
„Ach komm, als wäre uns bisher jemand begegnet, der nicht getötet werden kann“, hielt die Rattataki dagegen.  
„Mit Ausnahme des Imperators von Zakuul. Allerdings hat Arcann auch selten selbst in die Kampfhandlungen eingegriffen. Das brauchte er auch gar nicht, bei der großen Anzahl an Droiden und Rittern, über die er verfügt“, entgegnete die Sith.  
Im gesamten Verlauf des Krieges hatte die Agentin nur einmal erlebt, dass Lana wirklich wütend gewesen war. Es war, als hätte die Luft um sie herum gekocht, doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Sith hatte sie niemanden geschockt. Sie hatte sich lediglich dazu hinreißen lassen, eine kleine Statue von ihrem Schreibtisch gegen eine Konsole zu schleudern und auch das nur, als Sith und Spionin unter sich gewesen waren. Davon abgesehen war sie immer die Ruhe in Person.  
„Bisher sieht es so aus, als müssten wir Nox dieser Kategorie hinzufügen“, wandte die Agentin ein.  
„Ich habe von dem Attentat gehört. Er lässt uns immer noch nach möglichen Drahtziehern suchen. Leider ist die Spur abgebrochen, als auch der letzte Überlebende in seinem Gewahrsam starb“, erwiderte Lana.  
„Ging‘s darum in dieser ewig langen Nachricht, die du mir geschrieben hast? Ich hasse es, Berichte zu lesen“, wandte die Rattataki sich an die Spionin und ihre Stimme klang dabei eine Spur gelangweilt.  
„Auch dann, wenn es darum geht, dass Nox blastersicher ist? Ich kam dazu, als der Angriff stattfand. Die Schüsse sind einfach um ihn herum verpufft. Ich habe Meisterin Surro auf Ziost kämpfen sehen, als sie von Vitiate besessen war. Er hat sie als seine Favoritin bezeichnet, weil sie so stark war. Sie hat nicht lange gegen Nox durchgehalten. Zwei weitere Jedi waren bereits tot, als ich eintraf“, antwortete sie.  
Zwischen Lanas Augenbrauen bildete sich eine kleine Falte, als sie die Brauen zusammenzog.  
„Das sind keine guten Neuigkeiten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Nox aus dem Imperium… entfernt wird, doch mit dem durch den Krieg stark dezimierten Rat der Sith werden sie sich auf etwas anderes als ihre ständigen Intrigen untereinander konzentrieren“, erwiderte die Geheimdienstministerin und stemmte die Hände leicht in die Seiten.  
„Ich denke auch, dass es sinnlos ist, darauf zu hoffen, dass sie einander auslöschen. Zumindest nicht so bald. Was sie scheinbar nicht davon abhält, sich trotzdem weiter zu bespitzeln. Nox wollte, dass ich einen Minister ausschalte, der angeblich für Acina spioniert“, stimmte die Agentin der Sith zu.  
Diese nickte leicht.  
„Das stand in deinem Bericht. Falls wir einen Verbündeten gegen Nox brauchen, werden wir ihn wohl in ihr finden.“  
„Klar, weil man Sith auch so gut vertrauen kann“, warf Kaliyo mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme ein.  
Die beiden anderen Frauen sahen zu ihr und die Agentin hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Was? Diese Darth sind doch einer bescheuerter als der andere“, fügte sie an.  
Offensichtlich fiel der Rattataki nicht auf, dass sie gerade mit einer Sith sprach.  
„Anwesende ausgeschlossen“, sagte die Spionin an Stelle von Ziffer 13.  
„Das hoffe ich. Aber Kaliyo hat Recht: Wir müssen auf der Hut sein. Wir sollten für diese Art von Kommunikation nur noch verschlüsselte Kanäle verwenden oder uns persönlich treffen, wobei ich nicht weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal abkömmlich bin. Zumal es auffällt, wenn wir uns auf demselben Planeten aufhalten und gleichzeitig nicht aufzuspüren sind“, wandte Lana ein und zog ein Datapad hervor.  
Die Agentin nickte leicht und tat es ihr, ebenso wie Kaliyo, gleich.  
„Nichts, was wir nicht hinbekommen“, meinte die Spionin, während sie ihr Gerät mit den anderen beiden verband.  
Kurz darauf erschien auf ihrem Bildschirm Kommunikationskanäle und Namen von Personen, die sie noch nie gehört hatte.  
„Elthina Dereon?“, hakte sie nach und sah zu Lana.  
„Ich habe diese Identität in letzter Zeit aufgebaut. Olara Xyudren und sie könnten alte Freunde sein, die sich aus den Augen verloren und dann zufällig wiedergefunden haben“, schlug die Sith vor.  
„Klingt gut. Kunstausstellung auf Alderaan?“, ging die Agentin darauf ein.  
Lana nickte und trug etwas in ihr Gerät ein, ebenso wie die Spionin. Sie würden sich in Zukunft über diese Tarnidentitäten austauschen und dabei wichtige Informationen in ihren Nachrichten so tarnen, dass sie wie Belanglosigkeiten aus dem Leben zweier normaler Personen klangen.  
Als Ziffer 9 zu Kaliyo sah, hatte diese die freie Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt.  
„Echt jetzt? Verschlüsselte Botschaften auf verschlüsselten Frequenzen?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Wenn man einen Geheimdienst untergräbt, kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein, wie du weißt“, erinnerte die Agentin sie.  
Die Rattataki stieß unwillig die Luft aus.  
„Okay. Aber kontaktiert mich nur für das Nötigste über den Schrott“, stimmte sie widerwillig zu.  
„Natürlich. Ich sende dir ein paar Informationen über unsere Beziehung – lösch die Datei, sobald du dir deine Rolle verinnerlicht hast“, sagte Lana and die ehemalige Söldnerin gewandt.  
Währenddessen erstellte die Agentin auch für Nekk Pio‘la einen Hintergrund, der das Kontaktpendant für Kaliyos Giala Memran war. Als sie auf „Absenden“ klickte, hob sie den Blick.  
„Da gibt es noch etwas. Nox weiß von Marrs und meinem Ausflug an den Rand des Wilden Raumes. Und von den Revanitern“, sagte sie.  
Die Sith zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Das ist nicht komplett unerwartet. Darth Marr hat mit dem Rat der Sith darüber gesprochen“, entgegnete Lana.  
„So klang es. Er hat mich trotzdem ausgehorcht, bis ich zugegeben habe, dass wir uns darüber kennengelernt haben“, entgegnete Ziffer 9.  
„Das ist zwar nicht allgemein bekannt, aber auch nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis“, meinte Lana.  
„Er wusste nichts von Theron, also habe ich seine Rolle außen vor gelassen. Ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn das so bleibt“, fügte Merhana an.  
Sie wollte es ungerne ansprechen, aber wenn sie schon mit den beiden redete, konnte sie wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass keine von ihnen die Beteiligung des Agenten verriet.  
„Ach, Klinge. Wird das was Ernstes mit dir und dem Herzchen?“, fragte Kaliyo belustigt.  
Ziffer 9 warf ihrer Gefährtin nur einen kurzen Blick zu, den diese mit einem süffisanten Grinsen erwiderte.  
Die Sith sagte einen Moment lang nichts und sah ihrerseits zu Kaliyo, ehe sie wieder die Agentin anschaute.  
„Ich nehme an, du bittest nicht nur darum, weil du willst, dass wir dich damit aufziehen?“, erkundigte Lana sich. Tatsächlich war ihr Tonfall höchstens als höflich-interessiert zu beschreiben.  
„Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Nox gerne die ganze Geschichte kennen würde. Hat Marr irgendwem von der Mission, Vitiate zu jagen erzählt?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
Lana schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er sprach mit mir, bevor er aufbrach. Er wollte den Rat erst informieren, wenn er Beweise hat“, antwortete Lana.  
„Nox wusste davon. Er schien verstimmt zu sein, dass Marr Orennon und mich mitgenommen hat, anstatt ihn.“  
„Nox und Darth Marr waren nicht gerade das, was man ‚enge Verbündete‘ nennen würde. Sicher, Marr hat ihn in den Rat aufgenommen, nachdem er das Kaggath gewonnen hatte, aber es war eher, weil die Regeln der Sith befolgt wurden als aus einer freundschaftlichen Neigung heraus“, meinte Lana.  
„Das denke ich auch. Aber ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass die Revaniter und die Jagd auf Vitiate uns in Nox‘ Fokus gebracht haben, aber da ist noch mehr“, entgegnete die Spionin.  
Die Sith sah zwischen den beiden Ziffern hin und her.  
„Noch mehr? Okay, der Knilch ist blastersicher und weiß ein paar Sachen mehr als er sollte. Und?“, meinte Kaliyo und klang nach wie vor nicht sonderlich interessiert.  
Die Agentin warf ihrer einstigen Gefährtin einen Blick zu, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Er weiß von Temples Machtsensitivität, er wusste bei unserem Treffen genau, wo Vector sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufhielt und er weiß von meiner Scheinehe auf Voss.“  
Die Rattataki hob die Schultern: „Und? Ist nicht so, als wären sie hilflos. Die passen schon auf sich auf.“  
„Temples Machtsensitivität hatten wir genau wie deine Mission auf Voss aus den Akten gelöscht“, wandte Lana ein.  
„Moment. Er weiß Dinge, die nicht in euren kuscheligen Archiven stehen?“, hakte die Söldnerin nach.  
Die Spionin nickte. „Es scheint so. Und er fackelt nicht lange, wenn er glaubt, dass jemand ihn enttäuscht hat. Ich war zugegen, als er Ziffer 23 für seinen ‚Fehler‘ mit dem Sklavenring auf Nar Shaddaa bestrafte“, fügte sie an.  
„Du warst dabei? Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass Dreiundzwanzig seinen Ansprüchen nicht genügte und er ihm eine Lektion erteilt hätte. Was ist vorgefallen?“, wollte Lana wissen.  
Ziffer 9 schilderte ihr letztes Treffen mit dem Ratsmitglied in wenigen Sätzen. Während die Sith ihr zuhörte, bildete sich eine kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.  
„Erst lässt er Euch auf Nar Shaddaa gegeneinander antreten und dann beauftragt er dich, Sirdansa zu töten, um Dreiundzwanzig zu bestrafen? Mit dem Hinweis, dass einem deiner alten Gefährten etwas zustoßen könnte?“, fasst sie schließlich zusammen.  
Die Spionin nickte knapp.  
„Das bedeutet, jeder, der ihm untersteht und jede Person in deren Umfeld ist in Gefahr“, schlussfolgerte Lana.  
„Und ihr glaubt, man kann ihn nicht töten? Dann wird‘s Zeit, den Laden hier zu verlassen“, warf die Söldnerin ein.  
„So einfach ist das nicht. Nox hat den kompletten Geheimdienst unter sich. Und verdeckt zu arbeiten, schränkt enorm ein“, erwiderte ihre Vorgesetzte.  
„Was soll‘s. Ich nur wegen euch bei dem Laden dabei. Wenn Nox so schräg ist, wie Klinge sagt, hält mich hier nichts mehr“, widersprach die Rattataki und Unwillen schwang in ihrer Stimme.  
„Kaliyo, du kannst nicht einfach kündigen“, wandte die Sith ein.  
„Nicht? Und wie ich kann.“  
„Damit meint sie, dass Nox niemanden gehen lässt. Er wird dich jagen und er hat neben seinen eigenen Kräften den kompletten Geheimdienst zu seiner Verfügung“, erinnert die Agentin sie.  
Die Söldnerin sah nun ihrerseits zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.  
„Kriffin Kark!“, murrte sie schließlich und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Sie flucht im Piratenslang?“, Lana warf der Spionin einen Blick zu.  
„Wenn sie sehr aufgebracht ist. Aber ich gebe ihr Recht – ich glaube auch, dass es gesünder wäre, nicht mehr für Nox zu arbeiten“, wandte Merhana ein.  
„Ja – aber wie du schon sagtest, er wird keinen von uns gehen lassen“, gab die Ministerin zurück.  
„Ich sterbe nicht für irgend so nen Sith-Arsch“, hielt Kaliyo dagegen.  
Die Agentin kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und musterte ihre Gefährtin eingehend.  
„Das ist es, was Nox von uns erwartet“, murmelte sie.  
„Das erwartet so ziemlich jeder Sith von seinen Untergebenen“, korrigierte Lana sie.  
Die Spionin war der Ministerin einen Blick zu.  
„Du auch?“  
Die Sith zeigte ein Lächeln.  
„Nein.“  
„Gut. Ohne dich wäre der Plan auch nur halb so glaubwürdig“, meinte Ziffer 9.  
„Plan?“, hakte Kaliyo nach.  
„Nox ist ein Sith. Er erwartet ständig Intrigen und Verrat, vor allem von anderen Sith. Geben wir ihm das und bringen ihn dazu, euch töten zu wollen“, begann die Agentin.  
Lana wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich. Dann nickte sie.  
„Das könnte funktionieren. Was hast du im Sinn?“  
Die Spionin begann, den beiden anderen ihre Idee zu erläutern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Star Wars Tag :)  
> Ich freue mich, dass es geklappt hat, dass genau an diesem Tag ein weiteres meiner Lieblingskapitel online geht :) Endlich gibt es Mal wieder nur Lieblingscharaktere in einer Szene und keinen verrückter Darth. Ich freue mich über das positive Feedback zu Nox, aber er schreibt sich nicht sonderlich angenehm ;)


	15. Ein Gefallen - Kontaktaufnahme

Die Agentin hörte einige Wochen nach ihrem Gespräch mit Lana und Kaliyo erneut von Theron. Sie befand sich auf Dromund Kaas, nachdem sie von einem weiteren Auftrag zurück gekehrt war. Dieses Mal war es brenzliger gewesen: Die Phantom hatte Einiges einstecken müssen. Die Spionin war gezwungen gewesen, sie einem Reperaturteam anzuvertrauen, was ihr nicht gefiel. Doch bei den Schäden, die nach ihrer Flucht an der Hülle des Schiffes vorlagen, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Es würde ein paar Tage dauern, bis sie wieder mit der Phantom aufbrechen konnte.  
Was Merhana in diesem Moment, während sie mit einem Bike durch Kaas City in Richtung des Dschungles fuhr, mehr beunruhigte, war der zweite Prioritätsanruf, der gerade von der Frequenz von Allus Dormen hereinkam. Die Agentin wusste, wie gut die Stadt überwacht wurde und nahm das Gespräch nicht an. Theron hatte sich schon einmal vor ungefähr vor zwei Stunden bei ihr gemeldet, doch da hatte sie sich gerade in der Zitadelle aufgehalten und sie würde nicht den Anruf eines Republikaners mitten im Hauptquartier des Imperialen Geheimdienstes annehmen.  
Sie hatte schon länger nichts mehr von Theron gehört. Auch wenn sie etwas erleichtert war, dass er sich bei ihr meldete und somit am Leben war – zwei Mal wirkte wie ein Notfall. Sie hoffte, dass er sich nicht gerade über einer imperialen Welt abschießen ließ. Als sie die Stadtgrenze erreichte, beschleunigte sie noch einmal. Sie fuhr noch fast eine halbe Stunde, um den Überwachungsradius der Stadt zu verlassen. Hier würde sie niemand abhören. Allerdings gab es dafür Wildtiere, doch die Scans ihrer Implantate meldeten ihr keine größeren Lebensformen in unmittelbarer Umgebung.  
Merhana hielt an, stieg vom Bike und öffnete einen verschlüsselten Kanal, um den Agenten zu kontaktieren. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis Therons Abbild über der Holostation aufflackerte. Er stand aufrecht und warf keinen Blick über die Schulter. Scheinbar war er in Sicherheit. Zumindest vorerst.  
„Hey, endlich“, begrüßte er sie.  
„Du hast dich zwei Mal bei mir gemeldet. Ich bin auf Dromund Kaas – ich musste erst aus dem Überwachungsperimeter raus“, entgegnete sie.  
„Gut, dann bist du schon in der Nähe. Du sagtest Mal, du würdest mir helfen wollen. Nun, ich kann die Hilfe einer Imperialen gebrauchen“, erwiderte er.  
„In der Nähe? Wo bist du?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Auf Nar Shaddaa, aber es geht nicht um mich“, antwortete er.  
Bei diesem Satz atmete sie innerlich auf.  
„Es gibt jemanden, der sich derzeit in imperialem Gewahrsam befindet. Sie wird der Spionage und des Schmuggels verdächtigt“, fuhr er fort.  
Die Agentin hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich glaube, da ist sie nicht die Einzige.“  
„Ja, aber sie ist kein kleiner Fisch. Sagt dir der Name Hylo Visz etwas?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Dann ist sie eine Schmugglerin“, antwortete die Spionin.  
„Stimmt, aber keine, die euch ernsthaft gefährdet. Sie kann kämpfen und normalerweise lässt sie sich nicht erwischen. Kannst du sie rausholen?“  
„Wenn du mir sagst, wo sie ist… Ich würde gerne versuchen, das zu erledigen, ohne, dass meine Vorgesetzten davon etwas mitbekommen.“  
„Kann ich verstehen. Sie war auf Taris, als eine Patrouille von euch sie festnahm. Wenn ihre Identität noch nicht aufgeflogen ist, hat sie sich als ‚Allara Teren‛ ausgewiesen“, erwiderte er.  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich kümmer mich darum. Du wirst allerdings erst in ein paar Tagen von uns hören.“  
„Danke. Und pass auf dich auf.“  
Sie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.  
„Was nun? Soll ich mich drum kümmern oder auf mich aufpassen?“  
„Du bist gut, du schaffst beides“, entgegnete er und ein Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel.  
„Wenn du das sagst“, meinte sie und erwiderte die Geste.  
„Bis bald“, verabschiedete er sich.  
Die Agentin nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann beendete sie das Gespräch. Sie würde noch einmal mit der Ministerin sprechen müssen. Sie zweifelte daran, dass sie Urlaub herausschlagen konnte, zumal schwer zu erklären gewesen wäre, warum sie ausgerechnet auf Taris Urlaub machen wollte. Niemand, der sich entspannen wollte, würde dorthin fliegen. Doch seit Lana die Abhörvorrichtungen in ihrem Büro, die ihr zuletzt untergeschoben worden waren, entfernt hatte, konnten sie wieder offener miteinander reden. Die Spionin würde ihr einfach sagen, dass es um eine potenzielle Verbündete ging und sie deshalb die nächste Fähre nach Taris nehmen würde. Dass es sich dabei um Therons Verbündete und nicht ihre eigene handelte, würde sie ihr verschweigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an den oder die Gäste für die 2 Kudos, die im Laufe der Woche reinflatterten :) Nach wie vor kann ich zwar nicht einordnen, ob es eine Person für zwei Kapitel oder zwei Personen waren, aber ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung :)


	16. Ein Gefallen - Allara Teren

Ziffer 9 verließ den Raumhafen auf Taris. Es war Jahre her, dass sie hier gewesen und mit dem Tüftler Jagd auf die Vernichter gemacht hatte. Lokin leitete immer noch Prometheus. Sie hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, bevor sie hierher aufgebrochen war. Auch wenn sie, mit Ausnahme von Kaliyo, jedem ihrer Gefährten nahe gelegt hatte, sich eine eigene Aufgabe zu suchen, blieben sie dennoch in Kontakt. Nachdem Nox ihr gesagt hatte, dass er vielleicht nach Raina suchte und wusste, wo Vector war, hatte die Spionin sich bei beiden gemeldet und sie gewarnt. Doch bisher schien es ihnen gut zu gehen. Vector war nach wie vor Verkünder des Morgens für alle Nester. Wenn sie die Killik-Philosophie richtig verstand, war das ein großer Vertrauensbeweis. Temple hielt sich immer noch bei den Chiss auf. Die Agentin hatte ihr eine Karriere beim Geheimdienst erfolgreich ausgeredet. Ursprünglich, damit niemandem auffiel, dass sie machtsensitiv veranlagt war, wenn auch nicht stark. Doch irgendwie hatte Nox davon erfahren. Nichtsdestotrotz glaubte Ziffer 9, dass ihre ehemalige Gefährtin bei den Chiss am sichersten war. Das blauhäutige Volk traute Fremden nicht und auch wenn es mit dem Imperium verbündet war, war es weit davon entfernt, nach der Pfeife eines beliebigen Darth zu tanzen. Sie hoffte, dass es dabei blieb.  
Die Spionin hatte ein Shuttle genommen, um nach Taris zu gelangen. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass Lana noch immer ihre Vorgesetzte war. Zwar unterstand diese mittlerweile Darth Nox, doch er kontrollierte ihre Schritte nicht immer. Zur Zeit befand er sich auf einer Reise mit seinem Schüler, doch niemand wusste so genau, wo er war. Vielleicht starb er dabei. Er behinderte Lanas, Kaliyos und ihre Arbeit erheblich, doch irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass sie so viel Glück haben würden.  
Sie war nicht gerne auf Taris. Wenn sie hier war, hatte sie jedes Mal wieder das ungute Gefühl, dass das Imperium vielleicht noch einmal auf die Idee kommen könnte, diesen Planet in die Bedeutungslosigkeit zu bombardieren – während sie sich auf eben jenem Planeten befand. Sie wusste, dass das Imperium nicht zimperlich war, wenn es darum ging, Leute zu opfern. Und sie selbst stand bestimmt mittlerweile auch auf der ein oder anderen Liste von Feinden und solchen, die sie beobachteten und versuchten, einzuschätzen. Ganz sicher auf der von Darth Nox, doch er würde demnächst eine andere Seite an ihr kennenlernen.  
„Ma'am, nur imperiale Beamte der Stufe...“, sprach sie ein weiblicher Major des Militärs an, als sie den Stützpunkt betrat.  
„Ziffer 9, Imperialer Geheimdienst“, schnitt sie diesem das Wort ab.  
„Verzeiht. Eure Ankunft wurde uns nicht gemeldet. Major Prix, zu Euren Diensten.“  
„Es heißt auch nicht Geheimdienst, weil alle jederzeit wissen sollen, wann wir auftauchen“, erwiderte die Spionin kühl, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und den Stützpunkt betrat.  
„Natürlich. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?“, wollte ihr Gegenüber wissen.  
„Allara Teren. Ich habe gehört, sie ist hier“, erwiderte sie.  
„Die Mirialanerin? Wir haben sie vor ungefähr dreißig Stunden gefangen genommen“, berichtete der Major.  
„Was habt Ihr über sie?“  
„Nur ihren Namen und ihre Handlungslizenz. Sie hat ein paar Verträge mit der Republik und einige mit dem Imperium, die wir bisher noch nicht bestätigen konnten“, antwortete die andere Frau.  
Sie holte ein Datapad von einem Tisch und rief eine entsprechende Datei auf. Dann reichte sie es an die Agentin weiter.  
Diese ließ ihre Augen über die Informationen gleiten, die das Militär der Schmugglerin bisher hatte entlocken können. Es war wirklich nicht viel.  
„Wir warten noch auf eine Antwort, aber wir wollten morgen mit einer intensiveren Befragung beginnen“, fuhr die Frau fort.  
Ihre Stimme klang fest, trotzdem nahm die Spionin einen etwas unsicheren Unterton wahr.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Sie kommt mit mir“, entgegnete die Ziffer.  
„Sie… Es liegt wahrscheinlich außerhalb meiner Sicherheitsstufe, zu erfahren, weshalb“, schlussfolgerte der Major.  
„Sie ist eine Informantin.“  
„Was? Ich dachte, Mirialaner sind für ihren Gehorsam und ihre Treue zur Republik bekannt“, entfuhr es der anderen Frau.  
„Nun ja, überall findet sich ein schwarzes Schaf. Ich wollte mich zur Informationsübergabe mit ihr hier treffen, doch mein Auftrag hat länger gedauert, als erwartet.“  
„Hätten wir gewusst, dass sie...“  
„Ihr habt alles richtig gemacht. In der Tat habt Ihr mir sogar geholfen. Scheinbar haben wir Teren nicht weit genug im Imperium verankert, wenn es hier mit ihren Lizenzen Ärger gab. Ich werde das korrigieren lassen.“  
Sie waren mittlerweile in einen Lift eingestiegen, der sie zu dem Gefangenentrakt der Basis bringen würde.  
„Darf ich noch eine Frage stellen? Warum Taris?“, wollte die Offizierin wissen.  
„Nur weil sie mein Informant ist, lasse ich sie nicht in das Herz des Imperiums. Sie arbeitet vielleicht für uns, aber sie ist ein kriminelles Subjekt“, entgegnete die Spionin ungerührt.  
Der Major nickte.  
„Natürlich.“  
Sie verließen den Lift und gingen ein paar Schritte einen Gang hinunter. Die Posten hielten sie nicht auf. Schließlich blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen und die andere Frau öffnete diese. Die Ziffer trat vor der anderen Imperialen ein. Im düsteren roten Licht der Zelle sah sie eine Frau auf einer Bank sitzen. Die Agentin wusste aus ihrer Akte, dass es keine genaue Altersangabe für Visz gab, diese aber etwas um die fünfzig Jahre alt war. Denn als sie sich beim Brechen der mandalorianischen Blockade einen Namen gemacht hatte, war Merhana Belland gerade sieben Jahre alt gewesen.  
Die Mirialanerin musterte die Eintretenden aus hellblauen Augen, deren Blick sehr wach wirkte. Und sie sah nicht wirklich so alt aus. Ein paar Fältchen waren um ihre Augen zu sehen, doch die Spionin wusste, dass das Zellenlicht sogar eine gesunde Sportlerin wie eine Spice-Abhängige wirken ließ.  
„Teren“, die Ziffer nickte der Schmugglerin zu. „Sich gefangen nehmen lassen gehörte nicht zu Euren Aufgaben. Aber ich habe gehört, dass Ihr nichts von unserem kleinen Arrangement verraten habt. Ich bin also gewillt, darüber hinweg zu sehen“, sagte sie und legte einen herablassenden Tonfall an den Tag.  
Hylo Visz erhob sich und hakte einen Daumen hinter ihren Hosenbund.  
„Na, da bin ich aber froh“, entgegnete diese ungerührt. Ihre Stimme war etwas tiefer, als die Spionin erwartet hatte. Sie wirkte, als würde sie in ein paar Jahren kratzig klingen, doch trotzdem mangelte es ihr nicht an Entschlossenheit.  
Die Spionin war sich des Blicks der anderen Imperialen bewusst.  
„Spielt nicht mit dem Feuer, wir wollen doch nicht, dass Ihr Euch verbrennt. Prix, es ist Euch sicherlich möglich, diesen kleinen Zwischenfall zu vergessen. Sie war nie hier“, wandte die Agentin sich an den Major und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Ma‛am...“, begann die Offizierin.  
„Ich habe keine Lust, eine neue Identität für sie aufzusetzen und wenn bekannt wird, dass Allara Teren sich bereits einmal in Imperialen Gewahrsam befunden hat, muss ich sie demnächst auf neutralen Welten treffen. Dafür habe ich wirklich keine Zeit“, fuhr die Spionin unbeirrt fort.  
Prix nahm Haltung an.  
„Natürlich, Ziffer. Es wird sofort erledigt.“  
„Oh, wir haben noch genug Zeit, um Euch zu begleiten. Sorgt dafür, dass ihr ihre Sachen gebracht werden. Teren, ich komme mit Euch. Ihr könnt mich unterwegs absetzen“, beschied sie der Mirialanerin über die Schulter hinweg, jedoch ohne diese anzusehen.  
„Ma‛am“, die Offizierin nickte, dann verließen sie die Zelle.  
Prix gab dem Posten Anweisung, der Schmugglerin ihre Sachen in das obere Stockwerk zu bringen. Die drei Frauen stiegen in den Lift und traten schweigend den Rückweg nach oben an. Die Offizierin führte sie in ein Büro, in dem einige Soldaten an Konsolen saßen und arbeiten.  
„Wir werden ihre Daten umgehend löschen“, sagte Prix.  
„Ich denke, ich bin schneller“, meinte die Agentin und ging auf einen Soldaten zu.  
Dieser erhob sich.  
„Ihr bekommt ein paar Minuten frei, Soldat. Gönnt Euch einen Kaf“, wies sie ihn an.  
Der Mann nickte, dann entfernte er sich. Die Spionin öffnete die Datenbank und löschte jeden Hinweis auf die Anwesenheit von Allara Teren.  
„Wie heißt Euer Schiff, Teren?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Blue Sky“, antwortete die Mirialanerin.  
Die Agentin entfernte auch die Hinweise auf das Schiff.  
„Ma'am, die Sachen der… Fremden“, meldete ein Soldat.  
„Prix, geht mit ihr alles durch. Ich will nicht, dass etwas fehlt“, forderte sie diese über ihre Schulter hinweg auf.  
Als die Frau sich abwandte, öffnete Ziffer 9 einen Zugang ins HoloNetz und lud aus einer ihrer Datenablagen ein Programm herunter, das jede Meldung über Allara Teren und eine Mirialanerin sowie die Erwähnung des Geheimdienstes erfassen und in einer verschlüsselten Nachricht an die Agentin schicken würde. Natürlich ohne, dass die Oberfläche der Programme zu erkennen gab, das nun eines im Hintergrund mitlief. Das Programm würde sich nach einem halben Jahr selbst deinstallieren, damit es nicht im Rahmen einer Routineüberprüfung gefunden werden konnte.  
Dann erhob die Agentin sich und wandte sich zu den beiden Frauen um.  
„Scheint alles da zu sein. Dann danke für die Gastfreundschaft“, ließ Visz mit Ironie in der Stimme vernehmen.  
„Prix, Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet“, die Spionin nickte ihr zu.  
„Ma‛am“, die Offizierin salutierte.  
„Geht weiter Euren Aufgaben nach, wir haben Euch lange genug aufgehalten“, sagte die Ziffer.  
„Natürlich. Gute Reise“, die andere Frau nickte ihnen zu.  
Dann verließen sie den Stützpunkt. Die Agentin hatte bereits auf dem Weg hierher die Umgebung nach Abhörvorrichtungen mithilfe ihrer Implantate gescannt. Dennoch tat sie es jetzt erneut. Scheinbar waren Visz‛ Sachen sauber, aber natürlich gab es da noch die üblichen Kameras und Mikrofone, die an den Knotenpunkten einer Basis angebracht waren.  
„Kommt nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Ich würde Euch ungerne wieder festnehmen lassen“, wandte sie sich an die Mirialanerin.  
„Oh, nicht doch. Wo wir so ein kuscheliges Arrangement haben“, sagte Visz.  
Sie war gut, dass musste die Agentin ihr lassen. Jemand, der sie belauschte, würde noch keinen Verdacht schöpfen, dass sie einander zuvor nie begegnet waren.  
„Ich begleite Euch. Jemand muss die Fehler in Eurer Identität beheben, sonst seid Ihr dem Imperium nicht nützlich, wenn Ihr jedes Mal gefangen genommen werdet, sobald Ihr mir Bericht erstattet.“  
„Ja… das wäre wirklich blöd“, erwiderte die Schmugglerin gedehnt.  
„Richtig.“  
Sie betraten den Raumhaufen und die Agentin folgte Visz zu ihrem Schiff.  
„Hört Mal, Ihr habt doch sicherlich meine Holofrequenz beim Löschen meiner Daten gefunden. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr mich einfach kontaktiert. Ich hab da noch eine Verabredung“, sagte die Mirialanerin, als die Rampe ihres Frachters sich senkte.  
Die Agentin erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt.  
„Teren, ich bin nicht den weiten Weg hergekommen, damit Ihr mich auf ein Hologespräch vertröstet. Mir ist egal, wie schimmelig Eure Rostlaube von innen ist, Ihr werdet mich zu meinem Ziel bringen und unterwegs Bericht erstatten“, entgegnete sie.  
Dann trat sie an der Schmugglerin vorbei und ging an Bord.  
„Wie Ihr wollt“, sagte diese leise und folgte ihr.  
Die Agentin hörte, wie die Rampe sich hinter ihr schloss. Und wie Visz eine Waffe zog.  
„Nichts für ungut, aber ich nehme ungern Imperiale Geheimdienstagenten mit, die ich nicht kenne. Nehmt es also nicht persönlich“, sagte die Schmugglerin.  
Die Spionin wartete noch einen Augenblick auf die Auswertung ihrer Scans. Sie würde später trotzdem einen Gang durch das Schiff machen. Dann sah sie wieder geradeaus auf die messingfarbene Plastistahlverkleidung der Schiffswand.  
„Keine Sorge, das tue ich nicht. Theron wollte, dass ich Euch raushole“, sagte sie leise über die Schulter hinweg.  
„Ihr… wenn er Euch als Quelle hätte, müsste er mich nicht schicken“, widersprach die Mirialanerin.  
„Nun, meine Zeit ist wirklich begrenzt und der Geheimdienst ist Darth Nox unterstellt. Mir fehlen Eure Freiheiten, Visz“, entgegnete die Agentin und drehte sich langsam um.  
Die Mirialanerin musterte sie über ihre Waffe hinweg.  
„Ihr wusstet also, wen Ihr da rausholt.“  
„Ich hätte es auch ohne Therons Information herausgefunden.“  
„Erklärt immer noch nicht, warum Ihr unbedingt mit auf mein Schiff kommen wolltet.“  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen. Ich kann Euch nicht ständig rausholen. Ich werde Eure Akte anpassen. Diese gefälschten imperialen Handelsverträge werden in echte umgewandelt.“  
„Ich arbeite nicht für das Imperium“, widersprach Visz sofort.  
„Nun, Ihr werdet ein paar Nahrungslieferungen gemacht haben und einmal Waffenteile von Balmorra nach Alderaan für uns gebracht haben, ohne eine Strecke geflogen zu sein. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um das vorzubereiten, aber danach solltet Ihr im imperialen Raum kaum noch Schwierigkeiten haben. Es wird allerdings nicht für eine Landeerlaubnis auf Dromund Kaas oder Korriban reichen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Aufwand-Nutzen-Verhältnis. Dafür bräuchte ich mehr Zeit. Und ich bin immer noch eine Imperiale, auch wenn ich eher an der Grenze arbeite.“  
„Mmh… dachte immer, Ziffern wären die Eliteagenten“, meinte Visz und steckte den Blaster schließlich weg.  
„Das sind wir auch. Mein vorrangiges Ziel ist es, Zakuul aufzuhalten, auch wenn viele das anders sehen. Theron sagte, Ihr könntet uns dabei helfen.“  
„Also arbeitet Ihr doch zusammen.“  
Die Agentin machte eine vage Bewegung mit dem Kopf.  
„Hin und wieder.“  
„Ist vermutlich nicht ungefährlich. Dann zeigen wir Mal Taris die Hecktriebwerke“, meinte die Mirialanerin.  
„Trotzdem – nach Euch“, sie deutete mit der Hand nach vorne.  
Die Spionin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, kam der Aufforderung aber nach. Sie ging in das Cockpit und ließ sich in den Sitz des Copiloten gleiten.  
„Ich habe noch einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen. Wo muss ich Euch absetzen?“  
„Nar Shaddaa, Alderaan, Voss… irgendetwas, wo auch das Imperium hin kann.“  
„Sollte ich mit den neuen Papieren nicht sowieso fast überall landen können?“, entgegnete die Mirialanerin und lächelte leicht.  
„Von mir aus könnt Ihr sie dann testen“, entgegnete Ziffer 9.  
Visz flog das Schiff aus dem Raumhafen und ließ es aufsteigen. Sie hatte einen ruhigen Flugstil und die Bewegungen, mit denen sie die Konsole bediente, wirkten, als seien sie ihr mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Wenn die Agentin die richtigen Daten über die Schmugglerin hatte, flog diese schon mehr als doppelt so lang wie sie selbst. Als sie in den Hyperraum eintraten, erhob die Agentin sich.  
„Ich würde gerne einen Rundgang machen. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Euer Schiff verwanzt wurde“, entgegnete sie.  
„Da komme ich doch glatt mit“, entgegnete die Mirialanerin.  
Die Spionin war sicher, dass die Schmugglerin sichergehen wollte, dass sie selbst nicht irgendwelche Sender anbrachte. Sie konnte ihr die Vorsicht nicht verdenken. Sie absolvierten den Rundgang durch das Schiff, ohne, dass ihr die Scans entsprechende Vorrichtungen anzeigten. Dafür entdeckte sie in einem Frachtraum eine Konsole. Kurz war sie versucht, sich die Informationen zu besorgen, die Visz dort gespeichert hatte, doch dann kehrte sie unverrichteter Dinge mit der Mirialanerin in das Cockpit zurück und begann, die Akte von Allara Teren zu überarbeiten.  
Die Schmugglerin erhob sich.  
„Ich gehe mir was zu essen machen. Falls Ihr Hunger habt, Ihr wisst ja, wo die Küche ist. In meinem Cockpit wird weder gegessen noch getrunken“, wies sie die Agentin an.  
Die Spionin sah auf und nickte.  
„Das ist Standardvorgehen beim Imperium“, entgegnete sie.  
Die Mirialanerin zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe sie die Schultern hob und ein kleines Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel huschte.  
„Irgendwas müsst Ihr in dem Laden ja auch richtig machen. Sonst gäbe es Euch nicht mehr“, meinte Visz.  
Die Spionin erwiderte das Lächeln, auch wenn es sich schal anfühlte. Früher wären ihr mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Gegenargumente eingefallen, warum das Imperium der Republik überlegen war. Allen voran seine Disziplin und sein Durchhaltewille. Doch nachdem die Spionin am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, dass man im Imperium trotz größter Loyalität zum Sklaven seiner Herren gemacht wurde, fand sie es schwieriger. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt sie die Republik weiterhin für äußerst fehlbar. Sareshs übereilter Angriff auf Ziost, obwohl ihre Agenten vor Ort ihr zu einem anderen Vorgehen geraten hatten, war nur eins der vielen Beispiele dafür, die sie in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte.  
„Es ist doch schön, auch Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben“, sagte die Agentin schließlich.  
„In der Tat. Ich bin neugierig, woher kennt Ihr und Theron einander?“, entgegnete Visz.  
Die Spionin hob die Schultern.  
„Das müsst Ihr in fragen. Ich bin nur hier, um Eure Akte auszubessern“, antwortete sie.  
Das Lächeln der Mirialanerin schien eine Spur spitzbübisch zu werden, ehe sie meinte: „Vielleicht tue ich das. Ich lasse Euch weiterarbeiten. Will ja nicht, dass meine Identität nochmal ausgebessert werden muss, weil Ihr abgelenkt ward.“  
Dann nickte sie der Spionin zu und verschwand durch die Tür. Ziffer 9 arbeitete alleine weiter. Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, dann hatte sie endlich die Schnitzer in der bisherigen Identität von Allara Teren beseitigt. Es würde nun weitaus schwieriger werden, zu erkennen, dass diese Person eigentlich nicht existierte.  
„Sobald wir wieder in Reichweite des HoloNetzes sind, werden Eure Daten aktualisiert“, sagte sie an Visz gewandt, die schon vor einer ganzen Weile ins Cockpit zurück gekehrt war.  
„Und keine Minute zu früh. Wir sind gleich da. Ich habe noch eine Lieferung zu machen. Und Ihr versteht sicher, dass ich Euch nicht alleine auf meinem Schiff zurücklasse“, begann Visz.  
Die Spionin hob leicht eine Braue, nickte aber leicht.  
„Was braucht Ihr? Einen tumben Schläger, jemanden, der schweigsam im Hintergrund bleibt oder ihnen die Worte im Mund herumdreht?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Schmugglerin lachte kurz auf.  
„Ihr könnt das alles, mmh? Tja, ich kenne meine Partner selbst nicht besonders gut und eigentlich möchte ich den Kram nur loswerden“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ihr verratet mir nicht zufällig, was Ihr verkaufen werdet?“  
„Ist kein großes Geheimnis. Gewehre, Rüstungen und ein paar Granaten.“  
„Wirklich? Und an welche Gruppierung verkauft Ihr sie?“  
„An eine kleine Zelle von Killikjägern. Niemand, der Euren Leuten Schwierigkeiten machen will.“  
Die Spionin unterließ es, der Schmugglerin zu erklären, dass sie das Imperium eher als Wirtskörper als eine Art zu Hause betrachtete. Schließlich hatte sie Visz gegenüber behauptet, eine Imperiale zu sein.  
„Sind wir unterwegs nach Alderaan?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Nein. Das lag nicht auf der Route. Habt Ihr schon Mal Bekanntschaft mit den Biestern geschlossen?“  
„Ich… ja. Ihr habt spannende Kontakte.“  
„Ist eine einmalige Sache. Ich brauchte das Geld und einen Grund, um in die Waffenfabrik zu kommen“, entgegnete sie.  
„Sagt mir lieber nicht, weshalb Ihr wirklich da ward. Ich weiß gerne nicht Bescheid“, entgegnete die Spionin.  
„Sollte es nicht Euer Job sein, solche Informationen zu erlangen?“  
„Ich erwähnte schon meine enge berufliche Situation mit Darth Nox? Ich kann Folter aushalten. Trotzdem habe ich lieber keine Informationen über den Aufenthalt potenzieller Verbündeter“, erwiderte sie.  
Die Mirialanerin hob beide Brauen.  
„Ihr habt einen interessanten Job.“  
„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich gelegentlich von meinen Vorgesetzten unter Strom gesetzt werde, trifft es ‚spannend‛ wohl eher“, erwiderte die Agentin und erlaubte sich ein weiteres schales Lächeln.  
„Ihr macht darüber Witze? Ihr seid härter, als ich dachte.“  
Die Agentin hob die Schultern.  
„Es bringt nichts, wenn ich mich darüber beklage oder mich davor fürchte“, entgegnete sie.  
„Wenn Ihr das sagt.“  
In diesem Moment verließ das Schiff den Hyperraum. Unweit von ihnen schien ein Großkampfschiff im All zu hängen. Die Spionin erkannte die Zugehörigkeit erst auf den zweiten Blick: Es war ein altes republikanisches Modell. Sie hatte noch nie eines dieser Art im Einsatz gesehen. Allerdings waren Raumkämpfe auch nicht ihr Einsatzgebiet. Ein Teil der Front des Kreuzers war zerstört, doch im hinteren Bereich glaubte die Agentin, Lichter ausmachen zu können. Rund um sie herum schwebten weitere, kleinere Wracks von Schiffen im All sowie Teile davon. Ziffer 9 konnte sowohl imperiale als auch republikanische Modelle ausmachen, doch keines wirkte neu.  
Dann sah sie auf ihr Tech-Armband hinab, das Verbindung zum HoloNetz aufnahm und ihr mitteilte, dass sie sich direkt zwischen republikanischem und imperialem Raum befanden. Sie hatte von einem Treffpunkt an der Grenze der beiden Reiche gehört, war jedoch noch nie selbst hier gewesen.  
„Ist das die Boundary?“, erkundigte sie sich bei der Mirialanerin.  
Diese nickte, während sie ihr Schiff durch die Trümmerstücke manöverierte.  
Die ‚Boundary‘ war ein alter republikanischer Kreuzer, dessen ursprünglicher Name ‚Breakwater‘ gewesen war. Er war bei einer Schlacht, die lange vor dem Friedensvertrag von Coruscant stattgefunden hatte, im Kampf aufgegeben worden. Vermutlich waren irgendwann die Datenbanken gelöscht worden, doch niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die ‚Breakwater‘ zu bergen. Nachdem die Schlacht und der Krieg vorbei waren, hatten Plünderer sich über sie hergemacht, doch anstatt sie auszuschlachten, waren die funktionstüchtigen Stationen wieder in Betrieb genommen worden. Mittlerweile war sie ein Umschlagplatz für Ware, die im besten Falle halblegal erworben worden war. Da sie zwischen den beiden Reichen lag, wurde sie nur noch ‚Boundary‘ genannt.  
Nachdem sie einige hundert Meter durch das Trünnerfeld zurückgelegt hatten, öffnete die Schmugglerin einen Kanal.  
„Hier ist die Blue Sky, erbitte Landeerlaubnis.“  
„He! Hylo! Warst ja lange nicht mehr hier. Deine Lieblingsbucht ist gerade frei geworden“, erklang eine helle Frauenstimme über das Kom.  
„Freut mich zu hören, Lio'Ta“, erwiderte Visz und tatsächlich zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Sehen wir uns nachher auf einen Drink?“, wollte die andere Frau wissen.  
„Kann leider nicht lange bleiben, ich bin schon in Verzug. Nächstes Mal. Dann geht die erste Runde auf mich“, entgegnete die Mirialanerin.  
„Ich werde dich dran erinnern!“, entgegnete Lio'Ta und lachte.  
Dann war die Übertragung beendet. Die Schmugglerin nahm ein paar Eingaben auf der Kommunikationseinheit vor, während sie weiter ihr Schiff durch die Trümmer schlängeln ließ. Die Schilde blinkten nicht einmal warnend auf. Entweder kannte Visz den Weg sehr gut oder sie flog äußerst geschickt. Die Agentin nahm an, dass es eine Mischung aus beidem war.  
Schließlich beendete die Mirialanerin die Eingabe. Kurz darauf erklang ein Summton und sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ein Display zu ihrer Linken, ehe sie wieder geradeaus sah.  
„Mein Kontakt trifft uns gleich in der Hangarbucht. Erspart uns, die Kisten durch den Kreuzer zu schieben“, informierte sie die Spionin.  
„Klingt gut für mich. So gerne ich mir diesen Ort näher ansehen würde – meine Vorgesetzten wissen nicht, wo ich bin und ich möchte vermeiden, dass sie irgendwann beginnen, Fragen danach zu stellen“, entgegnete diese.  
Visz nickte: „Kann ich verstehen. Aber da ich Euch nicht direkt nach Dromund Kaas bringen kann, werdet Ihr wohl noch zwei Tage warten müssen, ehe Ihr wieder aktiv werden könnt.“  
„Ich denke, das bekomme ich erklärt, falls jemanden meine Abwesenheit auffällt“, antwortete Ziffer 9.  
Sicher konnte sie natürlich nicht sein, aber es würde jetzt nichts bringen, sich darum zu sorgen. Sollte Nox versuchen, sie persönlich zu erreichen, konnte sie sich immer noch eine möglichst plausible Lüge einfallen lassen. Seitdem sie ihm von dem erfolgreichen Attentat auf die Schwester von Ziffer 23 berichtet hatte, hatte er sich nicht weiter bei der Spionin gemeldet. Sie hoffte, dass noch ein paar Wochen vergingen, bis er wieder persönlich nach ihr verlangte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für das neue Kudo :)  
> Ich habe heute das Vergnügen, Hylo Visz vorzustellen. Wie bei Kaliyo machte es überraschend viel Spaß, sie zu schreiben :) Außerdem ist es Mal schön, zwischen den ganzen Leuten um die dreißig rum jemanden zu haben, der doch noch ein paar Jahre älter ist ;)


	17. Ein Gefallen - Die Killikjäger

Die Agentin erhob sich, sobald der Frachter aufgesetzt hatte, und ging voraus in den Laderaum. Sie trat an einen der Container heran und sah zu der Schmugglerin, die ihr gefolgt war.  
„Ich nehme an, das ist die Ware?“, erkundigte Ziffer 9 sich.  
Die Mirialanerin nickte.  
„Richtig. Schnappt Euch einen“, bestätigte sie.  
Die Agentin kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Sie schob den hüfthohen Metallbehälter, der sich wie alle anderen auch Schwebekissen befand, vor sich her und schließlich die Rampe hinab. Ein paar Meter entfernt warteten bereits drei Gestalten in der Hangarbucht auf sie, obwohl ‚Bucht‘ beinahe beschönigend wirkte: An den Wänden links und rechts vom Frachter lagen Schrottberge, bei denen wohl schon länger niemand versucht hatte, sie wegzuräumen. Außerdem hatte die Spionin gesehen, wie ramponiert die Tore dieses Hangars gewesen waren. Entweder hatten sie im Kampf damals einige Treffer abbekommen oder so mancher ungeschickte Pilot hatte beim Versuch, in diesem Dock zu landen, sein Schiff Bekanntschaft mit der Hülle der Boundary machen lassen. Vermutlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem, der die Tore ihr heruntergekommenes Aussehen verdankten. Wahrscheinlich schlossen sie auch nicht mehr richtig. Zumindest waren sie weder geöffnet noch geschlossen worden. Die Blue Sky hatte lediglich ein Kraftfeld passiert, das dafür sorgte, dass die Luft in der Bucht atembar blieb.  
„He, Ihr seid nicht...“, begann ein Sullustaner, als er die Agentin sah, aber er wurde sofort von Visz unterbrochen: „Sie ist nur zufällig hier und keine Gefahr.“  
Die Spionin war einen Moment überrascht, dass die Schmugglerin für sie bürgte, doch andererseits würde sonst das Geschäft nicht zustande kommen.  
Die zweite Gestalt war ein Houk. Dieses Volk war für seine körperliche Größe und nicht unbedingt jene seiner Denker bekannt. Der oder die Dritte im Bunde war ein Wookie, zu dessen Füßen eine Tasche stand. Bei diesem Volk konnte die Ziffer nicht allein am Äußeren festmachen, ob es sich um Männer oder Frauen handelte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, wenn diese Spezies im Imperium häufiger vorgekommen wäre, doch sie war ihnen bisher nur als Söldnern im Huttenraum begegnet.  
„Passt auf den Kram auf, während ich den Rest hole“, wies die Mirialanerin die Spionin an.  
Die Agentin stellte sich neben einen Container, kramte ihr Datapad aus dem Einsatzrucksack und nahm gleichzeitig noch eine kleine Sendeeinheit heraus, die man in einer geschlossenen Faust verstecken konnte. Sie warf den Killikjägern einen Blick zu, dann sah sie auf die Anzeige ihres Datapads hinab, während sie die versteckte Kamera aktivierte.  
„Ihr seid also Kammerjäger“, sagte sie beiläufig.  
„Kammerjäger? Ward Ihr schon Mal auf Alderaan?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich leicht, so dass die Kamera alle drei erfasste. Dann holte sie den Holonachricht-Eingang einer Tarnidentität auf den Schirm. Sollte irgendjemand einen Blick auf ihr Datapad werfen, würde es so wirken, als habe sie gerade ihre Nachrichten überprüft.  
Währenddessen antwortete sie: „Nein. Soll ganz hübsch um diese Jahreszeit dort sein.“  
Alderaan war zu jeder Jahreszeit schön. Genau genommen fiel ihr auf die Schnelle kein Planet ein, der es so einfach damit aufnehmen konnte, doch gerade wollte sie nur jemand sein, der leichte Konversation betrieb.  
„Ha, ist es auch, wenn diese verdammten Käfer nicht wären“, sagte der Sullustaner.  
‚Killiks sind eher mit Ameisen als mit Käfern zu vergleichen‛, dachte sie, sagte aber nichts.  
Je mehr Informationen sie über diese Gruppe sammeln konnte, desto besser.  
„Was ist an Käfern so schlimm?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
Die Mirialanerin kam mit einer weiteren Kiste zurück, verschwand aber augenblicklich wieder im Innern ihres Frachters.  
„Die Biester sind größer als Ihr, aber kleiner als ich. Schießen mit Blastern und haben Vibrostäbe“, mischte der Houk sich ein.  
Die dröhnende Stimme klang unangenehm in ihren Ohren, aber sie würde es nicht lange mit ihnen aushalten müssen.  
„Und Gefangene machen sie zu ihresgleichen. Ihre Augen werden schwarz und sie werden Teil des Schwarms. So haben sie es vor ein paar Jahren auch mit einem der Adelshäuser gemacht. Seitdem geben die anderen noch mehr für ihren Schutz aus“, schwatzte der Sullustaner weiter.  
Die Agentin wusste, wovon er sprach. Schließlich hatte sie selbst Vectors Schwarm gestattet, das Haus Peyar in ihr Nest aufzunehmen. Sie bereute die Entscheidung nicht. Sie hatte ein paar wankelmütige Menschen gegen einen Schwarm loyaler Killiks getauscht. Sie würde es jederzeit wieder tun.  
Die Schmugglerin kam mit der letzten Kiste heraus.  
„Und Ihr habt Euch auf den Schutz eines Adelshauses spezialisiert oder bietet Ihr Eure Dienste erst an, sobald Ihr auf Alderaan seid?“, wollte die Spionin wissen.  
Der Houk knurrte, lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und deutete mit einem seiner dicken Finger auf sie.  
„Versucht nicht, in unser Geschäft einzusteigen, Kleine. Ist nen bisschen hässlicher als Kisten durch‛s Universum zu fliegen“, grollte er.  
Sie lächelte innerlich. Die Gruppe würde das Geschäft nicht mehr lange machen.  
„So, da wären wir. Eine Kiste mit Blastern, eine mit Munition und zwei mit Rüstungsteilen, davon drei in Extragroß. Nicht zu vergessen ein hübscher Granatenvorrat“, zählte die Schmugglerin die Ware auf und öffnete die Behälter nacheinander.  
Die drei Killikjäger traten an die Ware heran und begutachteten sie. Houk und Wookie überprüften die Blaster, während der Sullustaner einen Blick auf die Rüstungen warf. Die Agentin erkannte das Imperiale Symbol auf einem Brustpanzer. Sie warf der Schmugglerin einen Blick zu, den diese kurz erwiderte, doch Visz war gut darin, ihr Gesicht nichts preisgeben zu lassen. Unerlässlich, wenn man in ihrem Beruf weiterkommen wollte.  
„Das sind ja nur Standarddinger“, beschwerte der Houk sich.  
„Für 10.000 Credits bekommt Ihr auch keine Spezialanfertigung“, wandte die Mirialanerin ein.  
„Die Rüstungen sind nur minderwertige Qualität“, behauptete der Sullustaner.  
„Darf ich?“, die Agentin trat an die Kiste heran, ehe jemand geantwortet hatte.  
Sie steckte beide Hände in die Kiste und ließ dabei die Sendeeinheit fallen. Selbst wenn die Killikjäger sie fanden, sie sah aus wie ein kleines Stück Schrott und die Gruppe wirkte nicht so, als würde sie bei etwas Derartigem Verdacht schöpfen.  
Sie nahm einen Helm heraus und sah ihn sich an. Imperiale Rüstungen, zwar mit leichten Gebrauchsspuren, aber noch gut in Schuss.  
„Nicht schlecht. Wenn ich eine treue Imperiale wäre, würde ich Euch dafür festnehmen“, sagte sie und warf Visz einen weiteren Blick zu.  
„Wenn Ihr für all das nur 10.000 Credits bezahlt, kommt Ihr noch gut bei weg“, beschied sie den anderen.  
„Sie blufft!“, knurrte der Wookie.  
„Mitnichten. Ionara Ollen, Imperiale Ingenieurin. Oder… na ja. Sagen wir, ich habe ab und an ein paar Schiffsteile abgezweigt. Zum Glück brauchte sie gerade eine Überholung ihres Frachters, als ich ein Ticket von Taris runter brauchte“, sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Mirialanerin und lächelte leicht.  
Die Agentin legte den Helm zurück, ehe sie ihr Datapad wieder aufnahm und den Ausweis der entsprechenden Identität aufrief. Sie hielt dem Sullustaner das Gerät hin. Dieser sah kurz zu seinen Gefährten, ehe er ihr das Datapad abnahm. Der Houk trat, immer noch mit einem von Visz‛ Gewehren in der Hand, an den wesentlich Kleineren heran und sah ihm über die Schulter.  
„Könnte gefälscht sein“, meinte er.  
„Wisst Ihr, wenn Ihr das Zeug nicht so dringend braucht – von meinen Kontakten würden sich einige dafür interessieren. Und ich denke, ich könnte für uns 12.000 rausschlagen, die 2.000 gehen dann natürlich auf mich“, wandte sie sich an die Schmugglerin.  
Diese hob leicht die Brauen und machte eine vage Kopfbewegung.  
„Ich erfülle meinen Vertrag. Wenn allerdings jemand versucht, den Preis zu drücken...“, sie ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.  
„Schon gut! Wir bezahlen!“, ereiferte der Sullustaner sich.  
Er reichte unwirsch das Datapad an die Agentin zurück und nickte dem Wookie zu. Dieser griff nach der Tasche zu seinen Füßen und warf sie der Schmugglerin zu.  
Die Mirialanerin fing sie auf. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit der Agentin, die ihre Hand an den Handblaster führte, die Waffe aber nicht zog. Visz begann, die Creditbündel zu zählen.  
„10.000. War mir eine Freude, mit Euch Geschäfte zu machen“, sagte sie schließlich und nickte den anderen leicht zu.  
„Ha, Mal sehen, wie lange das reicht. Vielleicht lassen wir von uns hören, wenn wir Nachschub brauchen“, meinte der Sullustaner.  
„Bis dahin“, die Schmugglerin nickte ihnen zu.  
Dann wandte sie sich um und ging gefolgt von der Agentin zurück auf den Frachter zu. Die Spionin beendete die Videoaufnahme, verschlüsselte die Datei in dem von ihr und Vector ausgemachten Algorithmus und schickte sie augenblicklich an den Verbundenen:

> Absender: Ziffer 9  
>  An: Vector Hyllus  
>  Betreff: Potenzielle Gefahr
> 
> Hallo Vector,
> 
> ich habe nicht viel Zeit, es zu erklären. Ich bin gerade auf der Boundary und habe diese Leute getroffen. Ich schicke dir die Frequenz des Senders, den ich in eine ihrer Frachtkisten getan habe. Sie sagen, dass Killiks auf Alderaan jagen wollen und ich will nicht, dass du und dein Schwarm in eine Falle laufen.
> 
> Ziffer 9

Die Rampe hatte sich bereits hinter ihnen geschlossen, als sie die Nachricht abschickte.  
„Nicht schlecht. Dachte kurz, Ihr würdet mir die Sache vermasseln“, holte Visz sie in den Augenblick zurück. „Ionara Ollen, mmh? Dann werde ich Euch erstmal so nennen“, meinte die Schmugglerin und musterte sie.  
„Wenn Ihr das möchtet. Können wir aufbrechen?“, kam sie auf ihr nächstes Anliegen zu sprechen.  
„Keine Sorge. Ihr bekommt Euer Taxi nach Hause.“  
„Ihr könnt nicht auf Dromund Kaas landen“, erinnerte die Spionin sie.  
„Ich weiß. Lehnt Euch zurück und genießt den Flug, Ollen.“  
Die Schmugglerin schmunzelte, während sie sich umdrehte und voraus in das Cockpit ging. Sie schien der Ziffer inzwischen mehr zu vertrauen als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Die Agentin war versucht, der Mirialanerin eine Wanze unterzuschieben, doch sie wollte das Vertrauen zwischen Imperium und Republik nicht weiter untergraben. Außerdem war sie Therons Kontakt. Ihn wollte sie erst recht nicht sabotieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Archivler,  
> ich habe Mal wieder eine Frage: Kosenamen auf deutsch finde ich ziemlich schwierig. Ich überlege schon lange an einem Spitznamen herum, den die Agentin Theron geben kann, sobald das mit den beiden Mal etwas mehr läuft als in den bisherigen Kapiteln ;)  
> Wenn ich auf Englisch schreiben würde, wäre es wohl einfach so was wie „Handsome“, aber „Hübscher“ finde ich dann doch etwas platt. Und so was wie „Schatz“ oder „Hase“ kommt aus meiner Sicht für die beiden nicht in Frage.  
> I'm a little lost here, also falls Ihr Ideen habt oder Eure Gedanken dazu hier teilen wollt – immer her damit :)  
> Habt eine schöne Woche!
> 
> Talin


	18. Ein Gefallen - Taxi nach Dromund Kaas

Nachdem die Mirialanerin einige Stunden später mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit ihr Schiff an die Raumstation hatte andocken lassen, erhob sie sich.  
„Also, bringen wir Euch nach Hause.“  
Die Agentin sah auf ihr Techarmband, das Kontakt zum HoloNetz aufnahm und ihr umgehend mitteilte, wo sie sich befanden.  
„Hutta?“, erkundigte sie sich und sah die Schmugglerin an.  
Diese hob leicht die Schultern und für einen Lidschlag schien sie zu grinsen.  
„Musste doch gucken, wie gut meine Imperialen Frachtpapiere sind, solange ich die Expertin noch in Reichweite habe“, sagte sie.  
„Kommt. Ihr wollt Euren Darth sicher nicht warten lassen“, fügte sie an.  
Die Agentin erwiderte daraufhin nichts, folgte aber der Mirialanerin. Gemeinsam mit Visz verließ sie den Frachter und ging neben ihr durch den Andockbereich.  
„Wisst Ihr, es gab da ein paar Momente, kurz nach Taris, da war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich Euch nicht doch erschießen muss. Aber so langsam glaube ich, dass Theron eine gute Wahl mit Euch getroffen hat“, meinte die Schmugglerin, als sie den Lift verließen.  
Beide Frauen blieben stehen und wandten sich einander zu.  
„Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, hatte er keine große Wahl. Wir waren Verbündete wider Willen.“  
Genau genommen wusste die Spionin nicht, ob er das damals so gesehen hatte. Sie selbst hatte sich den den Bestrebungen, die Revaniter aufzuhalten, mit gemischten Gefühlen angeschlossen, sobald er und der Chaostrupp mit im Spiel gewesen waren.  
„Scheint gut gehalten zu haben“, sagte die Mirialanerin.  
Die Agentin hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Wie man es nimmt. Ich war ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Ihr kennt das sicher: Unbezahlte Schulden können einen eines Tages teuer zu stehen bekommen“, entgegnete sie.  
„Dann seid Ihr gut rausgekommen.“  
„Wenn Darth Nox nichts davon erfährt, ja. Sonst war es mein letzter Ausflug für eine sehr lange Zeit“, erwiderte Ziffer 9 unbeeindruckt.  
Oder es war überhaupt ihr letzter, aber das musste sie der Schmugglerin nicht unter die Nase reiben.  
„Wisst Ihr, jemanden mit Euren Fähigkeiten könnte ich anderweitig unterbringen. Falls Ihr aus Eurem Geschäft aussteigen wollt...“, bot die Schmugglerin an.  
Die Agentin lächelte schwach. Hylo Visz hatte fast doppelt so viel Lebenserfahrung wie sie selbst und sie war sicher, dass die Schmugglerin das Angebot nicht machte, weil ihr die Ziffer so sympathisch war. Tatsächlich hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie beide einander ziemlich gleichgültig waren, wäre da nicht ein gemeinsamer Feind. Und ein gemeinsamer Verbündeter.  
„Danke, aber ich funktioniere dort ganz gut, wo ich bin“, erwiderte sie.  
„Solange es dich nicht umbringt“, sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah dort Theron stehen. Mitten auf einer Imperialen Raumstation. In einer Uniform, die ihn als Imperialen Shuttlepiloten auswies.  
„Wie...“, die Agentin blinzelte.  
„Euer Taxi. Hatte Euch doch versprochen, dass Ihr nach Hause kommt“, meinte Visz.  
„Ich hatte nur nicht mit einem eigenen Chauffeur gerechnet“, entgegnete die Spionin schnell, um ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Auch wenn es dafür vermutlich zu spät war.  
„Ich war in der Nähe. Außerdem hat Hylo noch was für mich“, erwiderte er.  
„Dann lasse ich Euch Mal alleine“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Die Schmugglerin zeigte ein schmales Lächeln.  
„Je weniger Ihr wisst...“, sagte diese.  
„Genau“, die Ziffer nickte ihr zu und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.  
Sie blieb mit den Rücken zu beiden stehen, als sie außer Hörweite war. Ihr Blick glitt durch die Orbitalstation. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, Theron an einem solchen Ort wiederzutreffen. Genau genommen hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht, dass sie sich bald treffen würden. Sie ahnte, dass er aus einer bestimmten Neigung heraus hier war. Sie selbst wusste, dass sie ihn wegen eben dieser Neigung ihrerseits immer wieder kontaktiert hatte, bis sie vor wenigen Wochen das Attentat auf Nox beobachtet hatte.  
Therons und ihre Verbindung konnte sie beide in Gefahr bringen. Der Plan, den Lana und sie entwickelten, war genau dafür da: Um Leute aus Nox‘ Gefahrenbereich zu entfernen. Die Sith hatte dabei sicher nicht an den republikanischen Agenten gedacht, da dieser nicht dem Twi‘lek unterstand. Trotzdem war Merhana bewusst, dass es für ihn sicherer war, wenn er nicht weiter in ihrem Umfeld verblieb. Als sie diesen Entschluss fasste, verspürte sie ein Stechen in der Magengegend, ganz ähnlich jenem, wenn man verdorbenes rhodianisches Bier getrunken hatte.  
Als ob sie diese Bestätigung noch gebraucht hätte. Ihr war schon auf Ellos klar geworden, dass Theron nicht nur irgendein Verbündeter für sie war, aber jetzt war kein Platz dafür.  
„Also, zum Schiff geht‛s da entlang, Ma‘am“, riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Überlegungen.  
Sie nickte, noch halb in Gedanken versunken, und setzte sich in Bewegung. Schweigend durchquerten sie das erste Tor und das zweite. Sie erkannte beim Betreten des Schiffes, dass es sich um eine Imperiale Langstrecken-Fähre handelte. Natürlich – der Sith-Geheimdienst verfügte schließlich auch über Republikanische Modelle. Sobald sie das Cockpit erreichte, setzte sie ihren Einsatzrucksack ab und verstaute ihn in einem der Gepäckfächer, damit er nicht herumfliegen konnte, falls etwas die Fähre traf. Obwohl sie dann vermutlich noch ganz andere Probleme hätten. Sie war sicherlich schon mehrere dutzend Mal mit einer Fähre geflogen, doch dieses Mal fühlte es sich anders an.  
Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, bis Theron sich auf dem Pilotensitz niederließ und sie im Sessel des Copiloten Platz nahm.  
„Du hast dieses Mal hoffentlich die richtigen Landecodes dabei?“, brach sie das Schweigen.  
„Ich habe dich – oder stattet das Imperium nicht einmal mehr seine Top-Agenten damit aus?“, erwiderte er, ohne von der Armatur aufzusehen.  
Ein leichter Ruck schien durch die Fähre zu gehen, als diese startete.  
„Clever, Shan. So gehst du bei dieser Reise nicht nur mit einem befreiten Kontakt, sondern auch ein paar neuen Codes raus“, kommentierte sie seine Einstellung und bemühte sich um einen professionellen Tonfall, von dem sie fürchtete, dass er ihr misslang.  
„Ja… genau darauf war ich aus“, entgegnete er gedehnt und Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Sie nahm die Hände von der Konsole, sobald ihr Teil der Startvorbereitung abgeschlossen war. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Display, das sich vor Theron befand. Dort erschien eine Reihe Koordinaten, dann schienen die Sterne sich auch schon in die Länge zu ziehen und das Schiff trat in den Hyperraum ein. Sie wusste, zu welchem Planeten sie unterwegs waren. Als sie von dem Display aufsah, war sein Blick immer noch auf die Anzeige gerichtet.  
Es tat gut, ihn zu sehen. Ein Teil ihres Körpers wollte alles an die Seite schieben und sich nur auf ihn konzentrieren, wie damals auf Ellos. Doch das wäre unvernünftig und ihm gegenüber nicht fair. Noch waren ihre Pläne nicht ganz ausgereift, aber sie wusste, dass es in ihrem eigenen Umfeld demnächst wesentlich gefährlicher werden würde.  
Merhana stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte in das Cockpit hinein. Nicht, dass es ihren Plan vereinfachen würde. Sie hörte, wie Theron sich hinter ihr ebenfalls erhob. Die Agentin drehte sich zu dem Republikaner um. Er wirkte, als würde er abwarten, was als nächstes passierte.  
„Es ist schön dich zu sehen“, sagte sie zögerlich.  
Theron neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Gleichfalls. Allerdings habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass da noch ein ‚Aber‘ kommt“, entgegnete er und musterte sie, den Daumen der rechten Hand hinter seine Gürtel gehakt.  
Die Agentin spürte, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Züge legte.  
„Das stimmt. Was führt dich nach Dromund Kaas?“  
„Ich setze dich dort ab. Nachdem du meinen Kontakt befreit hast, ist das Mindeste, was ich dir schulde, ein schneller Rücktransport.“  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das ist das Einzige, was du mir schuldest. Setz mich dort ab und betritt den Planeten nicht wieder. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten Monaten. Und wir sollten uns nicht mehr beieinander melden.“  
Der Agent verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich leicht nach hinten.  
„Wo kommt das plötzlich her?“  
Sie stieß unwillig die Luft aus und sah kurz zur Seite. Sie könnte ihm erzählen, dass sie es professionell halten und sich nur beieinander melden sollten, wenn etwas Wichtiges war. Aber er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie ihn anlog. Nicht nach all dem, was sie inzwischen miteinander durchgemacht hatten. Und auch nicht, nachdem sie wieder angefangen hatte, mit ihm zu flirten. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie sich auch nach über zwei Jahren immer noch Kontakt hatten.  
„Aus dem Rat der Sith. Um genauer zu sein von Darth Nox“, sagte Merhana, als sie ihn endlich wieder ansah.  
Theron hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich glaube, das musst du mir erklären“, forderte er sie auf.  
Sie nickte.  
„Da hast du Recht. Nox hat mich ins Visier genommen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er weiß von den Revanitern und auch davon, dass ich auf Marrs Kreuzer war. Ich habe deine Beteiligung verschleiern können, doch Lanas nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber sinkt. Um genau zu sein, ist das auch nicht der Plan. Doch Nox kontrolliert seine Untergebenen gerne. Er wird nach einer Schwachstelle suchen und ich bin nicht bereit, sie ihm zu liefern“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Agent hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Bezeichnest du mich gerade als Schwachstelle?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Glaub mir, ich war versucht, dich anzulügen und zu sagen, wir sollten unseren Kontakt nur auf das Wichtigste beschränken, weil… du mir egal bist. Aber ich wollte ehrlich sein“, entgegnete sie.  
„Warum jetzt? Ihr seid Nox schon ein paar Monate unterstellt.“  
„Er hat mich die Schwester eines Kollegen töten lassen, nachdem dieser eine Mission nicht erfolgreich abschließen konnte. Es war nicht seine Schuld, aber das hat Nox nicht interessiert. Stattdessen hat er mir den Befehl, die Schwester des Agenten zu töten, direkt vor dessen Augen erteilt, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, wie er es nannte. Doch bevor ich gehen konnte, hat Nox angemerkt, dass meinen ehemaligen Gefährten etwas zustößt, wenn ich seine Aufträge nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfülle. Ich denke nicht, dass er von dir weiß, sonst wäre dein Name höchstwahrscheinlich auch gefallen. Aber wenn er bis jetzt nicht weiß, dass wir Kontakt haben, will ich vermeiden, dass er es auch in Zukunft herausfindet. Was am besten geht, wenn wir keinen mehr haben“, antwortete sie.  
Einen Moment lang betrachtete der Agent sie nur. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gerne gewusst hätte, was in seinem Kopf vorging, doch bei Theron war es ihr schon immer schwer gefallen, ihn zu lesen. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn deshalb so sehr.  
Nein, das war es nicht. Es war mehr als das und genau deshalb musste sie den Kontakt abbrechen.  
„Du hast es wirklich getan?“, hakte er schließlich nach und riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.  
„Was getan?“, fragte sie.  
„Die Schwester deines Kollegen getötet“, antwortete er.  
Kurz hatte sie das Bedürfnis, zur den Blick abzuwenden, unterdrückte es aber. Die Spionin nickte.  
„Ich habe es kurz gemacht. Das war das Einzige, was ich für sie tun konnte“, erwiderte sie.  
Theron sah zur Seite und schüttelte nach ein paar Momenten den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, ein paar Schritte auf sie zumachte und kurz vor ihr stehen blieb.  
„Dir ist bewusst, dass du nicht im Imperium bleiben musst? Du könntest dir deine Phantom schnappen und verschwinden.“  
„Damit Nox mich jagt? Er hat den kompletten Geheimdienst unter sich. Davon abgesehen, dass es anstrengend wäre, ihm und seinen Leuten auszuweichen, will ich nicht ständig über die Schulter schauen müssen.“  
„Wir könnten dich gemeinsam verschwinden lassen. Ich setze ein Team auf dich an. Du widersetzt dich der Gefangennahme und ‚kommst dabei um‘. Dann bist du endgültig von seinem Radar verschwunden“, schlug er vor.  
Obwohl ihr nicht danach war, musste sie lächeln und tatsächlich fühlte es sich etwas befreiend an.  
„Wenn ich mich von einem SIDler erschießen lassen würde, müsste es aber ein wirklich gut aussehender und cleverer Typ sein“, entgegnete sie und machte wider besseren Wissens einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Der Agent neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das ließe sich einrichten“, erwiderte er und ein Lächeln zupfte an seinem Mundwinkel.  
Es war nicht logisch und unklug, trotzdem beugte Merhana sich etwas vor. Theron kam ihr entgegen und einen Lidschlag später küssten sie sich. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrer Taille, die sie näher heranzogen und sie gab bereitwillig nach.  
Schließlich trennten sie sich voneinander. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung, war Therons Blick immer noch forschend.  
„Also – machen wir einen Plan?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Sie fühlte Widerstreben in sich aufsteigen, trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Nein. Es ist verlockend, aber ich kann Lana und Kaliyo nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn wir alle zusammen verschwinden, wird Nox nur misstrauisch.“  
„Du wirst also nicht gehen“, stellte der Agent fest und seine Stimme nahm einen nüchternen Klang an.  
Trotzdem ließ er sie nicht gleich los.  
„Tut mir Leid“, sagte sie und machte einen Schritt zurück.  
Sie spürte Bedauern, als seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte glitten.  
„Was habt ihr vor?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Sie machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich habe eine Idee, aber noch nichts Konkretes. Ich würde dich da gerne nicht weiter mit hineinziehen“, entgegnete sie.  
Theron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Wo ist das Vertrauen hin?“, wollte er wissen und Unwillen schwang in seinen Stimme mit.  
Sie musste leicht lächeln.  
„Es ist nicht plötzlich verschwunden“, entgegnete sie, auf ein Gespräch vor langer Zeit auf Rishi anspielend.  
„Aber sollte Nox irgendwie dahinter kommen und mich fragen, wer noch davon weiß, würde ich ungerne deinen Namen ins Spiel bringen“, antwortete sie wieder ernst werdend.  
Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
„Ich kann ganz gut auf mich aufpassen“, meinte er.  
Sie nickte.  
„Aber ich muss dir nicht noch einen Sith auf die Fersen hetzen“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Das würde nur passieren, wenn er hiervon erfährt.“  
„Lana hat es herausgefunden – da könnte es Nox genauso gut.“  
Der Agent verschränkte die Arme.  
„Korrigier mich, aber versuchst du gerade, mein Leben wieder weniger chaotisch zu machen?“  
Sie hielt einen Moment inne, ehe sie antwortete. Nachdem sie auf Ellos ohne ein Wort verschwunden war, hatte sie ihm genau das als Begründung geschrieben. Die Spionin hatte nicht nachgedacht, ob das auch hier der Fall war und doch…  
„Du hast Recht“, räumte sie schließlich ein, nachdem sie sich den Gedanken eine Weile durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen.  
„Huh. Ich kann dich ohnehin nicht umstimmen, oder?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich fürchte, das kannst du nicht.“  
„Und gerade dachte ich, ich wäre was Besonderes“, erwiderte er mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
Merhana lächelte ein wenig.  
„Das denkst du doch ohnehin über dich“, entgegnete sie.  
„Eher nicht. Ist lange her, dass ich etwas getan habe, von dem ich dachte, dass es das Richtige ist“, antwortete er ernst.  
Die Agentin hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass einer deiner Kontakte befreit wird. Das sollte sich richtig anfühlen“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
Der Republikaner machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit seinem Kopf.  
„Wenigstens jemand, den ich retten konnte...“, sagte er und seine Stimme nahm einen dunkle Klang an.  
Sie musterte ihn.  
„Wen konntest du nicht retten?“  
„Onok? Surro? Du warst dabei, wenn ich mich nicht irre“, entgegnete er düster.  
Sie erinnerte sich an die blicklosen Augen der Jedi-Meisterin, nachdem Nox ihr den Kopf abgetrennt hatte. Widerwillig nickte die Spionin.  
„Ja. Ich… ja. Es ist vermutlich nicht gerade hilfreich, dass ich dabei war, oder?“  
Theron hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Du hast sie nicht getötet, wenn ich mich nicht irre“, seine Stimme wirkte kraftlos.  
Oder war da doch etwas Lauerndes?  
„Ich hatte Surro im Fadenkreuz, aber ich drückte nicht ab. Stattdessen erschoss ich einen der Schützen. Ich… habe wohl gehofft, dass sie das Blatt doch noch wendet.“  
„Das habe ich auch. Ich dachte auf Ziost wirklich, ich hätte sie gerettet“, erwiderte er.  
Die Agentin machte einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Das hast du.“  
„Sie sind beide tot“, widersprach er und sah zur Seite.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, wandte sie ein.  
Er stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus, wandte sich etwas ab und schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf.  
„Das macht keinen Unterschied.“  
Sie betrachtete ihn. Er sah müde aus. Das war ihr auf der Orbitalstation nicht aufgefallen, aber vielleicht wurde es auch jetzt erst so offensichtlich, weil er für einen Augenblick seine Deckung vergaß.  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie. Schließlich machte die Spionin einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Theron...“  
„Ich bin okay“, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und sah sie wieder an.  
Vorher war er schwer zu lesen gewesen, doch jetzt hatte er eindeutig eine Miene aufgesetzt, die man beim Sabacc nutzte, um seinem Gegner keine Einsicht zu geben.  
Erst wollte sie den Impuls unterdrücken, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, doch dann ließ sie es zu. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und strich leicht mit ihrem Daumen darüber. Am Rand ihres Bewusstseins stellte sie überrascht fest, dass seine Haut weicher war, als sie es erwartet hatte. Etwas Fragendes trat in seinen Blick, doch er sagte nichts.  
„Nein, bist du nicht. Aber es ist okay, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst“, fügte sie leise an.  
Dann überbrückte sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen und umarmte ihn.  
Es war lange her, dass sie etwas Derartiges getan hatte und noch länger, dass sie jemanden damit tatsächlich hatte Halt geben wollen. Sie war innerlich darauf vorbereitet, dass er nicht reagieren oder sie von sich wegschieben würde. Aber nichts von beidem geschah. Allmählich legte er seine Arme um sie und erwiderte die Umarmung schließlich.  
Sie drückte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn und seine Arme rückten fast augenblicklich nach. Sie konnte das Material seiner Jacke an der Wange spüren. Spezialbeschichtete Polymerfaser war nicht gerade anschmiegsam, vor allem wenn sie strapazierfähig sein sollte, aber dieses Mal war es ihr egal. Trotz des Kusses zuvor nahm sie erst jetzt bewusst seinen Geruch wahr. Nicht einmal auf Ellos war ihr aufgefallen, dass er ein wenig wie ein alderaanischer Wald nach einem Regenschauer roch. Sicher, da war auch eine Spur seines Aftershaves, aber durch die leicht scharfe Note des Duftwassers hob es sich vom Rest ab. Vermutlich sollte es seine verwegene Art unterstreichen – ähnlich wie sein Bartschatten, von dem sie schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen auf Manaan vermutet hatte, dass er ihn sorgsam so stutzte, damit es so aussah, als hätte er nur einmal vergessen sich zu rasieren.  
Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Theron musterte sie mit einem leicht fragenden Blick.  
„Wofür war das?“  
Sie hob die Schultern und lächelte schief.  
„Du bist nun Mal doch etwas Besonderes, Shan.“  
Er blinzelte und öffnete einen Moment lang den Mund. Dann schloss er ihn wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.  
„Sprachlos? Ich dachte, wenn ich schon ehrlich bin, kann ich es auch bis zum Ende durchziehen“, fügte sie an.  
„Das klingt, als wäre es das Ende von allem.“  
„Nein, nicht von allem. Ich habe nicht vor, in Nox‘ Diensten zu sterben. Das gehört nicht zum Plan. Aber wir werden uns eine lange Zeit nicht sehen.“  
Er musterte sie einen Moment länger und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.  
„Ich bin für verrückte Pläne zu haben, aber die Sache mit Nox klingt nach etwas, worüber man zweimal nachdenken sollte, ehe man sich dazu entschließt“, sagte er und etwas wie Sorge schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
Sie spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge schlich. Sie hielt es nicht auf, obwohl ihr mit jedem Wort, das er sagte, mehr bewusst wurde, dass sie einander eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete, dennoch war sie überrascht, wie wenig es ihr gefiel, eine lange Zeit keinerlei Kontakt zu ihm zu haben.  
Dann brachte sie ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich bleibe nur so lange wie nötig im Imperium. Orennon sagte zu mir auf Rishi, dass der Chaostrupp niemanden zurück lässt und ich habe vor, ihm das eines Tages auch sagen zu können“, erwiderte sie.  
Renan Orennon… Er war mittlerweile seit fast zwei Jahren verschollen. Sie hatte selten an ihn gedacht, dabei verdankte sie ihm, wie alle anderen Überlebenden von Marrs Kreuzer, ihr Leben. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie ihn zum ersten Mal auf Manaan gesehen hatte, als er seinen Helm nach der Mission abgenommen hatte. Sein braunes Haar war schulterlang gewesen. Seine Nase war krumm, was auf mindestens einen unsauber verheilten Bruch hindeutete. Seine dunklen Augen hatten sie nur abschätzig gemustert. Damals war er ihr zuwider gewesen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie den Chaostrupp ausgeliefert. Doch da sie damals niemanden vertrauen konnte, hatte sie wohl oder übel mitgespielt.  
Heute wusste sie, dass sie kaum einen zuverlässigeren Verbündeten hätte haben können. Sie verband nichts außer die Pflicht und doch schien Revan auf Yavin 4, nachdem er endlich wieder eins geworden war, noch mehr Verbindungen in ihnen gesehen zu haben. Und er hatte Recht gehabt. Auch bei ihrem kurzen Kontakt nach Ziost und während sie sich auf Marrs Kreuzer aufhielten, hatte sie eine Verbundenheit gefühlt, die nicht wie bei Theron oder Lana auf das ein oder andere Gefühl zurückging.  
Sie war kein Wookie. In ihrem Gewerbe gab es keine Lebensschuld. Dennoch hatte sie vor, genau das zu begleichen, falls sie konnte. Dabei fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihre Informanten einmal mehr bezüglich des verbliebenen Chaostrupps ausfragen sollte. Es würde sie ein wenig wundern, wenn sie sich an ihren Rat, nichts mehr auf eigene Faust zu unternehmen, gehalten hatten.  
„Ja. Damals dachte ich, wir haben alles im Griff und dass es nach den Revanitern nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könnte…“, fuhr der Agent fort, was sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
Sie lachte leise.  
„Dann kam Zakuul, jetzt dieser Frieden, der keiner ist und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo unser Verbündeter ist“, erwiderte sie.  
Er nickte.  
„Aber solange wir nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, dass er tot ist, geben wir ihn nicht auf“, wandte er ein.  
„Stimmt, auch wenn meine Pläne dafür für eine Weile auf Eis liegen werden“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Was uns zu dir und Nox bringt. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, abzutauchen und ich weiß auch, wie es ist, hinter der feindlichen Linie zu arbeiten. Sei vorsichtig. Du wirst dort nicht viele Verbündete finden“, fuhr er fort.  
„Ich weiß. Und ich bin doch immer vorsichtig“, entgegnete sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe alles andere als ungefährlich werden würde.  
Theron hob leicht eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Du bist eine miserable Lügnerin, weißt du das? Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du eine Ziffer werden konntest“, meinte er.  
Sie hob ihrerseits eine Braue.  
„Leute die ich anlügen will, glauben mir“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Das hoffe ich. Sonst wird deine Arbeit unter Nox schneller vorbei sein, als du ‚Tatooine‘ sagen kannst“, erwiderte er.  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich dachte, dass du findest, dass ich meinen Job ganz gut erledige. Für eine Imperiale zumindest“, meinte sie.  
Er hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Sagte ich das?“  
Die Agentin lächelte leicht.  
„Auf Rakata Prime, als ich die Cyborgs der Unendlichen Armee in ihren Koltokammern getötet habe. Lana hatte dich rausgeschickt, um Sensoren zu überprüfen“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
„Huh. Stimmt. Das ist schon ein Weilchen her.“  
Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm noch erzählen sollte, dass die Sith ihn nur augenscheinlich zu einer Überprüfung losgeschickt hatte, doch der Vorfall lag lange zurück und sie sah keinen Grund dafür, Argwohn zwischen den beiden zu schüren.  
„Ja, ich war nicht gerade begeistert davon, mit dem Chaostrupp und dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Hättest du mich damals gefragt, ob ich mir vorstellen kann, zwei Jahre später mit dir nach Orennon zu suchen, hätte ich wohl geantwortet, dass eher Kaliyo Imperatorin wird. Aber die Zeiten ändern sich“, entgegnete sie schulterzuckend.  
„Kaliyo Djannis als Herrscherin über das Imperium… Das wäre sicherlich interessant geworden, zumal du dann nicht Nox am Hals hättest“, erwiderte der Agent.  
Erneut nickte sie, doch sie verspürte keine Lust, über den Sith zu reden. Sie verbrachte schon genug Stunden damit, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen und über verschlüsselte Kanäle mit Lana zu kommunizieren.  
„Was – du lässt dir eine Vorlage entgehen, mich zu fragen, wie begeistert ich jetzt von einer Zusammenarbeit mit dir bin?“, sagte sie.  
„So begeistert kannst du nicht sein, wenn du den Kontakt abbrichst“, hielt er dagegen und Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Sie hob erneut leicht eine Braue.  
„Du glaubst nicht wirklich…“, sie brach ab.  
Vielleicht sollte sie doch nicht ehrlich sein. Wenn sie weiterhin ehrlich war, verkomplizierte sie alles. Andererseits: Ihr Job war ohnehin kompliziert. Und vielleicht sollten manche Vorsätze wirklich nicht gebrochen werden.  
„Was ist los?“, hakte er nach.  
Einen Moment überlegte sie, nicht zu Ende auszusprechen, was sie gedacht hatte.  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass du das nicht wirklich glaubst, dass es an dir liegt, als mir einfiel, dass es klüger sein könnte, dich in dem Glauben zu belassen“, erwiderte sie schließlich.  
Theron hob erneut eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast dich dagegen entschieden“, stellte er fest und klang dabei ein wenig überrascht.  
Merhana winkte ab.  
„Ich kann ja nicht alles verraten, an was ich glaube, nur weil ich für ein paar Monate verdeckt arbeiten werde“, erwiderte sie.  
Warum kam immer alles auf Nox zurück? Sie wollte nicht über ihn reden. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt.  
„Gute Einstellung. Falls du dir das von einem Republikaner sagen lässt“, entgegnete der Agent.  
Sie lächelte schwach.  
„Ich würde es mir von dir sogar sagen lassen, wenn du deinen eigenen Spice-Ring hättest“, entgegnete sie und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke nieder, die am Rand für das einfache Personal angebracht waren.  
„Wirklich?“  
Die Spionin legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Du magst ein paar Sachen in deinem System, aber du weißt, dass die Republik weit davon entfernt ist, perfekt zu sein. Du hast Saresh nicht deine Stimme gegeben, oder?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.  
„Nein. Nicht nach der Sache auf Ziost. Als der Chaostrupp eintraf, konnte Orennon sie dazu überreden, den Angriff abzublasen. Das hat zumindest ein paar unserer Truppen gerettet“, entgegnete er und seine Stimme nahm einen düsteren Klang an.  
Der Agent starrte auf den Boden der Fähre und für einen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Stattdessen musterte sie ihn. Sie hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre ungefähr dreißig Nachrichten geschrieben, doch ihre in der Ausbildung angeeignete Menschenkenntnis sagte ihr, dass er sich immer noch für die Ereignisse auf Ziost verantwortlich fühlte. Trotz ihrer Versicherungen.  
Sie beschloss, dass einmal mehr nicht schaden konnte: „Theron. Du hast erkannt, wo unser Feind sitzt – vielleicht sogar vor dem Imperium. Du hast dich nicht an die Vorschriften gehalten und alles versucht, was in deiner Macht stand. Du hast alles richtig gemacht.“  
Der Spion holte tief Luft, stieß sie aber ungenutzt wieder aus. Erst dann richtete er sich wieder etwas auf und sah sie an.  
„Das hast du schon auf Ellos gesagt.“  
Sie hob die Schultern und rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab.  
„Ich weiß, aber vielleicht dringe ich ja dieses Mal zu dir durch. Sonst könnte ich auch eine Audiodatei für dich aufnehmen, die du immer abspielen kannst, wenn du wieder an dir zweifelst“, bot sie an.  
Tatsächlich stahl sich eine Spur Amüsiertheit unter die Resignation in seinem Gesicht.  
„Mir wäre das Original lieber, aber ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann“, gab er zurück, was sie leicht grinsen ließ.  
„Starten wir die Aufnahme gleich oder später?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Von mir aus gleich, aber das wird kaum die restlichen Stunden unseres Fluges füllen“, entgegnete er.  
Die Agentin wusste, dass der Flug etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden dauern würde.  
„Wohl wahr. Hast du Vorschläge?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Ein Teil von ihr erinnerte sie immer noch daran, dass der Agent sehr gut im Bett war, doch das würde ihr und höchstwahrscheinlich ihm den Abschied nicht erleichtern. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Theron Leute nur sehr schwer wirklich an sich heran ließ. Das konnte an der Großmeisterin liegen. Merhana wusste, dass sie und ihr Sohn bis zu dem Treffen auf Rishi scheinbar kaum Kontakt gehabt hatten. War er ohne Familie aufgewachsen?  
„Mag unspektakulär klingen, aber wie wäre es mit reden? Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die mich an dir interessieren“, meinte er.  
Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und antwortete mit dem Hauch eines verführerischen Lächelns: „Und die liegen nicht unter meiner Kleidung?“  
Therons Blick flackerte kurz zu Seite und er lachte leise.  
„Meine Erinnerung ist noch ganz gut. Und ich glaube, dass hier ist nicht der richtige Rahmen dafür“, erwiderte er, trotzdem lag ein leichtes Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
„Ein Teil von mir gibt dir nicht gerne Recht, aber es stimmt. Ich denke, ich habe da auch noch ein paar Fragen“, antwortete sie.  
„Eine Frage für eine Frage. Leg los“, entgegnete er.


	19. Ein Gefallen - Fragenaustausch

Die beiden Agenten hatten wieder auf den Sitzen Platz genommen, auf denen sie schon während des Startes der Fähre gesessen hatten, sich aber einander zugewandt. So konnten sie die Instrumente weiter im Auge behalten, zumal die Fähre ohnehin nur über Schlafquartiere, ein kleines Bad und eine Kücheneinheit verfügte. Das kühle Licht im Cockpit der Fähre wurde mitunter vom hellen Leuchten der Hyperraumschliere verstärkt.  
„Wie bist du aufgewachsen? Du hast auf Rishi gesagt, dass Satele dich nicht aufgezogen hat. Wer war es dann?“, wollte Merhana wissen.  
Es zuckte in Therons Mundwinkeln.  
„Meister Zho, größtenteils. Da ich aus einer langen Reihe von Machtnutzern stammte, wurde ich erst ihm und später einem Tempel übergeben. Dann kam heraus, dass ich über keinerlei Machtfähigkeiten verfüge und ich kam wieder bei ihm unter.“  
Sie musterte ihn einen Moment länger. Da waren wieder Spuren dieses Gesichtsausdruckes von vorhin auf seinen Zügen zu finden, als er versucht hatte, keine Emotionen preis zu geben.  
„Du warst enttäuscht, dass aus dir kein Jedi geworden ist, oder?“, hakte sie nach.  
Der Agent machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich bin mittlerweile ganz zufrieden damit, was aus mir geworden ist und wer ich bin – zumindest meistens“, räumte er ein.  
Die Spionin hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet. Was wäre so erstrebenswert daran gewesen, ein Jedi zu sein? Ich beneide Machtnutzer mitunter um ihre Fähigkeit, die Gedanken und Gefühle anderer zu erahnen, aber nichts, was sich mit dem richtigen Training nicht auch deuten ließe. Alles andere an ihnen finde ich eher unpraktisch, egal ob Sith oder Jedi“, entgegnete sie, zum einen, weil sie tatsächlich so dachte, zum anderen, weil sie hoffte, dass er ihr antworten würde, wenn sie etwas von sich offenbarte.  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick vielleicht für ein oder zwei Sekunden, ehe er sich noch etwas im Sitz zurücklehnte und sagte: „Ich wurde in dem Glauben großgezogen, dass das Universum voller Licht ist, das auch dich durchströmt und in deinen dunkelsten Stunden führen und trösten wird. Und dann stellte ich fest, dass dieses Licht real ist, ich aber blind dafür bin. Und einem Kind fällt es nicht leicht, zu begreifen, dass der Großteil des Universums ebenfalls blind ist. Ich habe dann andere Wege gefunden, der Republik zu dienen.“  
Die Spionin neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Auch wenn das Imperium dabei einen wirklich guten Agenten verloren hat“, entgegnete sie und lächelte, um ihn ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Er erwiderte die Geste nicht, aber seine Stimme klang ein wenig munterer, als er antwortete: „Sie haben dich, sie kommen ohne mich ganz gut klar.“  
Merhana spürte, wie ihr Lächeln eine Spur breiter bei seiner Aussage wurde, doch dann versuchte sie, wieder etwas ernster zu werden: „Und was ist mit deinem Vater? Weißt du, wer er ist?“  
„Ich wusste lange nicht, wer er ist. Es war dann… eine interessante Erfahrung, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Er erzählte mir damals von seiner Affäre mit meiner Mutter.“  
„Habt ihr Kontakt?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Nicht wirklich. Die Republik ist ihm wichtiger als ein erwachsener Sohn. Ich komme auch gut ohne ihn klar. Das waren jetzt fünf Fragen“, erinnerte er sie.  
„Eine habe ich schon beantwortet, aber du hast Recht. Du bist dran.“  
„Ich denke, ich gebe die Fragen einfach an dich zurück“, meinte Theron.  
„Ich glaube, meine Kindheit war ziemlich normal. Als Teenager habe ich zwei oder drei Mal über die Stränge geschlagen, doch dann nahm mein Vater mich mit zu einer Absicherung. Er hatte mich aus dem Internat abgeholt, um mir zu zeigen, wie er arbeitet. Ich habe versucht, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ich war aufgeregt: Ich sah meine Eltern sonst nur in den Ferien zwei Mal im Jahr. Er nahm mich zu einer kleinen Parade auf einem imperialen Mond mit, um mir zu zeigen, dass das Militär die Antwort auf viele… Fragen im Imperium ist. Doch dann ging etwas schief. Der Umzug wurde von Terroristen sabotiert und das waren wohl die ersten Toten, die ich mit eigenen Augen sah. Danach verschrieb ich mich dem Schutz des Imperiums. Und ich habe keinen Kontakt zu meinem Vater. Aber er ist weit genug oben im Militär verankert, um zu ahnen, dass ich nicht wirklich tot bin. Den offiziellen Berichten zufolge bin ich bei einem Einsatz gestorben“, antwortete sie.  
„Da hast du mir etwas voraus“, meinte er.  
Merhana lächelte leicht.  
„Es hat schon was, tot zu sein. Ich war es bereits zwei Mal. Ardun hat einmal geholfen, meinen Tod vorzutäuschen“, sagte sie.  
„Kothe. Ich habe nicht viel mit ihm zu tun, aber er genießt im SID ein ziemlich hohes Ansehen. Wie seid ihr aneinander geraten?“, wollte der Agent wissen.  
Etwas an seinem Tonfall sagte ihr, dass Theron nicht zu jenen zählte, die zu dem ehemaligen Jedi-Ritter aufsahen, aber sie würde ihn nicht aushorchen, wie er zu Kothe stand.  
„Einen Teil der Geschichte kennst du schon. Ich habe seine Beteiligung bei der Jagd nach dem Verräter und auf das Sternenkomplott ausgelassen, als ich dir auf Ellos von SKORPIO erzählte“, räumte sie ein.  
„Wieso?“, hakte er nach.  
Sie dachte einen Moment über die Antwort nach.  
„Ich glaube, ich wollte damals nicht für irgendwelche… Verwirrungen sorgen. Und je weniger Leute von meinen Verbindungen zur Republik wissen, desto besser. Das gilt auch für Republikaner“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Huh. Du hast mir jetzt von ihm erzählt“, sprach Theron das Offensichtliche aus.  
Die Spionin hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Soll das eine Frage werden, warum ich mich dazu entschieden habe?“, konterte sie.  
Der Agent lachte leise.  
„Ja – ohne eine Frage zu verbrauchen“, gab er zu.  
„Ich habe ohnehin schon zwei gut, da kommt es auf die dritte auch nicht an“, meinte sie.  
„Und was die angeht – die Antwort habe ich dir vorhin schon gegeben. Ich will ehrlich sein. Und ich fand, dass wir uns lange genug kennen, um auch Dinge voneinander zu wissen, bei denen wir nicht dabei waren.“  
Kurz zogen seine Augenbrauen sich zusammen, dann huschte Verstehen über sein Gesicht.  
„Du kennst ihn schon länger als mich“, mutmaßte er.  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Noch etwas ohne eine Frage zu verbrauchen“, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest.  
„Aber: Ja. Ich war damals darauf angesetzt, sein Team zu infiltrieren und ihn zu töten“, fügte sie an.  
Theron lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien auf.  
„Kothe lebt noch und soweit ich weiß, machst du keine Fehler. Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Interessant genug, als dass du eine Frage dafür verbrauchst?“, zog sie ihn auf.  
Der Agent lächelte, was seinem Gesicht einen Moment lang einen jungenhaften Ausdruck verlieh.  
„Ich hoffe, dass es das ist“, erwiderte er.  
„Gut. Wie ausführlich willst du die Geschichte hören?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Wir haben Zeit. Fang vorne an“, forderte er sie auf.  
Merhana begann, ihm zu schildern, dass sie den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Arduns Team zu infiltrieren und ihn bei einer Gelegenheit zu töten. Zuerst hatte der SIDler sie nur über einen Mittelsmann kontaktiert, doch als sie ihm endlich alleine gegenüber gestanden hatte, war alles anders gekommen: Ardun Kothe hatte sie mittels eines Passwortes programmiert. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte die Agentin nicht gewusst, dass sie einer derartigen Konditionierung unterstanden hatte. Erst später fand sie heraus, dass der ehemalige Geheimdienstminister von dieser Operation gewusst hatte. Die Agentin war ihr nach der erfolgreichen Mission gegen Darth Jadus unterzogen worden, damit es Ziffer 9 nicht noch einmal gelingen würde, einen Darth zu besiegen. Ein Mitglied des Sternenkomplotts, welches sie viel später auslöschte, hatte sich ebenfalls in Kothes Team eingeschleust und ihm von der Konditionierung der angeblichen Überläuferin erzählt.  
Es hatte Wochen gedauert und zahlreicher fragwürdiger Visionen bedurft, ehe Merhana einen Weg gefunden hatte, ihre Programmierbarkeit mithilfe eines chemischen Cocktails zu brechen. Erst dann hatte sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihren eigentlichen Auftrag auszuführen. Doch als sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, um Ardun zu töten, hatte sie ihn am Leben gelassen. Sie hatte sich in seinen Handlungen wiedererkannt: Sie hätte an seiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt und er wusste, dass er kein guter Mensch war. Außerdem hatte er nur die Programmierung genutzt. Auferlegt worden war sie ihr vom Imperium und zu jener Zeit hatte es Ziffer 9 brennend interessiert, wer noch davon gewusst hatte. Also hatten der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter und sie sich friedlich getrennt.  
Theron hatte sie nicht unterbrochen, sondern scheinbar aufmerksam zugehört.  
„Wow. Eure Leute sind echt schräg. Diese Programmierung… dem SID war sie nicht bekannt, soweit ich weiß“, erwiderte Theron.  
Die Spionin hob die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß. Ich hatte dich auf Manaan danach gefragt“, entgegnete sie.  
Der Agent zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er sich in seinem Sitz etwas aufrichtete. „Hast du das?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Onomatophobie. Die angebliche Gedankentechnik. Aber vielleicht warst du auch einfach zu abgelenkt davon, dir meine Technik zu schnappen“, entgegnete sie und lächelte leicht.  
Auf Therons Gesicht zeigte sich die Spur eines streitlustigen Lächelns.  
„Hey, du hattest mir das damals angeboten. Und ich habe die Hälfte der Zeit erwartet, dass du mir in den Rücken schießt“, gab er zurück.  
Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, als müsse sie darüber nachdenken. „Nein. Dafür war der Ausblick zu angenehm“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Das brachte ihn scheinbar dazu, die Augenbrauen zu heben.  
„Das dachtest du damals schon?“, hakte er nach.  
„Nein. Aber heute denke ich so“, meinte sie.  
„Gut zu hören. Aber wir sind vom Thema abgekommen. Diese Programmierung – sie ist wirklich weg?“, erkundigte er sich und wurde wieder ernst.  
Merhana nickte.  
„Definitiv und für immer. Wieso fragst du?“  
„Ich… es ist nur, ich habe schon gegen meinen Willen Aufträge ausführen müssen. Davon einiges in jüngster Zeit. Aber keine eigene Entscheidungsfreiheit zu haben, stelle ich mir wirklich hart vor. Tut mir Leid, dass du da durch musstest“, sagte er.  
Sie blinzelte und lehnte sich einen Moment zurück, mehr, um Zeit zu gewinnen, als um sich tatsächlich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen.  
„Das… danke, aber das war lange, bevor wir uns kannten.“  
Der Spion hob die Schultern. „Deswegen muss es mir nicht egal sein.“  
„Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu mitfühlend für unseren Job, wenn du das so siehst?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu ehrlich zu einem republikanischen Agenten?“, hielt er dagegen.  
„Punkt für dich. Aber du bist jetzt mit einer Geschichte dran. Also – was war dein größter Auftrag hinter feindlichen Linien?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Mmh… Infiltration oder aktive Täuschung des Feindes?“  
„Such‘s dir aus“, gab sie zurück.  
„Nun, da war dieser Kreuzer, der einem Darth unterstellt war...“, begann er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute kam das Kapitel etwas spät - und beinahe hätte ich die unüberarbeitete Version hochgeladen. Aber alles nochmal gut gegangen :)  
> An dieser Stelle noch einmal ein Dankeschön an Asarih für den Tipp mit dem Buch "Vernichtung", in dem geklärt wird, wie Theron seinen Vater trifft :) Das Lesen hat Spaß gemacht und es befanden sich eine Menge nützliche Infos für mich darin. Mehr wollte ich aus dem Buch nicht spoilern, darum hier der "Black out".  
> Habt noch eine schöne Woche und lasst Euch nicht vom Wetter ärgern!


	20. Ein Gefallen - Schichtwechsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, es gibt ein paar Minispoiler zu "Verlorene Sonnen" und "Vernichtung", aber sie sollten im Rahmen sein, als dass sie nicht zu viel vorausgreifen. Viel Spaß mit dem heutigen Kapitel!  
> Edit: Da gerade noch ein Kudo reinflatterte: Ich habe ganz vergessen, mich für die 2 neuen Kudos letzter Woche zu bedanken. Also jetzt für alle drei auf einmal: Vielen Dank dafür :)

Merhana hatte beinahe ihren Ohren nicht getraut, als Theron ihr erzählt hatte, wie er gemeinsam mit einem Jedi-Meister das Ratsmitglied Darth Karrid ausgelöscht und ihren Kreuzer, die Ascendant Spear, zerstört hatte. Die Spionin kannte Berichte – doch das Imperium hatte nie herausgefunden, wer dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass seine damals wirkungsvollste Waffe verloren gegangen war. Karrids Kreuzer war nicht irgendein beliebiges Großkampfschiff gewesen. Es war eine der wenigen von Darth Mekhis geschaffenen Erfindungen, die einen Anschlag nur wenige Monate zuvor überstanden hatten. Mekhis selbst war dabei ums Leben gekommen. Sie war eine brillante Erfinderin gewesen, wenn es um die Schaffung von Waffen ging. Die von ihr entworfenen Schiffe und anderen Werke hatten über Technik verfügt, die nahezu alles bisher dagewesene in den Schatten gestellt hatte. Die Ascendants Spear hatte es alleine mit ganzen Flottenverbänden aufnehmen können, war dann aber in einer Schlacht gefallen. Alle hatten angenommen, dass es ein Manöver von Jace Malcolm gewesen war, das Karrids Untergang herbeigeführt hatte. Malcolm war bereits damals der Oberbefehlshaber der Republikanischen Armee gewesen und hatte die Flotte persönlich angeführt.  
Doch nun kannte sie die Wahrheit. Theron war anzusehen gewesen, dass es ihm ein wenig Spaß bereitet hatte, dass er ihr diese Geschichte erzählt hatte. Hin und wieder hatte sich ein Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel gelegt und seinem Gesicht diesen jungenhaften Ausdruck verliehen, der sich dort ihrer Erfahrung nach nur zeigte, wenn er wirklich entspannt und gelöst war. Sie mochte es, ihn so zu sehen, auch wenn sie ihm das in diesem Moment nicht hatte auf die Nase binden wollen. Außerdem konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass er das wusste oder zumindest ahnte. So gerne sie mit ihm weiterhin gesprochen hatte, sie hatte bereits eine vierzehnstündige Flugschicht mit Visz hinter sich gehabt und war müde geworden. Also hatte sie sich verabschiedet. Sowohl imperiale als auch republikanische Standardprotokolle sahen vor, dass, wenn ein Raumschiff von mehr als einer Person geflogen wurde, immer jemand wach sein sollte, der im Notfall eingreifen konnte. Selbst bei einer längeren Hyperraumreise. Die beiden Agenten hatten sich darauf geeinigt, das Protokoll einzuhalten und dass Theron die erste Schicht übernehmen würde.  
Fähren dieser Art waren mit zwei Vier-Mann Räumen ausgestattet, dazwischen befand sich eine kleine Kochnische, um Mahlzeiten aufzuwärmen und Kaf zuzubereiten. Gegenüber davon war das Bad. Sie hatte sich vor dem Schlafengehen noch eine Dusche gegönnt. Es hatte nicht viel geholfen, um die Gedanken an Theron loszuwerden. Sie würde sich nicht selbst belügen: Sie freute sich, ihn zu sehen. Und offensichtlich hatte er eingesehen, dass es klug war, wenn sie nach dieser Reise den Kontakt abbrachen.  
Doch selbst jetzt, als sie wieder wach und angezogen war, kam sie nicht gegen das Gefühl an, das sich in ihrem Brustkorb breit machte. Es fühlte sich an, als habe jemand eine Schlinge um ihre Rippen gelegt und würde sie langsam zuziehen. Merhana wusste, dass es besser war, ihn gehen zu lassen. Wenn sie weiter in Kontakt bleiben würden, wäre es für ihn wesentlich gefährlicher. Ihr Plan beinhaltete, Nox weiszumachen, dass sie selbst zwar Kontakte, aber keine persönlichen Verbindungen hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass es einen Weg gäbe, Theron wiederzusehen: Es würde für mehrere Monate nicht möglich sein. Vielleicht auch länger. Falls sie überlebte. Und er. Weshalb sie ihn fortschickte – damit er weitermachen konnte und nicht durch sie in Gefahr gebracht wurde.  
Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Es waren immer wieder dieselben Gedanken, die durch ihren Kopf kreisten und sie ahnte, dass es demnächst auch nicht besser werden würde, aber es war an der Zeit, den Spion abzulösen.  
Die Agentin verließ das Quartier und begab sich zurück ins Cockpit. Theron saß im Pilotensessel. Er drehte sich nicht um, als sie eintrat. Vielleicht hatte er sie nicht gehört.  
„Schichtwechsel“, sagte sie und bemühte sich um einen freundlich-lockeren Tonfall.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und nickte leicht, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sie gehört hatte. Doch er sah sie nicht an, während er aufstand und auch nicht, als er an ihr vorbeiging.  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich um, als er dabei war, das Cockpit zu verlassen.  
„Alles okay?“, wollte sie wissen und musterte ihn.  
Theron blieb in der Tür stehen und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich halb zu ihr umwandte.  
„Alles okay. Es waren lange acht Stunde“, meinte er nur.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Techarmband. Sie hatte nur ein paar Minuten länger gebraucht.  
„Ich hab mich beeilt“, antwortete sie nur, doch irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie damit am eigentlichen Thema vorbeiredete.  
„Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sollten… vernünftig bleiben. Bis später“, er nickte ihr nochmal zu, dann trat er aus der Tür, die sich kurz darauf zischend hinter ihm schloss.  
Merhana blinzelte und starrte auf das Metall, an dessen Stelle er kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte.  
Vernünftig… Wenn man bedachte, dass sie einander bereits Dinge erzählt hatten, die der andere aufgrund seiner Position beim gegnerischen Geheimdienst nicht wissen sollte, waren sie alles andere als vernünftig. Erst dann fiel ihr ein, wann sie ihn zuletzt etwas in diese Richtung hatte sagen hören:  
_„Ja – aus beruflicher Perspektive einer unserer unvernünftigeren Züge. Aber weißt du was? Ich bin gerade nicht im Dienst. Und ich glaube, ich kann heute Nacht noch mehr Unvernunft vertragen.“_  
Das waren seine Worte auf Ellos gewesen, ehe sie gemeinsam zu ihm gegangen waren. Hatte er tatsächlich hier gesessen und darüber nachgedacht, ob sie miteinander schlafen würden? Er selbst war dagegen gewesen. Andererseits – sie wusste, welche Wege ihre Gedanken genommen hatten, in der kurzen Zeit, die sie seit dem Aufwachen verbracht hatte.  
Die Agentin drehte sich um und ließ sich in den Pilotensitz fallen. Die wirbelnden Schliere des Hyperraums schienen sich um das Schiff zu winden. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie, als sie die ersten Male durch den Hyperraum gereist war und daran gedacht hatte, dass es so im Innern einer leuchtenden Schlange aussehen musste. Natürlich war ihr damals schon bewusst gewesen, dass es keine Schlangen gab, die leuchteten, aber im Alter von sechzehn Jahren war der Anblick des lichtumtosten Tunnels unglaublich faszinierend gewesen und sie hatte geglaubt, sich das Lichtschauspiel ewig ansehen zu können.  
Nun ging es ihr ähnlich, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund: Wenn der Tunnel endete, würden sie den Landeanflug auf Dromund Kaas beginnen und danach würde Funkstille zwischen ihnen herrschen. Und sie wusste nicht, wann und ob sie Theron jemals wiedersehen würde.  
Da war es wieder – das enge Gefühl um ihren Brustkorb, das sie einfach nicht loswurde. Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte weiter in die Lichtschlieren. Sie hätte es kommen sehen können, dass es schwer werden würde, den Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen. Doch dafür hätte sie sich Zeit nehmen müssen, um darüber nachzudenken und das hatte sie bis zu ihrem Treffen auf der Orbitalstation nicht getan. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie versucht hatte, diesem Moment aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber wenigstens war es dann vorbei.  
Allerdings verschaffte ihr diese Erkenntnis keine Erleichterung. Sie wusste, dass, selbst wenn sie einander wieder sahen, es nicht gesagt war, dass einer von ihnen noch etwas für den anderen empfand. Hätte man sie nach Ellos gefragt, hätte sie gesagt, dass sie es für unwahrscheinlich hielt, sich noch über ein Jahr später zu dem republikanischen Agenten hingezogen zu fühlen. Und doch war es so. Wenn sie seine Äußerung richtig verstanden hatte, ging es ihm auch ähnlich… Dennoch waren sie sich einig, dass ihr Kontakt auf Dromund Kaas enden würde.  
Aber wenn das ohnehin feststand, warum eigentlich nicht…?  
Sie versuchte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Auf die Frage „Was sollte schief gehen?“ fielen ihr hundert Antworten ein: Nox fand es heraus. Oder ein anderer Imperialer, der es ihm oder einem anderen Ratsmitglied berichtete. Jemand spürte Theron auf und nahm ihn gefangen. Oder verhörte sie so lange, bis sie es zugab.  
Doch auf jede dieser Antworten hatte sie nur eine Erwiderung: Sie befanden sich ohnehin gemeinsam in diesem Schiff. Sie hatten Kontakt und egal, was sie später sagen würde, wenn man ihr eine Affäre mit einem republikanischen Spion anhängen wollte, würde man es tun. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass man Beweise fälschen konnte. Also warum sollte sie diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen? Ellos war schon so lange her und ein Teil von ihr argumentierte, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr richtig daran erinnerte.  
Was gelogen war. Wenn sie in ihren Gedächtnis danach suchte, konnte sie noch sehr genau die Szenen und Gefühle aus jener Nacht heraufbeschwören. Was es nicht einfacher machte, dem nicht nachzugeben.  
Es wäre doch Verschwendung, die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, nicht zu nutzen…  
Erneut schüttelte Merhana den Kopf. Sie stand auf, verließ das Cockpit und bog wieder in das Quartier ein. Doch als sie das Licht anschaltete, war dort niemand. Einen winzigen Moment geriet ihre Entscheidung ins Wanken, doch dann drehte sie sich um und betrat kurzerhand die andere Schlafkabine. Sie hörte ein Rascheln und gleich darauf ging in einer der unteren Kojen das Licht an. Theron lag bereits im Bett, stützte sich aber auf die Ellenbogen und sah blinzelnd in ihre Richtung.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte er.  
„Wir sind uns einig, dass wir den Kontakt abbrechen, sobald du mich auf Dromund Kaas abgesetzt hast“, begann sie.  
Der Agent zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte aber.  
„Ich werde deine verdeckten Operation nicht stören. Es sei denn Zakuul gibt plötzlich auf“, entgegnete er.  
Sie lächelte etwas, auch wenn es sich schal anfühlte. Sie wussten beide, dass das nicht passieren würde.  
„Gut. Dann… wir sind beide erwachsen, aber ich würde gerne noch einmal unvernünftig sein, ehe ich abtauche. Wenn wir auf dem Planeten sind, wird der Abschied so oder so nicht schön, wir waren schon auf Yavin 4 nicht gut darin und…“  
Sie brach ab. Zum einen wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen wollte. Zum anderen wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, wie Theron dazu stand. Während ihres kleinen Ausbruches hatte er sich aufgesetzt und die Beine über die Kante des Bettes geschwungen. Er trug Shorts und ein T-Shirt, doch sie versuchte sich nicht von seiner für seine Verhältnisse leichten Bekleidung ablenken zu lassen. Vielleicht war er der Ansicht, dass es gut so war, dass sie sich beide vernünftig verhielten.  
„Ich… weiß, dass es das nicht einfacher macht. Ein Wort von dir, dann verschwinde ich wieder und wenn du wiederkommst, spreche ich es nicht an“, bot sie an.  
Einen einfacheren Ausweg konnte sie ihm nicht bieten. Der Agent musterte sie einen Moment länger, die Arme auf die Bettkante aufgestützt, doch noch tat er nichts. Sein Blick wanderte zu Boden und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Theron erhob sich und kam mit fast schon gemächlich wirkenden Schritten auf sie zu. Oder waren sie her zögerlich? Als er Merhana erreichte, sah er sie einen Moment länger an. Sie spürte, wie er seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte und seine Stirn leicht gegen ihre lehnte. Dann schloss er die Augen und holte langsam Luft.  
Sie musterte ihn. Rang er mit sich selbst? Sie hatte zu sehr darüber nachgedacht, was sie wollte. Doch es waren seine Worte, die das hier in Gang gesetzt hatten. Oder etwa nicht?  
Stille breitete sich aus, die auf ihre Ohren zu drücken schien. Machten sie einen Fehler? Taten sie das Richtige? Was war das Richtige?  
„Du… sagst gar nichts“, sagte sie leise, als sie das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt.  
Theron öffnete die Augen und ließ seinen Blick kurz über ihr Gesicht wandern. Dann brachte er seines noch näher an ihres heran.  
Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen, als er sein Schweigen endlich brach: „Lass uns unvernünftig sein.“


	21. Ein Gefallen - Danach

Merhana lag auf dem Rücken, ihren Hals auf Therons linken Arm gebettet, den Blick auf die Koje über sich gerichtet und wartete darauf, dass sich ihre Atmung und ihr Puls wieder normalisierten.  
Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und begegnete dem Blick des Agenten, dessen Lippen zu einem beinahe schon schelmischen Lächeln verzogen waren.  
„Sieht aus, als wäre da jemand sehr zufrieden mit sich“, stellte sie fest und konnte ihrerseits ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
Sie spürte, wie er seine andere Hand von dem Platz zwischen ihren Schenkeln wieder hinauf auf ihren Bauch gleiten ließ.  
„Das kommt ganz darauf an, ob du zufrieden bist“, gab er zurück und schien sich für einen Moment um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemühen.  
Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
„Ich denke, das war zu hören“, erwiderte sie, ehe sie sich etwas aufrichtete und ihn küsste.  
Irgendwie konnte sie nicht genug von seinen Lippen bekommen, doch wenigstens schienen andere Teile ihres Körpers vorerst befriedigt zu sein.  
Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie viel Spaß es machte, mit jemanden zu schlafen, doch sie war einfach nicht dazu gekommen, sich umzusehen. Was das anging, stellte sie ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse hinten an, zumal sie sich selbst sehr gut Abhilfe verschaffen konnte, so dass solche Belange nie ihre Aufträge störten.  
Dennoch war sie froh, ihre Bedenken verworfen zu haben und wenn sie Theron ansah, entdeckte sie auch auf den Zügen des Agenten ein entspanntes Lächeln.  
„Das Duschen vorhin hätte ich mir sparen können“, stellte sie fest und sah an sich hinab.  
„Ich denke, du hast noch genug Zeit dafür“, erwiderte er und wurde wieder ernster.  
Sie musterte ihn, unzufrieden darüber, dass seine Gelöstheit bereits wieder diesem Gesichtsausdruck wich, der aussah, als würde es um Arbeit gehen. Und das hier war eindeutig nichts Berufliches.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir für den Rest der Hyperraumreise ausblenden, dass wir danach getrennte Wege gehen? So macht die restliche Reisezeit vielleicht mehr Spaß“, schlug sie vor.  
Der Agent legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Denkst du, das funktioniert?“  
„Besser, als die ganze Zeit auf etwas zu warten, was ohnehin eintreten wird“, entgegnete sie ehrlich.  
Wenigstens schlich sich etwas Nachdenkliches auf seine Züge. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass man Theron Shan nicht zu viel Zeit zum Grübeln lassen sollte – zumindest in ihrer derzeitigen Situation. Sie hatte nicht vor, das gute Gefühl, das sich durch den Sex mit ihm eingestellt, so rasch aufzugeben.  
Merhana beugte sich noch einmal vor und küsste ihn, doch sie blieb nicht lange mit ihren Lippen auf seinen, sondern platzierte noch ein paar Küsse an seinem Kiefer. Dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite, legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihre Lippen weiter am Hals des Agenten hinabwandern, bis sie einen finalen Kuss auf eine Stelle knapp unter seinem Schlüsselbein hauchte. Er schmeckte salzig, was ihr gut gefiel.  
Als sie sich wieder etwas aufrichtete, begegnete sie seinem fragendem Blick.  
„Was? Ich wollte nur feststellen, ob du zwischendurch auch ins Schwitzen geraten bist. Ich überlass dir die Dusche – eigentlich sollte das hier deine Pause werden“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
„Okay“, sagte er nur.  
Sie verließ die Koje, damit er ebenfalls aufstehen konnte. Theron sammelte sein Shirt und seine Shorts ein, dann verschwand er in den Flur. Ohne einen Blick zurück.  
Die Agentin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Es sah so aus, als wäre die Entspannung wieder verflogen. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur als ersten in die Dusche gelassen, damit er danach sofort schlafen gehen konnte. Sie hatte auch verhindern wollen, dass ihn das hier an Ellos erinnerte. Obwohl ihre Begegnung auf dem Mond mittlerweile über ein Jahr zurück lag, war klar, dass keiner von ihnen sie vergessen hatte.  
Sie sammelte ihre Sachen ein, dann setzte sie sich auf das Bett. Auf imperialen Schiffen wurde die Temperatur in Schlafquartieren im Allgemeinen etwas niedriger gehalten. Der Schlaf sollte sich durch diese Maßnahme rascher einstellen und erholsamer sein. Da sie weder auskühlen noch, verschwitzt wie sie war, ihre Sachen wieder anziehen wollte, legte sie die Decke um sich.  
Lange musste sie nicht warten. Theron kehrte bereits nach wenigen Minuten – dieses Mal wieder in seinen Schlafsachen – zurück.  
Sie ließ die Decke auf das Bett gleiten, erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. Sie musste ein wenig lächeln, als sein Blick an ihrem nackten Körper hinabwanderte, ehe er ihr wieder in die Augen sah. Wenigstens etwas.  
„Theron, ich weiß, dass das hier durchaus an Ellos denken lässt, aber selbst wenn du länger als acht Stunden schlafen solltest, würde ich dich wecken, ehe wir den Hyperraum verlassen. Ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht aufwachen und feststellen wirst, dass die Fähre mittlerweile gelandet wurde. Ich werde noch da sein“, erklärte sie und sah ihn an.  
Es schien, als versuche er, seine Zweifel zu verstecken. Er nickte leicht.  
Die Geste wirkte nur, als habe er ihre Aussage verstanden, nicht zwangsläufig, als würde er ihr glauben.  
„Wenigstens lügst du nicht mit Worten“, meinte sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe sie ihn noch einmal küsste.  
Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und spürte, wie er sie für einen Moment an der Hüfte näher an sich heranzog. Sie wusste, dass man eine Zusicherung nicht wirklich in einem Kuss verpacken konnte, dennoch ließ sie ihre Lippen noch einen Moment länger über seine wandern, ehe sie sich leicht von ihm löste und ihn nochmal ansah.  
„Ich werde da sein. Schlaf gut“, sagte sie leise, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
Jetzt schmeckte er nicht mehr salzig, nur etwas nach Wasser und da war dieser feine, leicht süße Geruch, der vermutlich von ihm selbst stammte.  
Dann machte sie einen Schritt zurück und verließ das Quartier, um noch einmal duschen zu gehen. Mehr konnte sie hier für den Moment nicht tun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe zu, die Kapitelüberschrift heute ist nicht die einfallsreichste - bis eben hieß das Kapitel noch "Arbeitstitel" ;)  
> Dankeschön an den/die Gäste, die hier so fleißig Kudos da lässt/lassen :)  
> Habt eine entspannte Woche :)


	22. Ein Gefallen - Theron - Aufwachen

Er hätte nicht herkommen müssen. Und es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen, dass er nur wegen Hylo hier war, obwohl er erleichtert gewesen war, zu sehen, dass die Mirialanerin wohlbehalten aus dem imperialen Gewahrsam zurückgekehrt war.  
Der Schlaf war nur langsam gekommen, doch irgendwann war Theron weggedriftet. Es hatte auch nicht geholfen, dass er in derselben Koje versucht hatte einzuschlafen, die er zuvor mit Merhana geteilt hatte. Doch woanders hatte er nicht schlafen wollen.  
Jetzt setzte er sich auf und zog sich wieder die imperiale Uniform an. Er hörte kein Geräusch außer das beständige unterschwellige Brummen des Antriebs. Aber diese Quartiere waren auch dafür ausgelegt, dass man nicht all zu viel in ihnen hörte. Doch wenn der Antrieb lief, waren sie noch unterwegs. Laut seiner Einschätzung hatten sie noch ein paar Stunden, die sie jetzt wohl beide wach verbringen würden.  
Nachdem er angezogen war, verließ er das Quartier. Es roch nach Kaf und aufgewärmten Essen. Als er an der Kochnische vorbei kam, lief er beinahe in die Agentin hinein, die gerade mit einer Tasse und einem Teller in der Hand aus der Richtung der kleinen Küche kam.  
„Hey“, begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte.  
Dann trat sie an ihn heran. Einen Lidschlag später spürte er ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange.  
„Kaf und Essen sind in der Warmhalteeinheit“, sagte sie, als sie von ihm zurücktrat.  
„Danke...“, murmelte er, überrascht von ihrer Begrüßung. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie wieder zu ihrem üblichen Umgang zurückkehren würden.  
Sie lachte leise.  
„Du bist fast schon niedlich, wenn du noch so verschlafen bist. Wenn wir noch da drin wären, würde ich dich dafür wahrscheinlich nochmal vernaschen“, meinte sie und machte mit ihrem Kopf eine Bewegung in Richtung des Schlafquartieres.  
„Wirklich? Dann haben Leute, die morgens etwas länger brauchen, um wach zu werden, bei dir wohl besonders gute Chancen“, gab er zurück und trat an ihr vorbei in die Kochnische, um sich ebenfalls eine Tasse und etwas zu essen zu nehmen.  
„Mmh… ich denke, wir beide wissen, dass du besonders gute Chancen hast“, hörte er sie hinter sich sagen, während er sich einschenkte.  
Musste sie das ausgerechnet jetzt so geradeheraus sagen? Als ob er das nicht bereits ahnte...  
Theron nahm sich eins von den Sandwiches, die sie aufgewärmt hatte. Er hatte schon auf dem Flug zu ihr dieses Zeug gegessen. Was die militärische Verpflegung anging, schien das Imperium zumindest geschmacklich hinterherzuhinken.  
Dann drehte er sich um und stellte fest, dass Rhana immer noch dort stand und scheinbar auf ihn wartete. Sie lächelte leicht und trotz des kühlen Lichts, das die vorherrschende Beleuchtung in Raumschiffen darstellte um die Crew wach zu halten, hatte sie eine warme Ausstrahlung.  
Ein kleiner Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob es ihre Ausbildung war. Er wusste, dass sie als Zifferagentin unter anderem eine hervorragende Verführerin war. Aber falls es nicht daran lag… würde es auf Dromund Kaas noch schwieriger werden.  
„Und erwähnte ich, dass dir diese Uniform sehr gut steht? Obwohl sie nicht der Grund für… die unvernünftige Entscheidung vorhin war“, fügte sie an und ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich.  
Es schien direkt zu ihm hinüberzufliegen, sich in seinem Kopf und Brustkorb festzusetzen und dort ein sicheres und warmes Gefühl auszubreiten.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie unter Nox arbeitete. Er wollte sie nicht nach Dromund Kaas bringen. Er wollte sie einfach nur festhalten und in Sicherheit wissen. Aber er wusste, dass er sie von ihrem Plan nicht abbringen konnte und er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er nicht genau wie sie handeln würde, wenn ihre Plätze vertauscht wären.  
Theron schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er diesen Gedanken dadurch loswerden. Er hatte geahnt, dass seine Gefühle für sie stärker werden würden, wenn sie sich treffen würden, und, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sie an sich heran zu lassen, wenn er sie sofort wieder gehen lassen sollte. Aber es war zu verführerisch gewesen, sie noch einmal zu spüren, ganz bei sich zu wissen. Und ein ganz kleiner Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, dass er sie dadurch überzeugen konnte, das Imperium zu verlassen, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass es närrisch gewesen war: Es hatte sie auch auf Ellos nicht davon abgehalten, zum Imperium zurückzukehren.  
„Was? Sind zwei Komplimente vor dem ersten Kaf zu viel?“, erkundigte sie sich und Sorge blitzte unter dem schelmischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hindurch.  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, mehr um Zeit zu gewinnen, als dass er wirklich welchen brauchte um wach zu werden.  
„Nein, ich trage eure Uniform nur nicht besonders gerne. Fühlt sich immer etwas eng an“, meinte er und ging an ihr vorbei.  
Er hörte, wie sie sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte und glaubte, ihren taxierenden Blick im Rücken zu spüren, als er durch die Tür ins Cockpit trat.  
„Wirkt auf mich nicht so“, erwiderte sie.  
Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Pilotensitz nieder. Er hatte mit Kaf an Raumschiffsteuerungen schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.  
Dann warf er ihr einen Blick zu und versuchte es mit einem ironischen Grinsen: „Vielleicht liegt‘s an der Ideologie, die sie verkörpert.“  
Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz, den Teller auf den Oberschenkeln abgestellt, beide Hände um die Tasse gelegt und hob eine Augenbraue, was ihr dieses Mal einen leicht spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh.  
„Wirklich? Nicht, dass die Republik je attraktiv für mich wäre, aber nachdem ich Sareshs Ansage auf Ziost gehört habe, bin ich froh, damals nicht übergelaufen zu sein“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Ja… es spricht nicht für uns, dass mir keine guten Gegenargumente einfallen. Ich bin immer noch dafür, dass du verschwindest“, erinnerte er sie.  
„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich Lana und Kaliyo nicht einfach im Stich lassen kann“, erwiderte Merhana.  
Theron nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Kaf. Die Sith hatte ihm damals, als er sie auf Manaan kennen gelernt hatte, erzählt, dass die Ziffer eine entscheidende Rolle bei dem Überfall auf Tython und der anschließenden Rückeroberung Korribans gespielt hatte. So hatten die beiden sich kennen gelernt, doch er wusste nicht, woher Rhana die Rattataki kannte.  
„Stimmt. Warum nennt Kaliyo dich immer Klinge?“, hakte er nach.  
„Eigentlich bin ich mit den Fragen dran“, widersprach sie, doch ihre Stimme blieb ruhig.  
Das war ihm für einen Moment entfallen. Er wollte nicht nachdenken müssen, es wäre einfacher, ihr zuzuhören.  
„Okay. Dann leg los“, bot er ihr an, doch sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und der spöttische Ausdruck verschwand.  
„Nein, ist okay. Willst du die lange Version?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Warum nicht?“, antwortete er und nickte ihr zu.  
„Das… könnte eine Weile dauern. Aber dann kannst du wenigstens in Ruhe essen“, antwortete sie und ließ ihren Blick kurz zu seinem Teller wandern.  
„Als ob du nicht nur angeboten hättest, zu erzählen, um zu vermeiden, selbst zu essen. Eure Militärnahrung ist nicht gerade sterneverdächtig“, hielt er dagegen und versuchte sich erneut an einem Grinsen.  
Sie lachte leise.  
„Kalt ist es noch schlimmer. Also fang lieber an“, erwiderte sie schmunzelnd.  
Es würde irgendwie klappen. Sie würden noch ein paar Stunden miteinander verbringen und danach würde er sie gehen lassen. Er kannte die Berichte über Nox und wusste, dass er einer der gefährlichsten Sith im Imperium war. Wenn er wirklich von den Revanitern wusste und herausfand, dass Merhana und Theron noch Kontakt hatten, konnte es ihren Tod bedeuten. Also… Normalität. Ein letztes Essen, ein letztes Gespräch und dann gingen sie endgültig getrennte Wege. Es musste funktionieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat eigentlich außer mir noch jemand das Gefühl, dass Theron hier irgendwie das Herz gebrochen wurde?


	23. Ein Gefallen - Theron - Abschied

Schließlich trat das Shuttle aus dem Hyperraum aus. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich weit und fast leer der Weltraum. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete ein grau-grüner Planet, der mitten vor ihnen zu schweben schien. Sie nahmen den Landeanflug schweigend vor. Theron konnte das Rauschen hören, als sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten und sah bald darauf den Raumhafen näherkommen, nachdem sie die Wolkendecke durchbrochen hatten. Ein leichter Regen fiel und hüllte alles in einen silbrig-grauen Schleier. Doch obwohl er all das wahrnahm, drängte sich Merhanas Präsenz in den Vordergrund. Sie saß auf dem Copiloten-Sitz und sie hatten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, seit der Nav-Computer angekündigt hatte, dass sie in wenigen Minuten den Hyperraum verlassen würden. Doch jetzt brach sie die Stille: „Du bist nicht zum ersten Mal hier, oder?“  
Es war eine einfache Frage – kein Vorwurf oder dergleichen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.  
„Bin ich nicht“, antwortete er und zwang seine Sinne, sich auf das vor ihm und rund um das Shuttle herum zu konzentrieren.  
Der Agent hatte die Schirmmütze aufgesetzt, die zur Uniform gehörte, ehe er sich gesetzt hatte. Er hatte sie etwas tiefer in die Stirn gezogen, doch die Kameras würden von seinen Implantaten das Bild eines anderen Mannes gesendet bekommen. Er wusste, dass er – zumindest für die kurze Zeit, die er hier sein würde – nicht in Gefahr war. Anders als die Person im Sitz neben ihm.  
Er versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und steuerte das Schiff in den Hangar, der ihnen nach Durchgabe der Landecodes zugewiesen worden war. Er spürte den leichten Ruck durch das Shuttle gehen, als er es aufsetzen ließ. Der Agent erhob sich und verließ das Cockpit in Richtung Rampe. Als er die Tür erreichte, durch die Merhana gleich verschwinden würde, zögerte er, den Knopf zu drückte. Jemand hatte ihm vor Jahren beigebracht, dass man gescheiterte Beziehungen wie ein Koltopflaster behandeln sollte: Wenn sie nicht mehr halfen, mit einer schnellen Bewegung entfernen. Kurz und schmerzlos. Wenn er die Rampe ausfahren würde, blieb keine Zeit für rührselige Abschiedsworte. Falls sie überhaupt auf so etwas aus war.  
Er wusste, wie solche Sachen liefen. Falls sie einander wiedersahen, waren sie nur Menschen, die sich irgendwann Mal etwas bedeutet hatten und aus denen hätte mehr werden können. Wieder ein ‚Was wäre gewesen, wenn...‛ mehr auf seiner Liste. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er dieses noch schwerer verdauen würde als die letzten.  
„Also. Dieses Mal wirklich“, hörte er sie sagen sie, als sie an ihn herantrat, den Einsatzrucksack bereits wieder auf dem Rücken tragend.  
Eine Erinnerung drängte sich an die Oberfläche. Für einen Moment war er wieder auf Manaan, als er sich von Orennon verabschiedet hatte:  
_„Ihr müsst die Revaniter in Atem halten. Und ihr dürft unter keinen Umständen zu mir Kontakt aufnehmen“, schärfte der Agent dem Major ein._  
_„Gar nicht? Theron, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, wandte Renan ein._  
_„Es ist auch nicht gerade mein Traum, mich mit einer Sith und einem Wookie zu verstecken, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl“, widersprach der Spion._  
_„Dann sei wenigstens vorsichtig. Und falls irgendetwas schief geht – melde dich“, sagte der Soldat eindringlich._  
„Weißt du, als wir uns nach Rakata Prime auf Manaan getrennt haben, habe ich Orennon auch eingeschärft, keinen Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen. Es hat ihm nicht gefallen. Jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, wie er sich gefühlt hat“, erzählte Theron Merhana.  
Sie lächelte leicht, auch wenn es etwas wehmütig wirkte.  
„Der Kommandant des Chaostrupps mochte eine Anweisung nicht, die ihm gegeben wurde? Das macht ihn mir fast noch sympathischer“, meinte sie und ein Lächeln strich über ihr Gesicht, das ihre Augen aber nicht wirklich erreichte.  
„Danke, Theron. Für alles bisher. Nicht nur für den Flug“, fügte sie an und einen Lidschlag lang legte sich doch etwas wie ein entspannter Ausdruck in ihre Augen.  
Länger konnte er sie nicht ansehen, da sie an ihn herantrat und er gleich darauf ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte. So viel zum Koltopflaster. Ehe er genau darüber nachdenken konnte, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich.  
„Theron...“, ihre Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern gegen seine Schulter.  
Er rechnete damit, dass sie sich losmachen und ihn daran erinnern würde, dass sie einander dieses Mal nicht wiedersehen würden. Doch stattdessen bleib sie stumm und legte ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn und drückte sich einen Moment lang an ihn.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte er schließlich, ehe er sie wieder losließ.  
Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie einander an.  
„Pass auf dich auf“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Das werde ich. Sei vorsichtig, Rhana. Du hast hier nicht viele Verbündete“, erinnerte er sie.  
Einen Lidschlag lang wirkte es, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, doch dann nickte sie ihm nur zu: „Ich weiß. Mach‘s gut.“  
Der Agent erwiderte die Geste, dann drückte er auf den Knopf neben der Tür. Er hörte das Zischen, als die Rampe ausfuhr und sich gleichzeitig das Türblatt zur Seite schob. Doch nichts schien so laut in seinen Ohren widerzuhallen, wie ihre Schritte, als sie hinaustrat und die Rampe hinunterging. Ihre Gestalt straffte sich etwas und sie trat auf einen Steward-Droiden zu, der bereits vor der Fähre wartete.  
„Willkommen zurück auf Dromund Kaas. Wird Eure Fähre warten?“, begrüßte dieser sie.  
„Nein. Sie muss augenblicklich zurück“, entgegnete die Spionin.  
„Sehr wohl. Sie wird bereits aufgetankt, dann kann sie wieder starten“, erwiderte der Droide.  
Sie nickte. Dann setzte Ziffer 9 sich in Bewegung. Theron sah ihr noch einen Augenblick nach, ehe er die Rampe wieder einfahren ließ und ging zurück ins Cockpit. Er ließ sich auf dem Pilotensitz nieder. Es würde noch etwas Zeit vergehen, bis der Tank gefüllt war. Dann würde er sich auf den Rückweg nach Coruscant machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankeschön an den Gast für den Kudo :)


	24. Machtkampf - Eine Lücke im System

Es war Wochen später, als sie einmal mehr das Hauptquartier des Imperialen Geheimdienstes betrat und dort alles anders war, als sie es zuletzt vorgefunden hatte. Sie war früher als geplant von ihrer Einzelmission zurückgekehrt. Der abtrünnige Offizier war hingerichtet worden, wie es Darth Nox befohlen hatte.  
Bereits als sie ihren Fuß über die Schwelle setzte, wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Einschusslöcher an den Wänden und in einigen Konsolen. Von zweien waren nur noch die Überreste der Verschraubung mit dem Boden übrig. Wächter 3 entdeckte sie und eilte auf sie zu.  
„Ziffer! Wir wussten nicht, dass Ihr kommt. Die Ministerin wird froh sein, Euch zu sehen“, empfing er sie.  
Er wirkte noch hektischer als sonst.  
„Was ist geschehen?“  
„Ein Überfall. Von innen. Ihr… würdet es nicht glauben. Am besten Ihr redet mit Ministerin Beniko“, antwortete er ausweichend.  
Die Agentin hob leicht eine Braue, hielt sich aber nicht weiter mit ihm auf. Sie nickte dem nervösen Wächter zu, dann eilte sie zu Lanas Büro.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte die Ziffer, als sie noch nicht ganz durch die Tür war.  
„Was los ist? Kaliyo ist los!“, entgegnete die Sith und breitete die Arme aus.  
„Sie hat sich während einer Pausenschicht hereingeschlichen, einen Virus in die Archive eingespeist und sich dann den Weg heraus gesprengt!“, fuhr die Ministerin aufgebracht fort.  
Ihre gelben Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, während sie im Büro auf- und abtigerte, die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinandergelegt.  
„Ziffer 13 war immer...“  
„… ein schwieriger Fall! Ich habe ihre Eigenarten akzeptiert, solange sie uns nützlich war, doch jetzt ist sie ein echtes Sicherheitsrisiko“, überging sie den Einwand ihrer Untergebenen.  
„Ich könnte sie kontaktieren. Mit ihr reden“, bot die Agentin an.  
„Um was zu tun?“  
„Sie zur Vernunft bringen. Kaliyo mag impulsiv sein, aber sie ist nicht unvernünftig.“  
„Nicht unvernünftig? Eine verantwortungslosere Person ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Das muss ein Ende haben. Du wirst sie töten“, widersprach Lana.  
„Ist das wirklich...“, doch erneut ließ die Ministerin sie nicht aussprechen:  
„Ich hatte nie vor, das hier noch einmal zu tun. Passwort: Onomatophobie. Tue alles, was nötig ist, um Kaliyo Djannis aus dem Weg zu räumen.“  
Die Spionin erinnerte sich zu gut an das Gefühl, das es damals bei Kothe ausgelöst hatte: Als hätte jemand kleine Widerhaken an ihrem freien Willen angebracht, die sie davon abhielte, das zu tun, was sie eigentlich tun wollte. Und genau wie damals neigte sie den Kopf.  
„Verstanden.“  
„Gut. Eingabe beendet. Und jetzt los. Je länger du ihr Zeit gibst, desto größer ist ihr Vorsprung. Wir müssen den Schaden eindämmen, ehe Nox etwas davon erfährt“, wies die Ministerin sie an.  
Die Agentin wandte sich mit leicht mechanisch wirkenden Bewegungen um und verließ das Büro ihrer Vorgesetzten. Sie ignorierte die Blicke der anderen Mitarbeiter und ging stur weiter. Sie kehrte, so rasch es ihr möglich war, auf ihr Schiff zurück. Ihr Plan war also ins Rollen geraten. Kaliyo hatte das getan, was sie am besten konnte: Für Unruhe sorgen und dann verschwinden. Wenn es einen Preis für gute Schauspielerei innerhalb des Imperiums geben würde, hätte die Agentin ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an Lana verliehen. Falls Ihr Berechnungen stimmten, würde ein gewisses Ratsmitglied jetzt noch einen Beweis mehr haben, so denn die jüngeste Wanze in Lanas Büro zu Nox gehörte.  
Ein klein wenig bereitete ihr Sorgen, dass die Rattataki vielleicht wirklich verschwunden war. Es wäre nicht neu, dass die Söldnerin die Gelegenheit nur zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil nutzte und alte Partner hängen ließ. Als sie sich der Agentin damals auf Hutta angeschlossen hatte, war die Spionin dagegen gewesen, dass die Rattataki sie begleitete. Doch der damalige Aufseher hatte dafür gestimmt. Ihre mittlerweile fast ein Jahrzehnt lang währende Partnerschaft mit der Rattataki hatte sie oft weitergebracht. Sie erinnerte sich an mehr als eine Situation, in der die Söldnerin ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Doch sie hatte sich stets revanchiert. Bis heute.  
Nachdem ihr Schiff die Atmosphäre von Dromund Kaas verlassen hatte, führte sie einen kurzen Hyperraumsprung durch. Danach ließ sie ihr Schiff driften und begab sich zur Holostation. Die Agentin holte ein Datapad hervor, auf dem sie eine bereits vorbereitete Nachricht öffnete, an die sie mehrere Videodateien angehängt hatte. Diese hatte sie während des Diebstahls, den Lana, Kaliyo und sie vor über einem Jahr in den Werften auf Dromund Kaas durchgeführt hatten, aufgenommen. Sie zeigten, wie die Sith eine der Kommandozentralen stahl und wie die Rattataki draußen für die entsprechende Ablenkung sorgte.  
Dann wählte die Frequenz des Kreuzers, auf dem Darth Nox sich befand, und drückte auf den Knopf, der die Verbindung herstellen würde. Fast augenblicklich beantwortete ein Imperialer Offizier, seinen Abzeichen nach ein Captain, den Anruf.  
„Hier ist die Arrenz, was gibt es?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Ziffer 9 hier. Ich habe eine dringende Nachricht für Darth Nox“, antwortete sie.  
„Ich stelle Euch durch“, versicherte der Captain ihr.  
Sie hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, auf ein Knie hinabzusinken, als das Abbild flackerte. Die Agentin sah auf den Boden vor sich.  
„Mein Lord. Ich habe eine Meldung zu machen, die Euch nicht gefallen wird“, begann sie, ohne den Blick zu heben.  
„Ziffer 9. Ist mein Geheimdienst immer noch so ineffektiv?“, wollte er mit schneidender Stimme wissen.  
„Es ist noch schlimmer, mein Lord. Es gab einen Angriff aus unseren eigenen Reihen. Die Archive sind mit einem Virus befallen. Es ist noch nicht abzusehen, wie groß der Schaden ist“, berichtete sie.  
„Wieso erfahre ich das von Euch und nicht von Beniko?“, wollte er mit lauernder Stimme wissen.  
Die Agentin blieb knien, hob aber den Blick.  
„Sie arbeitet schon lange nicht mehr für das Imperium“, wandte die Agentin ein.  
„Das sagt Ihr. Habt Ihr Beweise, Geist?“, wollte der Sith wissen.  
Sie nickte.  
„Als der Krieg mit dem Ewigen Imperium ausbrach, wurden von Dromund Kaas zwei mobile Kommandozentralen gestohlen. Lana Beniko führte eins der Teams an, ein weiteres unterstellte sie der Leitung von Kaliyo Djannis“, berichtete die Spionin.  
„Geist, ich will Beweise, keine Geschichten!“, herrschte der Darth sie an.  
„Ich sende Euch das entsprechende Material, mein Lord“, versicherte die Agentin ihm. Sie sandte die vorbereitete Nachricht von ihrem Datapad aus ab.  
Danach nahm sie wieder Haltung an und wartete auf die Reaktion des Twi‘leks. Dieser schien sich das Videomaterial sofort anzusehen, denn sein Blick ging aus dem Kamerabereich heraus. Eine Falte entstand auf seiner Stirn und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde zunehmend ungehaltener.  
Schließlich ließ er einen Blitz aus seinen Fingern hervorschießen. Die Spionin hörte das charakteristische Knallen von überladener Elektronik.  
„Ihr hattet all die Zeit diese Aufnahmen und kommt damit erst JETZT?!“, fuhr der Sith sie an und riss eine Hand hoch, bei der die Spitze von Daumen und Zeigefinger kaum mehr als einen Zentimeter auseinander zu sein schienen.  
„Mein Lord, sie hat meine Programmierung genutzt...“, brachte die Agentin rasch heraus, doch da spürte sie schon, wie ihr die Luft wegblieb. Aber nur für einen Moment. Der Twi‘lek senkte den Arm wieder und augenblicklich konnte sie wieder normal atmen.  
„Eure – was?“  
„Programmierung, mein Lord. Ich wurde einem Kontrollprogramm unterzogen, damit ich nicht gegen meine Vorgesetzten vorgehen kann. Mein vorheriger Befehl lautete, niemanden darin einzuweihen, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass die Ministerin es Euch mitgeteilt hat.“  
Darth Nox schnaubte und sie glaubte, Wut in den Augen seines Holobildes zu sehen. Sie war froh, nicht auf der Arrenz zu sein.  
„Das hat sie nicht. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr mir jetzt davon erzählt?“  
Die Agentin erlaubte sich den Hauch eines Lächelns, als sie erklärte: „Sie hat einen Fehler gemacht. Sie wies mich an, die abtrünnige Agentin zu beseitigen und dafür alles zu tun, was nötig ist.“  
Die Augen des Twi'lek schienen sich in ihren Kopf bohren zu wollen, als er eine Hand ans Kinn hob und den Ellenbogen auf dem anderen Arm abstützte.  
„Also könnt Ihr mir jetzt offen berichten, wie Beniko gegen mich vorgeht. Denn ich könnte Euch dabei helfen, diese Frau zur Strecke zu bringen“, schlussfolgerte er.  
Sie nickte.  
„Ja, mein Lord. Ich denke, dass man Kaliyo Djannis nur fangen kann, wenn man ihr eine Falle stellt. Es ist vergebens, ihr nachzujagen, da sie bereits von Dromund Kaas geflohen war, als ich den Planeten erreichte“, fuhr sie fort.  
Die Spionin hatte einen schalen Geschmack auf der Zunge, als sie ihre ehemalige Partnerin gegenüber dem Ratsmitglied erwähnte, doch es ging nicht anders.  
„Diese Rattataki? Ich schwöre Euch, dieses Volk ist der reinste Abschaum. Ich dachte schon beim ersten Mal, dass man sie eliminieren müsste. Was habt Ihr im Sinn?“  
„Sie ist eine Terroristin. Vermutlich wird sie als nächstes versuchen, bei den Hutten oder einer anderen kriminellen Organisation unterzukommen. Wir müssen einen Köder auslegen. Es könnte Wochen dauern, sie zu fangen“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
„Wochen?“, echote der Sith wütend und riss erneut die Hand hoch.  
Die Agentin konnte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz beginnen wollte zu rasen, doch sie zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Eine unsichtbare Hand schien ihre Luftröhre abzuschnüren.  
„Mein Lord...“, krächzte sie.  
„Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass ich WOCHENLANG auf meine Rache warten soll?“  
„Bitte...“, keuchte sie.  
Langsam wurde die Luft knapper. Noch etwa zwanzig Sekunden und in ihrem Sichtfeld würden weiße Flecken auftauchen. Vierzig Sekunden bis zum Verschwimmen der Konturen. Ihr Kopf zählte runter, während ihr Körper nun doch auf den zunehmenden Mangel an Sauerstoff reagierte. Trotz ihrer erlernten Techniken beschleunigte ihr Puls sich zunehmend. Sie konnte den Schlag ihres Herzens in ihren Ohren hören. Die Agentin ließ ihre Nasenflügel beben, in der Hoffnung, dass Nox davon ausgehen würde, dass sie bereits kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand. Der sie ohnehin mit jeder Sekunde näher kam.  
Plötzlich endete das einzurrende Gefühl im Hals. Trotz all ihrer Selbstkontrolle konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie hörbar nach Luft schnappte und sich mit der Hand an den Hals fuhr. Sie starrte auf den Boden ihres Schiffes. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Twi‛lek sie wahrscheinlich immer noch beobachtete, sog sie zittrig die Luft ein.  
„Also? Gebt mir einen Grund, Euch weiteratmen zu lassen“, hörte sie seine herablassende Stimme.  
„Ich kenne Djannis besser als irgendwer sonst. Beniko wird sie nicht finden. Und meine Loyalität gehört Euch.“  
„Nur mir?“, hakte er nach.  
„Mein Loyalität gehört Euch, mein Leben dem Imperium“, bestätigte sie und sah erneut auf.  
Kurz war sie versucht, anzufügen, dass Darth Nox für sie das Imperium verkörperte, aber sie war nicht sicher, ob er ihr das glauben würde.  
„Beniko hat mir auch die Treue geschworen. Ihr spracht von einer Programmierung… Wie hat sie Euch unter Kontrolle?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Es gibt ein Passwort, mit dem man mir Befehle erteilen kann. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, diese zu brechen“, antwortete sie.  
„Wirklich? Und wie lautet dieses Passwort?“, die Stimme des Sith-Lords hatte einen lauernden Tonfall angenommen.  
„Mein Lord, ich gehorche Euch. Ohne Zwang“, wandte sie ein.  
Niemand wollte, dass dieser Mann die Kontrolle über einen erhielt. Doch da spürte sie wieder, wie ihr die Luft wegblieb. Die Ziffer schnappte danach, doch ihre Lungen füllten sich nicht.  
„Das Passwort!“, verlangte der Sith.  
„Ono...matophobie“, brachte sie heraus.  
Er hielt den Zustand noch einen Moment länger, ehe er losließ. Sie atmete langsam wieder ein und fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand an den Hals. Sie wollte sich nicht daran gewöhnen müssen und doch ahnte sie, dass sie genau das tun musste.  
„Onomatophobie also… Damit man es auch nicht zufällig ausspricht.“  
„Ihr müsst… vorher noch ‚Passwort‛ sagen, damit die Sequenz ausgelöst wird und ‚Eingabe beendet‛, damit ich keine weiteren Befehle annehme“, fügte sie widerstrebend an.  
„Nun, da ihr Djannis ohnehin nicht gleich fangen könnt: Passwort: Onomatophobie“, sagte er.  
Die Agentin hielt inne und sah ihn an.  
„Zieht Euren Blaster.“  
Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen.  
„Schießt Euch ins Bein.“  
Die Spionin setzte die Waffe auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sie rückte sie so zurecht, dass sie ihren Knochen nicht treffen würde. Einen Lidschlag lang zögerte sie, dann betätigte sie den Abzug. Augenblicklich roch es nach verbranntem Fleisch und Schmerz peitschte durch ihr Bein. Sie sog die Luft scharf ein.  
Der Darth schmunzelte.  
„Und jetzt hüpft auf Eurem verletzten Bein“, wies er sie an.  
Die Agentin kam der Aufforderung nach. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich, ihre Atmung ruhig zu halten, doch bei jedem Sprung jagte der Schmerz durch ihre Nerven wie brennendes Gas durch eine geplatzte Leitung. Warum hatte sie sich auf Überwachung und Scans ausrüsten lassen? Andere Leute ließen sich Implantate einsetzen, die auch Schmerzstiller und Kolto bereithielten.  
„Und jetzt haltet Euch den Blaster an die Schläfe, während Ihr hüpft. Und dreht Euch dabei um Eure eigene Achse. Wenn Ihr es schafft, ohne Euch zu erschießen, lasse ich Euch noch eine Weile am Leben“, meinte er und Belustigung schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
Er und Arcann wären sicherlich ein wundervolles Paar…  
Die Agentin tat, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte. Plötzlich war sie froh, dass die Rattataki nicht hier war. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, für wie beschränkt die Söldnerin sie halten musste. Wenn es nach der Spionin ging, würde die ehemalige Ziffer 13 nie hiervon erfahren. Dazu musste sie selbst ersteinmal überleben.  
Als sie die zweite Runde beendet hatte, winkte Darth Nox mit der Hand.  
„Das reicht. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, was diese Ratte und Beniko angeht. Und kein Wort von unserer Absprache zu irgendwem anderen“, wies er sie an.  
„Oh, und wo wir gerade dabei sind: Ihr werdet mir die volle Wahrheit über den Verbleib der beiden Kommandozentralen mitteilen, ehe Ihr Euch zusammenflicken lassen geht. Eingabe beendet“, verkündete er.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie in ihrer ersten Erinnerung daran, als sie zum dieser Programmierung ausgesetzt worden war.  
„Ich schicke Euch die Position der Zentrale, die ich gestohlen hat. Die Ministerin hat leider den Standort der zweiten nicht mit mir geteilt“, antwortete die Spionin.  
„Nicht? Mmh… Sie ist schlauer, als ich dachte. Nun geht“, erwiderte der Darth und winkte mit einer Hand, wie um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie sich entfernen sollte.  
Dann verblasste sein Hologramm. Die Agentin stützte sich mit den Händen einen Moment an der Kommunikationsplattform ab, ehe sie überprüfte, ob der Kanal auch tatsächlich geschlossen worden war. Danach rief sie nach R8 und steckte ihren Handblaster weg.  
„Herrin! Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Droide mit seiner auf erschrocken-klingend-programmierten Stimme. Sie hatte sich den Droiden zugelegt, nachdem ihr letzter in Zakuul zerschossen worden war.  
„Arbeitsunfall“, sagte sie nur.  
Eine dunkle Vorahnung sagte ihr, dass es nicht der letzte dieser Art bleiben würde.  
„Hilf mir in den Koltotank. Das sollte hoffentlich nicht lange dauern. Und dann bring uns nach Rishi. Ich habe da etwas zu erledigen“, erklärte sie ihm.  
„Sehr wohl“, bestätigte ihr Droide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ist Nox wieder. Wer hat ihn vermisst? ;)


	25. Machtkampf - Kopfgeldjäger

Es war nur zwei Wochen später, als die Geheimdienstministerin sie in ihr Büro beorderte. Die Agentin durchquerte einmal mehr die Hallen des Hauptquartiers des Imperialen Geheimdienstes. Mittlerweile war von Kaliyos Verwüstung keine Spur mehr zu sehen, aber immer noch schien eine Anspannung in der Luft zu liegen, wie sie die Spionin nicht mehr seit der Belagerung von Dromund Kaas durch die Ewige Flotte erlebt hatte. Doch auch das war erst ein knappes Jahr her. Für einen Augenblick zuckte die Frage durch ihren Kopf, ob es jemals eine Zeit geben würde, in der die Galaxis nicht kurz davor stand, entweder vernichtet oder von einem scheinbar übermächtigen Feind übernommen zu werden. Genau genommen war jetzt so eine Zeit: Arcann herrschte mit eiserner Faust vom Ewigen Thron aus, doch ihr dringlicheres Problem war nach wie vor Nox.  
Die Agentin schob ihre Gedanken beiseite, um sich nicht an die Sith verraten zu können. Schließlich war sie jetzt Ziffer 9, darauf programmiert, Kaliyo zu finden und Lana zu schaden. Die Spionin betrat das Büro ihrer Vorgesetzten und blieb augenblicklich stehen. Die Machtsensitive war nicht allein. Außer ihr befanden sich noch zwei weitere Personen in dem Raum: Es handelte sich um zwei weibliche Cyborgs. Die eine war zierlich, fast schon filigran, dennoch wirkte sie, als könne sie einiges aushalten. Ihre Haut war etwas dunkler, sie war sicher nicht von Dromund Kaas. Die Ausläufer eines Implantates rahmten ihr linkes Auge ein. Hackerausrüstung, soweit die Agentin es mit einem kurzen Scan beurteilen konnte.  
Die andere war größer und für eine Frau recht breitschultrig gebaut. Sie trug eine schwere Techrüstung, die einige Kratzer und Beulen aufwies, doch keinen Helm. Sie hatte kurze Haare, deren Farbe ein verwaschenes Braun zu sein schien. Vier Narben verliefen schräg durch die Augenbraue hinab auf ihre Wange. Vielleicht die Kratzspur irgendeines großen Tieres. Vielleicht war dabei das Auge verletzt worden, denn in der Augenhöhle befand sich ein Implantat, das auf Scans und Waffenkontrolle ausgelegt war. Diese Frau würde nicht durch ein Fernrohr spähen müssen, wenn sie jemanden mit einem Scharfschützengewehr erledigen wollte, die Koordination würde ihre Technik übernehmen. Ihr verbliebenes Auge war grau und musterte Ziffer 9.  
Die Spionin wusste augenblicklich, wen sie vor sich hatte: Den Champion der großen Jagd, die seit ihrem Sieg auch den Mandalorianern angehörte. Alle paar Jahre rief die mandalorianische Enklave eine Jagd aus, bei der Kopfgeldjäger aus allen Teilen der Galaxis antraten, um den Titel des Champions zu gewinnen. Ausgeschlossen wurde nur, wer nicht genug Geld hatte oder einen Regelverstoß verübte. Allerdings gab es bei dieser Jagd nicht viele Regeln: Es gehörte dabei zum guten Ton, seine Konkurrenten umzubringen. Falls es unter Mandalorianern etwas wie einen guten Ton gab.  
„Ziffer 9. Das hier sind Ulioa Trexen und Mako“, stellte Lana die beiden vor.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Ich weiß, wen ich vor mir habe“, erwiderte sie und musterte die beiden.  
„Es ist eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen, Champion“, fügte sie an und neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Lasst gut sein. Wir wissen, was das Imperium von Kopfgeldjägern hält“, erwiderte Trexen lässig.  
„Das gilt nicht für alle Imperialen. Ich kann durchaus pragmatisch sein“, wandte Lana ein.  
„Ja, sehr pragmatisch“, warf Ziffer 9 mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme ein.  
„Hast du etwas anzumerken?“, erkundigte die Sith sich und die Temperatur im Raum schien um mehrere Grad zu fallen.  
„Macht das später unter Euch aus. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, meinte die Kopfgeldjägerin, ehe die Agentin etwas erwidern konnte.  
„Ihr habt Recht. Ich würde gerne Eure Dienste für eine delikate Angelegenheit in Anspruch nehmen. Ehe ich weiter ins Detail gehe, müsst Ihr Euch dazu verpflichten, nichts von dem, was Ihr hier im Folgenden erfahrt, nach außen dringen zu lassen“, kam die Sith scheinbar wieder auf den Grund des Hierseins der beiden anderen Frauen zurück.  
„Wenn Ihr für uns nichts zum Einfangen oder Töten habt, haben wir hier auch nichts zu suchen. Also – springt hierbei ein Auftrag für uns raus? Vorher stimme ich gar nichts zu“, hielt die Mandalorianerin dagegen.  
Etwas wie Unwillen zuckte über das Gesicht der Geheimdienstministerin, doch sie hatte sich rasch wieder in der Gewalt.  
„Natürlich. Ich habe vor, Euch zu beauftragen und Ihr werdet in jedem Fall für die Zeit, die Ihr hier verbringt, entschädigt. Ich hoffe, fünftausend Credits reichen, um Euren Aufwand für dieses Gespräch zu vergelten?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Trexen tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer Begleiterin, die leicht die Schultern hob, aber nickte.  
„Wenn Ihr sofort bezahlt“, ließ Mako vernehmen.  
Ihre Stimme war heller als die der Mandalorianerin, klang aber nicht weniger selbstsicher. Eine rasche Überprüfung ihrer Akte über die Implantate der Spionin verriet ihr, dass die junge Frau von Anfang an bei der großen Jagd dabei gewesen war. Sie begleitete Trexen seit über acht Jahren und war augenscheinlich immer noch am Leben und in einem Stück, was hieß, dass sie gut war.  
„Selbstverständlich“, sagte Lana, trat an ihren Schreibtisch heran und nahm rasch eine Eingabe an ihrer Arbeitsstation vor. Dann sah sie auf.  
Mako hatte ihrerseits ein Datapad hervorgeholt, tippte etwas ein und nickte.  
„Alles da“, informierte sie Trexen.  
Diese nickte.  
„Gut. Dann habt Ihr unser Wort, dass nichts nach außen dringt. Also?“, wollte sie wissen und musterte die Sith mit einem abwartenden Blick.  
„Wir haben eine abtrünnige Agentin. Ich würde Euch gerne damit beauftragen, sie einzufangen“, begann Lana.  
Ziffer 9 hob beide Augenbrauen, während Trexen die Arme verschränkte.  
„Mh… Das heißt wohl, Ihr könnt sie entweder nicht fangen oder nicht finden“, mutmaßte die Mandalorianerin.  
Sie war nicht dumm, dass musste die Spionin ihr lassen. Es hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn die Kopfgeldjägerin nicht eins und eins hätte zusammenzählen können. Man wurde nicht Champion der Großen Jagd, indem man sich für dumm verkaufen ließ.  
Die Sith neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das ist richtig.“  
„Der Sith-Geheimdienst kann jemanden nicht aufspüren?“, schaltete Mako sich wieder ein.  
„Sagen wir, einfangen ist das größere Problem. Wir hatten sie einmal beinahe, doch dann ist sie uns entwischt. Sie weiß, wie sie ihre Spuren verwischen muss. Doch Ihr habt schon öfter das Unmögliche vollbracht. Ich weiß, dass die Wenigsten zu Beginn der Großen Jagd auf Euch gewettet hätten, doch Ihr habt sie alle eines Besseren belehrt. Das ist Eure Gelegenheit, zu zeigen, dass Ihr besser als der Sith-Geheimdienst seid“, entgegnete Lana.  
Sie blieb erstaunlich gelassen, wenn man bedachte, dass es gerade um eine Sache ging, die unter ihrer Aufsicht schief gelaufen war. Zumindest offiziell. Inoffiziell lief alles genau so, wie es sein sollte.  
„Hast du eine Genehmigung für den Einsatz von Kräften, die nicht zum Imperium gehören?“, meldete die Agentin sich zu Wort.  
Die Sith warf ihr einen Blick zu.  
„Noch nicht. Aber da du dich als inkompetent erwiesen hast, werde ich sie sicherlich bekommen“, entgegnete sie.  
„Die Erteilung des Auftrages ist nur noch eine Formalität. Ich muss noch meinen Vorgesetzten informieren“, wandte Lana sich an die Kopfgeldjägerin.  
„Und wann erfahren wir, ob wir den Auftrag haben?“, wollte diese wissen und ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen gelangweilt und genervt.  
„In einer Minute. Ich werde ihn umgehend kontaktieren“, versicherte die Ministerin ihr, dann wandte sie sich zu der Holostation um, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand und wählte eine Frequenz.  
Die Agentin bemühte sich, sich nicht zu sehr zu versteifen, als das Abbild eines Kommunikationsoffiziers der Arrenz darüber aufflackerte. Als er Lana erkannte, stellte er sie umgehend zu dem Ratsmitglied durch. Das Bild verschwand einen Lidschlag lang, dann flammte die Gestalt von Darth Nox über dem Kommunikator auf.  
„Beniko. Was gibt es?“, wollte er wissen.  
Seine Stimme klang, als habe wäre ihr Anruf ihm lästig.  
„Mein Lord, mit Verlaub, ich denke, ich habe jemanden gefunden, der unser Problem die Rattataki betreffend lösen kann“, begann Lana.  
Der Twi‘lek verschränkte die Arme.  
„So? Wen?“  
Die Ministerin betätigte einen Knopf an dem Kommunikationsgerät, dann deutete sie auf die beiden Cyborgs. Die Agentin wusste, dass die Kamera nun alle Anwesenden erfasste.  
„Mein Lord, es ist mir gelungen, den Champion der Großen Jagd für diese Aufgabe zu gewinnen“, erklärte die Sith.  
Für einen Moment blieb Nox stumm. Er hatte der Spionin vor einer Woche gesagt, dass sie Trexen aufsuchen und als Hilfe für die Suche nach Kaliyo anwerben sollte. Woraufhin Ziffer 9 einen verschlüsselte Nachricht an Lana geschickt hatte. Die wiederum sofort Kontakt zu der Mandalorianerin aufgenommen hatte.  
„Ihr habt was? Leute von außen angeheuert? Ohne meine Zustimmung?“, seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort, das er aussprach, lauter.  
„Ich wollte Euch um die Erlaubnis bitten, aber erst, wenn ich sicher sein konnte, dass der Champion diese Aufgabe übernehmen wird. Mit Verlaub, mein Lord, bisher ist ihr noch kein Ziel entkommen“, fuhr Lana fort und schlug einen beschwichtigenden Tonfall an.  
„Ihr wollt mir sagen, Ihr seid inkompetent. Ist das dort nicht angeblich eine Eurer besten Agentinnen?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Das… dachte ich, doch sie hat die Abtrünnige bisher nicht fassen können.“  
„Nicht? Vielleicht fehlte ihr nur die richtige Motivation?“  
Ziffer 9 spürte, wie ihr die Luftröhre zugedrückt wurde und ihr Körper sich in die Luft hob. Sie sollte sich daran gewöhnen, doch es war auch jetzt nicht leicht, zu ertragen, dass ihre Lungen zunehmend nach Sauerstoff verlangten und sie nicht atmen konnte.  
„Mein Lord… ich…“, brachte sie hervor.  
Ein kleiner Teil von ihr verabscheute sich für diese Schwäche. Sie war viel weniger geschauspielert, als es ihr selbst lieb war. In ihrem Hinterkopf liefen die Sekunden hinab. Die Umrisse begannen bereits wieder unscharf zu werden. Scheinbar setzte der Gewöhnungseffekt bei etwas Derartigem nur langsam ein.  
„Was?“, wollte er kühl wissen, hielt ihren Hals aber noch einen Augenblick länger mit Hilfe der Macht umklammert.  
Dann stürzte sie zu Boden und konnte wieder atmen. Die Agentin rang einen Augenblick lang nach Luft und musste einen Moment warten, bis ihre Atmung sich beruhigt hatte und sie antworten konnte: „Ich werde sie finden. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann könnt Ihr die Verräterin persönlich bestrafen.“  
„Ihr habt zwei Wochen. Wenn Ihr sie dann nicht gefunden habt, werde ich Euch zeigen, wie Versagen in den Reihen des Imperiums bestraft wird“, entgegnete der Darth mit schneidender Stimme.  
Die Spionin hegte daran keine Zweifel.  
„Und was Euch angeht, wir benötigen Eure Dienste nicht“, wandte er sich mit kühlem Tonfall an die Kopfgeldjäger.  
„Kann ich mit umgehen“, entgegnete Trexen und wenn sich die Agentin nicht täuschte, schwang etwas Abfälliges in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Doch entweder sie irrte sich, oder der Darth war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit ihr weiterhin abzugeben.  
„Dann wäre das geklärt. Noch etwas: Beniko, da Ziffer 9 Eurer Aufsicht untersteht, werde ich Euch ebenso bestrafen wie sie, sollte sie scheitern“, ließ der Twi‘lek vernehmen.  
Die Spionin kniete immer noch auf dem Boden, doch sie warf ihrer Vorgesetzten einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Lana verneigte sich tief.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord“, antwortete sie.  
„Enttäuscht mich nicht“, entgegnete der Sith kalt.  
Dann wurde die Übertragung beendet. Die Agentin bemühte sich, nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen. Dennoch richtete sie sich wieder auf und klopfte sich die Knie ab, eher aus Gewohnheit. Das Hauptquartier des Geheimdienstes sah stets so aus, als wäre es gerade komplett desinifizert worden.  
„Es… tut mir Leid. Es sieht so aus, als würden Eure Dienste hier doch nicht benötigt“, wandte die Ministerin sich an den Champion.  
Diese hob nur die Schultern.  
„Wenn Euer Darth so mit seinen Leuten umspringt, will ich auch nicht für ihn arbeiten.“  
„Ich hoffe, durch diesen Zwischenfall entsteht kein Schaden in unserer Beziehung“, fügte Lana an.  
Sie konnte aalglatt klingen, wenn es darauf ankam. Das musste die Spionin ihr – neben vielen anderen Dingen – zugestehen.   
Trexen tauschte noch einen Blick mit Mako, die ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Nichts passiert. Aber Ihr solltet vielleicht über einen Berufswechsel nachdenken“, meinte die Kopfgeldjägerin, als sie wieder zu den beiden Imperialen sah.  
Die Ministerin setzte ihr gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. Zumindest nahm die Agentin es an, dass es kaum unechter ging. Doch wenn sie Lana richtig einschätzte, war genau das der Zweck dieser Mimik.  
„Danke, aber ich bin sehr zufrieden, dort, wo ich bin. Es wird nicht mehr für lange sein“, entgegnete sie.  
Innerlich nickte die Spionin. Das würde ihre Geschichte definitiv stützen. Falls Nox es war, der das Büro von Lana abhörte. Genau wussten die beiden Frauen es nicht, doch sie waren sicher, dass jemand hier Wanzen versteckt hatte.  
„Ist ja Eure Beerdigung“, entgegnete die Kopfgeldjägerin nonchalant.  
Dann sah sie noch einmal zu ihrer Begleiterin und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tür.  
„Komm, Mako. Gehen wir uns einen neuen Auftrag suchen“, meinte sie.  
„Klingt gut“, entgegnete die zierliche Frau und folgte dem Champion, als diese das Büro verließ.  
Die beiden Imperialen sahen ihnen nach und warteten, bis die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.  
Dann wandte Lana sich zu der Spionin um.  
„Ziffer, ich denke, du weißt, was zu tun ist. Unser beider Leben stehen auf dem Spiel, also sind weitere Fehler deinerseits inakzeptabel. Du wirst mir fortan über jeden deiner Schritte Bericht erstatten. Und wenn ich sage ‚jeden‘, dann meine ich jeden einzelnen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?“,verlangte sie zu wissen. In ihrer Stimme wehte die Kälte Hoths ihrer Untergebenen entgegen.  
Die Agentin neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Natürlich. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen“, erwiderte sie.  
Lanas Augen verengten sich und es blitzte darin gefährlich auf.  
„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Mach dich an die Arbeit. Djannis ist dir schon zu oft entkommen“, wies die Sith sie an.  
Die Spionin verneigte sich kurz, dann wandte sie sich um und verließ das Büro der Geheimdienstministerin.  
Ziffer 9 wusste, dass dieser Anruf bei Darth Nox noch Konsequenzen haben würde. Sie würde sich umgehend bei ihm melden müssen, sobald sie ihr Schiff erreicht hatte. Vermutlich würde sie wieder von den Füßen in die Luft gerissen werden, der Möglichkeit beraubt, zu atmen. Und vielleicht würde es mit einer weiteren selbstzugefügten Wunde und einem weiteren Aufenthalt im Koltotank enden. Die Agentin würde ohnehin einen längeren Hyperraumsprung vornehmen müssen. Bisher hatte sie nie länger als einen Tag im Tank verbringen müssen, also würde sie dadurch keine Zeit verlieren, auch, wenn sie die Schmerzen, die sie sich selbst zufügte, um den Twi‘lek davon zu überzeugen, dass sie seiner Kontrolle unterstand, lieber vermeiden würde.  
Doch wenigstens lief alles nach Plan. Die Kopfgeldjägerin war nun keine Unbekannte mehr in der der Gleichung – sie war nicht Mal mehr ein Teil davon. Weder Lana noch die Spionin waren sicher gewesen, ob Trexen und ihr Team sich als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen hätten.  
Die einzige Variable, die Ziffer 9 nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte, war ihre ehemalige Gefährtin. Sie hoffte, dass Kaliyo sich an den Plan halten würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seit dem Upload des letzten Kapitels gab es gleich zwei Kudos, danke dafür :)


	26. Machtkampf - Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe

Kaliyo entkam ihr wieder und wieder. Bereits drei Mal war die Agentin kurz davor gewesen, die Söldnerin zu schnappen, doch dann war diese wieder von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Die Spionin hatte für jeden ihrer Fehlschläge bezahlt: Lana hatte sie zur Rede gestellt und Darth Nox ihr jedes Mal demonstriert, wie machtlos sie ihm gegenüber war. Nach dem letzten Fehlschlag hatte sie erneut eine längere Zeit im Koltotank verbracht, dieses Mal mit einem Bauchschuss, den sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Er war noch nicht komplett ausgeheilt, aber die Zeit lief ab und die Wunde hatte sich mittlerweile so weit geschlossen, dass ein Koltopflaster ausreichte. Auch wenn Ziffer 9 wusste, dass es wesentlich länger dauern würde, bis sie als komplett geheilt gelten würde, wenn sie sich nicht schonte. Doch dafür war keine Zeit.  
Sie war dankbar für Lokins Lektionen über den menschlichen Körper. Sie lieferten ihr wertvolle Hinweise, wie weit sie gehen konnte. Ihre ehemalige Crew fehlte ihr. Vectors ruhige Ausstrahlung, Rainas neugierige und aufgeweckte Art sowie Kaliyos Sarkasmus und offene Zurschaustellung von Respektlosigkeit. Kurz tauchte Theron vor dem geistigen Auge der Agentin auf, doch sie ließ das Bild vorbeiziehen. Sie hatte nicht den Kontakt abgebrochen, um ihm jetzt nachzuhängen. Außerdem musste sie für die bevorstehende Mission konzentriert bleiben.  
Dennoch kam die Spionin nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass sie derzeit sogar gerne eine Unterhaltung mit SKORPIO führen würde, doch diese war vor einem halben Jahr unter ungeklärten Umständen verschwunden. Die Agentin vermutete, dass die künstliche Intelligenz sich nach Zakuul aufgemacht hatte, aber sie selbst hatte gerade andere Probleme. Wenn Darth Nox auf ihren aktuellen Vorschlag nicht einging, wusste sie nicht, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Andererseits war ein Treffen mit dem Ratsmitglied immer ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Es war gut möglich, dass sie irgendwann zu jenen gehören würde, die seine Launen nicht überlebten.  
Dieses Mal erstattete sie ihm persönlich Bericht. Was sie mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, sollte von niemandem sonst gehört werden. Die Spionin befand sich an Bord der Arrenz. Eine Imperiale, die sich ihr als Lieutenant Lerann vorgestellt hatte, brachte sie durch die Gänge. Die Agentin war nicht zum ersten Mal auf diesem Schiff, trotzdem fielen ihr jedes mal seine gewaltigen Ausmaße auf. Der Kreuzer war einer der größten, den das Imperium besaß und einer der wenigen, die mit Isotop 5 angetrieben wurden. Somit gehörte er zu jener verschwindend geringen Anzahl von Schiffen, die jenen von Zakuul entkommen konnten. Nox tauchte deshalb mit großen zeitlichen Abständen immer wieder dort auf, wo einzelne Schiffe gesichtet wurden, doch bisher war es ihm nur gelungen, eins zu zerstören. Das trug sicherlich auch nicht zu seiner Laune bei. Denn offiziell hatte das Imperium sich Zakuul unterworfen. Sollte jemand aus den Reihend es Ewigen Imperiums dahinter kommen, dass das Ratsmitglied gegen die Vereinbarung verstoßen hatte, wäre ein neuerlicher Krieg unausweichlich.  
Doch die Probleme des Imperiums würden nur noch für eine begrenzte Zeit auch die von Ziffer 9 sein. Die beiden Frauen bogen ein weiteres Mal ab, dann blieb ihre Begleitung stehen und verneigte sich leicht in die Richtung der Spionin. Diese nickte ihr zu, dann trat sie auf die Tür zu.  
Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete diese sich. Die Agentin trat in den Raum. Das Licht war auf ein Minimum reduziert. Die Wände waren mit den verschiedensten Dingen geschmückt: Steintafeln hingen neben Rüstungsteilen und Lichtschwertern, die zumindest ihrem Äußeren nach nicht mehr funktionierten. Wie viele Mitglieder des Rates schien Nox sich für Relikte zu interessieren. Er hatte seinen Vorgänger, Darth Tanaton, sowie seine ehemalige Meisterin Darth Zash auf dem Gewissen. Niemand wusste genau, wie er das angestellt hatte.  
Am rechten Rand des runden Raumes stand ein Tisch, auf dem einige weitere Stücke lagen. Davor standen einige Stühle. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine Liege. Mit Ausnahme davon war der Raum leer. Wenn man von dem Darth absah, der in der Mitte stand.  
Nox' blaue Hautfarbe wirkte wie ein verwaschenes Grau. Die Beleuchtung des Raumes war bestenfalls als spärlich zu beschreiben. Wahrscheinlich brauchte Nox kein Licht. Oder er wollte noch düsterer wirken als ohnehin schon.  
Sobald die Spionin ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein gemacht hatte, sank sie auf ein Knie nieder.  
„Ziffer. Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“, hörte sie ihn sagen.  
Seine Stimme klang nicht unangenehm. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, zu wem sie gehört, wäre sie sogar bereit gewesen zu glauben, dass es sich um eine sympathische Person handelte. Doch falls der Twi'lek jemals eine freundliche Seite besessen hatte, hatte er diese schon lange verloren.  
„Ja, mein Lord. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie wir uns der Verräterin Beniko und der flüchtigen Rattataki auf einen Schlag entledigen können“, sagte sie, während sie weiter kniete.  
Die Agentin blickte auf die Spitze ihres rechten Stiefels, doch sie beobachtete ihre Umgebung aus dem Augenwinkel, so weit es ihr möglich war.  
„Habt Ihr das? So lasst Eure Idee hören“, verkündete er.  
Sie nickte, immer noch den Blick auf ihren Schuh gerichtet und erklärte ihm ihren Plan. Sie hatte vor, Beniko und Djannis als Köder füreinander auszulegen. Die Spionin schilderte Nox, dass sie überzeugt war, dass die Rattataki es der Ministerin übel nahm, dass sie gejagt wurde. Obwohl die Söldnerin nach der Zerstörung der Sith-Archive natürlich nichts anderes als den Tod verdient hatte. Beniko wiederum schien zusehends nervöser zu werden, dass der Darth unzufrieden über Djannis' ungeklärten Verbleib war. Ziffer 9 würde der Söldnerin ein Bündnis anbieten und ihr weismachen, dass sie gemeinsam die Ministerin ausschalten würden und sie danach quitt wären. Was natürlich nicht eintreten würde, da die Agentin bei dieser Gelegenheit sowohl Beniko als auch Djannis töten würde, falls die beiden ihr nicht zuvor den Gefallen taten und sich gegenseitig umbrachten.  
Nox hörte sich ihren kompletten Plan an. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob er ihr glauben würde, doch sie versiegelte den Gedanken rasch hinter ihrer geistigen Verteidigung. Sie wusste, dass man in der Nähe eines Sith nicht einmal etwas Verräterisches denken durfte.  
„Etwas so Kompliziertes kann sich wahrlich nur eine Geheimagentin ausdenken“, sagte er schließlich.  
Dann blieb er eine Weile stumm. Sie hörte lediglich an seinen Schritten, wie er auf- und abging.  
„Nur, wer sagt mir, dass Ihr danach nicht auch einfach verschwindet?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Mein Lord, ich könnte doch jederzeit versuchen, zu entkommen. Aber ich verdiene keine Freiheit. Meine Loyalität dem Imperium, mein Leben Euch“, sagte sie in Richtung des Bodens.  
Ja, eine Ziffer verdiente keine Freiheit. Funktionieren bis zum letzten Lidschlag. Für das Imperium.  
„Und Ihr glaubt, ich lasse zu, dass Ihr den ganzen Spaß alleine habt? Nein. Ich will sie dabei sehen. Ich werde Euch begleiten“, verkündete er.  
Die Agentin blinzelte. Mit dieser Wendung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Das würde die Durchführung ihres Planes erheblich erschwerden.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord. Allerdings wollte ich Beniko mit zu einem Treffen nach Hutta nehmen, wo ich damals auf die Rattataki traf. Die Ministerin würde es bemerken, wenn Ihr Euch an Bord meines Schiffes befändet“, entgegnete sie. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, Nox zu vermitteln, dass seine Anwesenheit die gesamte Operation gefährdete. Wenn auch auf eine andere Art, als sie versuchte ihm weiszumachen.  
„Mmh… da habt Ihr Recht. Dann werde ich mein eigenes Schiff nehmen. Gebt mir die Koordinaten dieses Treffens. Ich denke, es ist nur fair, wenn ich der Letzte bin, den die beiden sehen“, sagte er.  
Sie neigte den Kopf noch etwas tiefer. So viel zu dem Versuch, ihn davon abzubringen, dabei anwesend zu sein.  
„Das wäre angemessen, mein Lord. Habe ich Eure Erlaubnis, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ihr habt sie. Informiert mich rechtzeitig. Ich will unsere kleine Abschiedsparty nicht verpassen“, entgegnete er.  
Die Agentin erhob sich und verneigte sich noch einmal in seine Richtung, ehe sie sich umwandte und sein Quartier verließ.  
Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Sie hatte ein Treffen zu arrangieren, bei dem sich unvorhergesehen ein Darth eingeladen hatte. Das würde die Sache erheblich verkomplizieren.


	27. Machtkampf - Ausgeliefert

Die Agentin hatte schon oft ein ungutes Gefühl bei Missionen gehabt. Normalerweise beschränkte es sich darauf, dass sie es im Hinterkopf hatte, aber es gut ausblenden konnte. Doch seit sie mit Lana an Bord ihres Schiffes gegangen war, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sich zwischen ihnen beständig Spannung aufbauen. Und nicht jene Art von Spannung, die man mit Sex lösen konnte. Die noch amtierende Ministerin des Geheimdienstes wirkte, als sei sie mit den Gedanken woanders und doch genau bei der Sache. Die Ziffer warf ihrer Vorgesetzten einen Blick zu, während sie an die Luftschleuse der Orbitalstation von Hutta andockten.  
Sie hörte das leise Rumpeln, als ihr Schiff mit der Luftschleuse verbunden wurde, dann kehrte Stille ein und Lana erwiderte den Blick.  
„Dann lass es uns zu Ende bringen“, sagte die Sith.  
Die Ziffer nickte.  
„Möge die Macht dir stets dienen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Dir auch“, entgegnete ihre Vorgesetzte.  
Beide erhoben sich und verließen das Cockpit. Die Agentin gab ihrem Droiden die üblichen Anweisungen: Er sollte den Treibstoff nachfüllen lassen und auf ihre Rückkehr warten. Dann verließen sie die Phantom. Ihre Schritte hallten von den metallernen Wänden des Ganges wider, als sie die Luftschleuse betraten. Sie legten den restlichen Weg schweigend zurück. In der Fähre, die sie auf die Oberfläche von Hutta brachte, tauschten die beiden Frauen noch einen Blick, doch keine sagte mehr ein Wort. Es gab auch nichts mehr zu bereden. Lana und Kaliyo würden verschwinden, fast so, als hätten sie nie existiert.  
Als sie den Planeten erreicht hatten, mieteten sie einen Speeder. Sie wollten Kaliyo in den Sümpfen treffen. Auch wenn Nox nicht begeistert von dem Ort ihrer Falle gewesen war, so hatte die Ziffer ihn doch überzeugen können, dass die Rattataki sich dort am Sichersten fühlte und es nur schwer möglich wäre, sie dazu zu bringen, sich anderswo zu treffen.  
Die ehemalige Söldnerin hatte immer noch Freunde unter den Hutten. Damit hatte sie der Spionin eindeutig etwas voraus. Schließlich ließ sie den Speeder anhalten und stieg gemeinsam mit Lana aus. Die Ziffer spürte den schwammigen Untergrund unter ihren Stiefeln, aber sie sank trotzdem kaum in den Boden ein. Sie mussten nicht weit gehen, ehe sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichten, an deren anderen Ende eine bekannte Gestalt auf sie wartete.  
„Na so was. Hat sich die Ministerin wirklich aus ihrem Bau getraut“, begrüßte die Rattataki sie mit erhobener Waffe.  
„Wir können das alles klären“, entgegnete die Sith ruhig.  
Ihre Haltung wirkte gelassen und gleichzeitig konzentriert. Ihre Rechte umschloss ihr linkes Handgelenk und sie fixierte die Söldnerin mit ihrem Blick.  
„Wie – du meinst, wir reden ein bisschen und schon vergessen die Spinner eurer Regierung, dass ich ihre Archive gelöscht habe? Von wegen!“, ereiferte die Rattataki sich und hob ihre Waffe noch ein Stück weiter.  
„Du verstehst nicht. Es war niemals ihre Aufgabe, dich zu töten. Tatsächlich könnte ich dich für einen weiteren, speziellen Auftrag gebrauchen“, erwiderte Lana.  
„Ach ja? Da hat sie mir aber was ganz anderes erzählt. Sie meinte, du willst mich töten. Oder glaubst du, ich bin hier, weil ich noch einmal für so einen Scheißverein arbeiten möchte?“  
„Das musst du nicht. Du...“, Lana brach ab, als die Rattataki sich plötzlich an den Hals fasste und anfing, zu röcheln.  
Der Blick der Ministerin flackerte über die Lichtung. Die Agentin folgte ihm. Darth Nox war zu ihrer Rechten aus dem Unterholz getreten. Der Twi'lek betrachtete die Rattataki beinahe versonnen, ehe er zu Lana und der Spionin hinüber sah. Die Ziffer hatte gehofft, dass er einen weniger dramatischen Auftritt hinlegen würde, doch jetzt durfte keiner von ihnen Schwäche zeigen.  
„Bitte, redet doch weiter. Um was für einen speziellen Auftrag handelt es sich?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Ihr… seid hier, mein Lord“, sagte Lana schleppend und schaffte es dabei, zumindest in den Ohren der Agentin überrascht zu klingen.  
In diesem Moment ließ der Sith von Kaliyo ab, die zu Boden ging und nach Luft schnappte. Die Spionin ahnte, wie die Rattataki sich fühlte, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich um sie zu kümmern. Die Situation konnte jederzeit kippen.  
„Ja. Und ich bin informiert. Über Euch. Über Eure Fehltritte, die Ihr zu vertuschen versucht. Sogar über Eure Anweisung an unsere Ziffer hier. Nur habt Ihr einen kleinen Fehler bei ihrer Programmierung gemacht und jetzt gehört sie mir“, entgegnete der Sith lächelnd.  
Übergangslos hob er die Hand und ließ Blitze daraus hervorzucken. Die Agentin sprang zurück, während Lana von der elektrischen Ladung getroffen wurde. Sie schrie nicht auf, aber ihr Kopf schlug in den Nacken und einen Moment lang zuckten all ihre Gliedmaßen unkontrolliert.  
„Ich bin enttäuscht, Beniko. Und das bin ich nicht gerne“, fuhr er fort.  
In diesem Moment endete der Blitzschlag. Keinen Augenblick später schoss eine Blastersalve auf den Sith zu, doch die Schüsse verpufften in der Luft. Er schien immer noch blastersicher sein.  
Die Agentin hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn jetzt schon loswerden konnten. Sie zog kurzerhand ihre Waffe und richtete sie auf die Rattataki. Die Spionin ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, ehe sie schoss. Kaliyo wich den Schüssen aus und sprang hinter einen Baum.  
„Ihr habt nen tollen Chef, wirklich! Und da fragt ihr euch, wieso ich abgehauen bin!“, rief sie, als die kurze Salve aus dem Handblaster der Ziffer verebbt war.  
Lana ließ ihrerseits einen Blitz auf Nox zurasen, doch dieser fing ihn mit einer Hand ein als hätte sie einen Ball nach ihm geworfen. Und genau so spielte er die elektrische Energie zurück, doch die Sith konterte mit einem weiteren Blitzschlag. Es knisterte, als die Stromschläge der beiden Machtnutzer gegeneinander ankämpften. Für die Agentin war es unmöglich zu sagen, wer die Oberhand hatte. Sie sah, wie Kaliyo sich hinter ihrer Deckung hervorbeugte. Kurz war die Spionin versucht, den Kopf zu schütteln, doch das hätte alles verraten. Stattdessen ahmte sie die Geste der Rattataki nach und hob ihrerseits ihre Waffe.  
„Wage es nicht“, rief sie.  
Der Kopf der Söldnerin ruckte zu ihr herum. Im selben Moment krümmte der Finger der Agentin sich um den Abzug und ein einzelner Schuss raste aus dem Lauf ihres Blasters. Sie sah, wie Kaliyos Augen einen Lidschlag lang größer wurden, dann peitschte der Schuss auch schon über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Wald hinein. Die Rattataki warf sich hinter den Baum.  
Der Blick der Ziffer wanderte zurück zu den Sith, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Lana in die Knie ging und die elektrische Energie auf sie einschlug. Die Agentin verspürte kein Mitleid. Dafür war später noch Zeit, wenn sie Glück hatten. Außerdem hatte ihre Vorgesetzte gewusst, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte.  
„Größenwahnsinniges Arschloch!“, hörte sie Kaliyo bellen und fast zeitgleich knallten Schüsse durch die Luft auf Nox zu. Doch wie schon im Raumhafen auf Nar Shaddaa und wenige Augenblicke zuvor schienen sie in der Luft zu verpuffen, kurz, bevor sie ihn erreichten. Aber es reichte, um seine Konzentration zu brechen. Der Stromschlag endete und Lana sank etwas in sich zusammen, doch sie atmete noch und schlug bereits wieder die Augen auf.  
Die Agentin riss ihren Handblaster herum, doch ehe sie abdrücken konnte, explodierte eine Blitzgranate und sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Sie hörte, wie Nox verärgert aufschrie und wie Kaliyo „Los schon!“ rief.  
„Du würdest mir trauen?“, erwiderte Lanas Stimme.  
„Eher als denen!“, entgegnete die Söldnerin, doch es klang so, als sei sie bereits weiter fort.  
Nur schemenhaft nahm die Spionin wahr, wie die Sith auf die Beine kam und sich in Richtung der Rattataki bewegte. Elektrizität knallte durch die Luft, doch Nox verfehlte seine Untergebene mit dem Stromschlag. Scheinbar litt seine Sicht genau so wie die der Agentin. Ziffer 9 hob ihren Blaster versuchte zu zielen und schoss. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Wenn sie den Twi'lek traf, würde sie den Mond wohl nicht lebend verlassen. Aber wenn sie nichts unternahm, würde es auch nicht gut für sie ausgehen.  
Gerade als sie sich aufrichtete, explodierte eine weitere Blendgranate. Die Spionin machte einen Schritt nach vorne, stolperte jedoch und stürzte.  
Die Rattataki machte ihre Arbeit, die Agentin und den Sith aufzuhalten, gründlich. Wahrscheinlich verspürte Kaliyo eine gehörige Portion Genugtuung bei dem, was sie tat. Die Ziffer konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Nox ausgeliefert zu sein – wenn auch nur für einen Moment – war mehr als unangenehm. Sie selbst hatte das schon mehrfach am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
„Lasst sie nicht entkommen!“, schrie Nox und erneut knallten elektrische Entladungen unweit vor ihr durch die Luft.  
Die Agentin sprintete los. Sie versuchte, einen Bogen um die Blitzschläge des Sith zu machen. Doch ehe sie fünf Schritte weit gekommen war, hörte sie das Aufheulen eines Speedermotors und kurz darauf das brausende Geräusch eines lospreschenden Gefährtes.  
Sie hielt an und wandte sich zu Nox um.  
„Mein Lord, sie werden sicher von Hutta fliehen wollen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir zu unseren Schiffen zurückkehren“, sagte sie.  
„Und sie entkommen lassen? Niemals!“  
„Die nächsten Landeplätze, die infrage kommen, befinden sich eine Stunde von hier entfernt“, entgegnete sie.  
Ihr Blick begegnete dem des Sith-Lords. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, etwas hinter der roten Iris aufblitzen zu sehen. Sie ahnte, dass das nichts Gutes für sie bedeutete.  
„Findet sie!“  
„Mit Verlaub, mein Lord, sie liegen in verschiedene Richtungen. Es war eine der Bedingungen der Rattataki. Ich hatte nicht...“, sie stockte, als sie das mittlerweile bekannte Drücken an ihrem Hals spürte. Wenigstens verlor sie nicht den Boden unter den Füßen.  
„… erwartet, dass sie sich zusammentun“, brachte sie den Satz schließlich zu Ende. Zumal es der Wahrheit entsprach. Die Agentin hatte es nicht erwartet. Sie hatte es gewusst.  
„Solche Dinge sind Euer Job!“  
Sie wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Es trieb ihr den letzten Rest Luft aus den Lungen, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen etwas krachte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Implantate ihre Sicht korrigierten, ansonsten wäre sie vermutlich verschwommen gewesen. Die Agentin stemmte sich wieder in die Höhe.  
„Die Rattataki ist arrogant. Sie hat ein sehr spezielles Schiff und der Quadrant, von dem aus es starten kann, ist begrenzt, mein Lord. Wir können es mit ein paar raschen Scans erfassen. Außerdem brauchen wir keine Stunde, bis wir starten können. Wir können sie abfangen“, legte sie ihm die Fakten dar.  
Die Spionin hielt ihren Blick ein wenig gesenkt. Sie konnte dennoch das rote Leuchten wahrnehmen, das von Nox' Augen ausging. Einen Moment lang war ihr, als wäre sein Körper von einem violetten Flimmern überzogen, als würde er von innen heraus glühen.  
„Wenn Ihr dabei einen Fehler macht, war es Euer letzter!“, erwiderte der Sith schließlich und in diesem Augenblick verging auch das Glühen.  
Sie nickte knapp.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord“, entgegnete sie.  
Die Spionin zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass das der Fall sein würde. Ihr Leben hing am seidenen Faden und sie konnte nicht alle Umstände beeinflussen. Doch besser sie alleine war in Gefahr als sie alle drei.  
„Worauf wartet Ihr?“, herrschte er sie an. „Zurück zu Eurem Schiff!“  
Sie verneigte sich leicht.  
„Natürlich!“  
Dann drehte sie sich um und eilte zu dem Speeder zurück, mit dem Lana und sie hierher gekommen waren. Einen Moment lang hatte sie befürchtet, dass Nox sich ihr anschließen würde. Doch mit zwei Schiffen würden sie eine größere Chance haben, die beiden Abtrünnigen nicht entkommen zu lassen. Sie hatte dem Sith verschwiegen, was für eine ausgezeichnete Pilotin die Rattataki war.

Es dauerte fast eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis sie ihr Schiff erreicht und gestartet hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es Pluspunkte bei dem Sith bringen würde, dass sie rascher als er gewesen war, doch sicher konnte sie sich dabei nicht sein. Als die Phantom von der Orbitalstation von Hutta startete, ließ die Spionin sie so rasch in Richtung des Mondes fliegen, dass die Instrumente protestierten und R8 ein vorsichtig formuliertes: „Herrin, sind Sie sicher, dass das Schiff das verkraftet?“, hören ließ.  
„Wenn sie es nicht tut, verkrafte ich demnächst nichts mehr“, erwiderte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
Die Phantom befand sich fast in der Senkrechten, doch nur für wenige Augenblicke. Als sie sich endlich zwei Kilometer über der Oberfläche befand, brachte sie das Schiff zurück in die Waagerechte und jagte auf den Luftraum über den Landeplätzen zu. Die Ziffer ließ ihre Scanner nach der Signatur von Kaliyos Schiff suchen.  
Fast zu gleichen Zeit funkte der Sith sie an: „Geist, ich bin am Schiff, wo sind sie?“  
Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch es überraschte sie nicht, dass er sein Gemüt anscheinend in der verstrichenen Zeit nicht abgekühlt war. Die Agentin sah auf ihre Instrumente hinab.  
„Ich bin in der Atmosphäre von Hutta und … “, in diesem Augenblick meldeten die Scanner Erfolg.  
„… ich habe das Schiff gefunden“, beendete sie den Satz.  
„Sehr gut. Lasst sie nicht entkommen. Sendet mir Eure Koordinaten, ich bin gleich bei Euch“, wies er sie an.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord“, antwortete sie und kam seiner Aufforderung augenblicklich nach.  
Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände unter ihren Handschuhen zu schwitzen begannen. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal derart nervös gewesen war. Vielleicht auf Yavin 4. Doch selbst dort hatte sie Verbündete an ihrer Seite gehabt.  
„ _Sowohl Sith als auch Jedi_ “, hörte sie die Großmeisterin noch einmal in ihren Gedanken sagen.  
Hier hatte sie niemanden…  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Sie ließ die Phantom über Hutta hinwegjagen, immer dem Signal von Kaliyos Sabacc hinterher. Bald tauchte noch ein weiterer Jäger auf ihren Sensoren auf: Nox' Fury.  
Der Sith eröffnete ohne Vorwarnung das Feuer. Die Agentin tat es ihm rasch gleich, ehe er sich über ihr Verhalten beschweren konnte. Die Sabacc wich dem Feuer aus und drehte sich dabei um die eigene Achse.  
„ _Anfänger_ “, hörte sie die Rattataki in ihrem Kopf sagen.  
Sie hoffte, dass es das war, was Kaliyo gerade sagte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die neuen Kudos :)


	28. Perspektivwechsel - Flucht

„Und nun hat sich auch Nox der Jagd angeschlossen“, berichtete Lana ihrer Gefährtin.  
Keine Sekunde später wurde das Feuer auf sie eröffnet, doch die ehemalige Ministerin hatte die Heckschilde schon zuvor verstärkt.  
„Anfänger“, murmelte die Rattataki.  
„Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt“, entgegnete die Sith.  
Kaliyo stieß nur ein unbestimmtes Grummeln aus, während sie das Schiff weiter ansteigen ließ. Sie mussten aus der Atmosphäre raus. In einer viertel Stunde würden sie im Hyperraum sein – so denn alles nach Plan lief. Einen Moment lang konzentrierte sie sich ausschließlich auf das Fliegen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Anzeigen verriet ihr, dass die Schilde hielten und bisher nicht viel eingesteckt hatten. Scheinbar war Nox mit seiner Schiffskanone nicht so zielsicher wie mit seinen Blitzen. Gut so.  
„Ja – nicht auszudenken, wenn er die Show verpassen würde“, meinte die Rattataki schließlich.  
Wenn das so weiterging war das hier leichter als gedacht. Lana und Klinge hatten sich wohl umsonst Sorgen gemacht.  
Sie befanden sich schon lange über den Wolken von Hutta. Dieser stinkende Mond war nicht Kaliyos erste Wahl, aber es hatte plausibel geklungen, dass sie sich hier hatte treffen wollen. Wenn sie sich denn hätte treffen wollen.  
Plötzlich teilten ihre Instrumente ihr mit, dass der Sith zielsuchende Geschosse einsetzte.  
„Sein Ernst?!“, entfuhr es ihr.  
„Fabrikat Kon-Tech, Klasse 3B, die sind auch für unser Schiff gefährlich“, informierte die Sith sie.  
Trotz der brenzligen Situation wirkte Lana wie die Ruhe selbst. Was Kaliyo auf die Nerven ging. Sie ließ die Sabacc steil nach oben steigen, doch diese Kon-Tech-Dinger folgten ihr.  
„Du mich auch“, knurrte die Rattataki.  
Das Schiff drehte noch einmal und schoss nun schräg auf die Fury und die Phantom zu, die sich nahezu synchron bewegten.  
„Energie auf die Frontschilde“, wies sie die ehemalige Ministerin an.  
„Schon geschehen – ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust“, antwortete Lana.  
Brachte sie eigentlich irgendetwas aus der Fassung?  
Weder Nox noch Klinge wichen der Sabacc aus. Sollte der Söldnerin Recht sein. Kaliyo ließ das Schiff knapp unter den anderen beiden durchtauchen, nur um gleich wieder auf dieselbe Höhe wie sie zu steigen. Jetzt würden die beiden erstmal die zielsuchenden Geschosse abschütteln müssen.  
Kaliyo grinste, als sie sah, dass die beiden anderen Schiffe auswichen und nun zu Gejagten wurden.  
„Das ist ein riskantes Manöver. Merhana könnte dabei ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen“, informierte die Sith sie.  
„Ehrlich jetzt? Ich bin jahrelang mit ihr geflogen. Sie bekommt das hin“, entgegnete die Rattataki.  
Etwas schien am Rande ihres Bewusstseins zu kratzen und sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Klinge zwar keine schlechte Pilotin war, aber gerade auch unter ziemlicher Anspannung stand.  
„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du weißt, was du tust“, erwiderte Lana.  
Kaliyo nahm sich keine Zeit zum Antworten. Die Scanner zeigten, dass Kon-Tech-Teile verschwunden, aber sowohl Nox als auch Klinge noch im Rennen waren. Und sie holten auf.  
Die Rattataki brachte das Schiff erneut in die Senkrechte und ließ es gen Weltraum fliegen. Die Instrumente piepsten und je länger sie in dieser Position flogen, desto lauter wurde ein Rumpeln aus dem Antrieb. Kein Schiff war für einen derartigen Flug in der Atmosphäre gemacht, aber sowohl Fury als auch Phantom waren nun Mal einen Tick schneller als ihre eigene Mühle. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte sie beiden entkommen. Wenn sie richtig gerechnet hatte…  
Tatsächlich wurde das Rumpeln im Antrieb wieder leiser. Sie hatten Huttas Atmosphäre verlassen. Nur, um kurz darauf in ein Asteroidenfeld zu fliegen.  
„Ich hasse die Dinger“, murrte sie und wich den ersten kleineren Brocken aus.  
Hier drin würde die Geschwindigkeit der anderen Schiffe nichts bringen.  
Dafür war Größe ein Nachteil und die Sabacc war winzig. Ausgestattet für gerade einmal vier Personen und mit keiner Platzverschwendung für riesige Konferenz- oder Laderäume wie auf der Phantom war Kaliyos Schiff wesentlich besser für so einen Flug gerüstet.  
Sie waren noch keine fünfhundert Meter weit gekommen, als Lana sie informierte: „Die beiden haben das Asteroidenfeld erreicht.“  
„Soll mir recht sein“, entgegnete Kaliyo und tauchte unter einem Brocken hinweg. Ihr Ziel war nur noch anderthalb Kilometer entfernt. Sie musste beginnen, so zu tun, als hätte sie es eilig. Als würde sie Fehler machen. In einem Asteroidenfeld. Das würde ein Spaß werden.  
Die Brocken wurden größer und einige schienen eine ganz eigene Dynamik zu haben. Kaliyo wich aus, tauchte ab, flog drüber hinweg oder drumherum. Es war beinahe wie ein Tanz, bei dem man seinen Partner nur für ein oder zwei Sekunden behielt. Eigentlich passte das gut zu ihr – sie hatte auch ihre Partner nie lange behalten. Bis die rote Klinge kam und sich als Geheimagentin des Imperiums herausgestellt hatte. Für ein paar Jahre war das genug für die Rattataki gewesen. Dann hatte Lana sie dazu gebracht, sich wirklich dem Geheimdienst anzuschließen. Und dann hatten _beide_ sie dazu gebracht, bei diesem Irrsinn hier mitzumachen.  
Einzelne Laserschüsse zischten an ihr vorbei, einer traf ihre Schilde, dann brach das Feuer ab, als die Rattataki einen großen Asteroiden zwischen sich und ihre Verfolger brachte.  
„Dreihundertzwanzig Meter Entfernung zu Nox, achthundert zum Ziel. Du fliegst absichtlich langsam?“, erkundigte Lana sich.  
Ihr Tonfall klang konzentriert und so sehr es Kaliyo sich wünschte, es schwang nicht einmal der Hauch eines Zweifels darin mit. Diese Sith war schwer zu verunsichern. Oder beeindrucken.  
„Nox soll doch einen Platz in der ersten Reihe haben. Und nun lass mich den Dingern ausweichen“, entgegnete die Rattataki und ließ die Sabacc unter einem weitern Brocken hinwegtauchen.  
Doch die ehemalige Ministerin hatte Recht – Zeit für die letzte Phase.  
Die Rattataki ließ das Schiff an Geschwindigkeit zunehmen. Nur kurz darauf erklang ein erstes Rumpeln, als einer der kleineren Asteroiden die Schilde durchschlug und mit der Hülle kollidierte.  
„Auf zum letzten Tanz“, sagte sie.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Lana leicht nickte.  
„Möge die Macht uns stets dienen.“  
„Ja, ja“, entgegnete die Söldnerin genervt.  
Kaliyo wich noch einem Asteroiden aus.  
Noch zweihundert Meter.  
Erneut jagten Laserschüsse an ihr vorbei. Nox war mittlerweile auf dreihundert Meter heran, die Phantom befand sich weitere hundert hinter ihm.  
Wieder rumpelte und klapperte es an der Hülle. Die Schilde flackerten. Erste Anzeichen davon, dass sie demnächst versagen würden. Die Rattataki ließ das Schiff unter einem weiteren Brocken wegtauchen, dann sah sie den Asteroiden, hinter dem ihr Ziel lag. Die Fury näherte sich und auch die Phantom hatte aufgeholt. Die Agentin feuerte auf sie, ebenso wie der Sith. Wenigstens kam er in diesem Feld nicht darauf, zielsuchende Geschosse zu verwenden.  
Sie ließ die Sabacc mehr Tempo aufnehmen. Gerade als sie nachfragen wollte, meldete Lana sich zu Wort: „Sprungpunkt ist berechnet.“  
„Und?“  
„Knapp dahinter. Das Timing muss perfekt sein“, erinnerte die Sith sie.  
„Echt? Meinst du wirklich, er tut Klinge was an, wenn er mitbekommt, dass sie uns hierbei hilft?“, erwiderte Kaliyo sarkastisch.  
Sie legte noch etwas Geschwindigkeit drauf und drehte eine Kurve. Es musste so aussehen, als sei der Winkel zu steil gewesen. Die Sabacc hielt auf den Brocken zu.  
Jetzt, wo sie sich seitlich von dem großen Asteroiden befanden, konnte man ein zweites Schiffes des gleichen Models wie ihres sehen.  
„Sprung in drei, zwei, eins...“, zählte die Sith herunter.  
Dann explodierte die zweite Sabacc und sie flogen direkt durch den Rand der Explosion. Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers öffnete sich der Hyperraum und sie waren verschwunden.  
Die Rattataki ließ sich im Sitz zurückfallen, dann drehte sie sich zu Lana und grinste.  
„Na, das war doch einfach“, meinte sie.  
Die Sith wiegte leicht den Kopf.  
„Möglich. Ich hoffe, er hat das Schiff nicht gesehen. Sonst… wird sie nicht lange überleben.“  
„Hey, es war nicht meine Idee, dass sie den Köder spielt!“, erinnerte Kaliyo sie und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf die ehemalige Ministerin.  
Tatsächlich konnte die Söldnerin nicht mehr genau sagen, ob es Lanas oder Klinges Idee gewesen war. Was auch egal war. Sie waren jetzt hier und die Ziffer im Imperium verblieben. Direkt unter Nox. Wenn das Mal gut ging…  
„Und wenn du so besorgt um sie bist – warum bin ich dann nicht mit ihr unterwegs nach Zakuul? Warum spielst du nicht den Köder für Nox?“, fragte die Rattataki, um sich von ihren Gedankengängen abzubringen.  
„Weil Sith nun einmal gerne glauben, dass Untergebene ihre Vorgesetzten verraten. Es ist fast, als läge es ihnen im Blut. Merhana war die offensichtliche Wahl dafür. Außerdem hätte Nox vermutlich nicht geglaubt, dass ihm jemand, der nicht über die Macht verfügen kann, gefährlich werden könnte“, erklärte die ehemalige Ministerin.  
„Solange dieser Irre sie nicht umbringt...“, murmelte Kaliyo.  
„Sie kennt die Risiken. Es wird ein paar Monate dauern, ehe sie dort verschwinden kann“, wandte Lana ein.  
„Ja klar“, sagte die Rattataki mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
Sie kannte den Plan. Sie waren ihn oft genug durchgegangen. Und sie war mittlerweile so lange beim Geheimdienst, dass die Paranoia dieser Imperialen scheinbar auf sie abgefärbt hatte. Sie glaubte auch, dass es so besser war, obwohl sie das nicht wollte.  
Die Rattataki lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete diesen weißen Strudel vor sich. Es war ein langer Weg nach Zakuul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Archive of our Own User,
> 
> da ist Teil 3 auch schon wieder vorbei. Erst einmal Hut ab und ein großes Dankeschön an Euch, dass Ihr noch dabei seid :) Das war jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr, in dem Ihr immer Mal wieder (vielleicht sogar wöchentlich) hergekommen seid und gelesen habt, wie es weitergeht. Insbesondere auch ein Dankeschön an Asarih und Zalt für die Kudos gleich zu Beginn und die Kommentare unterwegs :) Es ist toll, bereits vor Abschluss der Geschichte Feedback zu bekommen :) Dadurch weiß ich, dass Nox ein guter Antagonist ist und ich nicht so viele Schiffe der Reihe Phantom sprengen sollte ;) Generell hab ich in den weiteren Teilen bisher kein Schiff gesprengt, glaube ich, also scheine ich da eine Weile auf der sicheren Seite zu sein. Danke auch an den oder die Gäste, die immer Mal wieder Kudos hiergelassen haben :)
> 
> Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch Leser habe, die das hauptsächlich wegen der Beziehung zwischen Theron und der Agentin lesen? Ich persönlich war sehr unbegeistert, als die Agentin in Kapitel 18 auf unbestimmte Zeit den Kontakt zu Theron abbricht - aber keine Sorge, sie treffen sich weit vor Beginn der Spielhandlung wieder :)  
> Eigentlich war dieser Teil auch ganz anders geplant. Doch Nox' Auftauchen ist ein kompletter Storystrang und damit auch diverse begonnene Kapitel zum Opfer gefallen.
> 
> Es wird noch ein Übergangskapitel geben, sobald der Upload von Agentin IV beginnt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es damit dieses Jahr noch was wird.  
> Denn obwohl Agentin IV schon fertig gelesen ist, gibt es noch ein paar Sachen, die in Agentin IV vorfallen, die Auswirkungen auf V haben und solange das nicht geklärt ist, möchte ich nicht in den Upload gehen.  
> Ich hoffe, dass Ihr dennoch dabei bleibt, auch wenn es erst nächstes Jahr etwas damit werden sollte. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr mir noch ein Comment da lasst, das geht auch, wenn Ihr hier nicht registriert seid :)  
> Last but not least noch Mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an [Melinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian), für das stets mit offenen Ohren zur Seite stehen und das Lesen der weiteren Teile (gestern habe ich die finalen Kommentare zu Agentin V.I bekommen :) ).
> 
> Das war's erstmal von mir - danke für's Lesen! :)
> 
> Talin


	29. Coruscant - Theron - Beunruhigende Nachrichten

Er war gerade dabei, eine Nachricht an einen Kontakt zu schreiben, als plötzlich jemand den Wandbildschirm, der sich am Ende des Raumes befand, einschaltete. Theron wusste, dass das nur selten geschah, weil gute Nachrichten hereinkamen. Das Verwaltungsbüro des SID verfügte über mehrere kleine Besprechungs- und Arbeitsräume, aber für seine Zeit im Innendienst war dem Agenten ein Platz im Arbeitsspeicher, wie diese Abteilung genannt wurde, zugeteilt worden. Hier arbeiteten hauptsächlich Analysten und andere Bürokräfte. In diesem Raum waren es zehn Leute, ihn selbst mit einberechnet. Theron konnte sich des Gedanken nicht erwehren, dass es nicht der Mangel an Missionen war, der ihm einen Platz hier eingebracht hatte. Er rechnete eher damit, dass Marcus Trant, Direktor des SID, ihn zumindest eine Weile im Auge behalten wollte.  
Doch daran konnte er derzeit nichts ändern, also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm am Ende des Raumes. Der Nachrichtensprecher der Sendung war ein Mensch, der über ein Implantat am linken Ohr verfügte, das größtenteils von seinen blonden Haaren verdeckt wurde. Nach allem, was der Agent über journalistische Nachrichten wusste, wurden nach wie vor eher gutaussehende Personen vor die Kameras gesetzt wurden und nicht zwangsläufig jene, die am Fähigsten waren. Der Mensch auf dem Bildschirm stutzte kurz, dann hob er für einen Moment beide Augenbrauen, ehe er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte: „Soeben erreichte uns die Meldung, dass Aliara Palen, die Frau des imperialen Ministers für außenpolitische Beziehungen in der Öffentlichkeit niedergeschossen wurde. Sie befand sich zur Zeit des Anschlags auf Manaan und brach auf einem Platz zusammen, als sie gerade im Gespräch mit dem manaanischen Handelsminister war. Sie soll noch am Leben gewesen sein, als sie vom Platz in die Nushuru-Einrichtung, ein auf Koltobehandlungen spezialisiertes Institut Manaans, gebracht wurde.“  
Dann wurde ein Video über das Bild des Nachrichtensprechers gelegt. Man sah darauf einen Platz einer manaanischen Stadt. Der Boden war weiß gekachelt. Am rechten Rand befand sich ein Springbrunnen, dessen Wasser friedlich in ein Becken hinabplätscherte, das mit seiner ovalen Form jene der Geländer des Platzes zum Meer hin widerspiegelte. Es waren ein paar Selkath zu sehen und nur zwei Fremdlinge. Einer war ein Mensch, der gerade mit einem Einheimischen Manaans zu sprechen schien. Dann zuckte ein Schuss über den Bildschirm und die menschliche Frau brach in sich zusammen. Augenblicklich eilten einige Selkath herbei und der andere Fremdling, vielleicht ihr Leibwächter, auch wenn das eine merkwürdige Arbeit für einen Cathar innerhalb des Imperiums war, beugte sich über sie, doch Theron sah auch einige Bewohner Manaans eilig den Platz verlassen. Verständlich, wenn man nicht wusste, ob nicht noch weitere Schüsse folgen würden.  
„Es ist nicht klar, warum Palen sich dort aufhielt. Experten vermuten, dass sie als Abgesandte ihres Mannes dort war, um einen möglichen Exklusivvertrag über Kolto vorzubereiten“, schaltete sich die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers erneut ein, dann wurde der Beitrag wieder leiser gestellt.  
Marcus Trant trat neben den Bildschirm. Seine fliehende Stirn verlieh ihm dank seiner kräftigen Statur keine weniger imposante Erscheinung, obwohl er gut eine Handbreit kleiner als Theron war. Die braunen Augen des Geheimdienstleiters musterten die Anwesenden und der Agent wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man das Gefühl hatte, dass der Direktor jedes Geheimnis las, das man hatte, wenn er jemanden direkt ansah.  
„Das war keine Operation von uns“, sagte der ältere Mensch.  
„Wer war es dann?“, wollte eine Twi'lek wissen. Sie war vor etwa einer viertel Stunde hereingekommen, vermutlich, um Bericht zu erstatten, denn Theron hatte sie in diesem Büro noch nicht oft gesehen.  
„Es ist unsere Aufgabe, das herauszufinden“, erwiderte Trant ernst, wobei seine Stimme klang, als hätten sie alle das bereits erledigt haben sollen, bevor die Nachrichtensender davon erfahren hatten. Was genau genommen auch der Job eines Geheimdienstes war.  
Theron wusste, was ein Anschlag auf jemanden, der einem imperialen Minister nahe stand bedeutete…  
„Sir, gerade kommt die imperiale Version herein“, meldete Viora Nek, eine der Analystinnen, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand.  
„Zeigt es uns“, verlangte der Direktor und trat zur Seite, während das Bild sich änderte. Eine Nachrichtensprecherin, deren blasse Haut bereits die Vermutung nahe legte, dass sie von Dromund Kaas stammte, erschien und kurz ruckte die Übertragung, vermutlich, weil die Aufnahme zurückgespult wurde.  
„Die Frau des Ministers für außenpolitische Beziehungen, Aliara Palen, wurde auf dem Planeten Manaan niedergeschossen. Ihr derzeitiger Status ist ungeklärt. Es kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass dies eine Tat der Republik war, um die Beziehungen des Imperiums mit Manaan zu sabotieren. Sollte sich diese Vermutung bestätigen, werden Vergeltungsmaßnahmen ergriffen werden“, berichtete die Imperiale mit nüchternem Tonfall.  
„Das hätten sie gerne“, hörte Theron Trant knurren.  
„Sir, wir empfangen eine Übertragung von der Arrenz. Standardverschlüsselung“, meldete die Analystin.  
„Standard? Anscheinend hat Nox es eilig. Stellt es in mein Büro durch“, forderte er die Frau auf.  
„Fribon, Viora, Theron, mitkommen“, fügte er an und wandte sich um.  
Der Spion erhob sich und beeilte sich, den Raum zu durchqueren und seine beiden Kollegen einzuholen. Fribon war für strategische Beratung zuständig und der einzige Mon Calamari, den Theron bisher beim SID gesehen hatte. Mon Calamari waren ursprünglich auf dem wasserreichen Planeten Dac beheimatet. Ihr Kopf war kahl und ihr Hinterkopf war verglichen mit dem von Menschen nach hinten gezogen, ohne dabei schmaler zu werden. Ihre großen Augen saßen eher seitlich am Kopf und erinnerten an jene von Fischen: Sie waren komplett gelb und ihre Pupille war verhältnismäßig groß. Die Spezies verfügte über kein Kinn, die Haut fiel unter ihrem Mund in kleinen Falten zum Hals hin ab und ihre Nase bestand aus zwei Nüstern, die sich schräg über dem Mund befanden und aus der Mitte auf die Mundwinkel hinabzufallen schienen.  
Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss – Theron war nicht umhin gekommen, festzustellen, dass er der einzige Außenagent in dieser Konstellation war – hatte Trant sich bereits hinter seinen Schreibtisch begeben und nahm nun ein paar Eingaben vor. Kurz darauf erschien das Abbild von Nox über der Holostation zu Therons Linken. Der Agent spürte einen Stich in der Magengegend beim Anblick des Ratsmitgliedes, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl und trat etwas näher an das Gerät heran.  
„Minister Palen. Mir ist der bedauerliche Unfall Eurer Frau zu Ohren gekommen. Wie ich höre, ringt sie um ihr Leben“, begann der Sith. Seine Stimme triefte vor geheucheltem Mitleid und obwohl der Spion wusste, dass dies nur eine abgefangene Übertragung war und der Darth sie nicht sehen konnte, spürte der Agent, wie ihm beim Gedanken daran ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass sie bald wieder zu Kräften kommt. Vielleicht passt Ihr in Zukunft ein wenig besser auf sie auf. Es wäre doch zu tragisch, wenn ihr noch einmal etwas passiert“, fuhr der Twi'lek fort und seine Stimme klang, als würde er einem Fünfjährigen erklären, dass er nicht mit offen herumliegenden Stromkabeln spielen sollte.  
„Richtet Eurer Frau meine besten Wünsche zu Ihrer Genesung aus. Ich würde mich über ein gemeinsames Abendessen freuen, wenn sie zurück auf Dromund Kaas ist“, meinte der Darth und einen winzigen Moment lang hätte man glauben können, dass etwas Warmes in seinen Zügen zu lesen war. Doch nur einen Lidschlag später wurde das Lächeln des Sith breiter und plötzlich erinnerte sein Gesicht an jenes einer sehr hungrigen Dschungelkatze: „Oh, und vielleicht lasst Ihr die Nachforschungen auf sich beruhen. Der Republik wäre solch eine abscheuliche Tat zuzutrauen und andere Spuren werdet Ihr nicht finden. Schließlich bekommt man Geister nicht zu fassen.“  
Dann verschwand sein Abbild.  
„Das war alles?“, wollte Trant wissen und sah zu Nek. Die Analystin nickte.  
„Klingt, als würde er hinter dem Anschlag stecken“, sagte Fribon.  
„Möglich. Oder er will zumindest, dass Palen glaubt, dass er es ist. Wissen wir, warum Nox ihn im Visier hat?“, wollte der Direktor wissen.  
Der Mon Calamari schüttelte den Kopf. Hinter Therons Stirn versuchte ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Da war etwas in Nox' Nachricht, das ihm bekannt vorkam, er wusste nur nicht, was es war…  
„Findet es heraus. Ich will wissen, wie man diesen Twi'lek gegen sich aufbringen kann. Und ob er eine Schwachstelle hat“, ordnete der Mensch an.  
Fribon und Viora nickten einhellig.  
„Wegtreten“, ordnet er an, doch als der Agent sich ebenfalls umdrehte, hörte er Trant sagen: „Ihr nicht, Theron.“  
Der Spion blieb stehen, auch wenn er kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte, dass der Direktor ihn alleine sprechen wollte. Irgendwie hatte das seit der Sache auf Ziost kaum etwas Gutes für Theron bedeutet.  
„Was wisst Ihr über Nox?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Irrer Sith, Hang zu viel Gewalt, ist ziemlich überraschend vor ein paar Jahren Mitglied des Rates geworden“, zählte der Agent auf.  
„Das sind nicht gerade neue Informationen. Ihr habt früher mit Beniko zusammengearbeitet. Hat sie Euch vor ihrem Tod irgendwelche Informationen zukommen lassen?“, fragte Trant und da war wieder genau dieser Blick, bei dem Theron jedes Mal das Gefühl hatte, er würde bis in die entlegensten Winkel seines Kopfes gelangen.  
Doch wenn dem so wäre, müsste Trant ihn nicht fragen.  
Der Spion schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir hatten nach Ziost keinerlei Kontakt mehr miteinander.“  
„Und diese Ziffer, die damals dabei war?“  
Der Agent wiederholte die Geste.  
„Das gleiche.“  
„Ihr erwartet, dass ich das glaube? Ihr wusstet vom gescheiterten Attentat auf Nox. Die Sache mit der Quelle im Raumhafen von Nar Shaddaa schien mir nie sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein“, hielt der Direktor dagegen.  
„All meine Quellen an höheren Stellen des Imperiums sind verschwunden oder tot, was vermutlich auf dasselbe hinaus läuft. Oder haben für Saresh gearbeitet“, konterte der Agent.  
Trant ließ seine geballte Faust auf den Tisch fallen.  
„Das ist nicht lustig.“  
„Ist es nicht. Wenn der SID sogar von der Kanzlerin nicht mehr Ernst genommen wird, ist die Frage, was wir ausrichten können“, antwortete Theron und einen Augenblick später verfluchte er sich innerlich für sein loses Mundwerk.  
Er wusste, dass Trant bei der Sache mit den Revanitern seine schützende Hand über ihn gehalten hatte, sonst wäre mehr passiert, als dass man angeordnet hätte, ihn zu verhaften. Doch seitdem war ihre Beziehung merklich abgekühlt, was vermutlich an der nicht genehmigten Operation auf Ziost lag.  
„Mir wäre ein Saresh-Spitzel mit Informationen immer noch lieber, als niemanden im Sith-Geheimdienst zu haben“, wandte Trant ein.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dort nach der Sache mit Revan eine Akte von mir gibt, sonst würde ich anbieten, Kovachs Platz einzunehmen“, erwiderte Theron und hob leicht die Schultern.  
Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er unter Nox arbeiten würde. Doch als neuer Agent würde er höchstwahrscheinlich nur mit Lord Dirienn, der menschlichen Sith, die mittlerweile Aufseherin des Geheimdienstes war, zu tun haben.  
„Nach all Euren Fehlschlägen hatte ich erwartet, dass Eure Abenteuerlust etwas gedämpft wurde“, erwiderte der Direktor.  
„Ohne diese ‚Abenteuerlust‘ hätte Vitiate vielleicht die Galaxis verschlungen“, hielt Theron dagegen.  
„Bildet Euch nichts darauf ein. Wir haben immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun. Wegtreten“, orderte der Direktor.  
Der Agent nickte ihm zu, dann verließ er das Büro, wobei er der Twi'lek ausweichen musste, die ihm bereits zuvor aufgefallen war.  
„Sir, ich habe neue Informationen zu der Überläuferin“, hörte er sie im Vorbeigehen sagen.  
„Kommt rein“, entgegnete der Direktor, dann schloss sich endlich die Tür zwischen ihnen.  
Theron hatte Trant angelogen: Er hatte sowohl mit Lana als auch mit der Agentin nach Ziost noch Kontakt gehabt, wenn es auch im Falle der Sith eine einmalige Sache gewesen war, damals, als Renan und Ziffer 9 am Rand des Wilden Raumes verloren gegangen waren. Doch im Endeffekt war er jetzt bei beiden Imperialen in derselben Situation: Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Als er von Lanas Tod gehört hatte, hatte er ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürt, doch dann war ihm das letzte Gespräch mit Rhana in den Sinn gekommen: Sie hatten an einem Plan gearbeitet, um Nox zu entkommen.  
In der Berichterstattung über das angebliche Ableben der Geheimdienstministerin hatte es nur geheißen, dass sie gemeinsam mit einer abtrünnigen Agentin eliminiert worden war. Theron hatte angenommen, dass es sich bei der zweiten Toten um Rhana handelte und gehofft dass die beiden Frauen nicht wirklich tot waren. Auch, wenn es ihn ein wenig beunruhigt hatte, dass die Spionin sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte, sobald sie in Sicherheit gewesen war. Wovon er ausgegangen war, denn die Alternative hatte er sich nicht vorstellen wollen. Doch jetzt gab es eine dritte Möglichkeit.  
Theron kehrte an seine Konsole zurück, die er während der drei Wochen Innendienst, die ihm befohlen worden waren, als Arbeitsplatz nutzte. Er nahm ein paar Eingaben vor und warf eine Suche nach ein paar imperialen Kontakten an, ehe er eine neue Oberfläche öffnete, die alle in ihr vorgenommenen Schritte unwiderruflich löschen würde, sobald man sie schloss. Dann rief der Agent eine Nachrichtenseite nach der anderen auf, bis er eine fand, die das Video des Anschlags in hoher Qualität zur Verfügung stellte. Er begann, es herunterzuladen, während er gleichzeitig eine Aufnahme aus den Archiven des SID hervorholte. Das Video war nicht ganz ein Jahr alt. Es hatte ihn damals einen halben Tag gekostet, an das Material zu gelangen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf Nar Shaddaa waren sehr unterschiedlich und dieser spezielle Raumhafen gehörte zu den besser gesicherten Einrichtungen des Huttenmondes. Dennoch war es Theron gelungen, die Aufnahmen des vereitelten Anschlags auf Nox zu erlangen.  
Als die Bilder jetzt wieder direkt vor ihm auf dem Bildschirm auftauchten, spürte er erneut einen Stich und ein stumpfes Drücken in der Kehle, doch verglichen mit den Empfindungen, als er das Material zum ersten Mal vor Monaten gesichtet hatte, war es nur ein dumpfer Schmerz. Er blendete aus, dass er zwei der Jedi kannte, die auf dem Video gleich ihr Leben verlieren würden. Dass er versucht hatte, sie zu retten. Dennoch musste er warten, bis Onok tot war. Erst dann würden die Agentin und ihr Kollege auf der Bildfläche erscheinen.  
Der Sith warf einen Blitz in Richtung des Jedi-Ritters, der daraufhin in die Knie brach und kurz darauf zusammensackte. Nur einen Lidschlag später sprang Surro auf Nox zu, doch eine Handbewegung von ihm ließ sie durch die Luft fliegen, so als hätte ein wütendes Kind ein ungeliebtes Spielzeug von sich geworfen. Dann kamen endlich der Chiss und die Spionin ins Bild gerannt. Beide stellten augenblicklich ihre Schilde auf. Während der Spion sofort das Feuer eröffnete, verharrte das Gewehr von Ziffer 9 einen Moment, ehe es nach oben schwenkte. Theron wusste, dass sie in diesem Augenblick beschlossen hatte, nicht auf Surro zu feuern. Als sich der erste Schuss aus ihrem Gewehr und ein weiterer aus dem ihres Kollegen löste, ließ der Republikaner das Bild anhalten. Er tat dasselbe mit der Aufnahme von dem Attentat auf Manaan. Anschließend ließ er ein Analyseprogramm laufen, dass er auf den Bildausschnitt mit dem jeweiligen Schuss begrenzte.  
Während das Programm seine Arbeit aufnahm, öffnete der Spion ein weiteres Video, das ebenfalls von Nar Shaddaa stammte und fast genau so alt war wie das erste:  
Erneut sah er die Spionin im Hangar eines Raumhafens. Sie ging auf den Piloten des Schiffes zu, vor dem ein weiterer Mensch stand. Theron kannte das Video, weshalb er es schneller laufen ließ. Bald darauf erschien Nox im Bild und nur wenige Sekunden später starb der imperiale Minister für Logistik im Video, nicht jedoch, ohne vorher behauptet zu haben, dass die Spionin gegen den Sith arbeitete. In diesem Moment verlangsamte der Agent die Geschwindigkeit und ließ sich die Audiospur über sein Kom ausgeben. Zum einen wollte er niemanden stören, zum anderen wollte er nicht, dass seine Kollegen mitbekamen, an welchem Material er gerade arbeitete.  
_„Das war… gewaltig, mein Lord“, hörte er einen von Nox' Anhängern sagen._  
_Die Spionin hob den Blick und sah zu dem Darth._  
_„Das ist ärgerlich. Dabei hatte ich noch Pläne mit ihm… Nun ja“, sagte dieser schließlich und blickte ebenfalls von dem Leichnam auf._  
_„Ihr dürft jetzt herauskommen“, sagte er laut._  
_Die Augen des Sith wanderte durch die Halle und blieb an einem Punkt gegenüber der aufzeichnenden Kamera hängen. Der Chiss, der auch auf der anderen Aufnahme zu sehen gewesen war, trat in das Bild._  
_„Er war vor Euch hier. Ich habe ihn angewiesen, zu beobachten. Also, Dreiundzwanzig – Eure Kollegin ist doch keine Lügnerin, oder?“, wollte der Twi'lek wissen und plötzlich schwang Schärfe in seiner Stimme mit._  
_Der Chiss schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme wirkte durch die Entfernung zum Mikrofon leiser, als er vorschlug: „Sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Aber Ihr könnt die Überwachung der Hangarbucht anfordern, mein Lord.“_  
_Nox musterte seinen Untergebenen einen Moment länger._  
_„Wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich meinen Leuten misstraue? Gute Arbeit, meine Geister“, er nickte ihnen leicht zu._  
Theron stoppte die Aufnahme. _‚Meine Geister.‘_ Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getrogen, er hatte diesen Begriff bereits einmal gehört. Ihn beschlich ein Gedanke, der ihm nicht gefiel, als er sich an eines ihrer Gespräche auf dem Flug nach Dromund Kaas erinnerte:  
_„Also – machen wir einen Plan?“, erkundigte er sich._  
_Einen Lidschlag lang wirkte es, als würde Bedauern über die Züge der Agentin huschen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte._  
_„Nein. Es ist verlockend, aber ich kann Lana und Kaliyo nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn wir alle zusammen verschwinden, wird Nox nur misstrauisch“, antwortete sie._  
Lana und Kaliyo… Die Rattataki war zwischenzeitlich eine vollwertige Ziffer gewesen, so hatte es zumindest Talen'Din geschildert, als Theron ihn zu dem Einsatz auf Balmorra befragt hatte. Und wenn Kaliyo als Agentin des Geheimdienstess zählte…  
In diesem Moment machte das Analyseprogramm mit einem Blinksymbol am linken Bildschirmrand auf sich aufmerksam. Er rief es auf. Laut Ergebnis bestand eine 94,36 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Schuss auf Palen aus derselben Waffe abgegeben wurde wie der Schuss aus dem Gewehr der Spionin auf Nar Shaddaa.  
Merhana war nicht gemeinsam mit Lana abgetaucht. Sie war zurückgeblieben, vermutlich, um die Spuren zu verwischen und um Nox nicht misstrauisch zu machen. Trotzdem war es lange genug her, als dass sie auch hätte verschwinden können.  
Theron schloss die Programme und anschließend die Oberfläche, wodurch die Aktivitäten der letzten Minuten auf der Konsole gelöscht wurden. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Er nahm den Lift nach unten und ging ohne Hektik aus dem Haupteingang des SID-Quartieres. Der Agent lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung einer Straße, in der sich mehrere Cantinas befanden. Er ging davon aus, dass diese sich außerhalb des Überwachungsperimeters des Quartieres befanden. Selbst wenn – er aß dort häufiger.  
Er betrat einen der mittelgroßen Läden, nickte der Wirtin zu und ließ sich an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes nieder. Er hatte auf dem Weg hierher beständig die Umgebung gescannt und auch jetzt musterte er den Raum, doch es schien ihm niemand gefolgt zu sein. Wieso auch? Vielleicht hatte die Erwähnung von Kovach sein Misstrauen weiter angefacht. Er hatte dem Menschen damals vertraut – nur, um zu erfahren, dass dieser Daten über Therons Aktivitäten an Saresh weitergegeben hatte.  
Er bestellte einen Kaf und das Tagesgericht, ohne auf die Karte gesehen zu haben. Dann holte er ein Datapad heraus, gab eine Zeichenfolge ein und kurz darauf öffnete sich einer seiner verschlüsselten Nachrichteneingänge. Der Agent gab den Code ein. Er hatte keine neue Nachricht erhalten, doch damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. Stattdessen öffnete er eine und gab einen Namen in die Adresszeile ein.

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff:

Er zögerte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sich nicht bei ihr melden würde, während sie verdeckt arbeitete. Ihm war bewusst, dass jeder Kontaktversuch ihre Tarnung riskieren könnte. Und das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Nox aufging, dass Merhana nicht wirklich für ihn arbeitete. Aber gerade hatte Theron gesehen, wie sie einen Anschlag verübt hatte, der die Republik in Misskredit brachte und das Potenzial hatte, den Konflikt zwischen den beiden Systemen wieder anzufachen. Dabei war es die Agentin gewesen, die enttäuscht darüber gewesen war, dass Republik und Imperium sich nicht gegen Zakuul miteinander verbündet hatten. Warum sollte sie jetzt dazu beitragen, dass die beiden Systeme wieder aufeinander losgingen anstatt auf Arcann, der beide unterdrückte?  
Merhana hatte mit dem Kampfmeister der Jedi auf Balmorra zusammengearbeitet, um einen Vorteil gegen Zakuul zu erlangen. Sie hatte sich auf Rishi, Yavin 4 und Ziost stets dafür eingesetzt, dass Republik und Imperium so weit wie möglich miteinander kooperierten. Sie hatte verhindert, dass der Chaostrupp vom Ewigen Imperium gefangen genommen wurde und sie hatte M1-4X zwar davon abgehalten, ein Attentat auf einen hochrangigen Sith durchzuführen, ihn aber auch unbeschadet zurückgebracht.  
Warum sabotierte sie jetzt ihre eigene Arbeit? Hatte Nox etwas gegen sie in der Hand? Vielleicht jemanden, der ihr wichtig war?  
Der Agent starrte auf die leere Nachricht. Er bewegte seine Hand auf das Tastenfeld zu, hielt dann aber inne, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht wusste, ob er sie schließen sollte. Oder ob er doch anfangen sollte, etwas zu schreiben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da ist das Übergangskapitel. Weiter geht es heute mit dem 1. Kapitel von [Agentin IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977585/chapters/39903579) :)  
> 


End file.
